La voluntad de Kagome sesshxkag
by laetus
Summary: Esta será una historia llena de drama y pasión. Habrá acción y un amor que se niega a ser aceptado abiertamente. ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Ya se acabó? Pues no! Aquí traigo un epílogo, ahora sí, el final final, GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO EL FIC!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ¡Me interesas!

Sango: ¡Hola Kagome! ¿Cómo te fue en tu seminario? –agitó la mano y corrió por el pasillo principal de la entrada a la Facultad.

Kagome: Muy mal, me destrozaron el proyecto, mi tutor dice que tengo que explicar bien el método y tengo que corregir un millón de cosas. Pero está bien, no puedo presentarme a mi examen profesional mal preparada. Es el último paso para titularme de bióloga y entiendo que sean exigentes conmigo. La ciencia no es sencilla –suspiró y caminó al lado de su amiga.

Sango: En eso tienes razón, nosotros siempre estamos sometidos a mucha presión y con muy poco tiempo libre y con poca paga. ¡Ah! ¿Pero qué crees? ¡Tengo que contarte que conocí a un joven guapísimo y me invitó a una fiesta! –dijo muy animada.

Kagome: ¿En serio? ¿En dónde lo conociste? ¿Y vas a salir con él así nada más, con un perfecto desconocido? Ten mucho cuidado ¿eh? No vaya a ser un psicópata loco que quiera violarte y matarte.

Sango: Es que… precisamente por eso te lo cuento –con una gotita en su frente al estilo anime- ¿Me acompañas? –suplicando con ambas manos y con carita de perro a medio morir.

Kagome: ¿QUÉ? ¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡NO PUEDO POR NADA DEL MUNDO! ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE TENGO UN MILLÓN DE COSAS QUÉ HACER? TENGO QUE PREPARAR MI PRÓXIMO SEMINARIO, TENGO QUE CORREGIR MIL COSAS DE MI PRESENTACIÓN, TENGO QUE INVESTIGAR BIEN LO DEL MÉTODO… -no pudo continuar por que su amiga la interrumpió.

SANGO: ¿Pero y qué tal si es un loco psicópata y quiere violarme y matarme? –imitando el mismo tono de Kagome al decírselo.

KAGOME: ¡Te pasas! –bajó los brazos y curvó la espalda, en señal de rendición- ¡Ya qué! ¿Y cuándo es?

SANGO: El sábado, empieza a las 9 de la noche y tenemos que irnos muy lindas, con vestido de noche y zapatillas y muy peinaditas –muy entusiasmada.

KAGOME: ¿Pasado mañana? Mi seminario es el lunes otra vez y todavía no lo preparo bien. ¿Y cómo que hay que llevar vestido de noche y madre y media? Tú sabes bien que yo no uso esas babosadas, ni tengo.

SANGO: ¡Ay, Kagome no seas malita! Mira, vamos mañana a comprarnos los vestidos, yo los pago, me acaban de dar mi beca; zapatos sí tengo, te presto unos y ya el sábado en la tarde vamos al salón a que nos maquillen y nos peinen.

KAGOME: ¿Cómo que vamos a comprar el vestido mañana? ¡Nos vamos a tardar una eternidad escogiéndolos! No me amueles. ¿A qué hora voy a preparar mi seminario? ¿Y ahora hasta maquillaje? Tú no me dices todo completo. ¡Eso es trampa! Yo te acompaño pero con ropa normal y cómoda y nos regresamos temprano. Tengo que preparar bien mi seminario, no estoy para fiestas.

SANGO: ¡No seas así! ¡Amiga te necesito! Se ve que es un muchacho bien elegante, cuando lo conocí iba con traje de Armani que deslumbraba nomás con verlo. La dirección que me dio es en una casona en las Lomas de Chapultepec, seguro que irá gente de mucha categoría y no podemos ir con nuestra ropa de siempre –señaló lo que llevaban puesto en ese momento, que eran unos jeans desgastados, unas playeras y unos tenis que se veían que ya habían dado batalla y de remate, las mochilotas viejas.

KAGOME: ¡Con menos ganas de ir todavía! ¿Yo que tengo que andarme cuidando de las apariencias con esa gente creída?

SANGO: ¡POR FAVOR AMIGA! –juntando las manos y suplicando.

KAGOME: Conste que lo hago solo por que eres mi amiga, pero tú sabes que no me gustan nada esos ambientes.

SANGO: ¡GRACIAS KAGOME! –bailando de puro gusto.

KAGOME: ¡La desvelada que me espera! –suspiró.

SANGO: ¡No te desveles amiga! ¡Se te notarán las ojeras!

KAGOME: ¡Eso es el colmo! ¿Y cómo se supone que quieres que prepare mi seminario si no es en la madrugada, si todo el día de mañana y todo el sábado voy a estar contigo? –se notaba a leguas que estaba muy preocupada por el tiempo y ya se veía fatigada.

SANGO: ¡Yo te voy a ayudar! Hoy me paso todo el día contigo en la biblioteca sacando lo que necesites y te ayudo a pasarlo en la computadora el domingo, ¿te parece bien?

KAGOME: ¡Gracias! –esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, denotando el alivio que le producía la ayuda de su amiga, por que de otra manera le hubiera sido imposible estar lista para su seminario.

El jueves completo lo pasaron sacando información de la biblioteca, sacaron muchos libros y fotocopias. Al final del día, cuando las corrieron de la biblioteca por que ya iban a cerrar, llevaban las mochilas a reventar de toda la información que sacaron. Se fueron a la casa de Kagome y se pasaron la noche en vela tratando de adelantar lo más posible el trabajo. Kagome sólo vivía con su madre y ella conocía muy bien a Sango, les estuvo llevando aperitivos y bebidas y además, les sirvió la cena.

El viernes en la mañana todavía trabajaron hasta el medio día y luego ya se fueron de compras. Kagome le avisó a su madre que no regresaría hasta el domingo.

Finalmente el sábado en la tarde se fueron a maquillar y a las 9 de la noche ya estaban más que listas. A las 10 de la noche hicieron su aparición en la fiesta. A pesar de ser ambas de cuna humilde, destacaban por su gran belleza. Cuando entraron toda la gente las volteó a ver. Sango iba con un vestido negro largo, ceñido al cuerpo, que le resaltaba perfectamente la esbelta y bien cuidada figura, su peinado era una coleta alta que dejaba al descubierto su exquisito cuello, del cual colgaba un sencillo pero elegante collar. Kagome llevaba un vestido rojo, de tirantes y corto, con lo cual sus bien delineadas piernas lucían en todo su esplendor, las cuales se adornaban a su vez con la pulsera de las zapatillas que Sango le prestó. Ambas hacían gala de una gran sencillez en su arreglo, lo cual resaltaba su elegancia y belleza.

KAGOME: ¿Quién es este que viene derechito a ti?

SANGO: Él es el joven del que te conté, ¿verdad que está como quiere? –Kagome no alcanzó a contestar por que el susodicho ya estaba junto a ellas.

MIROKU: ¡TANTA BELLEZA DESLUMRA! Luces mucho más hermosa que en la tienda donde te vi. Un placer tenerte aquí en mi casa –en ese momento se giró y haciendo una reverencia se presenta con Kagome- Mi nombre es Miroku y tú debes ser Kagome, la amiga de quien ya Sango me había contado.

KAGOME: Mucho gusto –contestó seca y cortante, como todas las veces que alguien no le caía bien.

MIROKU: Se ve que eres muy seria. Pero vengan, por favor, acompáñenme, quisiera presentarles al resto de los invitados, para que vayan haciendo amistades y se la pasen muy a gusto –dijo conduciéndolas por entre la gente y así empezó a presentarlas.

Entre tanta gente y con tanto ajetreo, Kagome ya no pudo comentarle a Sango sus impresiones sobre Miroku. Sango rápidamente fue apartada de Kagome por Miroku, quien se la llevó a dar un paseo por su propiedad y aunque Kagome no la iba dejar ir, al ver los ojos de Sango, supo que ella quería ir y por eso no objetó nada. Por esa situación, Kagome se quedó sola en el amplio salón. No faltaron varios galanes que fueran a sacarle la plática, pero ella les contestaba a todos de manera seria e indiferente, por que todos preferían ir a probar suerte con otras mujeres que se veían más ligeras.

En los ojos de Kagome se reflejaba claramente la mueca de alguien que sabe que está perdiendo el tiempo y que tiene algo más importante qué hacer que estar en medio de una fiesta insulsa. Suspiró hondamente y se sentó apartada de toda la gente.

Poco después regresó Sango y al verla tan aburrida y preocupada se dirigió hacia ella, pero Miroku la pescó del brazo y le preguntó a dónde iba.

MIROKU: ¿A dónde vas linda? ¡Quédate con nosotros! Nos la estamos pasando muy bien –con una sonrisa seductora en los labios.

SANGO: No puedo, mi amiga no es nada afecta a las reuniones y se está aburriendo sin mí –contestó la bella mujer, con un tono que evidenciaba su conflicto, pues se notaba que quería quedarse con Miroku.

MIROKU: Bueno, si ese es todo el problema, podemos ir todos con tu amiga. Señores –dijo dirigiéndose a toda su comitiva- vayamos con nuestra nueva amiga.

En un dos por tres estaban con Kagome, quien apenas levantó la vista, estaba rodeada de varios hombres, en cuyos rostros se reflejaba una mirada que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

SANGO: ¡Amiga! ¿Por qué estás tan sola?

Kagome: Estoy disfrutando de la música –con un gesto de hastío.

Miroku: A mí no me engañas, estás aburrida. Es normal, no conoces a nadie y no es tu ambiente. Sango me dijo que además estás muy presionada por que en breve presentas tu examen profesional. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello te diste un tiempo para acompañar a tu amiga.

KAGOME: ¿Por qué le contaste tanto de mí? –entre sorprendida y enojada.

MIROKU: No se lo tomes a mal, es una chica muy abierta –abrazándola por la cintura y acercándola hacia él.

KAGOME: ¡No me digas! Ahora resulta que tú, un perfecto desconocido, conoce mejor a mi amiga que yo. ¡Por favor! ¡Y quítale las manos de encima a mi amiga! ¡No te tomes esas confiancitas con ella! ¡Sango y yo no somos como toda esta bola de viejas golfas que se van con el primero que se les pone enfrente! –gritó ya muy molesta.

Miroku la soltó nomás de puro sorprendido que estaba, jamás nadie en la vida le había hablado así. Él era el hijo único de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país y todo el mundo le hablaba con respeto y consideración, aunque estuviera mal. Sango se sintió avergonzada y a la vez feliz de tener una amiga tan fiel que se preocupara por ella.

De pronto, rompiendo el silencio terrible que la declaración de Kagome había provocado, un caballero de aproximadamente unos 49 años, alto, fornido, de larga cabellera argenta y mirada profunda y penetrante, color áurea, que había estado observando a Kagome toda la noche, desde que entró, habló.

Disculpe Señorita, pero nadie está poniendo en duda su reputación ni la de su amiga. De hecho, a mí me alegra que haya jóvenes como usted, que no se intimiden ante un hato de gente presuntuosa –declaró el hombre de una personalidad imponente, de voz grave y al mismo tiempo, le tendió la mano a Kagome.

KAGOME: ¿Puedo saber quién es usted? –desconcertada y un tanto más calmada con la intervención de alguien que sí parecía tener cerebro, pero le inspiró confianza y se dejó conducir por él, quien hábilmente la apartó de aquél grupo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¡ACOSO!

Mi nombre es Inu no Taisho y estoy a sus órdenes –respondió con una voz grave y de una manera muy galante.

KAGOME: ¿El dueño de la segunda empresa televisora más grande del país? –exclamó sorprendida en extremo.

En esos momentos Sango iba hacia su amiga, pero nuevamente Miroku la detuvo.

MIROKU: No te preocupes por tu amiga, Inu no Taisho es un hombre de conducta intachable, no conozco a nadie como él, Kagome no corre ningún riesgo con él –sus palabras tranquilizaron a Sango, quien finalmente pudo relajarse y disfrutar de la velada con su anfitrión- "Además de que me ha sacado de una situación muy embarazosa de una manera muy inteligente" –pensó Miroku.

INU NO TAISHO: Entre otras empresas más, señorita –respondió- Vaya, a pesar de no ser usted del área administrativa o empresarial está muy bien informada de mi nombre.

KAGOME: Bueno, no conocía su rostro, pero claro que estoy al tanto de quienes manejan nuestro país.

INU NO TAISHO: ¿Entonces reconoce también el apellido Takeda?

KAGOME: ¿Cómo no reconocer el apellido del dueño de la empresa textil más grande del país?

INU NO TAISHO: Pues ese jovencito al que le acaba usted de hablar… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tan despreocupadamente, es su único hijo.

KAGOME: ¿En serio? –lanzó una gran risotada que a nadie pasó desapercibida- Ah, eso explica por qué se siente con derechos sobre todas las mujeres que se encuentra en su camino.

El resto de la velada el señor Taisho se dedicó a conversar amenamente con la joven Kagome y la estaban pasando de lo mejor, hasta que un impertinente pensó que esa hermosura de mujer no tenía por qué ser acaparada por un cincuentón y llegó a importunarlos.

GINTA: Señorita ¿me permitiría esta pieza? –interrumpiendo la conversación.

KAGOME: Lo siento, pero no sé bailar, sólo haría el ridículo. ¿Por qué no mejor se queda a conversar con nosotros? –preguntó, tal vez pensó que con ello el incipiente galán se desanimara y se iría, pero para su mala suerte se quedó.

GINTA: Será un placer. ¿Puedo saber de qué estaban conversando?

KAGOME: De política –en un tono cortante.

GINTA: Vaya, un tema bastante aburrido para una mujer tan bella como usted.

TAISHO: Pues de hecho la joven se maneja con más soltura que muchos políticos que conozco que le han dedicado toda su vida a su carrera.

GINTA: ¿En serio? Es una grata sorpresa ver que además de hermosa es usted inteligente. ¿Y qué piensa acerca del incipiente crecimiento económico de nuestro país? ¿No le parece que nuestros dirigentes políticos deberían hacer algo al respecto? –el joven Ginta, además de sagaz era también dueño de una empresa telefónica celular que recién empezaba a lanzarse al mercado mexicano, lanzó esa pregunta esperando impresionar a Kagome y sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella.

KAGOME: El crecimiento económico del país es en última instancia responsabilidad del gobierno. En primer lugar los actuales empresarios son quienes nos han llevado a una depresión económica. Las políticas de las empresas son retrógradas y no alientan el mercado interno, promueven la economía informal y buscan sólo el beneficio de un círculo muy cerrado. Mientras se continúe de esa manera, no sólo el grueso de la población se verá afectada, sino los empresarios mismos, pues si no se genera riqueza, las mismas empresas tienen muy poco mercado donde colocar sus productos. Es un círculo vicioso. Pero nuestros empresarios son increíblemente miopes y no lo ven.

La respuesta de la joven dejó boquiabiertos a ambos caballeros. En especial al señor Taisho, quien se maravilló de la forma tan natural en la que Kagome se desenvolvía con hombres de negocios, sin intimidarse y además resolviendo problemas con la mayor facilidad.

TAISHO: "Esta mujer es una joya. ¿De dónde la sacó Miroku? Seguro que me sería de gran utilidad en el consejo empresarial. Tiene excelente visión a largo plazo y es muy probable que lograse manejar a los socios. Tiene todo lo que se necesita, carácter, temple y una increíble seguridad en sí misma" –pensó- ¿Sabe señorita, si yo tuviera 20 años menos, me enamoraría perdidamente de usted? –declaró, al mismo tiempo que introdujo sus dedos por la larga y sedosa cabellera de Kagome, quien no pudo menos que sonrojarse.

KAGOME: ¡Señor! Me halaga en extremo –rió nerviosamente y con la cara colorada como tomate.

GINTA: Señor Taisho, ¿dónde me deja usted a mí? –inquirió, al sentirse desplazado.

La escena no pasó desapercibida para un joven que poseía características físicas muy similares a las del señor Taisho.

MIROKU: Me alegra que finalmente pudiera sentirse a gusto en nuestra humilde reunión, señorita Kagome –dijo, llegando del brazo con Sango.

SANGO: Amiga ya es hora de irnos, mi padre me dijo que no llegara tarde y ya son las 3 de la mañana. ¡Va estar furioso!

TAISHO: ¿Es necesario que se marchen de inmediato? Me hubiera gustado presentarles a mi hijo, Sesshoumaru –y señaló en dirección a un joven alto, fornido, de larga cabellera argenta, rodeado de tres mujeres, una de las cuales se colgaba de su cuello y le estaba acariciando el rostro.

KAGOME: Por lo que se ve está muy entretenido, dudo que quiera distraerse de sus ocupaciones –dijo en un tono sarcástico.

MIROKU: Ya habrá oportunidad. El martes tenemos un desayuno y los distinguidos Taisho vendrán, por supuesto, ustedes están cordialmente invitadas.

KAGOME: No, gracias. Yo paso. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes y no tengo tiempo para visitas sociales.

TAISHO: Pero sólo será un desayuno, un par de horas a lo sumo.

KAGOME: Necesito concentrar toda mi atención en mi proyecto. No quiero reprobar mi examen profesional.

MIROKU: Pero, ¿cómo van a reprobar a alguien como usted? El examen es puro trámite.

KAGOME: No sé en qué Universidad patito haya estudiado usted, pero en la mía, la mejor de América Latina, es una cosa muy seria y si no demuestro conocimiento, me reprobarán –declaró muy enojada.

TAISHO: Entiendo, pero después de que pase su examen podría darse un poco de tiempo para usted, ¿cierto? –Kagome iba a objetar, pero no le dio tiempo- Tome mi tarjeta y llámeme en cuanto esté un poco menos presionada.

SANGO: De prisa Kagome, vámonos ya. ¡Mi padre me va a matar!

Semejante declaración en ese tipo de círculo, no hizo otra cosa que provocar la risa en Ginta y en su amigo Hakaku, quien acababa de llegar.

HAKAKU: ¿Qué su padre la va a regañar por llegar tarde? ¿De qué barrio bajo las sacó Miroku? Son muy bonitas, pero a leguas se nota que no tienen ni pizca de mundo.

Ginta: Pues la de rojo no tiene mundo, pero sabe más que cualquiera de las que están aquí.

El señor Taisho se disculpó con los jóvenes, se alejó y se dirigió con su hijo.

TAISHO: ¿Me permiten un segundo a solas con mi hijo señoritas? –apartando con un gesto a la que estaba colgada de su cuello.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Qué quieres?

TAISHO: ¡Eres un idiota! Siempre perdiendo el tiempo con esas mujerzuelas. Iba a presentarte a una linda y buena mujer.

SESSHOUMARU: Kagura no es ninguna mujerzuela. ¿Y a quién ibas a presentarme? ¿A la morena que te estabas comiendo con los ojos? ¿Es hija de algún empresario rico?

TAISHO: No, eso es evidente. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos puede ser muy útil.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Útil? ¿Para qué?

TAISHO: Vámonos ya y te lo explico en la casa –se llevó a Sesshoumaru apresuradamente.

KAGURA: ¿Te vas sin despedirte corazón?

SESSHOUMARU: Yo te llamo, ya sabes que no tienes que molestarme cuando estoy con mi padre.

KAGURA: Maldito viejo –murmuró por lo bajo.

Ya en casa, Taisho le explicó a su hijo la situación real de sus empresas.

TAISHO: A ver Sesshoumaru, tienes que saber que nuestras empresas están a punto de quebrar. Tenemos todo endeudado.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿QUÉ? ¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO ANTES?

TAISHO: Por que no te preocupas por nada. Vas por el mundo sintiéndote dueño del suelo que pisas y sientes que nos haces un favor a todos con tu presencia. Además de que sólo te interesa divertirte con cuanta mujer se te pone enfrente. Así que por eso he pensado que debes casarte con una mujer inteligente que te ayude a levantar el imperio de la familia Taisho.

SESSHOUMARU: Pues es sencillo, puedo casarme con Kagura.

TAISHO: ¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré casarte con esa mujerzuela? Si te dejo hacer semejante barbaridad lo más probable es que nuestras empresas se vayan a la ruina y que termines siendo un empleado más de Naraku, su padre. Además ese tipo de mujeres sólo sirven para lucirse, divertirse con ellas un rato y punto. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es unir fuerzas con esa mujer de la que te hablé. Con alguien así a tu lado, seguramente las empresas Taisho volverán a todo su esplendor de antaño.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Y de quién es hija? No recuerdo haberla visto antes. ¿Estaba estudiando en el extranjero o algo así?

TAISHO: No tengo idea de quién sea su familia. Pero es lo que menos importa. Su gran inteligencia y visión a largo plazo es lo que necesitamos.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Qué no sabes de quién es hija? ¿Es una desconocida? ¡Ahora sí te volaste la barda! ¿Y por qué he de casarme yo con una "don nadie"? ¿Sólo por tus errores financieros? ¿Por qué no mejor te casas tú con ella? Al fin y al cabo mi madre ya tiene 8 meses de fallecida, nadie verá mal que en cuanto pase el luto, vuelvas a casarte.

TAISHO: En primer lugar no son "mis errores financieros". Cuando tu madre murió yo me deprimí terriblemente y a ti te correspondía hacerte cargo de muchas cosas, en lugar de hacerlo yo. Pero como a ti sólo te importas tú mismo, no te importó el dolor que me causó la muerte de tu madre y tuve que seguir asistiendo a las reuniones del consejo. Gracias a mi depresión y a que mi mente no se encontraba en ese lugar, se tomaron decisiones equivocadas y ahora estamos comprometidos hasta el cuello.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Hasta cuando me vas a seguir reprochando por no hacerme cargo? Además me falta la experiencia que tú tienes, aunque hubiera asistido en tu lugar, lo más probable es que conmigo se hubiese perdido todo ya. Insisto, ¿por qué no te casas tú con ella?

TAISHO: Claro, ahora aludes a tu inexperiencia, si te hicieras cargo de tus obligaciones como es debido, a estas alturas tendrías la experiencia que yo ya tenía a tu edad. Lo único que sabes hacer es ir de conquista en conquista. Ya es hora de que te hagas cargo de las empresas y que actúes como hombre responsable. Tú nunca has padecido nada, todo te lo dimos a manos llenas y creo que ese ha sido un grave error. Pero de una vez te digo que a partir de hoy harás lo que te ordene o nos quedaremos en la ruina y esos trajes tan lindos que usas, en lugar de servirte para conquistar mujeres, los usarás para buscar empleo.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Por qué tengo yo que pagar por tus errores? –maldijo, pero primero se había quedado helado ante la expectativa de tener que trabajar de empleado- Si tan convencido estás de que nos servirá para levantar las empresas, ¡CÁSATE TÚ CON ELLA! –gritó.

TAISHO: Sigues empecinado con lo mismo. Yo puedo volver a empezar desde cero en cualquier momento sin ningún problema. Hasta la casa está hipotecada, no tenemos nada nuestro. El único que sufriría si nos vamos a la quiebra eres tú. Esto lo hago por ti. ¿Prefieres terminar siendo un empleado más de Naraku, por que eso es lo que acabarás siendo si te casas con Kagura, que ser dueño de tus propias empresas y seguirte conduciendo como hasta hoy? Además, esa mujer de la que te hablo tiene principios muy sólidos, jamás aceptaría casarse con un hombre maduro como yo.

SESSHOUMARU: Si me caso con Kagura podría inyectarle nuevo capital a nuestras empresas y reanimarlas, ¿cierto? –seguía renuente ante la idea de casarse con una mujer desconocida por la alta sociedad.

TAISHO: ¿Crees que Naraku te dejaría casarte con su hija mayor sabiendo que nuestras empresas están a punto de irse a la quiebra?

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Naraku lo sabe?

TAISHO: Tan lo sabe que ya me ha hecho una oferta de compra, bastante generosa por cierto y recalcó que lo hacía por su hija. En realidad es un secreto a voces entre los empresarios. Sólo tú no te enteras de lo que te atañe directamente.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Tan mal estamos? –suspiró en señal de resignación.

TAISHO: ¿O quizá más bien temes que tus dotes de seductor no te funcionen con una mujer a la que no le importa el dinero? –lanzó esta pregunta tratando de picar el orgullo de su hijo, en donde más le dolía.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Qué alguna mujer se resista a mí? Lo veo difícil. Además, ¿a qué mujer no le importa el dinero? Es cuestión de saber plantearlo. Aunque supongo que por algo la escogiste. De acuerdo, me casaré con ella, pero con la condición de poder seguir viendo a Kagura cada que quiera.

TAISHO: Sólo ten mucho cuidado, una mujer que se sabe traicionada es capaz cosas insólitas. Ahora tenemos que recopilar toda la información disponible sobre ella.

De esta manera, sin saberlo ni sospecharlo siquiera, el destino de Kagome estaba comprometido.

Y por cierto, Kagome y Sango iban en el BMW de Miroku, quien se había ofrecido a llevarlas a su casa.

SANGO: No es necesario que nos lleves hasta la puerta de la casa. A partir de aquí podemos tomar un taxi –en realidad iba preocupada por que Miroku se daría cuenta de lo humilde que era su familia.

KAROME: Además no conoces al papá de mi amiga, es súper celoso y más por que ahorita ella va llegando tarde –recalcó Kagome, quien adivinaba los temores de su amiga por la mirada en sus ojos.

MIROKU: Pues con más razón debo llevarlas hasta la puerta de su casa. No puedo ser tan descortés y desconsiderado con ustedes y permitir que las regañen por mi culpa.

Entre objeciones y la desquiciada manera de conducir de Miroku, llegaron relativamente rápido a la casa de Sango.

KAGOME: Me adelanto a la puerta Sanguito, no te tardes –sabía que su amiga quería unos minutos a solas con ese hijo de papi.

MIROKU: Tú amiga capta todo al vuelo. Es muy inteligente, ya me cae bien.

SANGO: ¿Qué no te caía bien?

MIROKU: Pues eso de que me gritara como si tal cosa, no es que hiciera que me cayera de perlas. Pero no hablemos de tu amiga, mejor háblame de ti –dijo, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba la mano por detrás de la nuca y la atraía hacia su propio rostro, quedando tan cerca, que Sango, por pura inercia se dejó llevar.

SANGO: ¿Qué? –su voz fue aplacada por el apasionado beso que Miroku le plantó. Al mismo tiempo, con la mano que tenía libre, recorría las bien torneadas piernas y empezó a subir la mano atrevidamente hasta tocar uno de sus senos y aprisionarlo con fuerza.

De pronto, unos fuertes golpazos en la portezuela del auto interrumpieron a la pareja…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Acorralada.

¡SANGO¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –gritó el hombre.

SANGO¡Papá! –la joven aventó a Miroku con todas sus fuerzas y el pobre se golpeó la cabeza con la ventanilla. La chica salió a toda prisa del auto y corrió al lado de Kagome, quien tenía una cara de angustia, que no podía con ella.

MIROKU: Señor, mi nombre es Miroku Takeda y… –salió del auto y le tendió la mano al señor, pero lo que recibió fue un puñetazo en pleno rostro, que lo derribó y fue a dar al cofre del auto.

PADRE DE SANGO: Pues yo soy el padre de Sango y así fuese usted el rey de Roma¡respete a mi hija¿Qué es eso de estarla manoseando en un auto y además traerla a casa tan tarde? –gritó totalmente fuera de sí.

MIROKU: Por favor señor, no se moleste. Mire, está usted muy alterado, mejor me retiro y otro día hablamos con calma –se apresuró a subir a su auto y trató de marcharse, pero tan consternado estaba por el golpe del padre de Sango, que no atinaba a introducir la llave.

PADRE DE SANGO: Otro día, claro, mientras sea a plena luz del día y no como si fuera usted un ladrón que ¡no quiere dar la cara! –recalcó y se metió a la casa junto con su hija y con Kagome. Al mismo tiempo, Miroku logró arrancar el auto y se marchó del lugar a toda velocidad.

El incidente pasó y cuando Kagome les contó a todos de quién era hijo el personaje de la noche, el papá de Sango se puso rojo como un jitomate y Sango casi se desmaya de la impresión. No podía creer que alguien tan importante se fijara en ella. Pero Kagome la convenció de que era poco probable que realmente estuviera interesado en ella, lo más seguro era que sólo quisiera divertirse, pues él tenía a muchas mujeres muy guapas y ricas a su disposición. Sango se convenció de la veracidad de las palabras de su amiga y aunque tenía muchas ganas de llamarlo a su celular, le hizo caso y no intentó contactarlo.

KAGOME: Aguántate las ganas de hablarle ¿eh? Además si de verdad le interesas, que te busque, ya sabe dónde vives –le decía a su amiga.

Pasaron los días y el día del examen profesional de Kagome llegó. Su exposición fue impecable y le dieron mención honorífica. Todos, su madre, Sango, sus amigos y sus tutores, la felicitaron.

Kagome muy contenta decidió continuar con ese mismo investigador y con su proyecto para la maestría. Así que se preparó con mucho empeño y dedicación durante varios meses para presentar su examen de admisión. No tenía tiempo prácticamente para nada, vivía de lo poco que había logrado ahorrar vendiendo bagatelas y le urgía ingresar al postrado, tanto por la edad, ya que era muy joven, tenía apenas 23 años y eso le favorecía mucho, como por la cuestión económica. Si ingresaba al postgrado, le darían una beca con la que podría mantener sus estudios y a su madre.

La joven Kagome además era muy previsora y aparte de prepararse para su examen de admisión, preparaba todo lo necesario para un concurso de oposición a una vacante en el gobierno.

KAGOME: Sea como sea, tengo que tener resuelta mi vida económica para inicios del próximo semestre, no puedo vivir sólo de dar la clase en la Facultad, eso es muy poquito –le comentaba a su amiga.

SANGO: Como te admiro Kagome, nunca te dejas vencer. Échale muchas ganas, ya verás que seguro te quedas en todos lados y así tendrás muchas opciones para escoger.

Iban caminando por el pasillo principal de la Facultad y de pronto vieron ni más ni menos que al gran señor Taisho.

SANGO¡Mira quién está ahí enfrente!

KAGOME¡Qué coincidencia¿Qué andará haciendo por aquí?

SANGO¿Cuál coincidencia¡Seguro te vino a buscar! Si ese día no te quitaba la vista de encima.

KAGOME: No inventes, no era ese tipo de mirada.

Como ya iban caminando en esa dirección, no tuvieron otra opción que llegar hasta donde él se encontraba y saludarlo.

KAGOME: Señor Taisho. ¿Qué tal ha estado¿Qué anda haciendo por estos rumbos?

TAISHO: Bien gracias¿ustedes que tal señoritas? –besó las manos de ambas- Pues verá, usted prometió llamarme en cuanto tuviera un poco de tiempo libre pero como no lo ha hecho, he decido presentarme ante usted.

KAGOME: Pues la verdad es que no he tenido nada de tiempo. Después de mi examen profesional, ahora estoy muy apurada con mi examen de ingreso al postgrado.

SANGO: Eso es cierto, ni tiempo para las amigas tiene –completó en tono de reproche.

TAISHO: Ah, no es bueno trabajar en exceso. Pero en estos precisos instantes es la hora de la comida, seguro tiene al menos una hora para comer algo¿cierto?

SANGO: Precisamente íbamos a comer ahorita.

TAISHO: Pues no se diga más. ¿Me harían el honor de su compañía por una hora?

KAGOME¿Eh? Sí, claro –titubeando, sin tener gran alternativa en realidad.

El señor Taisho las condujo hacia el circuito escolar, donde un chofer, con la puerta abierta de un flamante audi último modelo los estaba esperando.

KAGOME: Pero nosotras no pensábamos salir de la Facultad para comer, sólo comeríamos unas quesadillas, de rápido.

TAISHO: Por favor, no me desaire, prometo no llevarlas muy lejos.

SANGO: Está bien –a Kagome no le quedó más que asentir con la cabeza y los acompañó, pues Sango ya estaba sentada dentro del auto.

En quince minutos llegaron a un restaurante de comida árabe. En una de las mesas estaba sentado un hombre joven, de unos 25 años, de larga cabellera plateada, de espaldas a la puerta, fumando una pipa árabe. Caminaron hacia él.

TAISHO¿Recuerda que quería presentarle a mi hijo? Él es Sesshoumaru Taisho. Hijo, las señoritas, Kagome y Sango.

Sesshoumaru: Es un verdadero placer –se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Kagome y la besó- Mi padre me había dicho que era usted muy bella, pero sus descripciones se quedan cortas, en persona es usted sencillamente ¡Deslumbrante!

KAGOME: Gracias, supongo que esa habilidad para adular a las mujeres las heredó de su señor padre –sin hacerle gran caso a sus palabras, se sentó enfrente de él, pero como era un único sillón en forma de U y Sango y el señor Taisho todavía no se sentaban, no tuvo más remedio que recorrerse para que su amiga se sentara, de tal manera que al final quedó al lado de Sesshoumaru.

SESSHOUMARU: Señorita Sango, encantado.

SANGO: El gusto es mío, pero hay que ordenar algo rápido, por que las dos tenemos que regresar pronto a la Facultad.

SESSHOUMARU: Suponía algo así, por eso me tomé la libertad de ordenar por ustedes, espero no les moleste –con un gesto llamó al mesero y trajeron la comida.

KAGOME: Pues no me causa mucha felicidad que otros decidan por mí, pero por ser práctico lo aceptaré en esta ocasión.

El señor Taisho iba a decir algo, pero su hijo rápidamente le ganó.

SESSHOUMARU: Mi padre me advirtió que además de hermosa tenía un carácter indomable y veo que no exageró al respecto. Me encantan las mujeres así, difíciles.

Sesshoumaru le había ganado esa partida a Kagome, pues ya no supo que contestar y se quedó callada.

TAISHO: Debe admitir que mi hijo es hábil, señorita Kagome.

SANGO¡Te ganaron amiga! –y dejó escapar una risita.

Kagome, haciendo pucheros de niña enojada comió a toda prisa. Pero al estar sentada al lado de Sesshoumaru, éste no dejaba de observarla detenidamente y pudo percatarse de unas ampollas bastante grandes en las palmas de ambas manos de Kagome.

SESSHOUMARU¿Pero qué te pasó? –con cara de asco miró las manos de la joven.

KAGOME¿Eh¡Ah! Esto, es por las barras. ¿Te da asco? –y dándose cuenta del asco que le producía, acercó su mano hacia el rostro de Sesshoumaru en demasía.

SESSHOUMARU: En realidad me excita –se dio cuenta del juego y aguantándose todo su asco, mordió uno de los dedos y luego lamió la mano lentamente, provocando un sonrojo en Kagome y que su mano comenzara a temblar.

SANGO¡Uy que densos! Si quieren los dejamos solos.

TAISHO: Excelente idea. ¿Gustaría acompañarme a esos sofás? –señalando un apartado a la vista de todo el restaurante.

SANGO: Claro, cualquier cosa es mejor que ver a estos dos calenturientos.

KAGOME¡Sango! Ya nos tenemos que ir, hay que regresar a la Facultad.

SANGO¡Tienes razón¡Es tardísimo! Supongo que tendrás que dejar para después tu encuentro con este bomboncito.

KAGOME¡Sango!

SESSHOUMARU¿Ya tienes que irte¿Tan pronto? Si lo bueno apenas iba a comenzar –con una sonrisa seductora en los labios.

KAGOME¿Lo bueno para qué? Además yo sí tengo cosas qué hacer. Nos vemos, con permiso.

TAISHO: Permítanme un segundo y enseguida las dejamos en su Facultad.

KAGOME: No hace falta, ya llevamos retraso y podemos tomar un taxi –tomó a Sango de la mano y salieron corriendo del lugar, sin darles tiempo a los Taisho de nada.

TAISHO¿Y bien¿Qué te pareció?

SESSHOUMARU: Aun con ropa normal no pierde su belleza. Entiendo la mirada que le echabas en la fiesta de Miroku. Pero es más terca que nada. Dudo mucho que logremos convencerla de que se case conmigo. Tiene toda la facha de una "mujer moderna autosuficiente".

TAISHO: Confío en tus habilidades, las cuales has practicado sin descanso durante años. Pero incluso aunque te fallen, tengo un as bajo la manga.

SESSHOUMARU¿Ah sí¿Cuál? Dime que si no acepta casarse conmigo, tú se lo propondrás y contigo aceptará.

TAISHO: Ni lo sueñes, de casarte con esa mujer nada te salva. Pero podemos afectarle precisamente esa "autosuficiencia" de la cual te percataste.

A partir de ese día, Sesshoumaru estuvo acosando a Kagome todos los días. Cada que Kagome salía de su laboratorio para ir a comer o simplemente para ir al baño, se encontraba cara a cara con Sesshoumaru, quien no paraba de decirle que se había prendado de su belleza y que le diera una oportunidad. Todos los días era la misma historia. Hasta que consiguió hartar a la pobre Kagome y ésta terminó aceptando una invitación suya, pensando que si se portaba grosera e insoportable, la dejaría en paz.

Quedaron en salir a cenar a un restaurante muy elegante en Polanco. El chasco que se llevó Sesshoumaru al verla, tuvo que aguantarlo en aras de su padre. A cualquier otra mujer la hubiera dejado botada sin más. A Kagome se le había ocurrido la buena puntada de ir ataviada con los jeans más viejos y feos que tenía, con una playera de manga larga, raída del cuello y con unos tenis que no había lavado en años. El contraste con el traje que llevaba puesto Sesshoumaru era increíble.

Naturalmente en el restaurante los dejaron pasar sólo por la gran influencia de Inu no Taisho, por que a cualquier otra pareja así, le hubieran negado el acceso. Sesshoumaru no cabía en sí de la vergüenza de que lo vieran con una mujer así. ¡A él¡Al galán más codiciado de la cuidad! Pero se aguantó y le siguió el juego, estaba seguro de que ella se incomodaría de entrar a semejante sitio vestida de semejante manera.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué quieres pedir? –ya sentados ambos en su mesa.

KAGOME: Pues una ensalada de hongos y nueces está bien.

SESSHOUMARU: Para mí la entrada especial del chef está bien.

MESERO¿De tomar¿Qué les ofrezco¿Vino blanco o tinto?

SESSHOUMARU: Para mí una copa de oporto.

KAGOME: Un vaso de agua simple.

El mesero hizo la peor mueca posible e hizo un ademán por llevarse las cartas.

SESSHOUMARU: No se lleve las cartas, para escoger el plato fuerte.

KAGOME: Yo no voy a ordenar nada más, llévese la mía –y el mesero la retiró.

SESSHOUMARU: Entiendo tu preocupación por conservar tu excelente figura, pero por comer algo más que hierbas esta noche, no subirás de peso.

Kagome: Tengo competencia el próximo mes y no puedo subir un solo gramo. Así que tengo que llevar una dieta estricta. Es mi última competencia antes de que me retire, después, cuando entre al postgrado, ya no tendré tiempo para entrenar.

SESSHOUMARU¿Siempre eres tan disciplinada? Supongo que será de todo punto inútil insistir en que consumas otra cosa.

KAGOME: Supones bien.

SESSHOUMARU: De acuerdo, tú sabrás lo que haces. De cualquier manera, lo que me importa es tu compañía, no la comida.

Otra vez le había ganado la partida a Kagome, ella no esperaba un comentario así y se quedó callada. No entendía por qué este muchacho tan guapo, que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera estaba tan empeñado con ella. Terminaron la cena y Sesshoumaru le sugirió un paseo a Kagome.

Fueron al paseo de los leones, que quedaba muy cerca del restaurante. Kagome estaba cada vez más desconcertada.

KAGOME¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

SESSHOUMARU: Por supuesto, lo que quieras linda.

KAGOME¿Por qué te empeñas en simpatizarme? Debes tener miles de mujeres a tu disposición¿por qué no escoges a alguna de ellas?

SESSHOUMARU: Simplemente me interesas tú, no hay mayor explicación. Tú eres bióloga, deberías entenderlo mejor que nadie. No hay razón lógica para que me gustes, simplemente me gustas.

Kagome se quedó helada por la manera en la que le respondió. Parecía tan sincero, como un muchacho normal, como un compañero suyo de la Facultad, libre de pretensiones y con una mirada tan expresiva en su rostro; nada que ver con la actitud siempre arrogante, fría y altanera que mostraba cotidianamente. De cualquier manera, la lógica le decía que ese hombre no podía fijarse en ella así nada más. Pero no quiso pensar y decidió echarse a correr.

SESSHOUMARU: "Esta loca. ¿Qué le pasa?" –pensó- ¡Espera! –gritó.

KAGOME: No te voy a esperar, eres un macho ¿no¡Pues alcánzame si puedes! –Kagome practicaba tres horas diarias de gimnasia y además corría una hora diaria a buena velocidad, llevaba tenis puestos y ropa cómoda. Estaba segura de que el joven no la podría alcanzar, así que quiso hacerse la fastidiosa y escapársele.

SESSHOUMARU¡Ingenua¡Aquí es donde tú pierdes! –gritó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad y la alcanzó a pocos metros. Primero la pescó del brazo y ya que la tuvo sujeta, la rodeó con sus brazos y la obligó a girarse, quedando de frente a él.

Ambos estaban agitados por la breve carrera nocturna, podían sentir el aliento uno del otro y Kagome por primera vez vio con detenimiento esos hermosos ojos áureos, que la miraban fijamente…

twindpd1  
Muy buen fic, continúalo pronto por favor.

Saludos,  
Jeanne.

Hola Jeanne, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te gustara el fic, estaré actualizando diariamente a menos que algo suceda!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Decisión.

Sesshoumaru¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías ganarme una carrera? –sin soltarla y sin aflojar el abrazo.

KAGOME¿Que vienes de traje y con zapatos¿Cómo es que me alcanzaste?

SESSHOUMARU: Reina, juego tenis y corro 15 km diarios, estas piernas no son sólo de adorno.

Por un momento se quedaron callados y Sesshoumaru la tenía atrapada, sin dejarla mover. Pensó que era el momento perfecto para hacerla caer rendida a sus pies por fin, así que acercó más su rostro al de ella y estaba a punto de besarla, cuando la joven pareció como salir del sueño y empezó a forcejear con él y a gritar como loca.

KAGOME¡Oye¿Qué te pasa¡Suéltame¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy¡Yo no soy como las golfas con las que acostumbras tratar¡Suéltame¡Déjame!

SESSHOUMARU¡Ya deja de hacerte la que no te gusto y bésame! –dijo ya enojado y sin sutilezas, lo cual fue un grave error.

KAGOME¡Te digo que me sueltes! Si lo intentas a la fuerza es una violación. ¡Suéltame o te juro que te voy a demandar! –grito a todo pulmón.

SESSHOUMARU: Por favor tranquilízate. De acuerdo, te suelto pero ya no grites y no te vayas a echar a correr de nuevo.

KAGOME¿Quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer¡Yo hago lo que se me pega la gana¡Y a mí nadie me calla! –gritó.

SESSHOUMARU¡Qué te calles! –dijo y le tapó la boca y le sujetó ambas manos con la que él tenía libre. Pero como Kagome le golpeó con el codo el estómago y lo tiró metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de él, no le quedó de otra más que tirarla al pasto con él y echar todo su peso sobre ella y le volvió a tapar la boca- A ver reina, yo soy más fuerte que tú¿qué parte de eso no entiendes? Y mientras no te tranquilices y quieras hablar como la gente normal, te voy a seguir teniendo en esta posición y te aseguro que tú te vas a cansar más rápido.

La pobre Kagome estaba completamente inmovilizada y no tenía espacio para intentar quitárselo de encima. Sesshoumaru apretaba con fuerza sus muñecas y ya le dolían, además estaba realmente incómoda. Suspiró hondamente y con una mirada le dio a entender que ya no gritaría ni se echaría a correr.

KAGOME¡Qué alivio¡Eres un bruto!

SESSHOUMARU: Tú me obligas a actuar así, primero te echas a correr sin razón alguna y luego gritas como si fuera yo un violador.

KAGOME: Ya en serio Sesshoumaru, te pido por favor que dejes de molestarme. No me gustas, no me interesas y tengo una vida muy complicada, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Búscate una chica con la que puedas divertirte y a mí déjame tranquila¿estamos?

SESSHOUMAU¿Qué no te gusto? Hace un momento parecía más que gustarte. ¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma y te das la oportunidad de probarme?

KAGOME: De verdad que no me interesa. Mira, en breve tengo mi competencia de gimnasia, luego tengo que presentar mi examen de conocimientos y afinar mi proyecto de investigación. No tengo tiempo para nada, ni a mis amigos he visitado¿me explico? Tengo mil ocupaciones, lo que menos quiero ahorita es servirle de diversión a un niño lindo como tú.

SESSHOUMARU¿Quién dijo que te quiero como diversión?

KAGOME¿Ah, no¿Entonces qué, querrás casarte conmigo?

SESSHOUMARU: Exactamente.

KAGOME: Sí, como no. Bueno, tú piensas que soy tonta ¿verdad¿En qué cabeza cabe que un riquillo como tú va a querer casarse con una perfecta desconocida y pobre como yo¿Me crees estúpida¿Crees que diciéndome que vas a casarte conmigo conseguirás que me acueste contigo? De verdad, no sé a cuántas mujeres hayas logrado convencer con ese cuento, pero conmigo no lo vas a lograr, que te quede bien claro.

SESSHOUMARU: Ahora sí que me sorprendes¿tan poca autoestima tienes que crees que no eres lo suficientemente hermosa como para interesarme de verdad?

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru, ya déjalo por favor, no me hace gracia. Soy una mujer como cualquier otra, lo que quieras de mí, lo puedes obtener de cualquiera. Búscate a otra que tenga menos cosas qué hacer que yo, por favor –dijo tajantemente y se paró y estaba por marcharse, cuando Sesshoumaru la sujetó de la muñeca, pero no violentamente, más bien como súplica.

SESSHOUMARU: Linda, mujeres más hermosas que tú hay cientos y claro que puedo conseguirme no a una, sino a varias…

KAGOME: Entonces hazlo y déjame en paz¿quieres?

SESSHOUMARU: Déjame terminar. Pero tú eres más que una mujer bonita. Eres tierna, sensible, aunque te guste aparentar lo contrario; además eres muy inteligente. Reina, una combinación así no la voy a volver a encontrar nunca.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru, no te creo nada de lo que me has dicho, absolutamente nada. No sé qué pretendas o si habrás hecho alguna apuesta o algo así, pero no conseguirás lo que quieres de mí. Déjame en paz.

SESSHOUMARU: Bueno, no creas mis palabras, déjame demostrártelo con hechos. Tú eres científica¿cierto? Sólo crees en hechos, pues déjame demostrártelo.

KAGOME¡NO¡No quiero! Y ya no me molestes más, deja de acosarme, deja de seguirme a todas partes, déjame respirar. Mi respuesta definitiva es NO.

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué no? Además aunque me lo pidas, no voy a dejar de insistir.

KAGOME¿Eres masoquista? Cualquier otro ya se hubiera desanimado. Y mi respuesta es no, simple y llanamente por que tengo en mente otras cosas más importantes que salir contigo. Punto final de la discusión, me voy y no me sigas o sabrás de lo que soy capaz –dijo y se marchó rápidamente del lugar.

La escena completa había sido observada por un hombre maduro, quien se acercó a Sesshoumaru y le habló.

TAISHO: Así que tus dotes de conquistador te han fallado. Me decepcionas. Aunque he de confesar que estuviste muy cerca de lograrlo, el grave error fue querer forzarla. Te advertí claramente que esta joven no era como las mujeres a las que estás acostumbrado a tratar.

SESSHOUMARU¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de su carácter?

TAISHO: En realidad sólo lo intuyo. Pero soy capaz de hacerlo por que esa joven me recuerda mucho a tu madre a su edad –con un dejo de melancolía y tristeza en la voz.

SESSHOUMARU: Así que eso. Quieres una mujer parecida a mi madre para mí. Pues yo he puesto todo de mi parte para complacerte, pero es evidente que la fiera no se deja domar. Mira que le he aguantado lo que a ninguna otra mujer sólo por ti. Yo creo que lo mejor será dejarla tranquila. Busquemos otro método para reavivar nuestras empresas.

TAISHO: Ya te he dicho que nada te salvará de casarte con ella. Tus encantos te fallaron, pero todavía tengo un as bajo la manga¿lo recuerdas? Haremos lo siguiente…

**Respondiendo:**

lizraider: Genial!  
hay que ver que malo que es el padre... que sexy sesshomaru. Pero hay una cosa que no entendi Kagome exacatamente que es lo que estudia?

bueno besos y espero leer pronto cosas tuyas.

-.(RAidEr).-

Te agradezco tus amables comentarios. El padre está obsesionado con Kagome, jejeje. Sesshoumaru tenía que conservar ese magnetismo que tanto nos gusta en el anime!!! Kagome estudió la carrera de biología, ya se tituló y ahora quiere estudiar la maestría. Por eso se la pasa metida en un laboratorio y cuando Sesshoumaru se aprovecha para acosarla!!! Me alegra que te gustara el fic. Estaré actualizando diariamente, a menos que algo suceda. Gracias nuevamente!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: No tienes alternativa.

SESSHOUMARU¡Si hago eso me va a odiar!

TAISHO: Una vez que te hayas casado con ella la tendrás a tu merced y la podrás contentar como mejor te plazca. El punto es conseguirla, aunque sea a la fuerza. Pero lo que sí debe quedarle claro es que eres tú el responsable directo¿entiendes?

SESSHOUMARU: Quizá no tenga que recurrir a algo tan bajo, si se deja por las buenas…

TAISHO: Olvídalo, ya lo intentaste y no resultó, ahora tendrás que actuar como yo digo, por que tenemos poco tiempo, antes de que nos embarguen.

SESSHOUMARU: De acuerdo, pero sigo insistiendo en que puedo buscarme otra mujer menos complicada y con mucho dinero para reavivar las empresas.

TAISHO: No importa si no es con Kagura con quien te casaras, da igual, el resultado al final sería el mismo: terminarías siendo el subordinado de tu suegro y yo no te he criado para semejante cosa.

Mientras tanto, con nuestras amigas, en la Facultad.

SANGO: Oye ya no he visto a tu enamorado rondando por aquí¿qué le hiciste?

KAGOME: Lo dejé en ridículo.

SANGO¡Pobrecito! Cómo eres mala con él. Si todos los días te traía flores y chocolates¡ay, cómo extraño sus chocolates! Con eso de que tú no puedes comerlos, la ganona terminaba siendo yo. Además estaba guepérrimo el infeliz, al menos una vez te lo hubieras echado.

KAGOME¡No juegues! Si así no me lo podía quitar de encima, ahora si le hubiera dado lo que quería¡menos!

SANGO¿Pero a poco no se te antojaba?

KAGOME: No lo niego, pero quién sabe cuáles eran sus intenciones, eso estaba muy raro.

SANGO: Ay, pues te hubieras divertido un rato con él y luego lo botabas. Total, no hubiera sido el primero ni el último –lanzando una carcajada.

KAGOME: Eso sí, pero me dio mala espina, quién sabe qué quería ese fulano. Pero ya dejemos ese tema¿me vas a acompañar a mi chequeo?

SANGO¡Claro! Ya habíamos quedado. Ahí estaré contigo en primera fila echándote porras¡KA-GO-ME, KA-GO-ME!

KAGOME¡Gracias amiga!

Se fueron juntas al gimnasio, donde Kagome realizaría las pruebas preliminares a su competencia. Kagome se fue a cambiar y Sango se fue a las gradas y cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse ahí al dueño de unos ojos áureos, fríos y altivos.

SANGO: Antes hablabas.

SESSHOUMARU: Señorita Sango, qué gusto verla.

SANGO¡Ay que formal! Háblame de tú y llámame por mi nombre, ya deberías saber que a mí y a mis colegas no nos gustan los formalismos con nuestras amistades.

SESSHOUMARU: Pues gracias por considerarme tu amigo.

SANGO¿Viniste a ver su chequeo de Kagome¡Qué bien! No te des por vencido. Nada más dale chance de que te conozca un poquito más y verás que es bien linda mi amiga, sólo es un poco desconfiada con la gente que no conoce.

SESSHOUMARU: Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta –dijo y por dentro pensó- "Pero qué distintas son, que raro que sean amigas"

El chequeo inició y Sango le gritaba a todo pulmón a su amiga, animándola. Kagome estaba muy concentrada, pero aun así, entre el tiempo que pasaba de un aparato a otro, volteó a saludar a su amiga y para su sorpresa la vio sentada al lado de Sesshoumaru, quien le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas con las que se derretiría cualquier mujer.

KAGOME: "No puede ser, si le dije que no y que no insistiera. ¿Qué hace aquí? –pensó.

SESSHOUMARU: "Increíble, a su edad todavía es muy buena gimnasta, tan sólo por ese hecho se adivina lo disciplinada que es, apuesto a que sacará las notas más altas. Además tiene muy buena concentración y manejo de sí misma. Con razón mi padre le echó el ojo. En definitiva creo que tiene razón, verla desenvolverse en sus ámbitos me lo dice. Pero no puedo aceptar que me rechazaras, eres la única mujer que lo ha hecho. Jamás te lo voy a perdonar, tendrás que casarte conmigo quieras o no y te voy a hacer que me supliques que te toque, la cosa no se va a quedar así" –pensó.

El chequeo concluyó y como se esperaba, Kagome obtuvo la mejor puntuación. Era la favorita para ganar la competencia ese año en su clase. Al final, Sango tenía que marcharse, pero Sesshoumaru esperó a que Kagome saliera y la abordó directamente.

SESSHOUMARU: Hola linda¿cómo estás? Ahora entiendo por qué tienes esas horribles ampollas.

KAGOME: Estaba bien hasta que tú llegaste. ¿Qué quieres?

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué tienes que ser tan descortés¿No puedes saludar como la gente normal? Yo sólo quiero ser amable contigo.

KAGOME: El anormal eres tú, ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo y aún así sigues fastidiándome.

En ese momento, la entrenadora de Kagome salió y la vio con el joven.

ENTRENADORA¡Hola¡Qué gusto conocerte! Nunca le habíamos visto un novio a Kagome, por favor quítale ese pésimo humor que se carga –y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sesshoumaru.

KAGOME: Ay que chistosita¡no me ayudes! –y le dio un pellizco en el brazo a su entrenadora.

SESSHOUMARU: Oye no seas grosera con tu entrenadora o tendré que castigarte.

ENTRENADORA: Sí, castígala¿qué te crees para pellizcarme?

KAGOME¡Los dos son insoportables! –y se alejó corriendo.

ENTRENADORA: Creo que ya la hice enojar, conténtala ¿sí? Si no mañana no la voy a aguantar.

SESHOUMARU: Por supuesto. Un placer conocerla.

ENTRENADORA¡Pero qué educadito eres¡Y qué guapo! Kagome se sacó la lotería. ¡Hasta luego¡Ven más seguido a visitarla! –y se fue hacia su auto.

SESSHOUMARU: "Así que ni novio te han conocido¿será que eres virgen? No, no lo creo, con tu carácter seguro que hasta te metiste con alguien sólo para dejar de serlo. Sin embargo, esta vez es por las buenas o a la fuerza, pero serás mía y ya no es sólo por que mi padre me obligue, sino por mi orgullo. No hay mujer que se me resista y tú no vas a ser la primera" –pensó y fue corriendo tras ella, previsoramente había ido en ropa sport, rápidamente le dio alcance.

KAGOME: Otra vez no. ¿Por qué me sigues?

SESSHOUMARU¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda y dejar de correr como desquiciada por cualquier cosa?

KAGOME¿Qué yo me comporto como niña berrinchuda¡Mira quién habla! El que se obsesiona con algo como niño berrinchudo cuando le niegan un dulce. ¿Algún día me dejarás en paz?

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, cuando aceptes hablar conmigo despojándote de tus prejuicios feministas.

De nuevo un comentario sagaz, no le dejaba salida, ante algo así no tenía excusa para no hablar con él.

KAGOME: De acuerdo, pero entonces te exijo que seas sincero.

SESSHOUMARU: Me parece una exigencia razonable.

KAGOME¿De qué quieres hablar?

SESSHOUMARU¿No es obvio¿Quieres salir conmigo¿En serio?

KAGOME: No lo puedo creer, dijiste que serías sincero.

SESSHOUMARU: Soy sincero¿por qué no puedes creer que me interese por ti?

KAGOME: Por que está completamente fuera de toda lógica, no tiene sentido. Eres un hombre que lo tiene todo: un gran atractivo físico, tienes gran confianza en ti mismo, eres hijo de uno de los empresarios más ricos del país. ¿Por qué un hombre así se interesaría por una mujer ordinaria como yo?

SESSHOUMARU: Que fea manera de menospreciarte. Pero ya que has reconocido que te soy atractivo –Kagome iba a protestar, pero Sesshoumaru le puso un dedo en los labios- debo darte también tus méritos. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, de hecho, más hermosa que muchas mujeres que usan ropa más cara de la que traes puesta, eres inteligente y sabes conducirte muy bien en situaciones estresantes, no cualquiera logra eso. Tienes una gran percepción y eso es lo que más me atrae de ti.

KAGOME: Ya que dices que lo que más te atrae es mi percepción, precisamente ella es la que me dice que traes algo entre manos que no me has dicho.

SESSHOUMARU: Linda, no tienes por qué precipitarte, te lo diré todo en su momento, de eso puedes estar segura. ¿Ahora sí aceptarás salir conmigo?

KAGOME: No, lo que sea que te traigas entre manos, dímelo ahora mismo si realmente quieres que salga contigo.

SESSHOUMARU: No es nada en tu perjuicio, sino al contrario, será algo que te beneficie en mucho, puedes tener completa certeza de ello.

KAGOME: Si es cierto¿por qué no decírmelo en este preciso momento?

SESSHOUMARU: Que impaciente eres, ya te dije que lo diré en su momento.

KAGOME¡Qué fastidio! Pues si no lo quieres decir, no lo digas y punto, pero ¡déjame en paz! No voy a salir contigo y esa es mi última palabra –dijo al mismo tiempo que echaba a andar, pero esta vez, tranquilamente.

SESSHOUMARU: No puedo creerlo. ¿Es tu última palabra?

KAGOME: Sí, la última –mientras seguía caminando.

SESSHOUMARU: Qué mal, por que te guste o no, serás mía.

KAGOME¿Qué dijiste? –y se dio la vuelta.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo que oíste. Si no es por las buenas, será a la fuerza.

KAGOME: Maldito loco. ¿Qué estás pensando? Te recuerdo que si me obligas, se llama violación.

SESSHOUMARU¿Quién dijo que te violaría? Aunque no suena mal¿es alguna fantasía tuya? Te puedo complacer. Pero no me refería a ello, puedo obligarte a que accedas, así no sería violación.

KAGOME¡Sí que estás loco¿Cómo vas a obligarme si no quiero? Estás mal de la cabeza, nadie puede obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero –y volvió a tomar su rumbo.

SESSHOUMARU: Recuerda lo que te acabo de decir, tienes una semana para decirme que sí por las buenas o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

KAGOME: Sí, claro, lo que tú digas –levantó la mano despidiéndose sarcásticamente.

Kagome le contó todo lo sucedido a Sango cuando la volvió a ver y la reacción de su amiga no se hizo esperar.

SANGO¿Qué? No puedo creer que te dijera eso. Pero si se ve como un muchacho normal, hasta me caía bien.

KAGOME: Para que veas que las apariencias engañan.

SANGO: En serio está loco o desesperado de que le digas que no y quiso inventar eso a ver si ya le decías que sí. Pero por lo que me dices, ayer se te acabó tu plazo para que le dieras el sí¿pero lo viste?

KAGOME: Desafortunadamente sí, pensé que se habría convencido ya en definitiva. Pero ayer que salía comer, estaba afuera del laboratorio y me dijo: "Vengo por ti para ir a comer" y yo le contesté: "¿Cómo puedes ser tan presuntuoso? No te voy a dar el sí" y él me contestó: "Conste que yo quise ser bueno, aténte a las consecuencias" y se fue.

SANGO: Pues por lo que me cuentas debe estar bien ardido de que le dijeras que no. Nada más ten cuidado, por que quién sabe qué se le vaya a ocurrir hacerte, no vayas sola a ningún lado, al menos por un tiempo. Si quieres te acompaño a Sonora, a tu competencia.

KAGOME: Gracias amiga, eso precisamente te iba a pedir. Gracias por ofrecerte a acompañarme.

SANGO: No tienes nada qué agradecer, para eso somos las amigas –y le dio un abrazo a Kagome, que la confortó.

Días después ya estaban en Sonora y las pruebas empezaron. Como se lo esperaban, Sesshoumaru estaba ahí.

SESSHOUMARU: Reina, te ves lindísima en tu leotardo de gimnasta. Esta es tu última oportunidad¿me dirás que sí?

KAGOME: No y por favor quítate que tengo que llegar a presentarme con los jueces.

SANGO: Aléjate de mi amiga¡psicópata! –y le sacó la lengua.

SESSHOUMARU: No digas que no te lo advertí. Sango, no tengo nada contra tu amiga, al contrario, sólo quiero hacerla feliz.

SANGO: Pues vaya manera de intentarlo, con amenazas sólo pareces un psicópata obsesionado –y se alejó.

La primera prueba fue la de salto y Kagome hizo una ejecución perfecta de su ejercicio. Estaba segura de haber conseguido el primer lugar, pero cuando publicaron las notas, estaba en último lugar. De inmediato fue con los jueces y preguntó si no había ningún error. La respuesta que recibió fue que no había ningún error y que la iban a penalizar si volvía a reclamar la calificación de los jueces. No entendía que era lo que había pasado.

Se calmó y se fue a la viga, la siguiente prueba. Su rutina fue impecable, pero la calificación de los jueces la dejó nuevamente en último lugar. Kagome estaba que echaba chispas, cuando un letrero entre las gradas llamó su atención, decía así: "TODAVÍA ME PUEDES DECIR QUE SÍ"

KAGOME¡Esto es el colmo! –gritó y de inmediato recibió una penalización de los jueces por conducta antideportiva. Se le dijo que a la siguiente imprecación, la sacarían de la competencia, así que no le quedó de otra que controlarse- "Maldito mal nacido, sobornar a los jueces para que me calificaran mal, pero no te daré el gusto, no abandonaré la competencia. Al final, puedo impugnar la calificación de los jueces, con el video de la competencia"

Pasó a las barras asimétricas, su aparato favorito y realizó varios ejercicios fuera de la rutina, ejercicios que nunca había realizado y sorprendentemente le salieron muy bien, todo el público aplaudió su ejecución y la ovacionaron. Pero la calificación de los jueces la mandó nuevamente al último lugar.

En la prueba de piso la situación fue exactamente la misma. En el all around quedó en último lugar. Kagome quiso hablar con su entrenadora, que estaba entre los jueces, pero la esquivó diciendo que tenía que entregar unas cosas y que luego hablaría con ella. Sango se acercó con ella al final, cuando estaba en los vestidores.

SANGO¡Me sorprendiste amiga! Estuviste magnífica, pero ¿por qué no te dieron medalla? Si la tipa que dijeron que había ganado el primer lugar no te llegaba ni a los talones.

KAGOME: Seguro que el maldito de Sesshoumaru sobornó a los jueces, pero con el video que tomaste puedo armar un escándalo y reclamar la corrupción.

SANGO: Pero no tomé el video amiga.

KAGOME¡Qué¿Y por qué?

SANGO: Pues no nos permitieron grabar, a nadie, dijeron que estaban prohibidas las cámaras, que desconcentraban a los participantes y no sé que tanto más, nadie grabó.

KAGOME: Maldito infeliz, así no tengo manera ni siquiera de tratar de impugnar. Que desconcentran a los gimnastas¡qué excusa tan boba! –dijo muy enojada, pero luego de eso, inmediatamente cambió su estado de ánimo y lloró- Me quitó mi competencia amiga, mi última competencia, yo iba por el primer lugar y me la quitó –y siguió llorando amargamente, le dolía como nada haber perdido su última competencia.

SANGO¡Amiga! –sólo eso le dijo y la dejó llorar en su regazo por un largo rato- Kagome¿ya te desahogaste¿Ya te sientes un poquito mejor?

KAGOME: Sí amiga, gracias.

SANGO: Bueno, pues entonces ahora sé fuerte, no dejes que vea que lloraste, no dejes que vea que te afectó. Métete a bañar para que no se te noten lo ojos hinchados.

KAGOME: Sí, gracias, de verdad te agradezco tanto Sango, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti.

Después de 3 horas salieron de los vestidores y Sesshoumaru estaba fuera, con su expresión fría e impasible, recargado en uno de los muros. Cuando las vio salir, esbozó una sonrisa cínica.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué se siente haber perdido a pesar de haberte esforzado tanto?

Sango iba a contestarle algo, pero Kagome la detuvo.

KAGOME: En realidad no fue gran cosa¿sabes? Era mi última competencia, haber participado a los 23 años ya es de por sí es algo que no cualquiera puede hacer. Además los jueces me pudieron quitar el primer lugar en esta ocasión, pero no me pueden quitar todos los campeonatos anteriores que he ganado –recalcó y se alejó junto con Sango, dejando con un palmo en la nariz a Sesshoumaru.

SESSHOUMARU: "Sí que tiene temple. Estoy seguro que le dolió. Le dedicó mucho tiempo y no pudo haberlo tomado tan a la ligera, hasta debe haber llorado, por eso se tardaron tanto en salir. Pero sabe manejar muy la situación, incluso ante una provocación directa. Esto me convence todavía más de que mi padre acertó con ella. Reina, ahora menos que nunca te vas a salvar de mí" –pensó y se alejó.

Fue de regreso a la Ciudad de México con su padre y le contó todo lo ocurrido. Él compartió sus impresiones.

TAISHO: Te dije que era una mujer con carácter, estoy seguro que cuando esté contigo manejando las empresas nada la tirará, si algo de esta envergadura no lo hizo, otras pruebas menos. Has de saber que para una gimnasta la competencia lo es todo. Claro que ella tiene otras cosas en su vida además de la gimnasia. Habrá que ver cómo se comporta conforme esas otras cosas se le vayan derrumbando de la misma manera.

SESSHOUMARU: Pero¿no crees que le acabemos destrozando los nervios?

TAISHO: De hecho la estamos probando. Yo sabía desde el inicio que no te aceptaría por las buenas. Lo que estamos haciendo ahora es presionarla y veremos hasta dónde aguanta, estoy seguro que llegará hasta el límite antes de aceptarte. Y eso es justamente lo que queremos, por que una vez que esté contigo, estará sometida a muchas presiones y necesito alguien con sangre fría a tu lado, que te apoye en todo. Las buenas empresas triunfan por que sus socios son unidos¿qué mejores socios puede haber que un matrimonio?

SESSHOUMARU: Entiendo. Por eso las empresas se cayeron cuando mi madre murió.

TAISHO¡Idiota! No sólo fue por eso, es por que tú eres un infeliz irresponsable, eres parte de la empresa que tu madre y yo forjamos, tú eres un socio y el que tú participaras en ello también era vital. Pero nunca quisiste hacerte cargo de tus negocios. Así que espero que esto te sirva de lección y que a partir de ahora te responsabilices más. Y ya que todo nos está saliendo tan bien, sólo es cuestión de esperar a que Kagome supere las siguientes pruebas…

**Respondiendo a sus amables comentarios:**

mideu  
este fic no estaba en cemzoo??  
por leti??  
m... en fin... el fic ya lo conosco... pero lo volveré a leer... me gusto ;)

Sí, tienes razón, yo soy leti en cemzoo, laetus aquí y en MCAnime laetusrubio. Perdón si te causé confusión. Lo que pasa es que no todas las personas visitan los mismos foros, aunque habemos algunos que rondamos por varios. Lo quise subir aquí para poder compartirlo con más personas. Me entusiasma que lo hayas leído y que te gustara, más aún que lo vuelvas a leer, te agradezco infinitamente. Mil gracias por tu apoyo!!! Un abrazo.

lizraider  
Bueno, volví.  
La verdad es que me agrada mucho que te tomes la molestia de actualizar cada día para ser sincera menos mal la verdad tengo poca paciencia en estas cosas xD.

Me agradó el capítulo aunque la actitud de Sesshomaru me descolcó un poco, esperaba algo más nose peligroso,atrayente. No sé si me explico, aunque a lo mejor me precipito, de todas formas estaré ansiosa por ver como continua.

Creo que el padre más bien obsesionado esta enamorado xD.

Por último, bueno no sé si ya lo sabías pero hay una opción para que no sólo la gente registrada te deje reviews, creo que sería recomendable que la activaras, sinceramente da vageza tener que registrarte cada vez ye stoy segura que mucha gente no deja reviews por eso, bueno sólo es una recomendación.

Muchos besos guapa y como siempre espero leer pronto cosas tuyas.

-.(RAidEr).-

Hola amiga!!! Ahh! que bueno que no te moleste leer tanto, en realidad yo te entiendo a la perfección, por que yo también soy bien desesperada y la verdad no me gusta cuando las personas se tardan mucho en actualizar, así por eso lo actualizo diario. Además de que ya está escrito todo, no hay excusa para retrasar su publicación.

Ahh, entiendo, pensabas que Sesshoumaru sería un poco más violento, como él es en el anime. Perdón, es que no quise pintarlo tan sádico, por que aquí es humano, en cambio, le conservé íntegramente su carácter orgulloso y la clase y el porte tan característicos de él.

jijiji, sí te diste cuenta!!!!!!!!!! Sí, en realidad Inu no Taisho sí está enamorado de Kagome, pero pues él sabe que está viejito para ella y aunque sea se la encandila a su hijo!!!!!!

Ah, qué bueno que me dices eso, yo no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea, activaré ahora mismo esa opción, muchas gracias por decirme!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!!!!

Seguiré actualizando diaramente!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: El último recurso.

Kagome y Sango estaban acostadas en el pasto de uno de los jardines de la Facultad, platicando tranquilamente.

SANGO¿No sientes nada de ya no haber visto a Sesshoumaru después de la competencia?

KAGOME: Sí, he de confesar que siento… ¡un gran alivio!

SANGO¡Cómo eres! Bueno, es que para armar tanto pancho en la competencia yo pensé que iba a volver a acosarte todavía más que antes. Claro que todavía han pasado poquitos días, igual y todavía aparece.

KAGOME¡Qué la boca se te haga chicharrón! Yo espero que eso le haya dejado claro que no me puede intimidar y que no lo voy a aceptar valiéndose de semejantes métodos.

SANGO: Ay¿pero no sientes nada de ganas de verlo? Mira que haber hecho tantas cosas. Yo en cambio no me olvido de Miroku.

KAGOME: Pues nada más quisiera verlo para restregarle en la cara que yo no me dejo intimidar por nada. Oye, pero no inventes, ya olvídate de ese rotito, el infeliz ni te ha buscado, ni te ha llamado¡ni nada!

SANGO: Sé que es un infeliz, seguro que es un mujeriego que se la pasa divirtiéndose. Pero no sé, tenía algo que me atraía en exceso. Hasta me hubiera acostado con él, nada más para probarlo.

KAGOME¿En serio? Híjole¿o sea que es de ese tipo de hombre que te puede hacer como sus chanclas?

SANGO: Sí, así es. Me encantaba. Pero la verdad es que tienes razón, él es quien debería haber mostrado interés y ya nunca se apareció. A lo mejor el golpe que le dio mi papá lo hizo desistir de volver a buscarme.

KAGOME¡Eso hubiera estado bueno! –lanzó una risotada- Pero no creo que ese tipo de cosas lo intimiden, hubiera buscado verte a escondidas. Pero dime algo amiga, si por pura casualidad te lo vuelves a encontrar¿qué vas a hacer? Por que seguro que se te vuelve a lanzar como desde la primera vez.

SANGO: Pues no sé. Por que hubiera sido muy distinto si hubiese insistido desde el inicio, pero si me lo vuelvo a encontrar y lo dejo que otra vez se me acerque como si nada, creerá que soy una facilota.

KAGOME: En eso tienes toda la razón, pero no me contestaste¿qué harías si te lo volvieras a encontrar?

SANGO: Pues hablarle indiferente yo creo. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

KAGOME: Darle una buena bofetada si intenta volver a manosearte, por ejemplo. Por que no creo que llegue a platicar amistosamente.

SANGO: Creo que tienes razón –y se echó a reír.

KAGOME¡Ya es hora! Muchísimas gracias por esperarte conmigo hasta que empezara mi examen de admisión. ¡Amiga, te vas a ir al cielo!

SANGO: De nada, ya sabes que siempre estaré contigo amiga. No te deseo suerte por que sé que no la necesitas. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

KAGOME¡Gracias¡Bye! –se despidió de beso en la mejilla de su amiga y se dirigió al auditorio principal, donde se aplicaría el examen.

Kagome iba llegando al auditorio y sintió un vacío en el estómago al verlo ahí parado, con su expresión fría e indiferente, con sus aires de superioridad y grandeza; con su atuendo que destacaba del de cualquiera de la Facultad, por la finura del mismo; con su larga y bien peinada cabellera argenta. Estaba recargado en un muro de las oficinas que estaban frente al auditorio.

KAGOME: No puede ser –musitó- Que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.

SESSHOUMARU: Hola reina. Es un lindo día¿no te parece?

KAGOME¿Qué haces aquí? –casi paralizada.

SESSHOUMARU: Pues vengo para que sepas que te estaré esperando cuando salgas de tu examen, para ir a comer y celebrar tú próximo ingreso al postgrado.

KAGOME: Ya sabes que la respuesta es no.

SESSHOUMARU¿En serio? Qué lástima. Llevas años en ese laboratorio donde hiciste tu tesis de Licenciatura¿cierto? Le has dedicado mucho tiempo a tu proyecto y bastante más a preparar el examen. Sería un desperdicio que no pasaras el examen.

KAGOME: Eso no va a suceder. Soy una excelente estudiante y no voy a reprobar el examen de admisión. Afortunadamente esto es la Facultad de Ciencias y aquí no puedes sobornar a la máquina que califica los exámenes, como hiciste con los jueces de la competencia de gimnasia.

SESSHOUMARU¿De verdad crees eso? Serías muy ingenua de creerte tú misma semejante cosa. El dinero lo puede todo, linda. Aquí estaré cuando salgas, tienes todo el tiempo que dura el examen para decidir lo correcto y salir a comer conmigo –y sin esperar a que Kagome dijera algo más, se marchó.

Kagome temblaba de coraje. Pero se contuvo. ¿Sería capaz realmente de sobornar a toda la gente que trabajaba en el postgrado para que la reprobaran en el examen de admisión¿Tanto poder tenían los Taisho? No, más bien Sesshoumaru, le quedaba claro que quien estaba haciendo eso era Sesshoumaru y no el señor Taisho, él siempre se portó tan fino y educado con ella, tan respetuoso. No, definitivamente esto era sólo cosa del hijo. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Recuperó su ánimo y se decidió a entrar al auditorio, haría su mejor esfuerzo, como le dijo Sango y si resultaba que reprobaba el examen¡exigiría una revisión!

Después de tres horas, todos los aspirantes salieron del auditorio. Kagome vio a Sesshoumaru exactamente en el mismo lugar, con la misma expresión. Era inevitable pasar por donde él estaba, así que caminó indiferente hacia él, pero cuando pasó a su lado, escuchó su voz.

SESSHOUMARU¿Nos vamos linda?

KAGOME¡Eres un engreído! No iré contigo a ningún lado.

SESSHOUMARU: Es una pena que valores tan poco el esfuerzo que has realizado durante años. Los resultados oficiales se publican en la página del postgrado en un par de semanas ¿cierto? Ni siquiera te molestes en revisarla, tú nombre no aparecerá ahí –dijo y se marchó sin más.

KAGOME¡Maldito seas Sesshoumaru Taisho! –gritó.

Dos semanas después, Kagome estaba con Sango en su casa, consultando la página del postgrado, para ver si había aprobado.

SANGO: Siento decirte esto amiga, pero no aparece tu nombre.

KAGOME¡No puede ser! Sí lo hizo¿cómo pudo ser capaz de semejante cosa? –y estalló en llanto nuevamente, pero esta vez era una mezcla de tristeza, rabia, impotencia y un coraje muy grande.

SANGO¿Y si simplemente salieras con él? Estoy segura que es capaz de hacer que modifiquen la lista y que aparezcas en ella.

KAGOME¡Nunca! Eso no lo voy a hacer nunca, no le voy a dar gusto. Ya sé de antemano que es inútil pedir revisión de examen, me van a hacer lo mismo que en la competencia. Ese infeliz me arruinó mis planes académicos, pero mañana es mi entrevista para la plaza en el gobierno federal, si me quedo ahí, tendré mi vida económica resuelta –dijo en medio de sollozos.

SANGO: "Ay amiga, lo más probable es que Sesshoumaru ya esté enterado y que también intervenga para que no te quedes, pero como estás ahorita muy consternada no puedo decírtelo" –pensó la fiel amiga.

Sango abrazó a su amiga y Kagome lloró mucho tiempo en los brazos de su amiga.

Al día siguiente, Kagome asistió a la entrevista, se sintió aliviada al no ver a Sesshoumaru en la entrada del edificio, ni en la recepción, ni en ningún lado. Hasta se desenvolvió con más soltura durante su entrevista, pero cuando terminó, simplemente le dijeron que ellos la llamarían. Salió un poco decepcionada e iba pensando qué podría haber hecho mal, cuando una voz muy conocida la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

SESSHOUMARU¿Ya estás lista para irnos?

KAGOME: No lo puedo creer. ¿Sabes de dónde vengo?

SESSHOUMARU: Por supuesto linda. No fuiste tan ingenua como creer que no me enteraría¿o sí? Que te llamen para el empleo depende netamente de que vengas conmigo ahora o me rechaces.

KAGOME: He de admitir que eres muy persistente –declaró con una sonrisa sarcástica- Pero ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que no importa lo que hagas, no pienso rebajar mi dignidad por nada del mundo.

SESSHOUMARU: Que pena. Como no te quedaste en el postgrado no tienes acceso a la beca que tanto necesitas; si tampoco obtienes el empleo tus medios de subsistencia se reducen prácticamente a nada¿me equivoco?

KAGOME: Sí, te equivocas.

SESSHOUMARU: Espero que no estés contando con el incipiente sueldo de profesora que tienes en la Facultad, por que también puedes irte despidiendo de ese ingreso.

Kagome se alejó a toda prisa de él, muy decidida, pero Sesshoumaru la siguió. Cuando Sesshoumaru vio el sitio al que pensaba entrar, un Banco, sonrió; la dejó entrar sola, pero la estaba esperando en la puerta.

KAGOME¡Maldito maniático¡No puedes hacerme esto! Tengo el historial completo de mi cuenta bancaria en casa, tengo todos los estados de cuenta, todos los recibos de cajeros y establecimientos. ¡Iniciaré un proceso legal!

SESSHOUMARU¿Por 15 mil pesos? Linda, cualquier abogado te cobrará más que eso por sus servicios, ni siquiera tendría que sobornarlos para que no lleven tu caso.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru Taisho, estás muy equivocado si piensas que por esto me ganaste. No importa lo que me hagas, no cederé –y se metió al metro corriendo, un lugar donde definitivamente el gran Sesshoumaru no la seguiría.

SESSHOUMARU: "Mi padre tenía razón, no aceptará hasta que llegue al límite. Ahora sólo hay que hacer que llegue a su límite más rápido".

Kagome llegó a su casa y lloró como nunca había llorado en toda su vida. Afortunadamente su madre no estaba en casa y pudo hacerlo a sus anchas. Cuando llegó, contestó a sus preguntas sobre el empleo con tirabuzón. Al día siguiente decidió ir a entrenar, desde la competencia no se aparecía por el gimnasio y pensó que era una buena manera para descargar todas sus energías. Pero cuando llegó, había una empleada nueva, con su típico uniforme de intendencia y le pidió su credencial para entrar.

KAGOME: Aquí tiene –mostró su credencial.

EMPLEADA: No está vigente, lo siento pero no la puedo dejar pasar.

KAGOME: Pero si llevo años entrenando aquí. ¡Pertenezco a la comunidad universitaria desde hace años!

EMPLEADA: Lo siento señorita, pero si no está actualizada su credencial no puede pasar.

KAGOME: Háblele a mi entrenadora, mire ahí está ¡Lilia! –gritó, pero su entrenadora se dio la vuelta.

Entonces, en ese momento comprendió cuál era la causa de que no pudiera entrar al gimnasio. Completamente desconsolada se tumbó en un pasto cerca del gimnasio. Pronto recordó que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente con respecto a su proyecto. Que no la hubieran admitido en el postgrado no quería decir que su proyecto se moría, al contrario, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, podía ganar tiempo y obtener resultados; así, el siguiente semestre podía volver a intentarlo y si Sesshoumaru se desaparecía, seguro se quedaba y ella ya tendría trabajo adelantado.

Decidida, se dirigió al laboratorio. Pero cuando llegó, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Tocó y salió su tutor.

KAGOME¡Hola¿Por qué tienen cerrada la puerta? –intentó entrar, pero su tutor no se quitó de la entrada.

TUTOR: Lo siento Kagome, pero como no fuiste admitida en el postgrado ya no eres estudiante de la Facultad y ya no puedes entrar al laboratorio. Te junté tus cosas en una caja, si quieres te las doy –dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

KAGOME: No puedo creer que incluso tú te vendieras. ¡Me das asco! –gritó y le dio una bofetada en el rostro en un arrebato de enojo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se alejó corriendo a toda prisa- "Ahora sí me quedé sin nada. Sin vida académica, sin gimnasia, sin mis ahorros¡sin nada!" –pensó.

Sango iba pasando por ahí, pero se pasó de largo, como si no la hubiera visto.

KAGOME¡Sango! –gritó- ¡No, tú no por favor!

SANGO¡Kagome! –volteó- ¡Qué bueno que te veo¿Por qué tienes esa cara de angustia¿Y qué eso de "tú no por favor"?

KAGOME: Es que pensé que también a ti te había sobornado Sesshoumaru para que ya no me hablaras.

SANGO¿Cómo se te ocurre? Si justamente iba buscarte al laboratorio, por eso iba distraída, quería llegar a contarte precisamente que ese baboso fue a mi casa y me dijo que sería bueno que me alejara de ti.

KAGOME: Ya nada de lo que haga me extraña. Hizo que ya no me dejaran entrar al gimnasio y también sobornó a mi tutor para que me sacara del proyecto y todo.

SANGO¿A Felipe también? No lo puedo creer. Bueno, sí puedo creer que Sesshoumaru lo hiciera, pero que el Dr. Felipe se prestara para algo así, es increíble.

KAGOME¡Sango¡No sabes cuánto te agradezco que sigas siendo mi amiga a pesar de todo! –la abrazó y se echó a llorar en su hombro.

SANGO: Vamos amiga, no llores, no ahorita, por que él te puede estar viendo. Muéstrate fuerte, como tú eres. Mejor vamos a mi casa. ¿Te parece bien?

KAGOME: Sí, claro, vamos –secándose las lágrimas.

Todo el camino lo hicieron en silencio y cuando llegaron a la casa de Sango se fueron directo al cuarto de su amiga y Kagome rompió en llanto. La mamá de Sango fue a ver qué pasaba, pero Kagome le pidió a Sango que por favor no le abriera. Estuvo llorando durante horas. Hasta que al fin pareció acabársele el llanto y ambas bajaron a comer.

MADRE DE SANGO¡Les guardamos pollo rostizado y papas¡Coman bien! Kohaku, ve a traerles un jugo a las chicas.

KOHAKU: Sí, madre, enseguida voy.

PADRE DE SANGO¿Por qué no te quedas hoy a dormir en la casa Kagome¡Compramos varias películas!

KAGOME: Sí, muchas gracias.

MADRE DE SANGO: Pues háblale de una vez a tu mami, para que sepa que te vas a quedar con nosotros.

Esa noche se quedó Kagome viendo películas con la familia de Sango y rieron mucho. Se distrajo un poco de todas sus preocupaciones y disfruto mucho de la compañía tanto de su amiga, como de la familia de su amiga.

Al día siguiente estaba un poco más tranquila.

SANGO¡Buenos días Kagome¿Ya te sientes mejor?

KAGOME¡Buenos días Sango! Sí, muchas gracias amiga. ¿Sabes? Ya con más calma puedo ver las cosas con claridad. En realidad no es el fin del mundo. Total, ni que fuera la primera vez que me quedo sin trabajo y sin escuela. ¿Me prestarías un poco de dinero?

SANGO¡Claro¡Esa es mi amiga Kagome¡La que nunca se da por vencida¿Qué piensas vender amiga?

KAGOME¡Qué bien me conoces! Pues para empezar dulces, ya que tenga un poquito más de dinero, algo de ropa y zapatos.

Naturalmente, los Taisho estuvieron al tanto de todas sus actividades.

SESSHOUMARU: No puedo creer que prefiera vender en la vía pública que ceder.

TAISHO¡Esa mujer vale oro¿Te das cuenta que no le importan las circunstancias y no se deja vencer? La dejaste sin un centavo, sin empleo, sin posibilidad alguna de obtener dinero mediante su carrera y ha empezado su propio negocio. Si todavía tenía mis dudas, ahora se han disipado por completo, definitivamente esa mujer tiene la visión y las agallas que necesitamos para que dirija las empresas junto contigo. Empezó vendiendo dulces y ahora ya tiene un pequeño negocio de ropa. ¡Vale oro! –repetía.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo que tú digas, pero esta vez ni por error pienso aparecerme frente a ella. ¡Está en la vía pública, vestida como una pordiosera y hablando como una mercante talibán!

TAISHO: Eso es precisamente lo que la hace valiosa. Esa mujer no dudará en recurrir a cualquier medio para conseguir su fin. Lo que ahora tiene que ocuparnos es que sus fines sean los mismos que los tuyos y te aseguro que nuestras empresas se irán al cielo.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y cómo vamos a obligarla si no le importa nada de lo que le hagamos?

TAISHO: Hijo mío, ese es precisamente el punto, no le importa qué le hagas –recalcó- Es decir, efectivamente no le importa que le hagas a ella, pero seguro que no está dispuesta a dejar que algo le pase a su madre o a su querida y fiel amiga Sango.

SESSHOUMARU: Ya veo, hasta ahora sólo la hemos afectado a ella. Con esto supongo que finalmente llegamos a su límite.

Sin sospechar nada, Kagome se dirigía de regreso a su casa, cargada con toda su mercancía. Estaba segura de haberle ganado a Sesshoumaru, ya que no se había aparecido frente a ella en ese tiempo. Jamás imaginó que esa tarde estaría parado justo en la entrada de su casa.

KAGOME¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

SESSHOUMARU: Buenas tardes linda. Tan educada como siempre. He venido a saber tu respuesta, después de este tiempo que te he dado para pensarlo.

KAGOME: La respuesta invariablemente será no, ya deberías saberlo. No importa lo que me hagas, no accederé.

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, eso ya me quedó claro. Pero¿qué tanto estarías dispuesta a que se sacrifiquen los demás por ti?

**Respondiendo a sus amables comentarios: **

lizraider: Hola!! Como siempre aquí estoy ansiosa.  
Jeje, me gustó mucho...la verdad es que este cambio donde se ve el caracter de Sesshoamru me gusta,ahora esta como más arrogante, agresivo...lo adoro...  
No sabes cuanto me alegra que renueves diariamente, al verdad es que sólo visitó esta página de fics así que tu fic amiga mia es una caja de sorpresas para mi.  
Que crueles Sesshomaru y su padre piensas hundir TODA la vida de kagome...snif..snif..son tan sexys.  
Bueno besitos

-.(RAidEr).-

P.D:Me alegra que te sirviera de ayuda, la verdad es que me precupaba que te enfadaras.Lo de los fics anonimos es genial por que la verdad da mucho palo registrarte (que vagas)... aunque yo procuro registrarme a lo mejor encuentras algun review mio sin registrar siempre con mi nombre y SIEMPRE firmado.  
jeje besitos, y cuidate mucho

P.D: ( soy cotillas) ¿de dónde eres?

Ah, me alegra que la trama sea de tu agrado y que estés ansiosa por leerlo!!! Es muy gratificante!!!

Sí, Sesshoumaru es un orgulloso de primera, así me imagino que sería si existiera en la vida real, jejeje.

Esos hijos de ... piensan acorralar a Kagome, para que ceda de alguna manera, son unos infelices tan malévolos los guapérrimos, jiji

Me alegra que te guste que publique diario, perdón que no pueda ser a la misma hora siempre, es que tengo un horario medio loco, entre el trabajo y los amigos, luego no tengo hora fija para entrar a actualizar.

Claro que me sirvió tu ayuda, no tenía idea de que esta cosa sólo permitiera reviews de aquéllos que se registran.

¿Cotillas¿Es España? Yo soy, de México, creo que un poco lejos, sniff!!

Perdon se me olvidaba ADORO leer, sobretodo fics, no es para mi ninguna molestia al contrario gracias a ti por escribirlos y publicarlos.  
De verdad se agradece.  
besos

-.(RAidEr).-

Me encanta que compartamos el gusto por los fics, yo también soy una lectora asidua de fics y ya luego de leerlos me dieron ganas de escribirlos también!! Te agradezco muchísimo por tu apoyo, me infundes mucho ánimo para seguir con esto. MIL GRACIAS!!!

twindpd1  
Que genial que hayas actualizado tan rápido, ahora chequearé todos los días, jejeje.  
Muchas gracias por tus saludos, tu fic está muy bueno.

Saludos desde Perú  
Jeanne.

¡Hola Jeanne!

De verdad que me da gusto que no te abrume leer tanto, es que me daba miedo que fuera demasiado. Me alegra que te guste el fic, pues lo escribí pensando en hacer pasar un rato agradable y entretenido.

Perú!!! Yo soy de México, estamos algo lejos, pero en el mismo continente!!!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alimento de ellos. GRACIAS!!!

P.D: Creo que somos algo lejanas, pero nos une el idioma y el gusto por Inuyasha!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Negociación.

KAGOME: No serías capaz, no te atreverías –respondió titubeante- No puedes ir tan lejos –su voz era prácticamente un susurro y estaba a punto de quebrarse, sin fuerzas, dejó caer su mercancía.

SESSHOUMARU: Ya lo comprobaste por ti misma. Tienes 24 horas para decirme que sí. A menos que no te importe lo que le pase a tu madre o esa amiga tuya, Sango –dijo tranquilamente y echó a andar, con su paso lento, majestuoso, como alguien que supiera que es dueño del suelo que pisa, como si fuera dueño del mismísimo tiempo.

Kagome se quedó paralizada ante el ultimátum que le había lanzado Sesshoumaru. Era algo verdaderamente insólito. Su vida no había sido color de rosa precisamente, pero hasta ahora todo le había salido relativamente bien. ¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido Sesshoumaru en su vida?

Entró completamente desconcertada a su casa, merendó con su madre y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente salió temprano a vender. Cuando regresó su madre no estaba. Se extrañó y luego recordó la amenaza de Sesshoumaru, se preocupó en extremo y en esos momentos se abrió la puerta. Su madre había llegado, tenía el semblante pálido y estaba temblando.

KAGOME¿Qué te pasó¿Qué tienes?

MADRE DE KAGOME: Me asaltaron, un tipo me arrebató el monedero y me caí. Lo bueno fue que la gente me ayudó a pararme. Un taxista se ofreció a traerme a la casa, gratis y ya en la puerta nada más me dijo que tuviera más cuidado.

KAGOME¿Pero no te hizo nada¿Nada más te quitó el monedero¿No te pegó¿Estás bien?

MADRE DE KAGOME: Sí, estoy bien, no me pasó nada, sólo el susto. ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al ver a Kagome dirigirse a la puerta.

KAGOME: Tengo que arreglar un asunto rápido. No te apures, no me tardo. Es que le tengo que pagar algo al líder de los ambulantes, sino, me van a quitar el lugar –mintió y salió a toda prisa- "No puedo dejar que le pase nada a las personas que quiero. No sé qué demonios es lo que quieres de mí Sesshoumaru, pero al final lo has conseguido".

Kagome abordó un taxi y cuando el chofer le preguntó a dónde iba, recordó que no sabía la dirección de Sesshoumaru y que había tirado a la basura la tarjeta que el señor Taisho le diera alguna vez. Pero recordaba dónde estaba la casa de Miroku, así que pensó que si iba con él seguramente le podría decir la dirección de Sesshoumaru. El taxi se paró frente a la mansión de Miroku y Kagome bajó de él.

Iba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató que un audi rojo iba siguiéndola desde que abordó el taxi. Se quedó de pie un momento frente al timbre. No estaba segura de que Miroku estuviese en casa y quién sabe si quisiera decirle la dirección de Sesshoumaru, después de la manera en la que se había portado con él. Estaba por tocar el timbre cuando escuchó la voz del causante de sus angustias.

SESSHOUMARU¿Para qué vienes a visitar a Miroku?

KAGOME: Ya deberías saber que no es a él a quien estoy buscando, sino a ti.

SESSHOUMARU: Ya lo sabía, en efecto, pero quería escucharte decirlo. Aquí me tienes reina¿para qué me quieres?

KAGOME: Tú eres el que me ha estado acosando, tú sabes qué es lo que quieres.

SESSHOUMARU: Ya debería haberte quedado claro que quien tiene la ventaja soy yo, así que no me hables más en ese tono –ordenó con su voz grave y fría, cargada de orgullo- Te lo preguntaré una vez más¿para qué me quieres?

KAGOME: Vengo por que voy a salir contigo –respondió en el tono más amable que pudo, conteniendo su coraje.

SESSHOUMARU¿Sólo para salir conmigo¿Tú crees que pasaría por todo esto sólo para que salgamos juntos?

KAGOME¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? –desconcertada- Creo que ya lo adiviné, pero…

SESSHOUMARU: La calle no es un sitio para tratar temas tan personales. Vamos a mi casa –dijo más como una orden que como una invitación.

Sesshoumaru la llevó al auto y condujo hasta su casa, la mansión era aun mejor que la de Miroku, Kagome no pudo evitar admirarse de la belleza arquitectónica y del derroche de lujo, cosa que no pasó inadvertida al apuesto joven Taisho.

SESSHOUMARU: Es bueno que te agrade el lugar, tendrás que acostumbrarte a él pronto.

Kagome no entendió a lo que se refería y simplemente guardó silencio. En el recibidor, estaba el señor Taisho, leyendo un libro. Al ver a Kagome, se le iluminó el rostro y enseguida se paró a saludarla.

TAISHO: Señorita Kagome. ¡Qué gusto que la hayas traído hijo! Tome asiento. Siéntase como en su casa.

KAGOME: Siento venir a molestarle en su casa señor Taisho.

TAISHO: No diga eso, no me molesta para nada.

KAGOME: Pero estaba leyendo y ya lo interrumpí. Yo odio que me molesten cuando leo. ¿Puedo ver su libro?

TAISHO¡Por supuesto!

KAGOME: "Los hermanos Karamazov" ¡De Dostoievsky¡Mi escritor favorito! No sabía que le gustara.

TAISHO: Me encanta, también es mi escritor favorito, cuando lo termine podríamos comentarlo.

KAGOME¡Será un placer!

TAISHO: Hijo, ofrécele algo de tomar a la señorita, no seas descortés. ¿Y a qué debemos el honor de su visita? –Kagome no supo qué contestar y se quedó callada por unos momentos, Sesshoumaru se rió de su situación.

SESSHOUMARU: En realidad vinimos a decirte que Kagome ha aceptado ser mi esposa. ¿Cómo te sirvo tu güisqui escocés querida, solo o en las rocas?

TAISHO¿De verdad¡Pero qué gran noticia! Deben saber que cuentan completamente con mi consentimiento para su unión. ¡FELICIDADES! -y abrazó a Kagome, quien estaba completamente anonadada.

KAGOME: Pero –titubeando- ¿No se opone usted a que su hijo se una con una mujer a la que apenas conoce? –tratando de zafarse.

TAISHO¡Eres encantadora¿No te molesta que te tuteé, cierto? Ya que en breve serás de la familia. Me molestaría que mi único hijo se casara con una insulsa y frívola mujer cualquiera, pero tú eres una mujer tan bonita y tan inteligente que no hay pero que pueda valer. ¿Y para cuándo es la fecha de la boda?

SESSHOUMARU: La próxima semana.

TAISHO¿Tan pronto? –aparentando sorpresa- ¡Tienes prisa¿Eh¡Picarón!

SESSHOUMARU: No hagas esas bromas padre. Pero antes de la ceremonia quiero que Kagome firme el acuerdo premarital y que tú seas testigo.

KAGOME¿Acuerdo premarital?

TAISHO: Sí, es un contrato de carácter legal que obliga a ambas partes a cumplir ciertas condiciones durante el matrimonio.

SESSHOUMARU: Aquí tienes tu güisqui, querida. Pasemos al despacho, para que firmemos el acuerdo y celebremos nuestro compromiso.

Kagome sentía como si estuviera dominada por un extraño estupor. No articuló palabra, sabía que si se negaba ese maniático le haría algo a su madre y a Sango y a su familia, no podía ser egoísta y pensar sólo en ella. Sesshoumaru la tenía en sus manos, pero no alcanzaba a comprender para qué quería casarse con ella. Por el momento, no le quedaba más que obedecerlo.

Entraron los tres al despacho y Sesshoumaru le dio unos papeles y le señaló dónde debía firmar. Pero Kagome no estaba tan mal como para firmar algo a ciegas, primero lo leyó detenidamente. Los Taisho habían hecho todo un retruécano legal para que Kagome no pudiera zafarse, de ninguna manera, de Sesshoumaru y que además velara por los intereses de las empresas Taisho.

KAGOME: Cariño, este contrato de compra-venta que quieres que firme, no me parece del todo mal. En pocas palabras me obligarás a trabajar para ti y a cambio tendré una vida holgada y estará asegurada la vida de mi madre. Pero ya que me obligarás a cuidar de tus intereses empresariales como si fueran míos, creo que tengo derecho a poner también mis condiciones.

SESSHOUMARU: Adelante, pon las que quieras, enseguida las agregamos y lo firmamos –dijo secamente, había abandonado por completo cualquier suavidad al dirigirse a Kagome y ahora le hablaba siempre en un tono frío e indiferente, con grandes aires de grandeza, cuando no utilizaba un tono sarcástico.

KAGOME¿No me creerás tan ingenua como para firmar esto de inmediato sin asesoría legal, cierto? –utilizando el mismo tono que tantas veces usara él para referirse a su manera de conducirse.

TAISHO¡Eres muy inteligente! No cabe duda de que mi hijo tuvo mucha suerte al pescar una joya como tú. Claro que puedes pedir asesoría, hija.

SESSHOUMARU: Pero tienes hasta mañana a esta misma hora para modificarle lo que quieras o lo tendrás que firmar tal y como está –dijo en tono de orden.

TAISHO: No seas tan distante con tu futura esposa. Hija no permitas que te hable así, sé que debes estar muy enamorada de él, para tener tanta prisa por casarse, pero la mujer nunca debe permitir que el hombre la humille.

KAGOME: Gracias señor Taisho, usted siempre tan amable conmigo. Pues me llevo esta copia y me voy, por que mi madre debe estar preocupada por mí, le dije que no tardaría.

TAISHO: Llévala a su casa, Sesshoumaru.

KAGOME: No hace falta, quiero ir sola. Después de todo pasaremos la vida juntos muy pronto¿no es así, querido? –recalcando la última palabra.

SESSHOUMARU: Claro, en breve estaremos juntos toda la vida, muy felices. Y como muestra de que respeto tu independencia, te dejo que vayas sola a tu casa –en un tono más frío que el mismo hielo- Pero ante todo soy un caballero y te acompaño a la puerta -cuando estuvieron los dos solos, le hizo un último comentario- Sabía que al final cederías y más ante la expectativa del dinero que puedes obtener de esto.

KAGOME¡Maldito engreído! –gritó- Tú sabes bien que me estás obligando, lo que a mí menos me importa es tu mugroso dinero, yo me basto sola, pero tú eres un maldito tramposo –estaba a punto de soltarle un cachetada, pero Sesshoumaru le sujetó la mano.

SESSHOUMARU: Tendrás que medir más tus palabras conmigo, querida, recuerda que en el contrato establece que me tendrás respeto y además, soy más fuerte que tú¿te arriesgas a ver a quién le duele más? –mientras le aprisionaba fuertemente la muñeca.

KAGOME: Tú ganas. ¡Suéltame! –y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

SESSHOUMARU: No seas maleducada, al menos despídete de tu novio como corresponde –ordenó.

KAGOME: Eres un cínico –se acercó a él y dudando, acercó su rostro al suyo, cerró los ojos y esperaba el contacto con los labios de Sesshoumaru, éste la tomó de la barbilla y la besó en la frente, para desconcierto de Kagome.

SESSHOUMARU: Tienes que estar mañana aquí a esta hora –dijo y cerró la puerta.

Kagome, desconcertada, se fue a su casa. Sesshoumaru regresó con su padre.

SESSHOUMARU¿A qué estás jugando¿Por qué eres tan amable con ella¿Y de cuándo acá ese ruso es tu escritor favorito¡Nunca te había visto leer nada de él hasta hoy!

TAISHO: Eso hijo mío, se llama estrategia. La chica te odia por todo lo que le has hecho. Ella vivirá en esta casa y tiene que sentir que tiene un aliado. Tiene que confiar al menos en uno de nosotros, de lo contrario, no podremos saber cómo piensa. Además, a las mujeres hay que tenerlas contentas y puedes obtener mucho de ellas; por eso, te recomiendo que no la trates así o quedará resentida contigo para toda la vida.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso y más se merece por haberme tratado como lo hizo.

TAISHO: No es bueno guardar rencor y menos hacia la que será tu esposa. Castígala un poco, si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero después tienes que compensarla con creces, trata de mantenerla contenta y llevarán una vida feliz juntos.

SESSHOUMARU: No me interesa estar bien con ella, sólo lo hago por nuestro propio bien, por obedecer tus órdenes.

TAISHO: No te engañes a ti mismo –soltando una carcajada- Pude ver el deseo en tus ojos cuando estaba leyendo el contrato y mientras bebía su güisqui –y se retiró del despacho, dejándolo solo.

Kagome en su casa, entró a Internet y se metió directo a la página de la Facultad de Derecho. Buscó a los mejores especialistas en materia de derecho familiar y encontró 4 candidatos. Uno de ellos llamó su atención, por su enorme currículum y por su avanzada edad, tendría ochenta y un años, pero además, cuando vio su foto, en sus ojos distinguió una mirada muy parecida a la de los Taisho: fría, calculadora y a la vez decidida. Anotó los teléfonos de los 4 y les llamó. Con el que concertó la primer cita, fue con el octogenario, quedó a las 7:30 a.m. en el pasillo principal de la Facultad de Derecho. Él abogado impartía su cátedra a las 8:00, así que le podía dedicar media hora para escuchar su caso y decidir si lo tomaba o no.

Kagome llegó 15 minutos antes de la hora y vio que el octogenario ya estaba ahí también. Fueron a la cafetería de la Facultad de Economía, que estaba bastante cerca y donde era menos probable que los espiaran. Una vez ahí, Kagome le explicó con lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido y el contrato que la estaban obligando a firmar, lo más increíble es que lo hizo en tan sólo 15 min. Seguramente que su gran capacidad de síntesis se debía al ejercicio mental que realizó durante años en su Facultad.

OCTOGENARIO: Ya veo, por lo que me cuentas no te queda otra opción más que firmar ese contrato y ligarte de por vida a ese hombre. Lo que no entiendo es para qué me quieres a mí.

KAGOME: Ya sé que es inevitable firmar este contrato de compra-venta, lo que yo quiero es que usted me ayude a sacar el mayor beneficio posible de él, en todos los aspectos.

OCTOGENARIO: Así que ciertamente te surgió el amor por el dinero.

KAGOME¿Tiene algo de malo? –dijo, pero en realidad lo que pensaba:- "A mí me vale sorbete su dinero, pero si para él es tan importante, le daré un golpe donde más le duele, para que le quede claro que no importa que me haya ganado por esta vez, no seré una esposa dócil y obediente".

OCTOGENARIO: Muy bien, es una excelente decisión. Tienes muchas ventajas, está muy interesado en ti, así que podemos manejar muy bien esta situación a nuestra conveniencia. Habrá que modificar el machote y llevar el nuestro. Prepárate, por que será un enfrentamiento directo, donde cada parte querrá sacar el mayor beneficio para sí mismo. Y te adelanto que mi comisión será del 27.

KAGOME: Muy bien, trato hecho.

OCTOGENARIO: Ya son las 8.

KAGOME: Tiene su cátedra¿verdad¿Lo espero cuando termine?

OCTOGENARIO: No, esto es muy importante y nos vamos a llevar un buen rato, le llamaré a mi ayudante para que él de la clase.

Así lo hicieron y se tardaron 3 horas en redactar el nuevo machote, con las condiciones de Kagome. A la hora pactada, Kagome y su abogado se presentaron en la mansión de los Taisho. Nuevamente Kagome iba vestida con lo peor que encontró, sólo por molestar a Sesshoumaru a quien evidentemente le fastidiaba esa manera de vestir. Ni siquiera tuvieron que tocar el timbre, en cuanto Kagome estuvo parada en la puerta llegó un sirviente y les abrió, los condujo al mismo despacho de la ocasión anterior.

SESSHOUMARU: Llegas puntual, amor –dijo con un tono meloso y la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

KAGOME: Ya sabes que es una de mis virtudes, corazón –en el mismo tono.

Ambos jugaban a la hipocresía.

TAISHO: Da gusto ver a dos que se quieren –le comentó al abogado de Kagome, pero éste no le prestó atención, estaba mirando a los ojos a los abogados de los Taisho, que eran 5 y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como si supiera algo que nadie sabe.

SESSHOUMARU¿Te parece bien entonces que nos digas tus condiciones, linda? –sin abandonar su tono inicial.

KAGOME: Me parece perfecto. Aquí están –sacando el machote que había redactado su abogado- ¿Te parece todo bien¿Lo firmamos de una vez?

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué significa esto? –después de unos minutos de haberlo leído detenidamente- ¿Dueña del 50 de mis acciones¿Derecho a tomar decisiones propias¿Seguir con tus estudios de postgrado en el extranjero¿Cómo vas a ayudarme en las empresas estando en el extranjero¿Y qué es esto de que no tendremos sexo, ni dentro ni fuera del matrimonio? –abandonó por completo su tono anterior, estaba muy molesto.

KAGOME: Seremos una pareja¿cierto? Y si voy a trabajar obligadamente para ti y tus empresas, tengo derecho al fruto de mi propio esfuerzo¿no es algo justo¿Tienes algún problema con que sea libre de tomar mis propias decisiones¿Eres un machista que me quiere tener controlada? Y claro que quiero seguir estudiando, tú me arruinaste la carrera. Y esto, querido, es un matrimonio por conveniencia, tanto tuya como mía, así que no tiene por qué haber sexo.

SESSHOUMARU: De ninguna manera aceptaré ninguna de tus condiciones.

TAISHO: Cálmate hijo. Yo creo que sí le puedes cumplir todas sus condiciones, claro que sería muy… ¿qué palabra usaron ustedes dos ayer? Ingenuo creer que se las cumpliremos tal cual. ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de ser dueña del 50 de las acciones, lo eres del 20? Es algo justo, como tú dices, pues Sesshoumaru lleva años trabajando ese dinero y tú apenas acabas de llegar a su vida. Claro que mi hijo te dejará que tomes tus propias decisiones, pero la clave para que una pareja funcione es la comunicación, así que antes de decidir cualquier cosa, sólo por educación, Sesshoumaru debería saberlo primero, estar enterado, por así decirlo. Con respecto a que quieras seguir estudiando es algo que yo mismo alabo. Sin embargo, si quieres irte al extranjero, primero debes dominar bien un idioma, hasta donde sé, sólo posees la comprensión de textos. Tómate unos 2 o 3 años para aprender bien el idioma y luego te puedes ir, con la condición de que todos los días que tengas libres, me refiero a vacaciones, puentes y días festivos, sean 100 para mi hijo y las empresas. Además no estudiarás eternamente¿sólo serán 2 años de la Maestría? En cuanto al sexo te pido que seas razonable, no puedes pedirle a un hombre abstinencia absoluta.

KAGOME: Definitivamente el 20 de las acciones me parece muy poco, lo menos que acepto es el 40 en consideración a lo que me plantea. Creo que con lo de la decisiones no tengo inconveniente en informártelas. Acerca de aprender el idioma creo que tiene usted toda la razón, 2 o 3 años serán buenos para dominarlo. Pero no sólo quiero estudiar una Maestría, quiero hacer también un Doctorado. Por lo cual serán al menos 4 años, y eso pensando que lo haga todo rápido y que nada me salga mal. Pero en donde no voy a ceder es en el sexo, no pienso tener nada contigo.

De esta manera se la pasaron discutiendo por horas, entre estire y afloje por la cantidad de las acciones de las que Kagome sería dueña; por que ella quería seguir estudiando y sobre todo, por el sexo. Kagome parecía de acero, era la única mujer entre todos esos hombres y no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba al respecto.

Se hizo de noche y al final ya estaban de acuerdo en casi todos los puntos: Kagome sería dueña del 35 de las acciones una vez que fuera la esposa de Sesshoumaru; sería libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, siempre y cuando se las informara primero y podría irse a estudiar al extranjero, pero después de 4 años de trabajar para las empresas Taisho. El único punto en el cual no se podían poner de acuerdo fue en el sexo.

OCTOGENARIO: En definitiva esto no se va a arreglar hoy. En todos los demás puntos ya llegamos a un acuerdo. Pero por lo que respecta al sexo, ninguno de los dos quiere ceder. En vista de que esto es una decisión de pareja y aquí habemos demasiadas personas, me atrevería a sugerir que se quedaran a solas unas horas y que lo discutieran con calma.

El resto de los licenciados estuvieron de acuerdo y el señor Taisho también salió del despacho. Sesshoumaru y Kagome se quedaron solos. El silencio reinó durante varios minutos, ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en hablar. Finalmente, uno cedió.

KAGOME: No entiendo por qué habríamos de tener sexo si ninguno de los dos está interesado en ello.

SESSHOUMARU¿Quién dijo que no me interesaba tener sexo contigo?

KAGOME: Lo único que quieres es tenerme sometida a tu voluntad. No te intereso realmente como mujer.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué maldito empeño tienes en creer que no te deseo? –dijo lleno de furia y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

KAGOME: Lo único que tienes es interés en que te ayude a dirigir tus empresas, cosa que no pueden hacer ninguna de las zorras con las que acostumbras tratar –sin dejarse intimidar.

SESSHOUMARU¡Bingo¿Estás celosa? –y ahora acercó su rostro al de ella en demasía y no le dejó libertad de movimiento, la joven estaba sentada de espaldas al escritorio.

KAGOME¿Celosa¿De mujeres inferiores a mí? Es tanto como decir que tú estuvieras celoso de mis compañeros de la Facultad.

SESSHOUMARU¿A qué le tienes miedo entonces preciosa? –le susurró al oído, mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda delicadamente sobre el muslo de ella –Vamos a estar casados y ¿no quieres que tenga sexo con otras mujeres ni contigo? No le puedes pedir eso a ningún hombre –mientras besaba su cuello y seguía acariciando su pierna.

KAGOME: Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. Simplemente soy muy exigente –y finalmente introdujo su mano en la larga cabellera argenta del apuesto hombre y se dio libertad de atraerlo hacia sí.

SESSHOUMARU: Estamos al mismo nivel entonces –y estaba a punto de besar sus labios cuando Kagome le dijo algo.

KAGOME¿Me complacerías en todo? –preguntó.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué tramas? –desconfió y paró en seco las caricias.

KAGOME: Nada raro, pero si te voy a dar mi cuerpo exijo algo a cambio.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué?

KAGOME: Fidelidad –dijo y Sesshoumaru la miró fijamente por unos instantes, no dijo nada y se alejó lentamente- ¿Qué pasa¿No eres capaz de cumplir una pequeña exigencia?

SESSHOUMARU: Pides demasiado –y le dio la espalda, mirando por la ventana del despacho hacia el jardín, ya era completamente de noche.

Mientras tanto, afuera del despacho, los abogados de los Taisho se habían retirado y se quedaron el octogenario y el señor Taisho.

OCTOGENARIO¿Está usted conciente de que mi clienta pudo obtener lo que quería y que a ustedes no les hubiera quedado más remedio que aceptar?

TAISHO: Definitivamente, me alegra que pudiéramos ponernos de acuerdo sin dificultad. Por supuesto que su apoyo será bien recompensado.

OCTOGENARIO: Hay un dicho que a la letra dice: "Cuentas claras, amistades largas", así que preferiría saber en estos momentos, a cuánto nos referimos cuando hablamos de "bien recompensado".

TAISHO: No cabe duda que es usted un experto en su área, no se le va una. ¿Estaría bien con uno completo para usted?

OCTOGENARIO: Está usted bromeando, por supuesto¿verdad? Si mi clienta obtuviera lo que pidió, ganaría más por la comisión que le estoy cobrando a ella. Tres completos me parecen bien.

TAISHO¡Eso es demasiado!

OCTOGENARIO: En realidad es mucho menos de lo que tendrían que pagarle a mi clienta. Además de que incluso lo del sexo hubiera podido arreglarlo sin problemas, pero vi la mirada de su hijo y quise ayudarle. Es natural que un hombre joven como él se sienta atraído por esa belleza, que además es sumamente inteligente. Sin embargo, si no quiere pagarme lo que pido, mi clienta y yo todavía podemos arrepentirnos de acceder a la negociación y podemos regresar al machote original que traíamos.

TAISHO: Está bien, los tendrá usted completos –dijo sudando y titubeante- Supongo que no de balde fue el maestro de 3 de mis mejores abogados.

OCTOGENARIO: Un placer hacer negocios con usted, mi estimado Sr. Inu no Taisho. La mitad de lo acordado lo quiero en mi cuenta mañana a primera hora. La otra mitad en cuanto se firme el acta matrimonial.

Dentro del despacho, un silencio aun más profundo que el del inicio, reinaba en la habitación. Después de más de media hora de estar sin decir nada, alguien habló finalmente.

KAGOME: Es una lástima que no valores el esfuerzo que has puesto en tenerme en esta situación –dijo imitando el mismo tono que él había usado cuando la intimidaba con que no pasaría el examen de admisión al postgrado- Pero quien tiene la ventaja soy yo –imitó ahora el tono despótico y frío que él usara con ella- Lo que pido no es ninguna exigencia exótica, es lo más normal del mundo y si no estás dispuesto a cumplirla, al final, quien ha ganado¡soy yo! –dijo y salió del despacho.

El señor Taisho no había querido interrumpirlos para nada, pero cuando vio salir a Kagome, desde una ventana del piso superior, sola y con aires de triunfo, corrió al despacho.

TAISHO¿Qué pasó?

SESSHOUMARU: Quiere que le sea fiel.

TAISHO¿Y tú no aceptaste¡IDIOTA!

SESSHOUMARU: Eso significaría dejar de ver a Kagura y a…

TAISHO¡Me importa un bledo a quién tengas que dejar de ver! No vas a echar por la borda todos los esfuerzos de meses. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le tuve que pagar al abogado de Kagome para que no obtuviera exactamente lo que ella quería¡3 millones de pesos! Ella llevaba las de ganar, sus exigencias eran perfectamente justas. Gracias a mis maniobras no te dejó mal parado. Y encima de todo su abogado te ayudó para que pudieras arreglarte a solas con ella. ¿Pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza Sesshoumaru? –gritó desaforadamente- ¡Ahora mismo vas tras ella y le juras mayor fidelidad que un perro!

SESSHOUMARU: Acepté tus planes con tal de seguir viendo a Kagura. ¿Lo recuerdas? Era mi condición, la única condición.

TAISHO¿Y qué es más importante¿Esa mujerzuela o tus empresas¿Vas a anteponer tu deseo malsano por una mujer a las órdenes de tu padre? Mañana a primera hora me comunicas tu decisión. Me dices qué es lo que harás: seguir siendo mi hijo y hacer lo que te pido o si prefieres una vida mediocre al lado de una cualquiera.

**HOLA!!!**

lizraider

Volví ¿lo dudavas?  
Bueno ¿Qué decir del capítulo? pues muchas cosas primero, me hizo mucha gracia la parte que Kagome esta toda ocnvencida que el padre de Sesshomaru no tiene nada que ver, por que es tan bueno...-enserio me rei de lo lindo- me encanta como va la trama aunque que cruel que te pase algo así, aunque en el fondo es la realidad el dinero compra muchas cosas incluidas las personas  
(por desgracia)  
Me muero por ver como abanza, por cierto Miroku va a acercarse a Sango? digo como ultimamente no se sabe nada de él( esta perdido)

Una pequeña duda( perdon si crees k soy una toca huevos) si las empresas Taisho estan arruinadas como es que Sesshomaru puede sobornar a tanta gente? ( sobornar a la federación y al facultad deve costar una fortuna ¿no?) Si tiene tiempo pasaté por alguno de mis fics (busca por mi perfil) la verdad es que agradeceria tus comentarios para ver si mis historias te gustan aunk sea una decima parte de lo que me gustan a mi las tuyas, no hay ninguna de inuyasha ( no tengo valor) pero bueno, ya me callo.

-.(RAidEr).-

besos

P.D: Sip yo soy de España¿ se nota? tu de México, ahh!! que recuerdos-sonrisa de melancolia- recuerdo que este verano iba a ir a méxico pero un maldito, desgraciado#(·/&...huracan...sniff.sniff me dejó sin vacaciones..snif  
P.D 2: Por la hora no te preocupes, aunque por curiosidad que sepas k más o menos cuando renuevas aki son las 8 o 9 de la noxe asi k tan poco es tan tarde :)

Hola amiga!!! Qué gusto contar contigo!! jejeje, Kagome no es 100 ingenua, pero Inu no Taisho se aseguró de que Sesshoumaru le dejara claro a Kagome que él es quien hace todo!!! Tienes razón, de plano si a mí me pasara algo así como a Kagome, yo me daba un tiro!!!

Ahh, jeje no te diré nada de Miroku, para no arruinarte la sorpresa, pero sí volverá a aparecer, muy pronto!!!

Con respecto a lo del soborno, sus empresas se están yendo a la ruina, pero eso no significa que no tenga liquidez, es decir, la disposición de dinero en efectivo sólo se la negarán los bancos cuando no tenga nada con qué respaldar sus créditos. Por esoes que él se sigue dando la gran vida y ni por enterado que el consorcio está por quebrar, hasta que le dice su padre.

Claro que me pasaré por tus historias!!! Las leeré con gusto y te daré mi opinión sincera!!!

¿Ibas a venir a México y un huracán se atravesó? Qué mal plan! Pero no te preocupes, pronto surgirán más oportunidades!!!

Ohh, pues no andan tan dispares los horariosl, yo luego actualizo como a las 11 de la noche!!!

¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!! Te lo agradezco de todo corazón!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Reunión

Ese día Kagome se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. Estaba muy contenta, no fue a vender y se arregló para ir al gimnasio. En el camino le llamó a su amiga Sango al celular.

KAGOME: Tengo que darte muy buenas noticias Sango. ¡Creo que por fin logré librarme de ese engreído! Voy para el gimnasio. ¿Te veo después de entrenar? Sale. ¡BYE!

Kagome llegó al gimnasio muy contenta y por supuesto ya no había ningún vigilante en la entrada. Su entrenadora quiso decirle algo, pero ella simplemente dijo que no hacían falta las explicaciones. Entrenó y se cansó mucho y después se metió a las regaderas, sintiendo como había recuperado su vida normal. Muy contenta se fue hacia la Facultad, pues ahí estaría su amiga.

SANGO¡Hola¡Kagome!

KAGOME¡Hola¿Cómo estás?

SANGO: Pues no tan bien como tú te ves hoy. Tienes una cara de felicidad que no puedes con ella. ¿Realmente pudiste librarte de ese hombre? Pero cuéntame todo con lujo de detalle, no omitas nada.

KAGOME: Claro, es algo bien feo, pero pasó así… -y le relató todo lo que había pasado en esos días.

SANGO¿Y cuando le pediste que te fuera fiel desistió? Eso lo hubiera yo esperado de alguien como Miroku, pero ese Sesshoumaru se veía muy serio y formal, no creí que fuera adicto a las mujeres. Fíjate, si lo hubieras sabido desde el inicio, te habrías ahorrado tantos problemas.

Las amigas decidieron ir a comer juntas y cuando iban caminando por el circuito escolar, un conocido audi rojo las siguió.

KAGOME¡No! –dijo decepcionada.

SESSHOUMARU: Linda, ven conmigo –dijo por la ventanilla del auto.

SANGO¡Aléjate infiel¡Ya déjala en paz!

SESSHOUMARU: Sango, nos vamos a ver muy seguido, trátame con respeto. Permíteme un minuto a solas con mi futura esposa –salió del auto.

KAGOME: Yo no voy a ser tu esposa. Ya sabes mi condición.

SESSHOUMARU¡Dije que vinieras conmigo! –la tomó del brazo y la metió a fuerza en el auto.

KAGOME¡Oye¡Me lastimas!

SESSHOUMARU: Te gusta que te trate mal, siempre que soy amable contigo no consigo nada –y arrancó el auto.

KAGOME¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te dije que yo soy ahora quien tiene la ventaja. No puedes obligarme a casarme contigo si no vas a serme fiel. Tus amenazas y acosos han dejado de tener efecto. Si me obligas…

SESSHOUMARU: Cállate. Voy manejando y tus gritos me aturden.

KAGOME¿A dónde vamos?

SESSHOUMARU: Vamos al restaurante árabe que está aquí cerca y ahí hablaremos como personas normales.

KAGOME: Ya estuvo bien de que te creas que me puedes ordenar y que yo voy a obedecer sin chistar. Deja de hablarme en ese tono… -ya no pudo continuar, por que habían llegado al restaurante y Sesshoumaru se bajó inmediatamente del auto y la sacó sin la menor delicadeza- ¡No me jales!

SESSHOUMARU: De una vez te digo esto: Cuando estemos en la calle compórtate. Muchas de las personas que ves aquí son gente de negocios, algunos son socios de nuestras empresas. A la mayoría de la gente le gusta hacer negocios con personas honorables, desdeñarían hacer tratos con una mujer que fuese gritando y forcejeando con su marido. Entremos y habla en voz baja, no con tus gritos de siempre.

Kagome se sorprendió con las palabras que le dijera Sesshoumaru. No abandonaba su voz de mando ni sus aires de grandeza, pero dijo "nuestras empresas" y "marido". ¿Daba por hecho que ella se casaría con él a pesar de no serle fiel¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese engreído?

Se sentaron en un rincón apartado, donde nadie podía escuchar su conversación.

SESSHOUMARU: Tráigame dos platos de carne tártara, pan, jocoque, aceite de oliva y dos escoceses en las rocas –dijo al mesero.

MESERO: En seguida señor –y se llevó las cartas.

SESSHOUMARU: He vuelto a ordenar por ti y no quiero que te exaltes. Al menos mientras aprendes cuáles son los platos que te gustan tendrá que ser así. Sería bochornoso que pidieras algo que no te guste o que le hicieras una cara de asco al plato que ordenaras. Acostúmbrate a que durante un tiempo, yo ordenaré por ti.

KAGOME¿Por qué me hablas como si fuéramos a pasar por muchas situaciones así juntos?

SESSHOUMARU: Por que a partir de la próxima semana tu nombre será Kagome Taisho.

KAGOME¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy dispuesta a aceptar que me seas infiel?

SESSHOUMARU: No lo harás.

KAGOME¿Qué dijiste?

SESSHOUMARU: Acepto tu condición. Te seré fiel –dijo con su voz grave, con el mismo tono que usaba para dar órdenes a Kagome y sin que de su rostro se alejara esa expresión fría como el hielo.

KAGOME¿Y me lo dices así¿Con esa cara¿Sin más?

SESSHOUMARU: Te dije que te comportaras. No levantes la voz. Todos te voltearon a ver.

La pobre Kagome se sintió derrotada nuevamente. Pensó que le había ganado a Sesshoumaru, pero al final terminó aceptando su condición y de esa manera, ella perdía su libertad. Ahora estaba obligada a trabajar para este hombre que la trataba como si fuese su subordinada.

Les llevaron la comida y aunque al inicio no quiso probar la carne cruda que Sesshoumaru le había ordenado, por sus insistencias la probó y terminó gustándole. Ya casi terminaban la comida y parecía estar saliendo de su asombro.

KAGOME: De cualquier manera, antes de casarnos, quiero que firmemos el premarital.

SESSHOUMARU: De todas maneras, quisieras o no, ibas a firmarlo. En cuanto terminemos de comer llamaré a mi padre y él tendrá reunidos a nuestros abogados y al tuyo –Kagome lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, como escudriñándolo- ¿Algo personal que quieras decirme mientras estemos los dos solos y no delante de todos los abogados y de mi padre?

KAGOME: Sí, de hecho sí. ¿No creerás que soy tan ingenua como para pensar que de la noche a la mañana cambiaste de parecer y que ahora me quieres ser fiel por siempre, verdad?

SESSHOUMARU: Ve al grano.

KAGOME: Quiero tener la certeza de que me serás fiel.

SESSHOUMARU¿Quieres ponerme a prueba o algo así?

KAGOME¡No! Qué flojera. ¿Pero qué te parece una cláusula en el contrato donde diga que si me eres infiel, tengo derecho al divorcio y a retirar mis acciones de las empresas?

SESSHOUMARU: Eres demasiado desconfiada. ¿O buscas sacar el mayor provecho de esto?

KAGOME: Simplemente no soy ingenua.

SESSHOUMARU: Tanta insistencia en el tema me hace pensar que más bien debería ser yo quien se cuide de tus infidelidades. Acepto tu cláusula, pero agreguémosle que si tú me eres infiel, pierdes el derecho a tus acciones.

KAGOME: Por mí está bien. Yo no tengo ningún problema con la disciplina. Pero aún así, no confío en ti. Existen muchas maneras de poder escabullirte sin que yo me de cuenta y el adulterio es muy difícil de probar.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y cómo quieres remediar el problema¿Me quieres colocar un radar, para que te diga dónde estoy todo el tiempo?

KAGOME: Algo así, pero no un radar exactamente. Afortunadamente no soy la única en el mundo obsesionada con la fidelidad de su pareja y los japoneses, que son una maravilla, han inventado un gps que además identifica el patrón de ondas en el infrarrojo. Verás, un simple gps, te da la posición exacta donde esté situado el aparato. Pero quien lo porta, podría dejarlo en cualquier lugar o dárselo a otra persona, mientras que el verdadero dueño, podría estar en otra parte. Todos los humanos despedimos calor y cada individuo tiene un patrón particular de emisión de calor. La gracia de este gps consiste precisamente en darte no sólo la posición exacta del lugar donde se encuentra, sino también un análisis del perfil de radiación en infrarrojo.

SESSHOUMARU: Y de esa manera puedes estar segura de quién es la persona que porta el gps y en dónde se encuentra.

KAGOME: Exactamente.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré que me trates como a un objeto de estudio? No soy uno de tus bichos de laboratorio para que me andes colgando dispositivos que me etiqueten y digan: Soy Sesshoumaru, dueña, Kagome, número de serie…

KAGOME¿Por qué no? Si no tienes nada qué ocultar no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario que sepa en dónde estás en todo momento?

SESSHOUMARU: Me niego a usar esa cosa tan horrible.

KAGOME: Pero si son muy monos, son unos celulares de lo más lindos. No tienes excusa. Naturalmente, yo también usaría uno.

SESSHOUMARU¿Será posible que no confíes nada en mí?

KAGOME: Tus ojos me dejaron algo muy en claro en tu despacho.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y si me niego?

KAGOME: No tienes razón, la lógica dice que si no visitas ningún lugar extraño, no tiene por qué afectarte que yo sepa qué sitios frecuentas. Pero si tienes algo que ocultar entonces es evidente que no querrás usarlo. Si tienes algo de lo que no quieres que yo me entere¿entonces para qué nos casamos?

SESSHOUMARU: Confío en que esas mismas habilidades las utilices cuando negociemos con hombres como el que te está mirando en estos momentos –señaló dos mesas adelante a un hombre de larga cabellera negra y mirada púrpura, de personalidad imponente no le quitaba la vista de encima.

KAGOME¿Quién es? No me gusta su mirada llena de lascivia.

SESSHOUMARU: Su nombre es Naraku.

KAGOME¿El dueño de la empresa televisiva que es la principal competencia de tu empresa?

SESSHOUMARU: Entre otras. Y no te refieras a "mi empresa". De ahora en adelante es "nuestra empresa" –recalcó.

A Kagome de alguna manera le dejó complacida esa manera en la que Sesshoumaru estaba conduciéndose y terminaron la comida sin mayor discusión. Al finalizar se dirigieron a la mansión de los Taisho.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, ya todos estaban reunidos en el despacho, esperándolos. El abogado de Kagome tenía listo el machote con los acuerdos a los que habían llegado el día anterior y tenían todo listo para que ambas partes firmaran.

KAGOME: Sólo una cosa falta por agregarle.

OCTOGENARIO: Dígamela y enseguida lo hacemos.

KAGOME: El uso obligatorio todo el tiempo de un celular gps con análisis de infrarrojo. Además una cláusula en donde se especifique claramente que si alguno de los dos llega a apagar el celular o a dejarlo en cualquier sitio en lugar en llevarlo consigo, se acepta abiertamente la infidelidad y se procede ya sea al divorcio, si es Sesshoumaru quien transguede la norma, yo puedo llevarme el 100 de mis acciones o bien, si quien viola la regla soy yo, tendré que renunciar al derecho de mis acciones.

TAISHO¿Qué significa eso¿Tú aceptaste semejante cosa Sesshoumaru?

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, a cambio de la siguiente cláusula: Si las empresas de las que ambos somos socios se van a la quiebra, Kagome no podrá interponer nunca una demanda de divorcio y no podrá continuar sus estudios, de ningún tipo, en ningún momento, quedando obligada a cumplir con sus labores domésticas para su marido de por vida.

KAGOME¿Qué?

SESSHOUMARU: He accedido a que me tengas vigilado las 24 horas del día, en aras de una vida en pareja armoniosa; lo justo es que te esfuerces en conservar esa armonía. Mis intereses son los tuyos y no veo por qué no habrías de acceder –dijo, con su tono de mando habitual y con una sonrisa que denotaba que con eso, él seguía conservando su superioridad.

KAGOME: De acuerdo –después de varios minutos de permanecer en silencio, sosteniéndole abiertamente la mirada a Sesshoumaru, parecía que estaban jugando a ver quién parpadeaba primero.

TAISHO¡Perfecto! No se diga más, agréguenle eso al machote y pasemos a firmar.

La boda fue una ceremonia sencilla, llevada a cabo el viernes por la tarde en la mansión de los Taisho. Los únicos asistentes fueron, por parte de Sesshoumaru, su padre y su amigo Miroku como testigo; por parte de Kagome, su madre y su amiga Sango, como testigo. Después de firmar el acta de matrimonio, pasaron a comer.

Miroku no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sango desde que la volvió a ver, pero la bella mujer no le había dado oportunidad para nada de que se le acercara. Sin embargo, durante la comida, el apuesto mujeriego tendría un pequeño chance.

MIROKU¡Sango¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –dijo antes de que sentaran a la mesa.

SANGO: Sí, cuanto tiempo –respondió en un tono cortante.

MIROKU¿Estás enojada? Debes disculparme, una mujer tan bella como tú se ve mal con cara de enojo –y su mano fue directa a su trasero.

SANGO¡No me digas! –y le dio una cachetada tan sonora, que todos voltearon a verlos.

MIROKU: Caray preciosa, tienes la mano tan pesada como la de tu propio padre –dijo, sobándose la mejilla.

KAGOME: Eso te pasa por haberla dejado abandonada tanto tiempo –dijo, acercándose a ellos.

MIROKU: Pero si no fue mucho tiempo.

SESSHOUMARU: Por favor, pasemos a sentarnos –dijo y por lo bajo le susurró a Kagome- Me alegra que la reunión fuese sólo entre amigos, por que hubiera sido terrible ver a tu amiga abofeteándolo frente a su padre. Dile que se comporte cuando venga a visitarte.

La comida concluyó sin contratiempos, pero Kagome, por hacerle la maldad a Miroku, no dejó sola a Sango ni un minuto, sino hasta al final, cuando ya todos se despedían. Así Miroku le volvió a pedir su teléfono a Sango y quedó en llamarla. Sango se veía realmente contenta.

Al final, Kagome estaba por irse junto con su madre, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo del brazo…

Solo me resta agradecer atentatmente a todos aquellas personas que leen el fic: Muchas gracias, solo tengo un anuncio, el fin de semana no dejaré capítulo, será hasta el lunes. Gracias de antemano por ser comprensivas. Gracias!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9¿Luna de miel?

SESSHOUMARU¿A dónde vas? Ya estamos casados.

MADRE DE KAGOME: Es normal, siempre que llegamos juntas a un lugar, nos vamos juntas. Ya te irás acostumbrando a quedarte con tu marido –dijo y con un susurro a Sesshoumaru- me alegra que la hayas pescado, yo pensé que ningún hombre la convencería de casarse –le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

KAGOME¡Adiós mami! –casi lloró.

SESSHOUMARU: Alístate, en 15 minutos nos vamos –le ordenó, cuando todos ya se habían ido y sólo estaban los dos y su padre.

KAGOME¿A dónde? Es viernes, no querrás que empiece a trabajar desde ahorita ¿o sí?

TAISHO: Hija, es importante que tengas ropa conveniente para las reuniones de trabajo y para cuando salgan, irán a comprar ropa.

KAGOME: No me digas hija, que bien que estuviste de acuerdo con el loco que tienes por hijo para tenerme aquí a la fuerza. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

SESSHOUMARU: Es mi padre, sé amable con él.

TAISHO: Está bien, déjala. Es normal que esté un poco resentida. Ya se le pasará.

SESSHOUMARU: Te veo muy solaz¿ya estás lista?

KAGOME¿Cómo quieres que me aliste si no tengo mis cosas aquí¿Y además cómo vamos ir a comprar a estas horas¡Odio ir a comprar en viernes en la tarde! Hay más gente en las tiendas y no lo soporto.

SESSHOUMARU: Si no tienes nada qué preparar, vámonos de una vez, no me gusta perder el tiempo –y caminó hacia la puerta- ¿Qué esperas¿Qué te lleve a jalones? –preguntó al ver que Kagome no se movía.

KAGOME: Eres un antipático, podrías pedirlo "por favor" al menos –y salió tras él.

TAISHO¡Qué les vaya bien! –con una gran sonrisa en la boca al ver a su hijo casado con la mujer que había elegido para él.

En esta ocasión, el chofer los estaba esperando con la puerta del auto abierta y ahora era un BMW negro, en lugar del audi rojo.

KAGOME¿Por qué tú no vas a condu…? –fue interrumpida por Sesshoumaru, quien le puso un dedo en los labios.

SESSHOUMARU: Este auto no tiene ventanilla entre el chofer y nosotros, es para asuntos de la empresa, no para conversaciones personales –con eso le dio a entender a Kagome que guardara silencio y fue todo lo que dijo en el camino.

La pobre joven no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse las ganas de hablar, aunque tampoco tenía mucho de qué conversar con su nuevo marido, por lo que ya no volvió a intentarlo. Para su sorpresa, no llegaron a ninguna tienda, sino al Aeropuerto Internacional. Estaba a punto de preguntarle nuevamente a Sesshoumaru, pero éste, sólo con la mirada le indicó que guardara silencio.

El chofer sacó una maleta de la cajuela y los acompañó. Kagome iba siguiendo a Sesshoumaru hasta que llegaron a una de las puertas de abordaje. Donde uno de los empleados les pidió su documentación.

EMPLEADO: Sus boletos de abordar, pasaporte y visa –ordenó.

KAGOME: Yo no…-antes de que terminara de hablar Sesshoumaru sacó unos papeles de su saco.

SESSHOUMARU: Aquí tiene –el empleado revisó todo, incluidos pasaporte y visa de Kagome y les permitió el acceso, pasaron y en menos de tres minutos ya estaban en un avión en la sección de Business Class, rumbo a Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos.

KAGOME¿Puedo hablar aquí o me vas a pedir que me quede callada? –no se había atrevido a hablar hasta que ya llevaban algunos minutos de vuelo.

SESSHOUMARU: Puedes hablar.

KAGOME: Se suponía que íbamos a comprar ropa y ahora vamos en un avión a Los Ángeles. ¿Me lo podrías explicar? –en un tono calmado, pese a estar bastante desconcertada.

SESSHOUMARU: Vamos a comprarte ropa.

KAGOME¿En Estados Unidos?

SESSHOUMARU: En Estados Unidos tiene mejor calidad, se ve con más clase y es más barata que la de su mismo tipo en el país –como Kagome siguió mirándolo como dándole a entender que esa respuesta no la satisfacía del todo, continuó explicando- Además el viaje hace a la vez de luna de miel –Kagome se sorprendió con esa respuesta y ya no supo que más decir- Me alegra ver que estás aprendiendo a comportarte –remató como comentario final.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada en todo el viaje después de eso. A Kagome no le gustaba estar sin hablar, pero no tenía nada que decirle, así que también guardó silencio en todo el trayecto. De vez en cuando lo volteaba a ver y le sorprendía su dura y fría expresión, la cual mantenía impasible, no podía creer que hubiera alguien capaz de mantenerse en la misma postura, sin moverse prácticamente durante tanto tiempo.

A las 8 p.m. arribaron a su destino. A la salida del aeropuerto tomaron un taxi que los llevó a su hotel y tampoco en ese breve lapso cruzaron palabra.

Se registraron en el Fiesta Americana en una habitación para ejecutivos y un bellboy cargó la maleta de Sesshoumaru y los condujo a su habitación. Mientras iban en el elevador Kagome pensaba que su vida amorosa no había podido resultar más fatal, seguía sin creer que hubiera terminado atada a ese hombre. Llegó a la conclusión de que su vida sentimental de pareja estaría reducida a nada, pues ese hombre lo único que sabía hacer era darle órdenes. Además pensaba que le haría falta pasión¿cómo iban a hacer el amor si ni siquiera podían tener una conversación?

Toda esta vorágine de pensamientos se vio interrumpida cuando el ascensor se detuvo y el bellboy les dijo: "por aquí". Les abrió la puerta de su habitación, les mostró el cuarto y dejó la maleta de Sesshoumaru frente al armario.

Sesshoumaru le dio una propina al joven y apenas cerró la puerta se fue directamente hacia Kagome y sin mediar palabras, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó desesperadamente.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

Sesshoumaru le dio una propina al joven y apenas cerró la puerta se fue directamente hacia Kagome y sin mediar palabras, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó desesperadamente.

Kagome estaba anonadada, Sesshoumaru empezó a acariciar ansiosamente todo su cuerpo y a besarla por todas partes, al mismo tiempo que la desvestía, rompía así con esa postura de superioridad e indiferencia hacia ella y al mismo tiempo dejaba aflorar todo su deseo reprimido.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru, espera –sin poder hablar muy bien, pues la besaba en la boca y le mordía los labios.

SESSHOUMARU: No me detengas –mientras seguía quitándole la blusa.

KAGOME: Es que tengo que ir al baño –nerviosa.

SESSHOUMARU¡Aguántate¿Qué no ves que yo ya puedo? –desesperadamente le estaba quitando el sostén y una vez que lo hizo empezó a masajearlos con ambas manos, se agachó un poco e introdujo un pezón en su boca y comenzó a succionar con ansiedad.

KAGOME: De verdad tengo que ir al baño, me estaba aguantando desde que bajamos del avión –mientras lanzaba un suspiro de placer, pero Sesshoumaru no se detenía y ahora le estaba quitando el pantalón de lino que llevaba puesto- Sesshoumaru –con la voz entrecortada por la excitación- Prefiero ir ahorita de una vez-

SESSHOUMARU¡Aguántate! Ya te quiero tener –y de plano la tumbó en la alfombra, echándole todo su peso para que no pudiera moverse.

KAGOME: Déjame ir rápido y no me tardo. ¡Yo también quiero sentirte!

De mala gana se incorporó y la dejó ir, pero aprovechó para ir él también.

SESSHOUMARU: No te tapes, quiero verte caminando desnuda –le dijo cuando vio que iba a ponerse la blusa.

KAGOME: Pero tú todavía estás vestido –con un tono juguetón.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso se arregla fácilmente –contestó y pensó que Kagome le respondía sin nada de pudor, lo único que podía indicar eso, es que ya tenía bastante experiencia.

Cuando Kagome salió del baño, Sesshoumaru estaba de pie en la terraza de la habitación, en boxers, de espaldas a ella, viendo hacia afuera. La visión de ese hombre, cuyo cuerpo parecía cincelado en roca, por la firmeza de sus músculos, incitó el deseo de Kagome. Finalmente se dejó llevar por su instinto. Después de todo¿qué tenía de malo que hiciera el amor con su esposo? Además él fue quien la incitó y admitió su deseo por ella¡y de qué manera! Sin inhibición alguna, se acercó por detrás y pegó su cuerpo al de él, sintiendo su larga cabellera como una caricia en sus senos desnudos. Acarició suavemente los musculosos brazos y pasó a sus pectorales, recorrió con sus manos delicadamente el abdomen de acero y continuó bajando, sin dudar, sabiendo lo que quería tocar. Cuando llegó al ansiado lugar, introdujo ambas manos dentro de los boxers y masajeó el miembro endurecido. Al llegar a ese punto, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

En cierto momento, Sesshoumaru abrió repentinamente los ojos, cuando dejó de sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kagome en su espalda y sintió cómo le bajó rápidamente los boxers. La vio hincándose ante él e introducirse con gran confianza su pene en la boca. Le produjo gran placer sentir su suave y húmeda boca, succionándolo. También le hizo sentir superioridad sobre ella, al verla francamente hincada frente a él, como si lo estuviera reconociendo como su amo y dándole placer. Pero le desconcertó por completo su actitud. Ella llevaba puesto sólo el diminuto calzón que él le había dejado y él estaba desnudo por completo. ¡Y estaban en la terraza!

SESSHOUMARU: Espera, nos pueden ver –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y guiaba la rapidez de sus movimientos.

KAGOME: Eso es lo emocionante –interrumpiendo por un momento su actividad, la cual parecía producirle gran placer.

SESSHOUMARU: Tú dijiste que querías fidelidad. ¡Así que yo también te quiero únicamente para mí! –la detuvo y la cargó en vilo, cerró la cortina de la terraza con una mano y la llevó cargando a la cama, donde se tumbó encima de ella y empezó a besarla.

KAGOME: No sabía que fueras tan celoso. Nadie nos iba a tocar, si acaso nos verían de lejos –acarició sus hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza.

SESSHOUMARU¿Eso te excita? Pues yo no quiero que nadie te vea desnuda –comenzó a besar su cuello y continuó lentamente, recorriendo con sus labios sus hombros, sus senos, su abdomen y al llegar a ese punto, ella lanzó un gemido que revelaba su gozo.

KAGOME¿Qué tiene de malo? Si nos ven, serían unos perfectos desconocidos –en ese momento ella pensó que Sesshoumaru llegaría a besar el sitio crítico del placer, pero al escucharla, se incorporó un poco, para dejar sus rostros a la misma altura.

SESSHOUMARU: Reina, no te casaste con un desconocido. Cualquiera que me vea contigo nos tomará fotos y puedes estar segura que se publicarán en la primera página de sociales. Lo que menos deseo es que mis socios y amigos te vean desnuda en el periódico.

KAGOME¿Por qué no puedes ser un hombre normal? –molesta por tener que reconocer que tenía la razón.

SESSHOUMARU: Mira quién lo dice. ¿Cuándo has visto que sea normal que a una mujer le guste que la vean mientras hace el amor? –y reanudó las caricias, suavemente, retomando el ritmo.

KAGOME¡Qué lástima! Es un placer que quería probar contigo –semejante declaración hizo que Sesshoumaru de plano parara las caricias en seco, la joven admitía abiertamente su experiencia, sin prejuicio alguno- Pero además no soy nada dócil y me gusta llevar el ritmo –de un rápido movimiento, se colocó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente, después lo empezó a mordisquear y nuevamente se dirigía directamente a su sexo, cuando Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

SESSHOUMARU: Tendré que domarte también en la cama entonces, por que ahora yo soy tu hombre y las cosas se hacen como yo quiero –le sujetó la muñeca y la quiso someter, pero Kagome era bastante fuerte y no se dejó.

KAGOME: Esa voz me agrada, pero para someterme tienes que ser más fuerte que yo –con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, todavía encima de él.

SESSHOUMARU¿Lo pones en duda? –sin darle tiempo de nada la tomó de ambas muñecas y se situó sobre ella.

Sesshoumaru tuvo que usar su fuerza para someterla, pues ella no dejaba de moverse y estaba jugando a quitarse. Él echó todo su peso encima y le sujetó ambas manos con una sola de las de él, mientras que con la otra la acariciaba.

Ese juego pareció gustarle mucho a Kagome, quien, al no poder moverse ya, relajó su cuerpo y se dedicó a sentir las caricias de Sesshoumaru, las cuales se volvían cada vez más desesperadas, como al inicio. En ese momento, al sentir el placer de Kagome, aflojó un poco el agarre en el que la tenía y comenzó a succionar sus senos, haciéndola gritar de placer. Ella arqueó su cuerpo, de tal manera que ofrecía francamente sus senos a su hombre.

Cuando Sesshoumaru sintió que estaba cediendo ante él, le soltó las muñecas y usó ambas manos para masajear su cuerpo. Deslizó hábilmente una mano en la entre pierna de Kagome, buscando el sitio preciso y al encontrarlo, lo frotó con suavidad. Al sentir fluir la humedad de ella, introdujo dos de sus dedos y los empezó a mover en círculos, explorando cada rincón, como si quisiera hacer un mapa mental del interior de Kagome, esta acción le produjo un gran placer a la chica.

KAGOME¡Ya, por favor¡Ya te quiero sentir¡Penétrame! –abrió sus piernas, facilitándole el acceso.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso es lo que quería escuchar de tus labios –le habló al oído, dispuesto a entrar rápidamente.

Sesshoumaru se incorporó un poco y colocándose sobre ella nuevamente, la penetró sin ninguna dificultad. Pero una vez dentro, Kagome contraía los músculos de su vagina con tal fuerza, que parecía virgen. Aflojaba cuando él salía y apretaba cuando quería entrar. Tal dominio de su propio cuerpo les proporcionaba gran placer a ambos. Comenzaron así una cadencia en la cual los dos lograron moverse una al ritmo del otro, parecía como si se conocieran desde hacía años. Su sincronización era tan buena, que pronto comenzaron a sudar. Sus cuerpos quedaron empapados, aumentando la sensibilidad al contacto con la piel del otro. Los gemidos de Kagome en el oído de Sesshoumaru exasperaban sus sentidos. Él empezó a arremeter con más fuerza y ella abría más las piernas, mientras lo abrazaba de la espalda, clavándole las uñas y exigiéndole más.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru, me gusta por atrás¿sí? –suplicó con una gran desesperación en su tono de voz.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo que quieras preciosa –dijo y saliéndose de ella, la volteó rápidamente, cosa que le gustó mucho a ella y la penetró con fuerza en esa posición, la cual le daba más libertad de movimiento y le permitía moverse más rápido.

Kagome se mojó más y dejó de apretar, lo cual hizo que Sesshoumaru se moviera aún más rápido. Agarrándola fuertemente de las caderas, la movía a su antojo. El ruido de las nalgas de Kagome pegando en su piel le produjo gran placer. Además había un gran espejo al lado de la cama, a través del cual podía ver como se bamboleaban los senos de Kagome con cada movimiento, excitándolo aún más.

Sin mediar más palabras, sin ponerse de acuerdo, sólo sintiéndose el uno al otro, experimentando el gozo que la pareja sentía, ambos comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, sin pudor, sinceramente, exaltando sus sentidos. De esta manera, los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Rindiéndose el uno al otro, dándose placer mutuo con gran pasión.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

Ambos yacían en la cama, exhaustos y sin aliento, agitados. Por un momento, reinó un silencio en la habitación, pero lejos de ser un silencio incómodo, era un silencio placentero, era el silencio que compartían en complicidad dos amantes. Kagome tímidamente fue la primera en volver a acercarse. Buscó acomodarse entre sus brazos y pegó su cuerpo desnudo al de él.

SESSHOUMARU¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –aceptó su acercamiento y también la abrazó.

KAGOME: No. No puedes. Lo que haya pasado antes de ti debe tenerte sin cuidado.

SESSHOUMARU¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que te voy a preguntar? –sonrió.

KAGOME: Eres demasiado obvio, te extrañaste de que no fuera tímida y de que supiera exactamente lo que me gusta. ¿Esperabas que fuera virgen?

SESSHOUMARU: Tu entrenadora me dijo que no te habían conocido novio. Por un momento cruzó la idea por mi mente, al ver que eras demasiado renuente a que me acercara, como si fueras inexperta.

KAGOME: Que no haya sido inexperta no quiere decir que me vaya con el primero que se pone enfrente. Y ya cambiemos el tema.

SESSHOUMARU: De todas formas, me gustaría saber…-fue interrumpido por un apasionado beso.

KAGOME: Que morboso eres. A mí en cambio no me interesa saber cómo es que eres tan bueno en lo tuyo –dijo con una voz seductora y comenzó a acariciarlo nuevamente.

SESSHOUMARU: Eres una insaciable –respondió a las caricias, pero suavemente- No me molesta para nada complacerte, pero esta vez será a mi manera. Lo haremos suavemente y tú no tratarás de imponerte.

KAGOME¿Quieres que sea dócil? Bueno, ya que tú me complaciste hace rato, me parece justo que me toque a mí hacer lo que digas.

De esta manera comenzó un juego entre ellos, incluso en el sexo, donde ambos querían dominar e imponerse uno al otro.

Hola!! Bueno amiga mía que decir que ya no sepas.  
Que estos dos capítulos(7-8) me han encantado totalmente hay que ver como tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru se van protegiendo así mismos llegó un momento en el que llegué a pensar que las cláusulas no se acavarian nunca jajaj

Porfin Miroku apareció jejej -bastardo- que sexy esta Sesshomaru me vuelve loca...

Me encanta como va la historia snif,snif- no sé si aguantaré todo el finde semana sin leer cosas tuyas-  
¿Naraku? tendrá algo que ver con Kagome o sólo esta de relleno?  
Eso significa que Sesshomaru va a dejar de ver a Kagura?(alias:puta) perdon pero no la soporto y menos con Sesshomaru.

Sesshoamru le sera fiel? uyy eso no me lo pienso perder  
Supongo que ahora se verá como Kagome levanta las empresas y se hacen otra vez ricos.

Bueno me callo ya se qu el review es largo pero es que eran 2 chapters xD

Muchos besos

-.(RAidEr).-

P.D¿la historia es muy larga? no es qu eme importe leer-al contrario- pero como ya e sel capitulo 8 y aun tiene que levantar las empresas, revelar su amor etc... y coff, coff  
(ya sueño) tener hijos...coff

HOLA AMIGA!!!!

Ahh, las cláusulas serán de gran importancia!!! Son las reglas del juego y ambos querían tener la mayor ventaja uno sobre el otro.

Miroku estaba desaparecido, pero por que es un mujeriego sin remedio, pero hay que esperar a ver cómo se desenvuelve el personaje ahora que volvió a ver a Sango!!!

Perdón por hacerte esperar, pero es que tuve examen de inglés y pues no me pude conectar.

Naraku es importantísimo, no te diré exactamente en qué, ni cómo, pero ten por seguro que no será de relleno. Ahh, no te anticiparé nada sobre Kagura y yo también la odié cuando estaba escribiendo, no sé por qué, jajaja.

Por supuesto que ahora se verá el gran potencial de Kagome para los negocios!!!

La historia sí es algo larga, son 30 capítulos y además hay un epílogo, espero no aburrirte!!!

Amiga te agradezco infinitamente tu interés en la historia!!! Me levantas mucho el ánimo!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: La verdad.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome no durmieron más de 15 minutos en toda la noche. En la tarde del sábado, Sesshoumaru le dijo a Kagome que tenían que ir a comprar su ropa.

KAGOME: No me quiero parar. Tengo flojera. Mejor quédate aquí conmigo acostado un rato ¿sí?

SESSHOUMARU: Si nos quedamos acostados no vamos a pararnos nuca. Tenemos que comprar tu ropa, ya levántate.

KAGOME: No quiero. Tengo sueño.

SESSHOUMARU: Una mujer tan disciplinada como tú¿se va a dejar vencer por la flojera en lugar de pararse a cumplir con sus obligaciones?

KAGOME: No inventes¿de cuándo acá es obligación comprar ropa?

SESSHOUMARU: Desde que tienes que ir bien presentable a todos lados. No puedes andar con jeans, playera y tenis como acostumbrabas. Además tenemos que regresar hoy mismo a México, para descansar mañana domingo y llegar el lunes temprano a la reunión.

KAGOME¿Qué¿Hoy mismo nos tenemos que ir¿Qué no me dijiste que este viaje hacía las veces de luna de miel¿Qué clase de luna de miel dura una noche?

SESSHOUMARU: Hubiéramos tenido tiempo para una más larga si no te hubieras resistido tanto. Pero gracias a tus necedades estamos muy retrasados con los negocios. Ya no podemos postergar más las reuniones.

KAGOME: Ya regresaste a hablarme en ese tono de orden que tanto me fastidia. ¿Podrías hablarme bien?

SESSHOUMARU: Yo siempre hablo así –sin cambiar su tono de voz.

KAGOME: Pues trata de cambiarlo al menos cuando estés conmigo. Así como me hablas me da la impresión de que sólo me usaste para satisfacerte conmigo y que ahora regreso a ser tu empleada.

SESSHOUMARU: Si fueras mi empleada no tendrías acciones de las empresas.

KAGOME: Lo que quieres decir es que somos socios¿cierto? Bueno, pues háblame entonces como a tu igual, no como tu subordinada.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo que digas. Pero ya métete a bañar para irnos.

KAGOME: Qué necio eres. De acuerdo, sigue con tu juego entonces. Una cosa te digo, cuando me harte y te trate de la misma manera en la que tú lo estás haciendo, no quiero reclamaciones.

SESSHOUMARU: No acostumbro hacer eso –en su mismo tono.

KAGOME: Perfecto, como quieras. Ya que te vas a poner en ese plan –fue por su ropa, la que traía puesta al llegar al hotel y que por cierto era la única y sacó algo- Toma, no me mires con esa cara y agárralo. Ya sabes que de ahora en adelante lo tienes que cargar las 24 horas del día.

SESSHOUMARU¿Así que en serio me darás a usar este aparato¿Qué no te quedó claro nada hace un rato?

KAGOME: Lo único que me queda claro, cuando me hablas así, es que eres un machista engreído. Préndelo.

SESSHOUMARU: No quiero usarlo.

KAGOME: Perfecto, no lo uses. Acabo de prender el mío. Ya los programé. En cuanto alguno de los dos suelte su celular, se prenderá un mensaje de alerta e iniciará el registro de cuánto tiempo lo has abandonado. Es lo único que necesito como evidencia. No lo uses y seré libre de divorciarme de ti. Para mí mejor –dijo y se metió al baño, con todo y el aparato.

SESSHOUMARU: Para este juego tonto Kagome.

KAGOME: No es ningún juego tonto, es un acuerdo prematrimonial¿lo recuerdas?

Sesshoumaru hizo el coraje de su vida, pero tuvo que agarrar el aparato, echándoselo a la bolsa, sabía que Kagome hablaba en serio y ahora no era el momento para echar todo a perder.

SESSHOUMARU: "Maldita sea, jamás he tratado a ninguna mujer como a ti. No debí darte tanta confianza" –pensó.

KAGOME: Lista –saliendo del baño- Vámonos.

Sesshoumaru no le contestó y simplemente salió.

KAGOME¿Y tú maleta?

SESSHOUMARU: Ya la mandé al aeropuerto –entraron al ascensor, eran los dos únicos.

KAGOME: Ya no te enojes conmigo¿sí? –para sorpresa de Sesshoumaru, ella buscaba reconciliarse, pensó que era más orgullosa que él y que no abandonaría su postura- Bésame ¿sí? –pegó su cuerpo y le ofreció sus labios- ¿Me vas a hacer rogarte? Anda apúrate, antes de que alguien se suba al elevador –y frotó su cuerpo, buscando su virilidad, lo que encendió su sangre y no pudo resistirse- Así corazón, sí.

SESSHOUMARU: No creas que con esto ya me contentaste –pero correspondía a sus besos, ella atrevidamente frotó su virilidad y al mismo tiempo se desabrochó la blusa, insinuándole que los tocara- ¡Eres de fuego! Me tuviste toda la noche y todavía quieres más.

KAGOME¿Y tú no?

Tuvieron que parar el juego debido a que el elevador sonó, indicando que ya habían llegado al recibidor. Kagome se abrochó la blusa y se acomodó la ropa a toda prisa. Ella salió riéndose, pero él iba con su expresión seria y fría de siempre. Registraron su salida y abordaron un taxi.

KAGOME¿Cómo le haces para no cambiar de expresión nunca¡Yo no me aguantaba la risa!

SESSHOUMARU: Tendrás que aprender a no ser tan expresiva o nos ganarán en las negociaciones sólo con ver tu cara.

KAGOME¡Qué ya no me hables así! –y volvió a su juego de besarlo y acariciarlo atrevidamente.

SESSHOUMARU: Compórtate, vamos en un taxi –dijo pero no por eso dejaba de corresponder a sus caricias.

KAGOME: Al señor no le importa¿verdad señor?

TAXISTA: Con todo respeto señorita, ya que me lo pregunta, si yo tuviera la fortuna del joven, no hubiera salido nunca de ese hotel.

KAGOME¿Ves? No le importa –y continuó con lo mismo hasta que llegaron a las tiendas.

SESSHOUMARU: Venga a recogernos en 7 horas –dijo dándole una propina, el taxista aceptó y se marchó.

KAGOME¿7 horas¿Por qué en tanto tiempo?

SESSHOUMARU: Escogerás todo un guardarropa para no repetir prenda en tres meses. No quiero que me reclames después que no te dejé escoger con calma.

KAGOME¡Eres un amor¡Qué considerado! –y se colgó se su cuello y lo besó, subiendo de tono, fajándoselo francamente en plena vía pública, como si fuera una adolescente, hubiera continuado de no ser por que su marido la interrumpió.

SESSHOUMARU: Me gusta que seas tan ardiente, pero si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo, al final no te quedará mucho para escoger tu ropa.

KAGOME: De acuerdo –hizo un puchero de niña pequeña y entraron al complejo comercial, en cuanto entraron, hubo ropa que llamó su atención de inmediato- ¡Quiero entrar ahí! –escogió 10 conjuntos y volteó a ver a su marido- ¿Exactamente cuánto puedo gastar?

SESSHOUMARU: 20 mil dólares.

KAGOME¿Tanto? Con eso compro ropa para un año. Me voy a medir la ropa y me ves¿sí?

Sesshoumaru no le contestó y miró hacia otro lugar. Kagome entró a un vestidor y en dos minutos salió de nuevo.

KAGOME¿Te gusta como me veo?

SESSHOUMARU: Tienes excelente gusto¿por qué entonces luego usas esa horrible ropa?

KAGOME: Soy bióloga.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso no contesta la pregunta.

KAGOME: En mi profesión hay dos alternativas de trabajo: el campo o el laboratorio. En cualquiera de los dos ámbitos, a ninguno de nosotros nos importan las apariencias, pasamos todos los días todo el día con las mismas personas y lo que verdaderamente es importante es el intelecto.

SESSHOUMARU: Tonterías.

Después de varias tiendas, Kagome se sentó en unas bancas del centro comercial. Ahí también estuvo muy cariñosa con Sesshoumaru, quien realmente estaba extrañado con su actitud. Todo el día estuvo besándolo y fajando como una adolescente que tiene novio por primera vez.

KAGOME: Ya terminé y que conste que no gasté completo el dinero.

SESSHOUMARU: Escogiste ropa adecuada para trabajar, pero te faltan vestidos de noche y ropa casual.

KAGOME: No puede ser, yo no uso vestidos así.

SESSHOUMARU: Tendrás que usarlos, además en la fiesta de Miroku te veías muy bien –y esta vez fue Sesshoumaru quien la besó apasionadamente.

Al finalizar sus compras, tuvieron que irse en dos taxis, para poder llevarse toda la ropa que habían comprado. Nuevamente en el taxi, Kagome no dejó de aprovechar a su marido, a quien no parecía incomodarle tanto arrumaco. Esa situación se repitió también en el avión. Aunque después de un rato ella se acomodó en su pecho y se durmió todo el camino.

Cuando arribaron a la ciudad, el mismo chofer que los trajo, fue por ellos. Kagome hizo caso omiso de las indicaciones de Sesshoumaru y hasta se le subió en las piernas.

Al llegar a la mansión, el señor Taisho los estaba esperando. Notó con gran gusto las ojeras que ambos traían, pero no les dijo nada. Se limitó a preguntarles cómo les había ido. Ambos contestaron escuetamente y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Ella se abalanzó directamente en su marido, pero cuidó muy bien de que el saco de él quedara en la cama, muy cerca de ellos. Ambos hicieron el amor con pasión y desenfreno, dejando salir todo lo que habían tenido que reprimir en la calle. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru se metió a bañar y en ese momento el celular de Kagome le mandó un mensaje de alarma.

SESSHOUMARU¡Qué horrible sonido! Cámbiaselo. ¿Y por qué sonó?

KAGOME: Por que te metiste al baño sin el celular. Es el mensaje de alarma. No puedes alejarte más de metro y medio de él.

SESSHOUMARU: Ahorita estoy contigo, apágalo. Me voy a meter a bañar.

KAGOME: Claro, corazón –dijo y tomó el celular de Sesshoumaru.

La joven, en lugar de apagarlo, entró rápidamente al control de programas del celular y revisó todo lo que había registrado. Todas las ocasiones en las que Sesshoumaru y ella habían estado fajando y a cada una las nombró de diferente manera; a la última le puso haciendo el amor en la recámara; a otra le puso beso en la calle; faje elevador y así por el estilo. Lo que había hecho era registrar el análisis de emisión en infrarrojo del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru mientras estaba con ella en diferentes situaciones. Con esto, ahora sabría exactamente qué tipo de emisión transmitía su cuerpo cuando estaba con una mujer y en dónde podría estar. Esa era la parte más difícil, ahora sólo le quedaba registrar el resto de las actividades físicas de su marido y con eso ya sabría exactamente qué haría y en dónde. Rápidamente lo apagó y se acostó justo cuando Sesshoumaru salió de bañarse.

SESSHOUMARU¿Tú no te vas a bañar?

KAGOME: Sí, de una vez –se paró y se metió al baño.

Poco después ya estaban durmiendo los dos, abrazados.

Al día siguiente Sesshoumaru y su padre le dijeron a Kagome de qué se trataría la reunión y que era importante para que todos la reconocieran como nueva socia. Además, ella y Sesshoumaru eran los socios mayoritarios y por lo tanto tenían derecho a presidir las reuniones, teniendo con ello la ventaja de dirigir a las empresas por el rumbo que ellos quisieran. Todo esto por que el señor Taisho le dejó la mayor parte de sus acciones a su hijo al casarse.

Lo primero que preguntó Kagome fue cuál sería el asunto a tratar. Cuando le dijeron pidió muchísima información detallada de cada una de las empresas.

SESSHOUMARU: La información que me pides la manejan ciertos ejecutivos, yo no llevo esos controles.

KAGOME: Pues pídesela a tus ejecutivos, la necesito ahora mismo o de nada servirá la reunión de mañana.

SESSHOUMARU: Es domingo, no trabajan.

KAGOME¿Tus altos ejecutivos no trabajan en domingo? Desde ahí te digo que algo anda mal en las empresas. Los altos mandos deben estar disponibles en cualquier momento, cualquier día de la semana. Pídeselas, ordena que te la den a la voz de ya.

SESSHOUMARU: No tienen esa información en sus casas, tendrían que ir a la oficina…

KAGOME¿Y cuál es el problema? Para eso son ejecutivos, para eso se les paga, si alguno no quiere hacerlo, lo corres de inmediato. Apúrate que tengo que tener un panorama completo en unas cuantas horas para enterarme de todo antes de mañana. La reunión es las 8 de la mañana.

SESSHOUMARU: Yo te puedo poner al tanto.

KAGOME: Amor, prefiero enterarme de todo por mí misma. Para poder ayudarte, primero tengo que conocer la fuente original.

El señor Taisho contempló muy complacido el don de mando y la seguridad con la que Kagome rápidamente empezaba a hacerse cargo de todo. Ni siquiera su propio hijo hizo eso cuando, hace años, se le dijera que era propietario de cierta cantidad de acciones de las empresas. Sesshoumaru llamó a sus ejecutivos, a quienes les extrañó escuchar órdenes por parte de él, ya que todo el tiempo, quien manejaba los negocios era su padre. De mala gana, le entregaron todo en su casa en menos de dos horas.

Una vez que Kagome tuvo la información, realizó un análisis de todos los datos que había pedido y en menos de tres horas se dio cuenta de la situación real de las empresas. Estaba ella sola en el estudio y comenzó a gritar como loca.

KAGOME¡Sesshoumaru¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste esto desde el inicio¿Cómo se te ocurre querer engañarme de esta manera?

SESSHOUMARU¿A qué te refieres? –entró muy quitado de la pena al estudio, junto con su padre, ambos estaban en la biblioteca, esperando a ver qué era lo que iba a hacer la joven.

KAGOME¡Las empresas están endeudadas hasta el cuello! Los activos son bajísimos. Los gastos sobrepasan por mucho a los ingresos. ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres que haga con empresas que están a punto de irse a la ruina¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta¿Cómo es que puedes vivir tan tranquilo?

TAISHO: Cálmate hija. En primer lugar no te dijimos nada por que queríamos ver si eras capaz de darte cuenta por ti misma.

SESSHOUMARU: En segundo lugar no hubieras aceptado casarte si supieras que las empresas están a punto de irse a la quiebra.

KAGOME¿Crees que soy una interesada¡Me vale sorbete tu dinero! De todas maneras no me quería casar. Pero me la supiste jugar muy bien con esa cláusula de que si las empresas se arruinan yo no tengo de otra más que ser tu ama de casa toda la vida. En pocas palabras lo que quieres es que te salve de la bancarrota, que arregle las tonterías que cometiste tú.

SESSHOUMARU: Si así es como lo quieres ver, estás en lo cierto.

KAGOME: Eres un maldito cínico. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy capaz de sacarte de este casi ahogado problema financiero¡Soy bióloga, no economista o contadora! Podrías simplemente haberme dicho que querías ayuda, que querías que te aconsejara sobre tus negocios. No que te acercaste de la manera más sospechosa que encontraste y además te convertiste en un psicópata.

SESSHOUMARU: Si hubiera hecho eso, no te hubieras involucrado de verdad en las empresas.

KAGOME¡Por supuesto que no! Si me gustaran los negocios ni siquiera hubiese estudiado, me hubiera dedicado a hacer dinero desde más joven.

TAISHO: Sin embargo, a pesar de que no te gustan, tienes una excelente visión y con esa inteligencia que posees, sumado a nuestra experiencia, podríamos lograr salvar las empresas.

KAGOME¿Podríamos¡Las vamos a salvar! –mirando a Sesshoumaru-Así haya que vender tú alma al diablo. Por nada del mundo me voy a pasar toda la vida guisando para ese inútil que tienes por hijo –se dirigió al señor Taisho y luego se volvió a dirigir a su marido- Pero eso sí Sesshoumaru, tú vas a trabajar al parejo que yo, no me vas a dejar toda la carga a mí. Y por supuesto que "nuestro querido padre" también nos va a ayudar, ya que ha sido tan gentil conmigo, no se negará ¿cierto?

SESSHOUMARU: Todo lo que dices me parece bien, pero ¿por qué dijiste que aunque hubiera que vender "mi alma" al diablo?

KAGOME: Por que el que me metió en ese maldito lío eres tú. Si alguna alma hay que sacrificar¡será la tuya!

SESSHOMARU: Sí, claro, como digas –con su habitual tono frío e indiferente.

KAGOME¡No me contestes así¡Demonios! –respiró profundamente e hizo una pausa- A ver señores, antes que nada, necesito esta otra información y no me pongan objeciones, sí, ya sé que ya vinieron una vez los ejecutivos, pues que vengan otra vez y otra y cuantas veces sea necesario¡qué desquiten el sueldo!

Kagome mantuvo a padre e hijo trabajando con ella toda la noche, ideando soluciones inmediatas para recortar gastos y buscando la manera de conseguir entradas.

A las 5 de la mañana ya tenían, gracias a la visión de Kagome, un plan de rescate inmediato, sólo para evitar el embargo. Con todo el plan armaron la presentación de un proyecto a los socios. Lo presentaría Kagome y Sesshoumaru y el señor Taisho la secundarían. A las 6 de la mañana ya tenían todo listo, la presentación, la estrategia y muchos nervios. Kagome dijo que todos deberían dormir una hora y luego alistarse para la reunión.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome fueron a dormir a su recámara, pero el señor Taisho se quedó en la sala, leyendo los periódicos del día, que su sirviente, Myoga, se encargaba de tenerle listos todos los días a las 6 de la mañana.

En la alcoba matrimonial:

KAGOME: Espérate, hay que dormir al menos una hora o no vamos a dar una al rato –mientras alejaba a su marido de ella con la mano.

SESSHOUMARU: 15 minutos y te dejo dormir tranquila –besó su cuello y acariciaba sus senos.

KAGOME: Si te agarro no van a ser 15 minutos ni media hora –en tono amenazante.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo que quieras, no te niego nada –mientras subía el camisón de fina tela y acariciaba sus nalgas.

KAGOME: Yo te lo advertí –subiéndose encima de él.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

SESSHOUMARU¿No que no querías?

Kagome estaba sentada sobre él, restregando su sexo contra el de Sesshoumaru y besándole el cuello.

KAGOME: Yo no dije que no quería, dije que había que dormir por lo menos una hora.

SESSHOUMARU: No puedo dormir teniéndote en mi cama, es un desperdicio. ¡Rápido! Ya te quiero penetrar.

KAGOME: Eres un impaciente, pero ya sabes que estoy para complacerte –dijo y se sacó el bikini.

La joven tomó el pene de Sesshoumaru y se lo introdujo lentamente. Una vez dentro, se quitó el camisón y comenzó a moverse sobre Sesshoumaru, quien acariciaba con ambas manos sus senos.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, moviéndose lentamente y al sentir Kagome las manos de Sesshoumaru en sus nalgas, guiando sus movimientos, se encendió y comenzó a moverse más rápidamente.

KAGOME: Ven –dijo y atrajo hacia a sí a Sesshoumaru y lo besó apasionadamente, mientras continuaba moviéndose sobre él.

El apuesto hombre aprisionaba con sus manos las nalgas de su mujer, atrayéndola hacia sí y haciendo más profunda la penetración. Muchos besos se repartían, en medio de susurros, en medio de halagos uno al otro, en medio de gemidos que denotaban su placer.

Sesshoumaru dejó de besar el cuello de Kagome para bajar un poco más, encorvando un poco la espalda para llegar a sus senos y lamerlos cariñosamente primero y luego tomando uno con su mano y succionándolo ruidosamente, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno. El ruido que producía Sesshoumaru mientras mamaba su seno excitó a Kagome, quien empezó a moverse más rápido y a exigir más fuerza en las caricias.

KAGOME: Así corazón, eso me gusta mucho. Eres tan guapo. Dime¿yo te gusto? –moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

SESSHOUMARU: Me encantas, eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo exquisito y te mueves bien rico¿qué más puedo pedir? –y siguió succionando su seno y lo apretó con fuerza.

KAGOME¡Ah! Voy a terminar, hazlo conmigo también, quiero sentir como se te hace más grande y como me inundas por dentro.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo que quieras preciosa.

Kagome se movió ágilmente y Sesshoumaru la hizo acelerar al moverla de las nalgas con sus manos. Así, los dos cayeron en un trance de placer infinito al mismo tiempo. Kagome arqueó exageradamente la espalda y Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia él, manteniéndolos unidos. Compartir el placer los mantenía juntos.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

Cuando terminaron estaban rendidos. Sin decir una sola palabra se quedaron dormidos.

El dulce sopor de los amantes fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

* * *

**sophia06:** ¡Hola! Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me alegra mucho que el fic haya sido de tu agrado. Sobre todo que no te desesperara la situación entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome y que él se portara tan gandalla. Sí se verá com empieza a trabajar Kagome las empresas, espero que este capítulo te haya dejado satisfecha. Seguiré actualizando diariamente a menos que algo se me atraviese. ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo y por tus amables comentarios! GRACIAS!!!

**lizraider**: Me alegra que no te desanime la idea de que sean tantos capítulos. Perdón, sí actualicé el lunes, sólo que creo que un poco tarde y hoy iba a actualizar más temprano, pero por primera vez el fanfiction me dijo que estaba saturado. ¡Jamás me había pasado eso! Me da gusto que sí te latiera el lemon, la neta es que los tuyos son muuuuuuuuy buenos, me daba miedo que no te gustaran. Y no quise poner a Kagome como inexperta e ingenua, quise que le diera una sorpresita a Sesshoumaru.

Naraku sí será muy importante, pero no como te imaginas. La muerte de Kagura sí ocurrirá, pero no será pronto, jejeje, seré mala y no te diré en qué capítulo será.

Amiga muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por continuar leyendo la historia. MIL GRACIAS!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Naraku, el poderoso empresario.

TAISHO¡Ya levántese! Son las 7.

KAGOME: Me voy a bañar, apúrate tú también.

SESSHOUARU: Me voy a meter contigo.

KAGOME: No, si entramos juntos nos vamos a tardar los siglos y se nos va a hacer tarde.

En pocos minutos terminó Kagome de bañarse y bajó. El señor Taisho ya se había bañado y cambiado y estaba en el comedor, esperándolos para desayunar, él no había dormido nada. Poco después bajó Sesshoumaru.

TAISHO: Todo México te va a odiar hija.

KAGOME¿Por qué?

TAISHO: Por esta foto –y le mostró la primera página de sociales de un prestigiado periódico.

KAGOME: "El soltero más codiciado del país, Sesshoumaru Taisho, hijo de Inu no Taisho, dueño del consorcio que lleva su apellido, fue visto en un prestigiado centro comercial en la Ciudad de Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, con una desconocida que se lo comía a besos, mientras tocaba atrevidamente los atributos del guapísimo hombre" –y ve la foto de ella abrazada de su marido y acariciándole las nalgas en plena vía pública, de inmediato soltó una carcajada- ¡Como te alaban los periódicos! Bueno, sirve que todos en la reunión ya me habrán visto. Sabrán que si no tengo empacho de que me vean manoseándote en plena vía pública, no me detendré por nimiedades en la empresa –recalcó.

SESSHOUMARU: Te dije que al día siguiente saldrías en los periódicos.

TAISHO¡Qué buen temple tienes hija! Me gusta esa seguridad en ti misma.

Terminaron de desayunar a toda prisa y se dirigieron a la reunión. En el auto, los celulares de Sesshoumaru y de Kagome sonaron casi al mismo tiempo.

KAGOME: Diga. ¡Hola Sango! Sí, ya vi la foto del periódico. ¿No sólo en ese¿Salgo en todos¡Ya soy famosa! A ver si te veo en la semana amiga. No, hoy no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo. Luego te cuento. Sale, cuídate. ¡Bye!

SESSHOUMARU: Diga. No puedo darte explicaciones. Yo te llamo, estoy con mi padre. Adiós.

KAGOME¿Cargas más de dos celulares¿El que yo te di y otro para llamadas personales y otro para asuntos de la oficina? Es una buena idea, a mí no se me había ocurrido. Tendré que comprarme otro.

SESSHOUMARU¿Para qué quieres otro celular¿Quién te va a llamar?

KAGOME¿Para qué quiero otro celular? Para lo mismo que tú quieres el tuyo. ¿Quién me va a llamar? Pues personas.

SESSHOUMARU: No juegues a hacerte la graciosa. No necesitas otro celular.

KAGOME: Tú tampoco.

TAISHO: Una vez que lleguemos a la reunión habrá que informarles a los socios que eres la nueva accionista de la empresa y esposa de mi hijo. Lo haré yo y después pasaremos a la orden del día –dijo para tratar de parar la discusión que tenían esos dos.

Llegaron 5 minutos antes a las oficinas centrales del consorcio, donde se llevaban a cabo todas las reuniones. La entrada de Sesshoumaru junto con Kagome y el señor Taisho de inmediato causó revuelo. Todo el mundo empezó a cuchichear acerca de que era ella la de la foto en los periódicos y que cómo se atrevía a presentarse al trabajo de un hombre tan importante; que cómo permitía eso su serio padre y que seguro Kagura le haría un escándalo. Kagome lo escuchó todo.

KAGOME: "¿Quién demonios será esa tal Kagura? Bueno, me vale, al fin y al cabo la esposa ahora soy yo" –pensó.

Sesshoumaru le mostró la que sería su oficina a Kagome, que quedaba al lado de la de su padre y frente a la suya y le presentó a la que sería su secretaria.

SESSHOUMARU: Señorita Ayame, mi esposa, la Señora Kagome Taisho será su nueva jefa, espero que todo funcione bien.

AYAME: Encantada de conocerla Señora Taisho.

KAGOME: El gusto es mío, pero se oye muy raro eso, llámeme sólo por mi nombre.

TAISHO: Ya te irás acostumbrando hija, no le haga caso señorita Ayame, dígale Sra. Taisho, eso está bien –se la llevó de inmediato a su oficina y Sesshoumaru les siguió.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo primero que tienes que hacer es guardar tu distancia con las secretarias, no les des confianza de ningún tipo. Y en segunda respeta mi apellido. Lo tienes que llevar de ahora en adelante y acostúmbrate a que te digan Señora Taisho.

TAISHO: Te acostumbrarás poco a poco, no te preocupes, pero en este ambiente la formalidad cuenta mucho. No es como con tus compañeros científicos. Por favor anda con mucho cuidado.

KAGOME: De acuerdo.

Después de esas breves indicaciones, entraron en la junta de socios del consorcio Taisho.

Mientras Kagome estaba a punto de hacer su entrada oficial al mundo de los negocios como consorte de Sesshoumaru Taisho, nuestra querida amiga Sango se encontraba muy feliz.

SANGO: Mi amiga se oía contenta, supongo que no le está yendo tan mal con Sesshoumaru.

MIROKU¿Cómo le habría de ir mal? Sesshoumaru es un hombre muy codiciado entre las mujeres, sabe complacerlas.

SANGO¿Y eso cómo lo sabes tú¿Lo dices por experiencia? –jugó una broma.

MIROKU¡Cálmate Sango! Si no te ha quedado claro, te puedo seguir demostrando lo hombre que soy –mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

SANGO: Eso sería muy bueno –respondió acariciando el torso desnudo de ese joven y atractivo hombre.

MIROKU: Sabes que me encantas, pero ya me tengo que ir. Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en la oficina. ¿Te veo en la tarde otra vez cariño? –comenzó a vestirse.

SANGO: Ya sabes que sí, no puedo decirte que no. ¿Mandas a tu chofer por mí?

MIROKU: Claro cariño, lo que quieras. Te veo en la tarde entonces –salió del departamento.

Sango se había visto con Miroku horas después de que se fuera de la mansión de los Taisho, luego de la boda de su amiga. A pesar de haber decidido portarse distante con él, no pudo. El moreno de fuego se había disculpado de una manera muy poco usual, llevándole un anillo de compromiso y yendo a pedir su mano a su padre. La boda se llevaría a cabo dentro de 7 meses. Pero aunque él le había insistido que ya vivieran juntos, pues afirmaba que lo suyo era amor a primera vista, los padres de Sango le impedirían vivir con un hombre con el que todavía no se casaba. Por esta razón se veían en el departamento de Miroku, el cual estaba en un edificio que formaba parte de un nuevo conjunto residencial, en avenida Miguel Ángel de Quevedo. Quedaba muy cerca de la Universidad, por eso Sango pudo salir sin prisa para ir a su Facultad. Ella también haría muy pronto su examen profesional. Sango y Kagome tenían la misma edad y habían entrado juntas a la carrera, eran compañeras de generación.

Sango iba caminando como entre las nubes. Le encantaba ese hombre. Pero no sólo sexualmente le atraía, aparte de ser muy atrevido le encantaba su forma de ser, tan alegre, tan optimista, que le contagiaba esa alegría por vivir. A decir verdad cualquier mujer se reiría que un hombre que apenas ha visto unas tres veces le proponga matrimonio y tener hijos con él, pero ella también sintió esa magia al verlo y por tonto que pudiera parecerle a otras personas ella sí se enamoró de Miroku a primera vista. Por esa razón aceptó casarse con él y llevarlo a su casa para que pidiera su mano.

Pronto Sango llegó al laboratorio donde preparaba su tesis. Mientras, en la junta de socios del consorcio Taisho, al entrar Kagome al salón de juntas, de inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Kagome se dio cuenta de que a algunos de los miembros ya los había visto, en la fiesta de Miroku.

TAISHO: Buenos días señores. Quiero presentarles a Kagome Taisho, ella es la esposa de mi hijo y la nueva socia del consorcio. Les pido que le demos la bienvenida –se escuchó un murmullo acerca de lo hermosa que era y poco después las voces de los socios, dándole la bienvenida- Ahora, la orden del día…

De esta manera el señor Taisho anunció los asuntos a tratar y al finalizar, Kagome de inmediato intervino. Empezó por el análisis financiero del consorcio; posteriormente evidenció la necesidad de rescatar las empresas del inminente embargo y finalizó con su propuesta.

KOUGA: Señora Taisho, me parece buena su iniciativa. Sin embargo¿cómo piensa aplicarla? Francamente le veo muchos inconvenientes.

KAGOME: Lo primero es que todos cooperemos. Es evidente que habrá que pasar por algún tiempo de austeridad, reducir los gastos de los altos ejecutivos y obviamente los gastos personales de los socios, que se cargan a las empresas como gastos corrientes. Habrá una política estricta al respecto. Naturalmente se tiene que implementar a todos los niveles.

BANKOTSU¡Eso es imposible¿Cómo se supone que celebremos tratos con otros empresarios si no es de "manera oficial"? –con ello hacía referencia a que todos los gastos se cargan a la empresa.

KAGOME: De ahora en adelante no habrá negociaciones con uno o dos de los socios del consorcio, todo asunto oficial se tratará en estas oficinas centrales y se requerirá obligatoriamente de la asistencia de todos los socios. Aquel socio que no acuda, no tendrá derecho a réplica si las decisiones tomadas no son de su agrado.

JAKOTSU¡Pero eso es completamente injusto!

KAGOME: Eso no es verdad, no hay nada más justo que todos los socios nos enteremos de que hay una negociación en puerta y de cómo se desarrolla. Además¿qué prefiere señor¿Un tiempo de austeridad, el cual será de vital importancia para salvar a las empresas del embargo o perder todo el dinero que ha invertido en el consorcio?

SESSHOUMARU: El argumento es convincente. Naturalmente que a todos los aquí presentes nos interesa conservar el consorcio. Yo apoyo completamente la moción.

TAISHO: Es evidente que las empresas serán embargadas una a una y al final no habrá manera de recuperarlas. La propuesta de la Señora Taisho es la opción para salvar las empresas momentáneamente del embargo. Yo también secundo la propuesta.

BANKOTSU¡Yo no!

JAKOTSU¡Yo tampoco!

JINENJI: Habrá que pensarlo detenidamente. ¿Qué beneficios nos podría aportar ese plazo de austeridad?

TAROMARU: En lo inmediato pareciera ser que nos perjudica, pero a largo plazo nos traería un evidente ahorro y con ello un beneficio inmediato: evitar el embargo.

GINTA: Entiendo. Y con ese ahorro al evitar el embargo, ganaríamos tiempo en lo que ideamos otra estrategia para pagar la deuda.

HAKAKU: No es la solución de raíz al problema, pero nos deja un poco de tiempo.

KOUGA: Parece ser nuestra mejor opción. Yo también la apruebo.

De esta manera, empezó un debatir acerca de aceptar la propuesta de Kagome, en donde, lo más renuentes a aceptarla eran Bankotsu y Jakotsu. Estos dos hombres además de estar en contra, daban fuertes argumentos para tratar de convencer al resto de los socios de no aceptarlo. Kagome, Sesshoumaru y el señor Taisho daban los suyos para tratar de convencerlos de los beneficios que les reportaría la nueva política del consorcio.

Pasaron horas debatiendo. Hicieron una pausa de una hora para comer. El señor Taisho les pidió que fueran a comer a un restaurante argentino que quedaba a unos minutos de las oficinas. Al salir, tenían que pasar por enfrente de las oficinas de los tres. La secretaria de Sesshoumaru lo interceptó para darle un mensaje que parecía urgente.

KANNA: Señor, su… la señorita Kagura lo está esperando en su oficina.

SESSHOUMARU¿No le dijiste que estaba en una junta con mi padre?

KANNA: Le dije, pero insistió en esperarlo. No quiso escucharme.

SESSHOUMARU: Dile que ya sabe perfectamente que cuando estoy con mi padre no la puedo atender.

KANNA: Le he dicho eso, pero insiste en que no se moverá de su oficina hasta que hable con usted.

SESSHOUMARU: Voy a comer y luego tenemos que regresar a la junta, dile que no tengo tiempo…-se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver salir a la mujer en cuestión.

KAGURA¿Qué no tienes tiempo para mí? Ahora mismo vas a explicarme esa fotografía en los periódicos. ¡Pero si aquí la tienes! –gritó como desesperada.

TAISHO: Hijo no tenemos tiempo que perder. Kagome y yo nos adelantamos, nos alcanzas rápido –dijo para salir del paso.

KAGOME: No, está bien, te esperamos unos minutos, querido. ¿No piensas demorarte o sí? –evidentemente molesta por la manera de conducirse de esa mujer.

KAGURA¿Querido¿Quién demonios es ésta para hablarte así?

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru, como tu esposa creo que tengo derecho a exigir que tus amistades me respeten. Espero no tener que volver a repetirlo.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo siento Kagura, no tengo tiempo ahorita. Tenemos asuntos urgentes que atender.

TAISHO: Vámonos, se nos hace tarde. Tenemos que planear rápidamente una estratagema en unos cuantos minutos –se interpuso entre Kagura y su hijo.

KAGURA¿Esposa¿Dijo esposa¿Es eso cierto¡Te exijo que me lo expliques inmediatamente! –gritó como desquiciada.

KAGOME: Papá, por favor vámonos, por lo visto no contamos con Sesshoumaru para manejar las empresas, nos las arreglaremos tú y yo solos –dijo papá para que a la mujer le quedara claro que ella ya tenía confianza con el señor Taisho y muy enojada se salió a toda prisa, el señor Taisho se fue rápidamente tras ella y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hijo, dándole a entender que más le valía que los alcanzara pronto.

SESSHOUMARU: Kagura por favor, estamos en medio de una reunión muy importante. Yo te llamo después linda –y le dio un beso fugaz en la boca, después del cual, salió rápidamente tras su padre y Kagome.

KAGURA: "¡Maldito! Sabes que tus besos me matan, que soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos. Pero justamente por eso no te voy a perdonar por traicionarme de esta manera. Sesshoumaru Taisho, te vas a arrepentir de haberme hecho esto" –pensó.

El señor Taisho y Kagome ya estaban a bordo del BMW rumbo al restaurante, cuando Kagome recibió un mensaje. Como el padre de Sesshoumaru se había sentado al lado de Kagome para convencerla de que Kagura era una aventura del pasado de su hijo y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, vio el mensaje en la pantalla, el cual decía: "Beso rápido" y le intrigó.

TAISHO¡Qué mensaje tan raro te mandan¿Qué eso de "beso rápido"?

KAGOME: Es el programa del celular que trae consigo tu hijo, el que yo le di. Lo que quiere decir es que tu hijo le dio un beso rápido en la boca a alguien, seguramente a esa mujer. Es una lástima, por que un beso en la boca rápido no se considera como infidelidad. Espero de todo corazón que no nos alcance, que se quede con ella y que tenga relaciones, de esa manera yo seré libre. Antes de que siga involucrándome con las empresas.

En ese momento llegaron al restaurante y se bajaron del auto. El señor Taisho continuó interrogándola en el interior del restaurante, después de ordenar la comida, estaba impresionado de la manera en la que Kagome podía enterarse de lo que hacía su hijo y que por demás era inconveniente, podría llevarlos a la ruina, de la que estaban buscando salvarse desesperadamente.

TAISHO¿Ese aparato tiene cámara o cómo supiste eso del beso? –sorprendido.

KAGOME: No hace falta una cámara, tiene un análisis de emisión de infrarrojo en tiempo real. El calor del cuerpo que emitimos cambia dependiendo de lo que hagamos. Por eso es que pude saberlo. Como quisiera que se largara con ella y así pudiera yo regresar a mi vida normal –con un tono en su voz que denotaba tanto resentimiento, como el indicio de sentirse traicionada.

TAISHO¿Pero tú y él se están llevando bien, no es cierto¿Qué no sientes nada por él¿No sentirás nada al dejarlo? –trató de indagar.

KAGOME: Soy una tonta, por creer que quizá podríamos ser una pareja real, pero después de verlo con esa mujer, me doy cuenta claramente de que sólo me utiliza. Una cosa te voy a pedir: que tu hijo no se entere del programa que tiene el celular, si traicionas mi confianza tú también, te juro que soy capaz de boicotear el consorcio yo misma y no me importará vivir atada a tu hijo como su ama de casa, estoy segura que será más difícil para él que para mí –sentenció.

TAISHO: Hija, no te preocupes, por mí no se enterará. Pero no debes preocuparte por esa mujer, es una cualquiera, no tiene importancia lo que tuvo con mi hijo. Él no es tan tonto como para preferirla a ella, no debes sentirte mal.

En esos momentos llegó Sesshoumaru y se sentó con ellos.

SESSHOUMARU¿Nadie pidió nada para mí¡Qué descorteses! –ninguno de los dos le respondió y él tuvo que ordenar algo rápido del menú, lo cual le disgustaba en exceso, por que ya sólo tenían unos cuantos minutos.

TAISHO¿Me disculpan un momento? Debo ir al lavabo –se paró de la mesa.

Ya en el baño, el señor Taisho le hizo una llamada a su hijo al celular.

SESSHOUMARU¿Diga?

TAISHO¡IDIOTA¿Cómo se te ocurre besar a Kagura en la oficina? No, no trates de ocultarlo. No preguntes cómo se enteró ella, pero lo sabe. No contestes nada hasta que yo te lo diga. Ahora escúchame bien, si esa mujer pierde el interés en las empresas será debido a ti y entonces nos vamos a la ruina completa. Te voy a dejar 15 minutos a solas con ella y la convences de que Kagura es una aventura de tu pasado y que ahora la quieres a ella. ¡Se siente traicionada, empezaba a quererte! De verdad que eres un completo idiota. A ver cómo le haces, pero en 15 minutos la convences, por que además no tenemos tiempo qué perder por tus estúpidos triángulos amorosos, tenemos que idear la manera de lograr la mayoría de los votos para que se apruebe la propuesta de Kagome en lo que nos queda de tiempo antes de regresar a la junta. Ahora voy a colgar y lo único que me vas a responder será: "Los documentos que necesitas que te firme déjalos en mi escritorio y voy a necesitar una relación detallada" –así hicieron ambos.

SESSHOUMARU: Kagome, no sé qué estés pensando en estos momentos. Pero Kagura…-no pudo continuar por que la voz seca de Kagome lo interrumpió.

KAGOME: Nada de lo que digas desmentirá la escena evidente que armó esa mujer que se siente con derechos sobre ti. Te propongo un trato: Déjame libre y prometo seguirte ayudando con tus empresas, de esa manera serías libre para estar con esa mujer.

SESSHOUMARU: Debes estar bromeando. ¿No sientes nada por mí?

KAGOME: No seas hipócrita y no hables de sentimientos, los tuyos están con esa mujer, eso está claro. La pregunta es¿por qué no te casaste con ella? Se ve que tiene mucho dinero, podrías haberla utilizado para que lo invirtiera en tus empresas y así reanimarlas. Déjame libre Sesshoumaru, así los dos podríamos ser felices.

SESSHOUMARU¿No has sido feliz a mi lado en estos días?

KAGOME: Acepta el trato, prometo que no habrá resentimientos, seremos buenos amigos y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda con tus empresas, ni siquiera te pediré un sueldo –dijo con la mirada perdida.

En esos momentos llegó el señor Taisho, quien sólo con verlos supo que su hijo no había podido arreglar las cosas.

TAISHO¿Está buena tu arrachera hija¿Me das un pedacito? –mientras se sentó a su lado y con su tenedor tomó un cacho y se lo comió- ¿Sabes? Cuando era niño mi mamá me hacía trocitos la carne y a mí me gustaba comerlos así, la carne completa no me sabía igual, no sé por qué.

Hábilmente el señor Taisho hizo ese comentario, esperando que surtiera efecto en Kagome, pues ella, mientras hablaba con Sesshoumaru había hecho cachitos chiquitos su carne. Logró lo que quiso. Kagome recordó el amor con que su madre le hacía trocitos la carne y se los daba en la boca, ella sintió que compartía cierta humildad con ese hombre y se sintió cercana a él. Ella estaba ansiosa de un apoyo, de algún salvavidas que no le permitiera ahogarse en se horrible mar de amargura. Sintiéndose un poco en confianza recargó su cabeza en el hombro del señor Taisho, quien aprovechó para reafirmar la confianza que Kagome desde hacía tiempo le había tenido.

TAISHO: Hija. ¿Te sientes cansada? –y la abrazó paternalmente, para que ella se sintiera protegida- No te preocupes, lo más cansado son estas reuniones, por que hay que lograr que se apruebe lo que uno piensa que es lo mejor para la empresa. Pero una vez que hayamos logrado la aprobación de tu maravillosa propuesta, la implementación de la misma es mucho más sencilla, ahí es donde entra mi experiencia. Tú podrás descansar un poco después de esto –siguió con el abrazo.

KAGOME: Gracias pa… -se detuvo a sí misma y se separó del abrazo, dándose cuenta de que no era su padre.

TAISHO: Dime así, no te cohíbas, desde que me anunciaron que se casarían yo te veo como a mi hija.

KAGOME: Gracias por la confianza, sólo dame tiempo para acostumbrarme, por que siento raro –respiró hondamente- Jinenji y Kouga son dos socios de las empresas cuyos únicos ingresos provienen de las ganancias del consorcio –dijo cambiando drásticamente su actitud y el tema- por tal motivo ellos son los más interesados en que el consorcio no se vaya a la ruina. Si conseguimos sus votos seríamos ya la mayoría, sin importar que Bankotsu y Jakotsu se opongan y traten de jalar a Ginta y a Hakaku.

SESSHOUMARU: Te olvidas de Taromaru. Él es un multimillonario que logramos atraer a la empresa, pero a él lo que le gustan son las emociones fuertes, así que si él no vota a favor, estaríamos empatados.

TAISHO: Podríamos hablar de las enormes ventajas que traería la reanimación del consorcio; nuevos mercados, con la posibilidad de entrar a Sudamérica, seguro que esa perspectiva podría interesarle.

KAGOME: Perfecto, tú te encargas de eso. Sesshoumaru hablará de las terribles consecuencias que traería para los socios que sólo tienen ese negocio, que se fuera a la quiebra. Yo remataré con la urgencia de implementarlo a la brevedad posible.

TAISHO: Hecho.

KAGOME: Vámonos, no podemos retrasarnos ni un minuto o Bankotsu y Jakotsu podrían adelantar sus argumentos y sin estar nosotros presentes, convencerlos de seguir como hasta hoy.

Los tres salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron de nuevo a las Oficinas Centrales del Consorcio Taisho. Los tres coordinaron sus discursos perfectamente y sus voces fueron escuchadas. Parecía que se iba a aprobar la propuesta presentada por Kagome, pero Bankotsu y Jakotsu también pelearon férreamente para que todo siguiera igual, argumentando que para eso era el dinero. La reunión se prolongó hasta la medianoche, por instancias de Kagome y gracias al cansancio de Bankotsu y Jakotsu, pudieron ganar la votación.

Ese fue el primer día de Kagome en el consorcio Taisho, el más largo y tortuoso de toda su vida, lleno de mucho trabajo y desilusión.

Pero para otra mujer, de cabello negro y medio rizado, también había sido un día horrible.

KAGURA¡Papá! –lloró- El maldito se casó, con esa tipa de las fotos. Ni siquiera me dijo nada. ¡No soporto este dolor!

NARAKU: Te dije que Sesshoumaru sólo era un cebo, no tenías que haberte enamorado de él. Su padre nunca te aceptó. Aunque si hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo, como te lo indiqué, hubieras podido quedarte con él –estaban hablando de Sesshoumaru como si se tratara de un perro fino o algún otro animal.

KAGURA: Papá tienes que hacer algo. No soporto a esa mujer. No me lo puede quitar¡es mío¡Yo lo quiero!

NARAKU: Claro que haré algo, de eso puedes estar segura. Nadie le hace algo así a mi hija y se queda tan tranquila. Ahora vete, déjame todo a mí.

KAGURA¡Gracias papi! –dijo contenta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del despacho de su padre- "Ahora sabrás lo que es burlarte de mí Sesshoumaru Taisho, mi padre te hará trizas y cuando ya no puedas más, regresarás conmigo" –pensó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Naraku se había quedado solo en su despacho.

NARAKU: "Esa mujer, es la misma con la que ya lo había visto en el restaurante árabe. Es una hermosura, pensé en quitársela inmediatamente, fue muy rápido. Pero parece una desconocida. ¿Por qué se habrá casado con ella? Dudo que haya sido por dinero. De cualquier forma, mis hombres harán su trabajo y cuando eso haya sucedido, el consorcio Taisho caerá. Muy pronto, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se colapse; una vez que eso suceda, esa rara belleza que consiguió Sesshoumaru, será mía".

Tales eran los pensamientos de Naraku, el rival más poderoso del consorcio Taisho.

* * *

**sophia06**¡Hola! Me alegra que no te incomode leer un capítulo a diario. Ah y sí, a Sesshoumaru no se le cambia el carácter por nada del mundo, aunque Kagome logre dominarlo en alguno que otro aspecto. No te preocupes por no entrar, lo chido es que me dejas tu nombre y así puedo saber quién eres. ¡Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo amiga!

**lizraider**: Sí, ten por seguro que Kagome pondrá más que celoso a Sesshoumaru, pero seré mala y no te diré en qué momento de la historia ocurrirá eso. Ah claro que Kagome tenía que poner a trabajar a ese par de holgazanes que se dejaron ir casi a la ruina al consorcio. Miroku pronto aparecerá y será protagonista de una melosa historia de amor, te lo garantizo. Los capítulos sí ya están todos escritos, por eso puedo subir uno diariamente, de hecho aunque a veces publico las historias sin haberlas terminado, me gusta tener algunos capítulos adelantados, por si algo sucede y no puedo escribir ciertos días.

Ah, qué chido que te latiera su plan "malévolo de Kagome" de aprovecharse de la calentura de su marido xD Y me alegro todavía más que te gustara el lemon, es que tú sí eres muy buena para escribirlos.A mí nunca me había pasado eso en el fanfiction ¬¬

¡Muchísimas gracias amiga!

**icegirl06**¡Hola¡Bienvenida al fic! Me alegra que te gustara. La verdad es que luego me desespera que Kagome sea tan ingenua, así que por eso aquí le colgué esa personalidad, aunque sí conserva ciertos rasgos propios. Para nada pensaría eso, no te preocupes. Ah y me alegra mucho también que no te desagrade leer diario un capítulo. ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios¡Eres muy amable!

También agradezco a todas las personas que leen la historia, pero que por algún motivo no dejan un review. La historia está pensada para hacerles pasar un rato agradable, yo me sentiré muy feliz si ustedes al final me dicen si logré mi objetivo o no. Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. Amores**

Nuestro querido mujeriego Miroku le llamó a Sesshoumaru al Celular. Ellos eran amigos prácticamente desde la infancia y desde muy temprana edad descubrieron el imán que tenían para las mujeres. Eran compañeros de parranda y juntos destrozaban los corazones de cuanta mujer se les atravesaba en el camino. Pero desde que Sesshoumaru empezara con el acoso a Kagome, se habían distanciado un poco, por lo que Miroku pensó que sería bueno llamar a su amigo. Sesshoumaru iba llegando a la mansión, justo después de la reunión, junto con Kagome y su padre cuando su celular sonó. Kagome le dirigió una mirada asesina y se fue rápidamente a la recámara. Su padre suspiró y se fue al estudio. Quizá ambos pensaron que era Kagura quien le llamaba.

SESSHOUMARU: Diga.

MIROKU: Sesshoumaru. ¿Cómo estás¿Ya te olvidaste de tu compañero de juergas?

SESSHOUMARU¿Cómo podría hacer tal cosa¿Cómo has estado¿Ya consumaste la conquista de tu última presa? Vi como te comías con la mirada a la amiga de Kagome.

MIROKU¿Qué comes que adivinas? –soltando una risotada- Pero el que me sorprendes eres tú. Mira que amarraste primero a la amiga de Sanguito, es un bomboncito. ¿Pero qué pasó¿Hasta boda y toda la cosa? Oye, tenemos que reunirnos para platicar largo y tendido, por que a mí me aclaras qué pasó. Mira que el soltero más codiciado de todo México se casó con una perfecta desconocida. ¿Y Kagura¡Seguro puso el grito en el cielo!

SESSHOUMARU: Ni me lo recuerdes, fue a la oficina, armó una escenita y ahora no me hablan ni Kagome ni mi padre. En estos días estaremos muy ocupados con las empresas, sobre todo por que son los primeros días de Kagome como socia activa del consorcio. Pero el jueves en la tarde podríamos reunirnos, a la hora de la comida¿está bien?

MIROKU¿Hasta socia es de tu consorcio¡Te pegó duro! Definitivamente me tienes que explicar todo con lujo de detalle.

SESSHOUMARU: De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces. Bye –colgó y fue a acostarse, estaba realmente cansado, la reunión lo había dejado fatigado.

Cuando llegó a la recámara matrimonial, Kagome ya estaba acostada con la luz apagada y de espaldas a él. No tenía intención de explicar nada. Él no estaba acostumbrado a rogarle a ninguna mujer, más bien era al revés, siempre lo buscaban a él. Entró y prendió la luz, sin preocuparse de que quizá molestara a su esposa, se cepilló los dientes, se desnudó, quedando nada más con los boxers; todo esto haciendo ruido como si estuviera solo en la habitación, sin consideración alguna para ella. Al terminar, apagó la luz, se acostó y jamás le dirigió la palabra, no pretendía excusarse de ninguna manera. Sin embargo, algo le atraía mucho de Kagome y una vez que sintió la cercanía del calor de su cuerpo, intentó abrazarla, para dormir pegado a ella. Pero la voz seca de la joven lo detuvo.

KAGOME: Ni siquiera intentes acercarte. Déjame en paz –su tono era tan frío como el mismo hielo, se parecía mucho al de él, pero Sesshoumaru estaba seguro de que esta vez no estaba imitándolo, le salió natural, por dentro, la joven pensaba: "Maldito idiota, no sé cómo pude pensar que podrías llegar a quererme. Debería haberme quedado claro que sólo me utilizas. Pero por nada del mundo voy a permitir que te des cuenta que ya no puedo estar sin tus abrazos, sin tus besos" –y lloró en silencio, sin siquiera moverse, nada más sentía cómo corrían las lágrimas por sus ojos, su marido no se percató.

SESSHOUMARU: "No puedo creer que no quiera que la abrace. A todas las mujeres les gusta dormir abrazadas a mí. ¿Tan enojada está? Ya se le pasará y si no, allá ella. Tarde o temprano tendrá que cumplir con sus obligaciones conyugales" –pensó y le dio la espalda también.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Sango abordara el metro para ir a la Universidad, un BMW negro la interceptó.

MIROKU¿La llevo, preciosa?

SANGO¿Cómo cree? Yo no me subo al auto de un desconocido –bromeó.

MIROKU¿A poco no te gusté? Ven preciosa –le siguió el juego.

SANGO: No digo que no me gustara, pero, no estaría bien –continuó con el juego.

MIROKU¿Cómo te llamas?

SANGO: Me llamo Wakana –mintió con una sonrisita.

MIROKU: Pues yo soy Shinoske. Así que ya no somos desconocidos. De hecho, creo que tú eres la novia perdida que he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo.

SANGO¡Joven Shinoske! Sí, ahora lo recuerdo.

MIROKU: Pues vámonos, mi preciosa novia extraviada.

SANGO¡Vámonos! –y con grandes carcajadas subió al auto.

Miroku la llevó directo al departamento. Una vez allí continuaron con su juego de ser entre desconocidos y los jóvenes novios perdidos. Hicieron el amor desenfrenadamente, excitados por el juego. Después pasaron un rato haciendo chistes bobos y riendo a carcajadas por nimiedades.

SANGO: Cuando estoy contigo, el tiempo se pasa rapidísimo. Quisiera que estos momentos no terminaran nunca.

MIROKU: Yo también, pero debo ir a trabajar. ¿Te veré en la tarde?

SANGO: Claro, ya lo sabes¿para qué preguntas?

Ambos se despidieron tiernamente con un beso y un abrazo y la promesa de verse más tarde.

En la mansión de los Taisho, la infortunada Kagome sostenía una conversación con su marido y su suegro.

TAISHO: Me sorprende tu aguante hija. Ayer en la reunión todos ya estábamos cansadísimos y tú continuabas con los mismos bríos como si fueran las 10 de la mañana. Gracias a tu fortaleza, a Bankotsu y a Jakotsu no les quedó de otra más que aceptar el acuerdo del resto de los socios.

SESSHOUMARU: Anoche pensé que sería conveniente hacer una reunión con los altos ejecutivos de todas las empresas del consorcio. Para que te conozcan y sepan que también deben obedecer tus órdenes.

KAGOME: Hasta que te veo usar el cerebro –respondió secamente.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué clase de comentario es ese? Te recuerdo que el acuerdo premarital te obliga a profesarme respeto –con su tono de voz de mando, frío e imponente.

TAISHO: Tienen unos cuantos días de casados y no paran de pelear. ¿Qué van a hacer cuando lleven 20 años juntos?

SESSHOUMARU Y KAGOME¡Tú no te metas! –exclamaron al unísono.

TAISHO: Bueno –rió francamente- ya que al menos en callarme se ponen de acuerdo, supongo que no me queda más remedio. Los espero abajo –y se fue todavía riéndose.

Después de discutir un rato más, los dos bajaron y se fueron con el señor Taisho. A las 8 de la mañana ya estaban los tres en sus respectivas oficinas.

KAGOME: Señorita Ayame¿puede venir a mi oficina un momento por favor? –le dijo a través de la bocina telefónica.

AYAME: Claro Sra. Taisho, enseguida –poco después entró con un café y se lo ofreció a Kagome.

KAGOME: No, gracias, yo no tomo café. No es necesario que me traiga.

AYAME: Disculpe usted, es que generalmente todos los jefes que he tenido toman café y cuando me llaman se hace costumbre que llegue yo con la taza.

KAGOME: Pobres de ellos, esclavos de la cafeína. Ayame, necesito que me traiga una relación completa de todos y cada uno de los empleados del consorcio.

AYAME¿De todos? Son muchísimos¿para cuándo la quiere?

KAGOME: Para hoy mismo. Para después de la comida está bien. Ordénemelos de la siguiente manera: Empresa a la que están adscritos, puesto, días y horario de trabajo y sueldo. Eso es todo.

AYAME: Con permiso señora –y pensó:- "¿Eso es todo¿Quería más? Por lo que veo voy a trabajar mucho con ella. No será como con mis otros jefes. Supongo que está bien, ya hacía falta alguien que de verdad trabajara en estas oficinas"

A los pocos minutos volvió a tocar la puerta del privado de Kagome.

AYAME: Señora, su esposo dice que requiere de su presencia, que ya los altos ejecutivos están esperándola.

KAGOME: Gracias Ayame, enseguida voy –contestó- "Cuando quieres hacer las cosas las haces bastante rápido. Supongo que es una manera de disculparte, ya que jamás dirías nada expresamente, pero ni creas que ya con esto me voy a quedar tan conforme" –pensó.

Al salir de su oficina, Sesshoumaru la estaba esperando, dándole unas instrucciones a su secretaria Kanna. En ese momento, bajando del elevador, apareció uno de los socios del consorcio, Kouga.

KOUGA: Señora Taisho, es un placer volver a deleitarme con su hermosa presencia –y le tomó las manos entre las suyas y las besó.

KAGOME: Es muy amable –se sonrojó y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento.

SESSHOUMARU¿Nos vamos, querida? Todos te están esperando.

KOUGA: Señor Taisho, espero no se haya molestado por alabar la belleza de su señora esposa. La verdad es que le envidio en extremo. Haber atrapado a una mujer tan bella, tan inteligente y con tremendo carácter debe haberle costado mucho trabajo.

KAGOME: No tiene usted idea de lo cierto de sus palabras. Debo retirarme. Le agradezco la gentileza, joven Kouga –y se despidió con un cálido beso en la mejilla.

SESSHOUMARU: Vámonos –y la tomó posesivamente del brazo.

KOUGA: Insisto Señor Taisho, es usted sumamente afortunado y le envidio sinceramente –viendo cómo se encaminaban.

SESSHOUMARU: Espero que su visita no haya sido expresamente para contemplar la belleza de mi esposa –alejó a Kagome más de él.

KOUGA¡Oh! No se me había ocurrido, pero es buena idea, venir sólo para mirarla. En realidad, tengo un asunto con su señor padre. Con su permiso –y se dirigió a la oficina del Señor Taisho.

La señorita Ayame había contemplado la escena completa, sin perder detalle. Ella se había prendado de Kouga desde que lo viera la primera vez, hacía 4 años, cuando ella recién había entrado a la empresa.

AYAME: "Qué suerte tiene la señora Taisho. Todos se enamoran de ella. Yo me conformaría con que el señor Kouga me prestara la quinta parte de la atención que a ella. Pero eso es imposible. Él jamás se fijaría en una insignificante secretaria" –pensó mientras lo seguía con la mirada hacia el privado del señor Taisho, embelesada.

En la reunión con los altos ejecutivos del consorcio, los comentarios fueron iguales a los que se escucharon cuando entró a la reunión con los socios; sólo que ahora eran más, pues los altos ejecutivos sumaban más de 50 y entre ellos había también algunas mujeres, aunque menos. Algunos comentarios masculinos que Kagome alcanzaba a escuchar eran así: "Es bellísima, tenía que ser, ese hombre no escoge a cualquiera. ¿Qué crees que haga Kagura¡Le va a dar un infarto! Sólo por que es el hijo del dueño, sino¡se la quitaba!". Mientras que de las voces femeninas: "Mira la suertuda, se pescó al hijo del dueño. ¿Qué le habrá dado? Escuché que no tenía un peso antes de casarse con él. ¿Así que no es más que una zorra interesada?".

Kagome inmediatamente se impuso y no les dejó lugar a murmuraciones. Rápidamente les dejó en claro que ella era una de las nuevas socias y que se esperaba de ellos que respondieran de inmediato cuando algo les pidiera.

KAGOME: Lo primero que voy a pedirles a todos los aquí presentes es que serán los encargados de velar por las sanas finanzas de las empresas. Se preguntarán cómo. Bueno, pues el día de mañana se les entregará una relación de recorte de gastos, los cuales tendrán que cumplir meticulosamente. Entraremos en una etapa de austeridad extrema y ustedes serán los encargados de llevarla a cabo.

EJECUTIVO 1¿Podría explicarnos en qué consiste ese plan de austeridad?

KAGOME: Básicamente se reducirán al mínimo necesario. Esto es, si antes operaban con un margen de error en el uso de materiales, ahora ese margen desaparecerá.

EJECUTIVO 2¡Eso es imposible de hacer!

EJECUTIVA 3¡Siempre hay errores!

EJECUTIVO 4¿Qué pasará cuando alguien se equivoque?

EJECUTIVO 5: No se puede pedir perfección.

KAGOME: Es cierto que los seres humanos cometemos errores. Más aún los trabajadores que no tienen mucha preparación, pero ahí es precisamente donde entran ustedes señores. Ustedes sí están preparados y además son más capaces que ellos. Por eso se les pide que sean ustedes quienes supervisen el trabajo de la gente que está a su cargo.

EJECUTIVA 6: Pero alguien cometerá un error, es inevitable.

KAGOME¿Está usted diciendo que es incapaz de supervisar a aquellos que tiene bajo su cargo? Se les contrató por que tienen la preparación y la capacidad para liderar con éxito; parte de ese liderazgo consiste en infundirles suficiente confianza a sus subordinados para que hagan bien las cosas a la primera. Si alguien no se siente capaz de llevar a cabo tal tarea, puede pasar a firmar su renuncia inmediatamente, de esa manera también nos ahorraremos un gasto innecesario –dijo y dio por terminada la sesión.

Los comentarios al final no se hicieron esperar: "Yo pensé que sólo era socia por acostarse con el hijo del jefe, pero ya vi que es muy disciplinada. Al fin llegó alguien que sí trabaja. No friegues, tan a gusto que estábamos hasta hoy. Parece ser que algunos se lamentan por que terminaron sus días de cobrar por hacer como que trabajan".

Así, Kagome se ganó la simpatía de la gente trabajadora del consorcio y la antipatía de los flojos.

A la par de la reunión con los altos ejecutivos del consorcio Taisho, Naraku, el propietario de otro consorcio más grande que el de los Taisho, estaba siendo informado, de primera mano, de los acontecimientos relevantes.

NARAKU¿Cómo que aprobaron una propuesta emergente para evitar el embargo¿Y ustedes qué demonios hicieron para impedirlo¡Par de inútiles! Están en ese consorcio como socios para boicotearlo, no para holgazanear. ¡Idiotas! En cuanto tenga una estrategia nueva contactaré contigo, Bankotsu –y colgó el teléfono- "Esto está mal. Aunque creo que ya sé por dónde va la cosa. En realidad la promotora de esa propuesta fue la esposa de Sesshoumaru, es decir, ella es la que está aportando las ideas para que las empresas no se vayan a la ruina. Ya sé cómo te voy a fastidiar Taisho. Así que esa joyita no la adquiriste por el dinero, sino por su inteligencia, para salvar al consorcio de la quiebra. Eso sólo aumenta mi interés por esa bella mujer, tenerla a mi lado sería muy provechoso" –pensó el gran empresario y luego le habló a su secretaria:- Abi, comunícame con mi hija Kagura.

ABI: Enseguida señor –en menos de un minuto ya tenía la llamada- Señor, su hija ya está en la línea 3.

NARAKU: Kagura, tengo un trabajo para ti. Te gustará mucho. Involucra a tu amado Sesshoumaru –dijo y después colgó el auricular.

Mientras, en el privado de Inu no Taisho, tras largo rato de explicarle la situación delicada del consorcio a Kouga, le pidió su apoyo

TAISHO¿Comprende joven Kouga¿Lo delicado de la situación?

KOUGA: Ya veo, de continuar como hasta hoy, la ruina sería inevitable.

TAISHO: Es por eso que le pido que por favor apoye a mis hijos en sus decisiones. Su única preocupación es reanimar las empresas para que el consorcio vuelva a ser lo que alguna vez fue.

KOUGA¿Hijos¿Se refiere al señor Sesshoumaru y a su esposa Kagome? Vaya, parece que realmente le tiene aprecio a su nuera.

TAISHO: Es una buena mujer. Me alegro de que haya llegado a la vida de mi hijo.

KOUGA: No se preocupe mi estimado señor Taisho. Compartimos los mismos intereses. Les apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

TAISHO: Muchas gracias joven Kouga, no esperaba menos de usted –y le estrechó la mano y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Esos días fueron de mucho trabajo, Kagome mantuvo trabajando a Sesshoumaru y a su padre todo el día y parte de la noche durante varios días. Afinando detalles en la mansión:

KAGOME: Creo que la aprobación de la propuesta y la implementación de la misma están marchando de maravilla. Si seguimos así, evitaremos el embargo sin lugar a dudas.

TAISHO: Sí, realmente tienes excelente visión.

SESSHOUMARU: Ella no es la única que ha trabajado.

TAISHO: No puedes encelarte de tu propia esposa.

KAGOME: Dejando de lado tus pueriles actitudes Sesshoumaru, hay algo que tengo que decirles.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué cosa?

KAGOME: Parece ser que sí lograremos salvar las empresas del embargo. Pero eso es sólo un paliativo a corto plazo, a muy corto plazo –recalcó- El problema de fondo no lo hemos solucionado: Ahora tenemos que lograr que los activos de las empresas suban y para lograrlo debemos hacer que los dividendos sean mayores que el déficit.

SESSHOUMARU¡Qué brillante! –en tono sarcástico- ¿Nos quieres explicar tu maravillosa estrategia para lograrlo?

* * *

** lizraider:** ¡Hola amiga! Esa maldita Kagura sí que es un fastidio. Lo malo es que falta un rato para el desquite de Kagome, pero cuando le toque la revancha te aseguro que se las cobrará con creces. Aunque propiamente hablando, Sesshoumaru todavía no le es infiel a Kagome. Desafortunadamente, el adulterio sólo se considera como tal si hay contacto sexual explícito, un beso no es adulterio ¬¬ desgraciadas leyes. También pronto se verá más acción por parte de Naraku. El último lemon está en el capítulo 19, espero que no desesperarte . 

Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. Coordinación**

KAGOME: No tengo ninguna –con una gotita al estilo anime en su frente.

TAISHO¿Aún no has pensado nada? –con voz de decepción.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y ella es la que tiene visión?

KAGOME¡No fastidies! Todavía no tengo ninguna pero algo se me ocurrirá. Pero estoy harta de estar con ustedes dos todo el tiempo. ¡Ya no los aguanto! Necesito despejarme por unos días en lo que pienso la manera de aumentar los dividendos.

SESSHOUMARU: Pues lo siento reina, pero ya estamos casados y ya que tú me tienes vigilado las 24 horas de día, yo también te voy a tener así.

KAGOME: Pues yo lo siento más, pero mi cerebro no va a funcionar si no me despego de ustedes aunque sea un rato. La experiencia me dice que no es bueno estar metida todo el tiempo en un mismo lugar y sin hacer otra cosa.

TAISHO: Entiendo hija. ¿Qué sugieres? Ten presente que Sesshoumaru, aunque no lo diga, espera que le informes lo que hagas y que no te separes de él.

KAGOME: Sí, claro, seguro que no quiere que me separe de él, pero para que no me vaya a escapar; no por que le interese yo mucho. No se preocupen, no quiero hacer tal cosa –cuando vio los ojos de los dos, a quienes no les había pasado por la mente que Kagome se fuera a escapar- lo único que necesito es hacer mis propias actividades, yo sola, por unos días. Cosas que no tengan nada que ver con el consorcio.

SESSHOUMARU¿Cómo podrás pensar algo si estarás haciendo otras cosas? Es absurdo.

KAGOME¡Yo trabajo así! Cuando me bloqueaba y no me salían mis experimentos, los dejaba por unos días y pensaba al respecto. Luego regresaba y ya con la mente despejada y con ideas nuevas, todo salía de maravilla. Así que ya no me molestes.

SESSHOUMARU: De acuerdo, espero ver que realmente llegues con una buena idea. Pero tengo que saber qué vas a hacer.

KAGOME: Pues no sé, pararme tarde, ir al gimnasio, salir a comer con Sango, no sé. Si quieres antes de salir te llamo al celular y te digo mi itinerario. De todas maneras siempre traigo mi celular prendido.

SESSHOUMARU: Cierto, que con esa cosa puedo saber dónde estás. Bueno, antes de salir o de hacer cualquier cosa, me tengo que enterar, recuérdalo.

KAGOME¡Cómo fastidias! Ya te dije que sí, sí te voy a informar todo lo que haga. Y ya me voy a dormir y hazme el favor de que cuando llegues, lo hagas en silencio. Luego estoy durmiendo y haces un escándalo horrible. Buenas noches –y se fue a la recámara.

TAISHO: Buenas noches hija.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué opinas¿Crees que escape en algún momento? –cuando ya se había ido Kagome.

TAISHO: No lo creo, le preocupa lo que puedas hacerle a su madre y a su amiga. Mientras las siga queriendo como hasta hoy no hay de qué preocuparse. Déjala que se despeje un rato, como dice ella. Oye y no la trates así. Le hablas como si fuera tu empleada y además ¿qué es eso de que la despiertas en las noches haciendo ruido?

SESSHOUMARU: Ella se lo ganó. Ella es la que ya no me habla bien y si yo hago ruido cuando entro es por que está empeñada en ignorarme; lo único que estoy haciendo es dejarle claro que está en mi casa y que no me puede ignorar.

TAISHO¿Y quién tiene la culpa de que ya no te hable bien? Déjame adivinar, te empezó a ignorar desde que Kagura armó su escenita en la oficina. ¿No has sido capaz de disculparte con ella¡Deja ya de lado tu orgullo¡Es tu esposa! Bueno, es que eso quiere decir que no le has hecho el amor desde hace días, por que te está ignorando.

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió de que su padre le estuviera hablando así. Jamás había hablado tan abiertamente de sexo con él y no pensó que lo fuera a hacer nunca, menos tratándose de Kagome.

TAISHO: Vas muy mal hijo. A este paso, cuando la quieras recuperar ya no podrás. Y déjame decirte algo, que tengas mucha experiencia con las mujeres no significa que las comprendas. Cuando una mujer castiga a su hombre sin darle sexo es por que está realmente enojada y eso es muy peligroso. Esa mujer no es de las que se puedan pasar mucho tiempo en abstinencia, te lo puedo asegurar.

SESSHOUMARU: Tonterías –dijo simplemente y se fue.

Al día siguiente, los Taisho se fueron a las oficinas sin uno de los miembros de la familia. Kagome se quedó acostada hasta tarde y luego, con toda la calma del mundo, se bañó y le llamó a Sango.

KAGOME¿Sango¡Amiga¿Cómo estás¿Dónde estás¿Tendrás tiempo hoy de que nos veamos para comer¡Perfecto! Te veo en la Facultad entonces.

Cuando iba a salir, llevaba en mente la idea de irse en taxi. Pero al salir al patio de la casa, un chofer la estaba esperando.

CHOFER: El señor Taisho me dijo que esperara sus órdenes. ¿A dónde la llevo señora?

KAGOME: "Vaya, seguramente fue "mi papi" el que le ordenó que me llevara, por que Sesshoumaru es un descortés" –pensó y luego dijo- Vamos a Ciudad Universitaria, ya dentro le explico.

En la Facultad, Sango estaba esperando a Kagome en la entrada.

SANGO¡Hola¿Cómo estás¡Qué milagro¡Uy y que elegante! –al verla vestida con un pantalón rojo de lino y una blusa de seda amarilla, unos zapatos charmin y una coqueta bolsa chanel; todo esto resaltaba su tono de piel y su bella cabellera.

KAGOME: Me obligan a vestirme así, no es por gusto.

SANGO¡Ay no te hagas! Bien que te gusta la ropa bonita.

KAGOME: Bueno sí tienes razón, pero en realidad lo que más me gustó fue gastar el dinero –y soltó una risa.

SANGO¿Y a dónde quiere ir a comer, Señora Taisho?

KAGOME¡No inventes¡No me digas así¡Odio eso de "Señora Taisho"! –hizo unos gestos estirando la cara y parándose de puntitas, parodiando a la "gente estirada" como le decían ellas- Pues vamos al centro comercial que está aquí cerca, comemos y luego nos pasamos al cine¿puedes¿O estás muy ocupada con tu trabajo?

SANGO: Sí, tengo mucho trabajo –imitó a Kagome cuando le contestó por celular que tenía mucho trabajo y que no la podía ver ese día- Pero yo sí conozco a las amigas¿eh? Y sí hago algo por ellas¿eh?

KAGOME¡Ay, no seas payasa! –y la llevó a donde la estaba esperando el chofer.

SANGO¡Hasta chofer traes ahora! Cada vez me sorprendes más amiga, al rato ya no me vas a querer ni hablar.

KAGOME: Nunca digas semejante cosa –muy seria- Eres mi mejor amiga y pase lo que pase nunca me separaré de ti –y ambas se abrazaron muy fuerte.

Luego se subieron al auto y muy animadas comenzaron a reír y a platicar hasta por los codos.

Llegaron al centro comercial y ambas empezaron a platicar sus cosas. Se metieron a comer a un restaurante del mismo centro comercial. Kagome escogió una mesa que estaba de espaldas a unas macetas altas con plantas, le encantaba lo natural. La primera en hablar fue Sango, contándole de Miroku.

KAGOME¿En serio¿Te vas a casar con él¡Mala¡Y no me habías dicho nada de nada!

SANGO¿Cómo te voy a contar, si no tienes tiempo ni de respirar?

KAGOME: Bueno, eso sí. Pero ya dime¿cómo está eso de amor a primera vista¿En serio sí sientes que lo amas¿No será pura calentura?

SANGO¡No juegues! Eso de confundir la calentura con el amor, te lo creo cuando era adolescente, pero ahora es diferente. Por supuesto que reconozco el amor de la pasión. Con Miroku lo que siento es amor, tanto, que siento que no me cabe en mi interior.

KAGOME¡Qué bonito! Pero no te hagas, bien que hay pasión ¿o no? No lo puedes ocultar, tienes cara de haberte echado el mañanero, estás súper contenta.

SANGO: No lo niego, hay pasión y mucha. Pero a ver cuéntame que hay de tu pasión. ¿Qué tal lo hace Sesshoumaru? Se ve que es todo un experto. Y quiero detalles ¿eh?

KAGOME: Ay amiga, deja que te cuente.

Y la pobre Kagome le contó todo, la apasionada primera noche que pasaron juntos, las posteriores y lo que empezaba a sentir por él: Todo iba más o menos bien, hasta que se presentó a la amada de Sesshoumaru.

KAGOME: Te juro que cuando la vi, lo primero que sentí fue mucho coraje. Por que pensé que era una arrastrada más, de esas que abundan, ofreciéndoseles a los hombres aunque sepan que tienen pareja o que están casados. Pero cuando vi que Sesshoumaru no hacía intento por dejarle claro quién era yo y que hasta quería que yo no le fuera a decir nada, me sentí tan triste. Yo sabía desde el inicio que me estaba usando, pero por un momento llegué a pensar que le gustaba estar conmigo. Si le dije que yo estaba para complacerlo, es lo que más me duele. Haberme entregado a él y decirle esas cosas. Debe haber pensado que ya me tenía segura, nomás estaba divirtiéndose conmigo y yo de estúpida que me la creí.

SANGO¿Pero sí crees que quiera a esa tipa? Dime la verdad¿tú sientes que te está usando también para satisfacerse¿No siente nada por ti?

KAGOME: Es que yo pensé que al menos algo llegó a sentir. Si hasta por un momento me llegué a sentir como si fuéramos una pareja, pero cuando vi la manera en la que miraba a esa mujer, me quedó claro que por ella sí siente algo. Por que el celular me mandó el análisis del infrarrojo y encontró un match con un beso rápido que le di alguna vez, cuando regresábamos a su casa. Si no la quisiera¿por qué la iba a besar así aunque fuera de rápido?

SANGO: Estuvo bien que le dieras el gps, para al menos saber a lo que le tiras. Aunque eso está feo. Supongo que no ha habido más que el beso, si no ya te hubieras divorciado, por la cláusula. Pero después de eso¿cómo se ha portado?

KAGOME: Como un patán, regresó a hablarme y a tratarme como si fuera yo su empleada.

SANGO: Pero en el sexo¿lo sientes igual que antes o sientes que cambió?

KAGOME: No lo he dejado que me toque. Me da mucho coraje pensar que me usó, de verdad que me da tanto coraje. Le hice sexo oral amiga, le dije lo que me gustaba, lo complací en lo que quería y para que al final de cuentas apareciera esa tipa y me hiciera a un lado. ¡La bruja esa me insultó! Hubieras visto cómo llegó y en qué plan y Sesshoumaru no le dijo nada¡nada, absolutamente nada!

SANGO: No sé ni qué decirte. Es una situación muy fea.

KAGOME: No necesitas decirme nada amiga, con escucharme es suficiente. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que siempre estés conmigo, apoyándome en todo.

SANGO: Para eso somos las amigas. Pero arriba esos ánimos, vamos al cine. Hay que escoger la película y comprar palomitas y nachos.

KAGOME¡Sí¡Vamos! –y ambas fueron hacia el cine.

Ninguna de las dos se percató que atrás de las plantas, estaban sentados ni más ni menos que los hombres de los que estaban hablando. Sesshoumaru, aprovechando que Kagome no estaría con él, le llamó a Miroku para comer juntos y platicar. Se quedaron de ver horas antes justamente en ese lugar y Sesshoumaru le confió el secreto de por qué se había casado con Kagome. Por pura casualidad las vieron entrar y Miroku sugirió espiarlas, por que quería saber de qué iban a platicar. Sabía que Sango y Kagome eran grandes amigas y que no tenían secretos, así que quería escuchar sin ser notado y corroborar que Sango lo amara.

MIROKU: Estás en graves problemas Sesshoumaru. ¿No me digas que no sabías que ese aparatito que te dio puede hacer esas maravillas? Mira que identificar cuando besas a alguien es para sorprenderse.

SESSHOUMARU: Ella sólo me dijo que era un gps, un aparato para saber la localización de la persona y que analizaba el calor que despedías y así podía saber quién lo traía.

MIROKU¿Y no se te ocurrió que si podía hacer eso también podría saber lo que hacías con exactitud? Con razón insistió tanto en que usaras el aparatito. No importa que creas que puedes hacerle el amor a otra mujer en un auto por que no es un lugar sospechoso, ella se hubiera enterado y hubiera roto el contrato. Al menos te has enterado a buen tiempo, antes de meter la pata.

SESSHOUMARU: Supongo que tiene sus méritos, fue inteligente de su parte ocultarlo, yo no lo sabría y seguiría actuando como si nada. Mi padre fue el que me dijo que ella ya sabía del beso, supongo que sabe cómo se enteró, pero no sé por qué demonios no me dijo.

MIROKU: Por lo que me dices adora a Kagome, así que no te extrañe que en algunas cosas la prefiera a ella. Y tienes que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante Sesshoumaru. ¿Sabes qué significa que tu padre la prefiera a ella? Que cuando tengan hijos, tus acciones se vayan con ella y con los niños y te deje a ti sin nada. Creo que el mensaje de tu padre es: Te pones las pilas y empiezas a trabajar tus empresas o se las voy a dejar a alguien que sí las valore.

SESSHOUMARU: No puedo creer que mi padre piense despojarme de lo que me pertenece por derecho.

MIROKU: Te pertenece por derecho, pero nunca lo has trabajado, están a punto de irse a la quiebra y esta mujer les está ayudando a recuperarse. Mira, no quiero sonar a disco rayado, pero te dije que para conquistar mujeres primero había que costeárselas por medios propios, eso es lo que me enseñó mi padre, me dijo: Puedes tener todas la mujeres que puedas pagarte tú mismo. Por eso siempre trabajé duro en la empresa, desde los 13 años, para no tener restricciones. Pero tú padre siempre te dio todo a manos llenas, nunca te negó nada. Sin embargo, cuando necesitó de ti, tú preferiste hacerte el desentendido.

SESSHOUMARU¿Crees realmente que mi padre sea capaz?

MIROKU: Míralo por ti mismo, ya empieza a compartir secretos con su nuera y te oculta cosas. No debes dejar que ella te gane la confianza de tu padre. Tienes que activarte y trabajar igual o mejor que ella, por que tu padre todavía está con vida y puede modificar su testamento sin que te enteres. Además tienes que hacer algo con ese dichoso gps. ¿Cómo es que ella sabe usarlo y tú no¿Qué tal si ella se ha ido con otro¿Y tú ni en cuenta por que no sabes descifrar las señales que registra?

SESSHOUMARU: Puedo estar seguro de que no se ha ido con nadie más por que ha estado todo el tiempo con mi padre y conmigo. Salvo hoy, que se le ocurrió que quería estar sola. Además ya la escuchaste, no se pudo resistir a mí.

MIROKU: Pues aguas también, por que por lo que escuchamos anda muy dolida por lo de Kagura. Por cierto, hablando de ella¿no le has hablado¿No te ha buscado?

SESSHOUMARU: Yo no, ya me hablará ella, siempre lo hace. Pero no sé cómo haré para estar con ella, así que por el momento es mejor que no me hable.

MIROKU: Francamente a mí no me cae muy bien que digamos. Algo no me pasa. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me quedaría con Kagome, se ve más sincera. En fin, tú sabrás lo que haces. ¡Pero lo bueno de todo esto es que pudimos comprobar que Sanguito me ama! Yo sabía que era amor a primera vista y que los dos sentíamos lo mismo.

SESSHOUMARU: Pues eso del amor a primera vista, no es la primera vez que te lo oigo decir.

MIROKU: Tienes razón –lanzando una carcajada- pero sí es la primera vez que digo que me voy a casar. Y te quiero en mi boda¿eh?

SESSHOUMARU: Ahí estaremos.

MIROKU¿Dijiste "estaremos"¡No lo puedo creer¿Estabas pensando en ti y en Kagome¡El subconsciente te traiciona¡Lo sabía!

SESSHOUMARU: No hagas tanto alboroto, no me refería a Kagome, me refería a mi padre –tratando de guardar las apariencias.

MIROKU¡Sí, como no! Te recomiendo que hables con ella. No estén enojados tanto tiempo. ¡Tan bonito que es compartir las cosas con la persona que uno ama!

SESSHOUMARU: Déjate de bromitas. Hay que regresar al trabajo.

MIROKU¡Bien¡Hasta que te escucho preocuparte del trabajo¿Te caló lo que te acabo de decir, verdad?

SESSHOUMARU: Si no te callas, a ti te va a calar hondo mi puño en tu cráneo.

MIROKU¡Tan agresivo como siempre¡Cálmate! Sí te hace falta el sexo urgentemente, estás de un geniecito… -y cabeceó, esquivando por nada el puño de Sesshoumaru- Está bien, está bien, ya me callo.

Los dos salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron a sus respectivas oficinas. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, inmediatamente le habló a Kanna, su secretaria.

KANNA¿Sí señor¿Para qué me quiere?

SESSHOUMARU: Tráigame una relación detallada de lo que cada una de las empresas produce.

KANNA¿Por separado o de todo el consorcio en conjunto? –extrañada de que su jefe le pidiera hacer algo del trabajo, comúnmente le pedía que enviara flores a tal o cual mujer y que reservara una mesa para dos personas en tal o cual restaurante, cosas así.

SESSHOUMARU: De cada una de las empresas –le llamó nuevamente al ver que ya se salía de la oficina, ella era muy reservada y no hablaba más que lo indispensable, por eso la había contratado- Kanna, la quiero para hoy mismo, antes de la hora de la salida.

KANNA: Antes de las 6 de la tarde la tendrá en sus manos –dijo y salió del privado.

A las 3 de la tarde le había pedido Sesshoumaru la relación a Kanna. A las 4:15 ya la tenía en sus manos. Se sorprendió de lo eficiente que era Kanna en su trabajo. Se la pasó revisándola el resto de la tarde y empezó a procesar varios datos, sin darse cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo.

A las 10 de la noche, su padre entró a su privado.

TAISHO¿Ya nos vamos hijo¿En qué trabajas?

SESSHOUMARU: Es muy temprano, todavía no termino. Estoy haciendo un análisis de los activos de las empresas –concentrado en su labor, sin voltear a ver a su padre.

TAISHO¿Para qué?

SESSHOUMARU: Para hacer una proyección en términos reales de cuánto gasta cada una y cuánto produce en términos brutos.

TAISHO¿Y qué esperas obtener?

SESSHOUMARU: Habrán algunas que sobresalgan. Quiero saber cuál o cuáles de todas las empresas que manejamos es la que es más productiva.

TAISHO: Ya veo. Pero por lo visto, todavía te falta un buen rato. ¿Por qué no te llevas los datos a la casa y allá sigues trabajando?

SESSHOUMARU: En unas 3 horas ya lo tendré listo –siguió pegado a la computadora.

TAISHO: Son las 10 de la noche, te conviene hacer un break, irte a la casa y así cuando termines te puedes duchar y luego recostarte. Si te quedas aquí en la oficina será incómodo irte a casa al terminar.

SESSHOMARU¿Las 10 ya?

TAISHO: El tiempo vuela cuando uno trabaja¿cierto? Vámonos –le dijo paternalmente y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

El señor Taisho estaba complacido de ver trabajando en serio a su hijo y pensó que se lo debía a la buena influencia de Kagome. Seguramente había picado el orgullo de su hijo y ahora él no dejaría que todo el crédito se lo llevara ella.

Ambos salieron de la oficina juntos y se dirigieron a su casa. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar si ya había llegado Kagome. Antes de que le respondiera el ama de llaves, Kaede, su celular sonó.

SESSHOUMARU: Diga.

KAGOME: Hola, soy yo. Te quería avisar que voy a llegar tarde. Estoy con Sango y hemos decidido aventarnos un maratón de cine francés, estamos en la última función, se termina a la 1 de la mañana. Cuando salga paso a dejar a Sango a su casa y luego ya me voy.

SESSHOUMARU¿Jaken está haciendo bien su trabajo?

KAGOME¿Tú lo mandaste conmigo?

SESSHOUMARU¿Quién más? Mi padre dijo que no te dejara chofer, para que así no salieras de la casa, pero conociéndote eres capaz de tomar un taxi y yo no iba a estar dispuesto a verte en los periódicos retratada en un taxi. Pásame a Jaken.

JAKEN¿Sí amo?

SESSHOUMARU: Vigílalas bien, esas dos creen que es seguro pasearse por la ciudad como si nada. Creen que no las pueden secuestrar ni nada. Cuida que nadie las vaya siguiendo. Cualquier cosa llámame.

JAKEN: Sí amo, como usted ordene –y el fiel sirviente siguió las órdenes de su amo al pie de la letra.

Kagome llegó a las 2 de la mañana, muy contenta. Cuando entró a la mansión, vio que estaba prendida la luz del estudio y pasó por ahí. Vio a Sesshoumaru trabajando frente a la computadora y a su padre, leyendo al lado.

KAGOME: Ya llegué, buenas noches. Me voy a dormir por que estoy muy cansada.

TAISHO: Que descanses hija.

Sesshoumaru no le contestó.

TAISHO: Le sentó bien el descanso, ya no tiene la cara de enojada que tenía ayer. Esperemos que pronto regrese a su carácter habitual.

SESSHOUMARU: Sí –sin hacerle mucho caso, siguió trabajando.

Esa situación, en la que Kagome se levantaba tarde y salía con Sango, se repitió durante 3 días. La noche del tercer día, llegó radiante, como el día que la habían conocido en la fiesta de Miroku, con una gran sonrisa y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

KAGOME¡Hola! –les saludó muy efusiva, también en esos 3 días, Sesshoumaru se la pasó trabajando en la computadora y el señor Taisho leyendo al lado de él- ¿Cómo están? -entró y le dio un beso en la mejilla al señor Taisho y saludó agitando su mano a su marido- Les tengo una excelente noticia. Mientras estábamos bebiendo hace rato, se me iluminó el camino. Ya sé de qué manera podemos revivir las empresas.

TAISHO: Me alegra que te sirviera despejarte. Te escuchamos.

KAGOME: Lo primero que necesito es una relación detallada de lo que cada una de las empresas produce.

SESSHOUMARU: Ajá y una vez que la tengas¿qué harás?

KAGOME: Pues una proyección en términos reales de cuánto gasta cada una y cuánto produce en términos brutos.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y qué esperas obtener?

KAGOME: En concreto, habrá dos o tres, pero no nos interesan, queremos la que sea más productiva.

SESSHOUMARU: Supón que ya la tienes. ¿Qué harás?

KAGOME: Transferir todos los activos de las otras empresas a esa. Con ello lograremos inyectarle capital de inmediato al grueso del capital que más produce. Obtendremos ganancias a corto plazo y con ello podremos ir pagando la deuda que tenemos.

TAISHO: Impresionante, lograron llegar a la misma conclusión cada uno por su lado.

KAGOME¿Tú pensaste lo mismo¿O sea que vamos al parejo?

SESSHOUMARU: No, de ninguna manera. Mientras tú te paseabas con tu amiguita y veías películas francesas y te embriagabas, yo ya lo hice.

KAGOME¿Qué?

SESSHOUMARU: Yo ya hice todos los análisis que apenas se te ocurrieron a ti y ya tengo los resultados.

KAGOME¡Perfecto! Entonces déjame revisarlos.

Durante 30 minutos examinó el trabajo que a Sesshoumaru le llevó 3 días hacer y al final expresó su opinión.

KAGOME: Buen trabajo. Ahora hay que hacer una propuesta global, indicando las ventajas y desventajas que tiene lo que planeamos hacer.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y para qué vamos a poner las desventajas?

KAGOME: No las pondremos, sólo las tendremos presentes, por que seguro nos las recalcarán los miembros que no estén de acuerdo con lo que proponemos. Pero nosotros tendremos preparada una ventaja para cada desventaja que ellos nos den.

TAISHO: Perfecto, veo que finalmente empiezan a entenderse.

De esta manera, con todo el trabajo que ya había hecho Sesshoumaru, Kagome lo sintetizó y armó una propuesta muy coherente y sólida. De nuevo, los 3 se pusieron de acuerdo sobre una estrategia a seguir para lograr que aprobaran su propuesta en la reunión.

Eran como las 4 de la mañana cuando se fueron a dormir. Kagome se veía muy relajada y ya no tenía esa actitud altanera con Sesshoumaru, lo que él aprovechó para acercársele una vez que ya estaban acosados. Kagome estaba medio mareada, por haber estado bebiendo con Sango, así que no lo rechazó. Esa noche, después de un tiempo de no haber tenido un acercamiento, ambos se entregaron con desesperación y desenfreno. Kagome se sentía muy sensual con las caricias que le prodigaba Sesshoumaru y él se sentía feliz de poseer a esa hembra tan renuente a dejarse domar.

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente, se fueron los 3 juntos a las Oficinas Centrales del Consorcio Taisho. Kagome y Sesshoumaru se veían bien y contentos juntos. Pero al llegar al piso donde estaban las oficinas de los 3, una mujer morena, de cabello medio rizado estaba ahí, esperando a Sesshoumaru.

Kagura retó con la mirada a Kagome y ella no se dejó intimidar, le sostuvo la mirada, igual de fría y dura…

* * *

** lizraider:** Hola amiga!!! Tienes toda la razón!! Nadie trabaja, pero sí se aclarará esta situación, no te digo en qué momento, pero sí se aclarará. Siempre he querido hacer un Naraku y Kagome, así que en este fic por eso salen estas insinuaciones de Naraku. Ah es que este carácter que le imprimí a Kagome sí está algo cambiado de su original, pero pues yo digo que el que tiene en el anime no es el definitivo, pues es una adolescente, ya cuando tenga más de 20 se verá más definido y así es como yo me lo imagino, jejeje. Amiga, no te preocupes, yo te comprendo a la perfección y te agradezco infinitamente por tu apoyo. BESOS Y GRACIAS!!!!!!

Un saludo a todos lo que leen el fic y que por algún motivo no dejan un review, espero que les siga gustando esta historia.


	14. Chapter 14

** lizraider:** Sí, hasta que se pone a trabajar ese zángano infeliz que sólo se dedicaba a conquistar mujeres xD Ahh, el punto con Naraku es que de plano en esta historia no tendrá nada con Kagome, gomenasai, pero estoy trabajando en un Naraku y Kagome exclusivamente. Chí, yo también odio a Kagura como pareja de Sesshoumaru, sin embargo, aquí estará presente un triángulo amoroso,gomenasai nuevamente. Por supuesto, no será el único triángulo amoroso, jajaja, por ahí dicen que amor de lejos... felices los cuatro!!!! Miroku tenía que compensar con creces el haber sido mujeriego antes de conocer a Sanguito y además son la pareja que le hace contrapeso a la protagonista, que no para de tener problemas y desgracias a lo largo de toda la historia!!! Sí, el padre es un astuto infeliz adorable!!! No te anticiparé nada, dejaré que lo descubrás tú misma. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!

** twindpd1**: Hola Jeane!!! Doblemente gracias, por tus dos reviews. En definitiva la humildad no es uno de los dones de Sesshoumaru xD Te agradezco muchísimo por seguir la historia amiga, eres muy amable. MIL GRACIAS!!

Gracias a todas las personas que leen el fic!! Mil gracias. Y bueno, esta vez pensé en dejar primero los agradecimientos antes del capítulo. Si les parece antiestético y prefieren que los ponga al final, como lo he hecho hasta ahora, sólo díganmelo. UN GRAN ABRAZO!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Rivalidad**

El señor Taisho vio el intercambio de miradas entre las dos mujeres y pensó en lo inoportuno de la llegada de esa mujer, ya que perturbaría a su nuera en una situación crítica. De inmediato pensó en intervenir, pero Kagura se le adelantó.

KAGURA¡Sesshoumaru! –corrió hacia él y lo abrazó- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. ¿Te molestaría que te robara a tu esposo unos minutos? –preguntó a Kagome hipócritamente.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru no es mi perrito de peluche, él tiene voluntad propia, si quiere estar contigo unos minutos es cosa suya –dijo secamente y se adelantó al salón de juntas, donde sería la reunión.

TAISHO: Más te vale no retrasarte, la junta empezará con o sin ti y necesitamos que estés ahí –dijo con tono amenazante.

SESSHOUMARU: Ven a mi oficina –y la llevó adentro- ¿Qué eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? Estoy a punto de entrar a una reunión importantísima.

KAGURA: Sesshoumaru, eres muy malo conmigo. ¿Por qué no me has hablado? Nunca me has explicado por qué te casaste con esa mosquita muerta. ¡Yo te amo! Te esperaré lo que sea necesario para que te divorcies de esa niñita hipócrita y te cases conmigo –declaró y se le colgó al cuello, acercó su rostro al de él, incitándolo.

Mientras tanto en el salón de juntas, uno de los miembros recibía una llamada de alguien superior a él, que lo había contratado con fines malignos.

BANKOTSU: Diga.

Del otro lado de la línea, Naraku era quien hablaba.

NARAKU: Kagura está entreteniendo a Sesshoumaru, no sé cuánto tiempo sea capaz de entretenerlo, pero mientras esté con él, tú debes acercarte a su esposa y flirtear abiertamente con ella. La distraerás y mientras tanto Jakotsu atraerá la atención de los demás hacia un caso sin importancia. Cuando Sesshoumaru ingrese a esa sala tiene que verte muy amistoso con su esposa. Los dos se molestarán entre sí y no podrán formar ese sólido equipo. Que sus propuestas no se aprueben dependerá de qué tan bien hagan tú y Jakotsu su trabajo. Y esta vez, más te vale no fallarme.

BANKOTSU: Estoy en una reunión importante, yo le llamo más tarde. De acuerdo. Hasta luego –hizo un ademán e intercambió una mirada con Jakotsu, éste asintió.

TAISHO¿Les parece bien que iniciemos con un informe general de actividades? –con lo cual quería ganar un poco de tiempo para que llegara su hijo.

JAKOTSU: Eso me parece perfecto –el resto de los socios lo secundó.

El señor Taisho dio inicio a un improvisado informe que aparentaba estar leyendo. Kagome se dio cuenta de la maniobra y a su vez empezó con preguntas, para alargar el "informe". Pronto Bankotsu ocupó el lugar de Sesshoumaru, al lado de Kagome, excusándose por que tenía un poco de gripa y tenía los oídos tapados y así podría escuchar mejor al señor Taisho. Comenzó así un juego de roces de rodillas bajo la mesa. Kagome primero no se dio cuenta y después le cayó de extraño que ese hombre estuviera tan cerca de ella. Sin disimulo alguno alejó un poco su silla de la de él.

BANKOTSU: "Maldición, esta perra o es muy fiel o no se ha dado cuenta de que le estoy coqueteando. Tengo que seguir intentando antes de que Kagura deje venir a la junta a ese idiota de Sesshoumaru"

Entretanto, en el privado de Sesshoumaru:

SESSHOUMARU: Kagura, lo siento pero no sé hasta cuando pueda ser posible eso que me dices –sin responder a su acercamiento, pero tampoco sin rechazarla.

KAGURA: Pero si te estoy diciendo que te amo y que te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Yo sé que tu padre no me quiere y que seguramente fue él quien te obligó a casarte con esa hipócrita, pero yo sé que tú me quieres a mí¿verdad corazón? –y esta vez pegó más su cuerpo al de él.

SESSHOUMARU: Sabes que no me gusta hablar –sin corresponderle y sin rechazarla.

KAGURA: Ya sé que tú eres más de acción, ven ¿sí? –lo jaló hacia un sillón que tenía en su privado, dejando ver abiertamente sus intenciones.

SESSHOUMARU: No es el momento.

KAGURA: Mi amor, no seas así conmigo, no me tengas así. Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hiciéramos en tu oficina.

SESSHOUMARU: Tengo que irme a una junta, se requiere mi presencia en ella.

KAGURA¿Me vas a dejar así? –y al ver que ya se iba, lo retuvo del brazo- al menos un beso, sólo un beso¿me lo vas a negar? –rogó y se ofreció sin más, algo a lo que Sesshoumaru no pudo resistirse y terminó besándola.

SESSHOUMARU: Me tengo que ir, luego te llamo –y salió a toda prisa hacia la reunión.

Kagura había logrado entretener a Sesshoumaru durante más de dos horas.

En la sala de juntas Kagome recibió el mensaje de alerta del celular, pero como estaba haciendo uso de la palabra ante todos los socios, no pudo revisar inmediatamente el celular. Ella había optado por ponerse de pie y hablar, para evitar el acoso de Bankotsu; el señor Taisho se dio cuenta de que algo raro se traía ese sujeto con su nuera y no dudó en apoyarla para que hablara. En cuanto pudo, hizo una pausa y sacó discretamente su celular, el mensaje que le enviaba era el siguiente: "Match found: Beso Ardiente".

KAGOME: "Maldito infeliz. ¡Apenas anoche accedí a volver a hacer el amor con él y ahorita ya está besando a esa bruja!" –pensó y fue tanto su coraje, que empezó a temblar de pura ira y al querer dar un paso, su tacón se atoró con un leve pliegue de la alfombra, que tapizaba el piso y casi cae al suelo.

Bankotsu estaba muy cerca de ella y se percató de su turbación y de que podía caerse, por lo que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de ayudarla. Se paró rápidamente y la tomó de la cintura evitando que cayera.

Justo en ese momento Sesshoumaru entró en la sala y lo vio abrazando de la cintura a su esposa.

BANKOTSU: "Mejor suerte no podía tener" –pensó y dijo:- ¿Se encuentra bien¿No le pasó nada? –estrechó la sujeción y acercó su rostro al de ella.

KOUGA¿Está bien? –preguntó, rápidamente se había parado también para ayudarla y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a sentarse.

KAGOME: Me encuentro bien, gracias, sólo tropecé.

Sesshoumaru hizo un gesto de furia tan atroz, que nada más de verlo Kouga y Bankotsu se intimidaron. Tuvo que tomar asiento en el lugar de Bankotsu, pues él estaba usando el suyo y así le era más difícil entenderse con Kagome y con su padre.

Se retomó el tema que estaban tratando antes de que llegara Sesshoumaru y éste pronto se dio cuenta de que su padre y Kagome se las habían ingeniado para no empezar con el asunto principal hasta que él llegara. Intentó sacar el tema en cuanto le pareció oportuno, pero uno de los socios no se lo permitió

JAKOTSU: A mí me parece de vital importancia saber si los ejecutivos están llevando a cabo bien su trabajo. De eso depende que el embargo a las empresas no se consume¿cierto? Además, con todo respeto Señor Sesshoumaru, usted acaba de llegar y me parece una falta de respeto hacia todos nosotros que ahora quiera llegar a hablar de lo que a usted mejor le parezca.

Ante tal argumento Sesshoumaru estaba desarmado. Su padre y Kagome le dirigieron una mirada asesina.

Llegó la hora de la comida y se dio un receso de una hora.

TAISHO: Sesshoumaru vienes conmigo inmediatamente a mi oficina. Hija, tú también por favor.

Ambos lo siguieron y una vez dentro no se hicieron esperar los reproches.

TAISHO Y KAGOME¡Idiota! –le dijeron al unísono.

Sesshoumaru no les respondió, se limitó a mirar a ambos con sus aires de grandeza y de ser superior que no tiene por qué dar explicaciones de sus actos.

TAISHO: No puedo creer que llegaras tan tarde. Sabes que el tiempo es oro y ahora no pudimos exponer la propuesta durante la mañana.

KAGOME: Eso nos reduce el tiempo para convencerlos. Hay mucha diferencia entre exponer y dar a conocer el proyecto y después convencerlos en un lapso de tiempo razonable y entre querer hacer ahora todo al mismo tiempo. Tenemos muy pocas horas para convencerlos de implementar nuestra idea.

SESSHOUMARU: Vamos a comer y hablamos en el camino.

KAGOME: Vamos a comer aquí en la oficina y aquí mismo nos ponemos de acuerdo de una vez, no podemos perder ya ni un solo minuto.

TAISHO: Es lo más conveniente.

De esa manera, los 3 tuvieron que replantear su estrategia tomando en cuenta ahora el poco tiempo que tenían para presentarla y que se aprobara.

Después del receso para la comida la reunión continuó. No fue nada sencillo que los socios aceptaran siquiera escuchar la propuesta, pero Kouga los apoyó y eso les dio más peso. Pero una vez que concluyeron a todos los socios les parecía una locura. Para aprobarla, ni Kouga quería dar su voto, todos pensaban que era muy arriesgado. Pasaron horas enteras arguyendo los tres, pero los socios no parecían convencidos. Kagome nuevamente recurrió a su estrategia de hacer que se prolongara la reunión.

KAGOME: Es preferible que terminemos hoy tarde a que tengamos una sesión extraordinaria –dijo y con ello se ganaba el apoyo para continuar, pues nadie quería trabajar más de lo necesario, les parecía mejor una reunión larga que varias cortas.

TAROMARU: Completamente de acuerdo, yo tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y es preferible perder todo el día hoy y parte de la noche, que dejar de lado mis actividades para acudir a otra reunión –habló el multimillonario excéntrico.

Gracias a la estrategia planeada y nuevamente al cansancio de todos, lograron que se aprobara su propuesta a las 3 de la mañana. Ginta, Hakaku, Kouga, Jinenji y Taromaru votaron a favor junto con ellos 3. Los únicos que votaron en contra fueron Bankotsu y Jakotsu.

Todo el tiempo Kagome trabajó arduamente, colaborando codo a codo con su marido para que se aprobaran sus propuestas. El señor Taisho se sorprendió gratamente de la actitud de su nuera, pues llegó a pensar que al ver la actitud de su hijo ante Kagura, se molestaría y echarían a perder todo el trabajo. Sin embargo, en el trayecto a la mansión, Kagome no dijo una sola palabra y al llegar, sólo le dio las buenas noches a él, sin dirigirse para nada a Sesshoumaru.

KAGOME: Estoy exhausta, hasta mañana –le dio un beso en la mejilla al señor Taisho y se retiró a la recámara, ignorando completamente a su marido.

TAISHO: No puedo creer que pongas en riego no sólo la estabilidad de tu relación de pareja, sino al mismo consorcio por esa mujerzuela. Kagome se comportó a la altura, te apoyó completamente y trabajó a tu lado sin descanso. No puedes ser tan ciego como para no darte cuenta de la mujer que tienes –dijo en un tono desilusionado y lo dejó solo.

Sesshoumaru ni se inmutó, pasó un breve momento en el estudio y después se fue a dormir. Cuando llegó a la recámara entró con su habitual actitud, haciendo escándalo, sin consideración alguna para la persona que estaba acostada. Al apagar las luces, recordó lo sensual y a la vez cálida actitud que tuvo con él Kagome la noche anterior y quiso acercarse a ella. La joven por toda respuesta tomó la sábana y una almohada y se fue a dormir a otro cuarto, azotando la puerta al salir.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno:

KAGOME: El día de hoy es el examen de Sango. Es justo al mediodía, así que hoy llegaré una hora más temprano a la oficina y me saldré a las 11:45. No regresaré a la oficina y no sé a qué hora regresaré aquí. Estaré festejando el examen de mi amiga –dijo secamente y salió antes que los dos.

TAISHO: Sigues sin poder disculparte con ella. No llegarás a ningún lado así. Ayer se veían bien y contentos juntos. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas permitir que esa mujer intervenga en tu vida conyugal?

Sesshoumaru no respondió, se limitó a desayunar sin pronunciar palabra. Al terminar, partieron los dos a la oficina.

Al mediodía Kagome asistió al examen de Sango. La presentación de su tesis fue excelente y todos la felicitaron. Al finalizar, Miroku se acercó a Kagome.

MIROKU: Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

KAGOME: Bien gracias. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Sango y tú? Te advierto que donde la hagas sufrir aunque sea un poco, te las verás conmigo –dijo entre seria y jugando.

MIROKU: Todo va de maravilla, los dos nos amamos. Fue amor a primera vista y yo estoy muy agradecido a la diosa de la fortuna por haberme encontrado a esta maravillosa mujer –parecía como si hablara entre sueños, no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus sentimientos.

Tal confianza tanto en sí mismo como de lo que Sango sentía por él, no pudo evitar que ella se sintiera melancólica al pensar en la vida que le había tocado al lado de Sesshoumaru, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el buen ojo del mujeriego, experto en las emociones femeninas.

MIROKU: Sesshoumaru no te acompañó ¿eh? Eso se ve muy mal. Afortunadamente el examen de Sango no es un evento social ya en forma, puesto que todavía no nos casamos; pero si lo fuera, la gente hubiera empezado chismorreos por que tu marido no viene contigo.

KAGOME: Yo no quería que viniera.

MIROKU: Eso tampoco suena muy bien que digamos. ¿Sabes? No deberías darle tanta importancia a Kagura, fue sólo una aventura más en la vida de Sesshoumaru, soy su amigo y te lo puedo aseverar.

KAGOME: Lo que la actitud de ambos dice es otra cosa completamente diferente.

MIROKU: Sango te aprecia mucho, por medio de ella me he enterado de todo acerca de ti. Sé que has estado con ella cuando más lo ha necesitado, tanto en las buenas como en las malas y que es mutua la amistad que se profesan. He de admitir que al inicio no me caíste muy bien, pero cuando Sango me contó lo bien que te has portado con ella todos estos años llegué a estimarte. También me contó todas las atrocidades que Sesshoumaru hizo para obligarte a que te casaras con él. Y cuando me detalló todo lo que tú le hiciste para que dejara de interesarse por ti, me quedó algo muy claro. Sesshoumaru es muy orgulloso y jamás va a reconocer abiertamente sus emociones o sentimientos. Pero puedes estar segura de que siente algo por ti que no ha sentido por ninguna mujer.

KAGOME: Si lo que dices es cierto, sus acciones serían concordantes con ello, pero lo cierto es que los hechos dicen otra cosa completamente diferente. Simplemente me utiliza por que quiere que le ayude a levantar sus empresas.

MIROKU: Te acabo de decir que jamás admitirá sus sentimientos. Pero voy a contarte algo sobre Kagura. Sesshoumaru es un joven muy apuesto que atrae como imán a muchísimas mujeres, muy guapas. Ya que a él lo persiguen las mujeres, nunca se ha negado a nada ¿me entiendes? Pero tampoco quiso atarse a ninguna y mira que intentaron todas las cosas que pudieran imaginársete. Un día apareció Kagura y al igual que las otras…digamos que figuró en la lista. Para Sesshoumaru era otra conquista más. Sin embargo, esa mujer continuó buscándolo, a pesar de saber que él estuviera con otras mujeres. Se hizo costumbre que Sesshoumaru se distrajera con las mujeres que se le acercaban y que Kagura al final, estuviera esperándolo. Sesshoumaru llegó a tenerle algo de consideración por ello, simplemente por que ella estaba siempre disponible. Pero eso es todo, sólo es una mujer que está ahí, sin importarle que haya otras.

KAGOME¿Y por eso piensa que ahora es igual¿Que un día saldré de la vida de Sesshoumaru y que él regresará a ella como siempre?

MIROKU: Supongo que eso es lo que piensa. Pero ya te dije que Sesshoumaru nunca quiso atarse a ninguna mujer. Que se haya casado contigo significa algo muy importante. Además a todos lados te presenta como su esposa, empezando por el consorcio.

En esos momentos Sango se desocupó de todas las personas que estaban felicitándola y se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo su plática.

SANGO: Chicos, perdón por dejarlos solos. ¡Ya podemos irnos a casa! Habrá una pequeña recepción –dijo feliz la morena.

KAGOME: Claro, vámonos.

En la recepción, cuando todos estaban comiendo, Miroku atrajo la tención de los presentes proponiendo un brindis.

MIROKU: Quisiera aprovechar que estamos reunidos para avisarles a todos aquéllos que no lo sabían, que en breve tiempo, 15 días para ser exactos, Sango y yo nos casaremos –todos aplaudieron, pero el joven volvió a hablar- También quiero proponer un brindis por esta hermosa mujer que me cautivó con su dulce mirada desde la primera vez que la vi…

SANGO¡Miroku! –se sonrojó en extremo.

MIROKU: No me interrumpas linda. Quiero que todos sepan que te amo y que desde esa primera vez que te vi, tu presencia iluminó mi vida y no quiero que esa luz se aparte nunca de mí. Quiero que todos sepan que el amor a primera vista sí existe, por que yo¡Te amo! –y la besó.

Semejante declaración tan sincera y espontánea, no pudo menos que conmover a los presentes. Kagome, que estaba sentada en la misma mesa con toda la familia de Sango, se enterneció.

MADRE DE SANGO: Es un buen hombre¿ya ves¡Y tú que le pegaste!

PADRE DE SANGO: Pues su conducta era licenciosa –poniéndose más rojo que un jitomate.

KOHAKU¡Hermanita¡Felicidades!

KAGOME¡Salud! –y tomó de un trago el tequila que le habían servido.

El resto de la celebración transcurrió animada y tranquilamente. Pero Kagome estaba muy resentida y aprovechando que estaba en confianza, bebió más de la cuenta. Ella se quedó con la familia de Sango hasta el final y de hecho pensaba quedarse a dormir con ella, como antes de casarse y cuando hacía lo que le venía en gana; pero Jaken, el chofer que siempre le mandaba Sesshoumaru, le dijo que debía irse o su señor le castigaría por no llevarla de regreso. A Kagome no le agradaba la idea de que regañaran a alguien por su culpa así que no le quedó de otra que regresar a la mansión de los Taisho.

Cuando Kagome llegó no tenía ganas de ir acostarse en la misma cama que Sesshoumaru, así que fue al estudio. Debido a que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí y alguna vez les dijo al señor Taisho y a Sesshoumaru que estaba muy triste el lugar para que ella trabajara a gusto, el señor Taisho le dijo que ahora ésa era su casa y que podía hacer lo que quisiera en ella; ya fuera remodelarla o simplemente decorarla como mejor le pareciera. No bien le dijo eso cuando ella de inmediato pintó el lugar de un color violeta claro y puso un sofá enorme de lado del ventanal, el cual daba al jardín. También mandó a instalar una pantalla gigante frente al sofá, junto con su respectivo equipo de sonido. De esa manera, en cuanto sentía la necesidad de distraerse un poco de los análisis financieros, se iba al sofá y ponía algún anime que le gustara o simplemente subía la música a todo volumen, la cual se escuchaba en toda la mansión. Cantaba a todo pulmón, al ritmo de la música, inundando con su presencia alegre toda la mansión, que hasta antes de su llegada era silenciosa y extremadamente seria. Así, la bella Kagome se arrellanó en el sofá, puso música y se quedó dormida en su estudio.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba tapada con una cobija y su cabeza descansaba en una almohada. Una voz ronca la despertó.

KAEDE: Señora, le traigo esto.

KAGOME¿Qué es?

KAEDE: Un vaso de jugo de naranja y jerez, para que se le pase el malestar de cabeza. Debería meterse a bañar, por que en unos minutos estará listo el desayuno y su esposo y el señor Taisho bajarán a desayunar.

KAGOME: Gracias. ¿Tú me trajiste la cobija?

KAEDE: No señora, fue su esposo –dijo y se retiró.

Kagome se fue a bañar y bajó a desayunar con los dos hombres de la casa.

KAGOME: La exposición de la tesis de Sango fue de ecología. Uno de los principales postulados de dicha ciencia, sostiene que en una cadena trófica para que haya depredadores secundarios o terciaros la base de la cadena debe ser lo suficientemente grande para poder sostenerlos. En pocas palabras, debe haber un exceso muy alto de organismos base, para que los otros puedan consumirlos. Con eso me quedó claro que si queremos empezar a obtener ganancias debemos hacer que nuestra base crezca. Ya dimos el primer paso para generar dividendos, pero ahora tenemos que inyectarle más a esa base.

TAISHO¿Y qué es lo que se te ocurrió para conseguirlo?

KAGOME: Lo siguiente… -y empezó a explicarles lo que podían hacer.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Naraku, su hija y sus dos empleados infiltrados en el consorcio Taisho se reunían.

NARAKU¡Trío de imbéciles¿Entre lo tres no pueden hacer nada bien¿Y tú Kagura, no que querías quedarte con ese idiota? –gritó y le dio una bofetada a su hija con tal fuerza, que le volteó la cabeza y la tiró al suelo.

BANKOTSU: Señor…

NARAKU¡Cállate!

JAKOTSU: Hicimos todo lo que…

NARAKU¿No oíste que se callaran¡Idiotas¡Desaparézcanse de mi vista! –ordenó y los tres salieron- "Ahora tengo que recurrir al otro recurso"…

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Gatita Bonita**¡Hola!¡Bienvenida al fic! Tus comentarios me ponen muy feliz. Tienes toda la razón en cuanto a la falta de bondad por parte de Kagome, sí habrá algo de eso en unos cuantos capítulos, pero sí será a cuenta gotas. Sesshoumaru tenía que conservar su carácter dominante y agresivo y por demás sus aires de superioridad que se da, pero claro que un tipo así en la vida real cae como patada al hígado¡sólo Kagome lo aguanta! No sé por qué razón una vez que introduje a Kagura en el fic no se quiso salir y además se portó de lo más odiosa, sin embargo, sin anticiparte nada y sí te puedo decir, que como se ha portado, le irá. Mi intención original sí era que pasara algo entre Naraku y Kagome, pero la forma en la que se van dando las situaciones, lo hace imposible. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que Naraku no perderá la esperanzas de tenerla. Yo te entiendo a la perfección, soy igual, también me sale lo perversa y sádica de repente. ¡Qué emoción! De verdad me da mucho gusto que Kagome y Sango se hayan quedado tan bien plasmadas en tu entorno!!!!! Muchísimas gracias por tus amables comentarios, me levantan mucho el ánimo.

¡Gracias igualmente a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia!

* * *

**Capítulo 15. El as bajo la manga**

La boda de Miroku y Sango se llevó a cabo en la magnífica mansión de los Takeda. Kagome y Sesshoumaru asistieron, junto con el señor Taisho. Era un evento social muy importante, por lo que también el gran empresario Naraku asistió, junto con su hija Kagura y sus hijos Hakudoshi y Akago.

Desde la ceremonia nupcial y la boda por el registro civil y naturalmente la recepción, todo se llevó a cabo en la mansión. Los votos matrimoniales fueron de lo más enternecedores y la joven pareja se veía radiante de felicidad.

Miroku destilaba felicidad por todos los poros de la piel. Los comentarios de las mujeres no se hicieron esperar: "El segundo soltero más codiciado del país también se acaba de casar. ¡Se me escapó¿Cómo le habrá hecho para pescarlo? Oye¿te diste cuenta que los dos amigos se casaron con muy poca diferencia? Sí, pero Miroku sí hizo una señora boda, no que Sesshoumaru se casó a escondidas. Me da tanta envidia esa mujer, que quisiera que desapareciera. ¿Quién la esposa de Miroku o la de Sesshoumaru? Las dos". Se escuchaban las risas y cuchicheos de las mujeres.

Sango estaba radiante en su bello vestido de boda blanco. Habían ido a comprarlo a Estado Unidos y ella escogió uno que realmente le sentaba bien. Su semblante lucía luminoso y se notaba a leguas que tenía muchas esperanzas en su vida futura. La pareja lucía realmente encantadora.

Pero Kagome tuvo que aguantar no sólo a Kagura sino a muchas mujeres que rodeaban a Sesshoumaru, quien no se había dejado ver en ningún evento social desde que se casara con ella, hacía ya 7 meses.

KAGOME: Papá¿podemos ir a saludar a la familia de la novia? –preguntó harta de lidiar con tanta mujer resbalosa; además seguía muy enojada con él y no le hablaba bien del todo.

TAISHO: Claro hija –y se fue con ella, dejando solo a Sesshoumaru con un grupo de mujeres encantadas de verlo nuevamente.

Antes de llegar con la familia de Sango, el señor Taisho fue interceptado por otros empresarios y se vio obligado a ir con ellos, tuvo que dejar sola a Kagome. Un chico salió a su encuentro.

KOHAKU¡Hola Kagome¿Cómo estás?

KAGOME: Muy bien Kohaku ¿y tú¿Te estás divirtiendo?

KOHAKU: Sí, mucho. Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien –la jaló del brazo y la hizo atravesar casi medio jardín, donde se estaban reuniendo las personas.

KAGOME¡Espera¡No me lleves corriendo!

KOHAKU: Él es el señor Naraku, señor Naraku, le presento a la mejor amiga de mi hermana, Kagome.

NARAKU: Es un placer conocer a una mujer tan bella como usted –dijo besándole la mano.

Kagome estaba anonadada, Kohaku la había llevado corriendo y no le había dicho a quién quería presentarle y cuando menos vio ya tenía enfrente a ese hombre que tanta repulsión le había causado la primera vez que lo viera, en el restaurante árabe justo cuando Sesshoumaru aceptara serle fiel. No sabía qué hacer, pero sin duda alguna debía seguir las etiquetas sociales y ser cortés.

KAGOME: El gusto es mío señor, me agrada conocer en persona a un empresario tan exitoso como usted –dijo para cubrir las apariencias.

NARAKU: Es usted muy versada en asuntos empresariales, por lo que tengo entendido.

KAGOME: Para nada, soy apenas una aprendiz, nada comparada con un gran hombre de negocios como usted.

NARAKU: Pues para ser usted una aprendiz hace muy bien las cosas. Ha logrado salvar de la bancarrota al consorcio Taisho que además está repuntando. Todo gracias a usted.

KAGOME¿Sabía usted que las empresas estaban por irse a la quiebra? –preguntó intrigada Kagome.

NARAKU: Querida, eso era un secreto a voces entre los empresarios. Yo mismo le ofrecí una buena cantidad al señor Taisho por el consorcio, aunque la rechazó.

KAGOME: Bueno, pero es que venderle a usted sería algo injusto ¿no cree?

NARAKU: Por supuesto que no¿por qué lo dice?

KAGOME: Pues por que entonces usted monopolizaría varios rubros, entre ellos las telecomunicaciones, las televisoras y muchas otras. En realidad, creo que su trabajo es de admirarse, de haber conseguido la compra tendría mucho más poder del que tiene ahora.

NARAKU: Usted no tendría de qué admirarse, si estuviese al lado de alguien que realmente la valorase, tendría ese poder y muchas otras cosas más.

KAGOME: Disculpe, pero no le entiendo –dijo frunciendo el ceño y sin comprender el significado de la insinuación del hombre.

NARAKU¡Increíble! Además de hermosa e inteligente, conserva usted una exquisita candidez. Voy a serle franco. Estoy perfectamente enterado de quién es usted y de la razón por la que Sesshoumaru la obligó a casarse con él.

KAGOME¡Qué! No entiendo a qué se refiere –le cayó como balde de agua fría y no entendía qué era lo que buscaba ese hombre.

NARAKU: Seré claro y directo¿Por qué no dejas a ese hombre y te unes a mí? Tendrías muchos más beneficios que con él –viendo que Kagome iba a objetar- Por supuesto que te garantizo que no le pasará nada a tu familia, estaría protegida por mí.

KAGOME¿Cómo? –se desconcertó en extremo.

En ese momento llegó el señor Taisho.

TAISHO: Hija, aquí estás. Te estaba buscando. Señor Naraku, un placer saludarlo –interrumpió la escena que a Kagome la había descontrolado por completo.

NARAKU: Taisho, tan oportuno como siempre.

TAISHO¿Interrumpí algo? Lo siento, es que Sesshoumaru, su esposo –recalcó- quiere presentarle a Kagome unas amistades. Con permiso –dijo y se llevó a Kagome consigo.

KAGOME: Adiós.

NARAKU: Hasta pronto querida, piensa en lo que te dije.

Al ver que ya no estaba Kagome, Kohaku se acercó con Naraku.

NARAKU: Hiciste muy bien tu trabajo, Kohaku. Puedes pasar el lunes a mi oficina, por tu recompensa.

KOHAKU: Gracias señor Naraku –dijo y se retiró.

Naraku siguió con la mirada a Kagome y al señor Taisho.

Cuando ya se habían alejado, el señor Taisho la interrogó.

TAISHO¿Qué era lo que te estaba diciendo ese hombre¡Tenías una cara de muerto!

KAGOME: Después te platico, ahorita mi cerebro no carbura. ¿Y a quién quiere presentarme Sesshoumaru? Con tal de que no sean algunas de esa mujeres insulsas.

TAISHO: No, en realidad quiere presentarte a unos empresarios suizos.

KAGOME: De acuerdo.

De esta manera, el señor Taisho llegó a salvar de un aprieto a la linda Kagome. Sesshoumaru le presentó a los suizos y estuvieron conversando con ellos el resto de la recepción. Afortunadamente para Kagome, las mujeres que traía pegadas su marido se aburrían de escuchar conversaciones serias y así no tuvo que volver a soportarlas.

Sango y Miroku estuvieron todo el tiempo muy ocupados, departiendo con todos los invitados. Al final, se despidieron de todos y se fueron en limusina hacia el aeropuerto, para abordar un avión que los llevaría a Europa, donde pasarían su luna de miel. Se veían realmente felices.

Por alguna razón, el subconsciente de Kagome absorbió el incidente ocurrido con Naraku y no le permitió salir, lo cual hizo que Kagome jamás le comentara nada a su marido a su suegro. El tiempo seguía su marcha, impasible.

Ese día era el decisivo. Los representantes de las empresas televisivas de todo el mundo se reunirían en Beijing, China, para pelear por los derechos de transmisión de las juegos olímpicos 2008. Kagome y Sesshoumaru irían representando a su empresa, habían apostado todos los activos del consorcio en la empresa televisiva y confiaban en ganar muchas exclusivas de transmisión, con lo cual recuperarían varias veces lo invertido y les daría un respiro económico. Sin embargo, Naraku también iba representando a su empresa televisiva y sería un duro competidor. De hecho, las dos empresas televisivas, la de Naraku y la de los Taisho, eran las dos más grandes de América Latina y se esperaba una gran disputa entre ambas, sin lugar a dudas ganaría no sólo la mejor oferta, sino el más hábil.

La negociación empezó y el turno de las televisoras latinas llegó. La oferta de Naraku era muy buena y la empresa de los Taisho quedó en evidente desventaja.

NARAKU: La cantidad que ofrezco por los derechos de transmisión exclusiva y en tiempo real por todos los partidos de fútbol es la mejor.

KAGOME: Sin lugar a dudas, nuestra empresa no puede competir contra esa oferta, pero no puede usted tener la exclusiva. El fútbol es un deporte nacional en muchos países, nosotros pagaremos una buena cantidad por la retransmisión en horario diferido, manejado a nuestra conveniencia.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué haces? –en voz baja, para que sólo ella lo escuchara- Hay que luchar por transmitir al menos un par de partidos en tiempo real.

KAGOME: No, déjalo que se quede con el fútbol –respondió igual de bajo.

SESSHOUMARU: Pero el fútbol es el deporte que más gente ve.

KAGOME: Precisamente por eso. Mucha gente estará trabajando cuando los partidos se estén jugando. Nosotros los retransmitiremos cuando lleguen a sus casas, en horario no laborable, tendremos mayor rating que cualquier otro evento. Apóyame para que podamos retransmitirlo a nuestra conveniencia.

SESSHOUMARU: Entiendo, pero de cualquier manera con eso no recuperaremos los activos del consorcio.

KAGOME: Verás que sí. Tú apóyame –y terminaron de murmurar.

NARAKU: Generalmente el horario diferido se refiere a dos horas después del evento.

SESSHOUMARU¿Pero cuál es el problema si usted tendrá el partido en vivo con la mayor audiencia?

NARAKU: Pero la reglas de retransmisión en horario diferido sólo son de una o dos horas, para que la audiencia pueda disfrutar de algo que se haya perdido hace poco.

KAGOME: De acuerdo, los retransmitimos en horario diferido de una hora. Pero entonces no puede usted tener la transmisión de todos los partidos en vivo. Nosotros tenemos derecho a transmitir por lo menos la tercera parte de todos los partidos en tiempo real y sin que usted los transmita al mismo tiempo. Es por ley. O bien¿qué le parece esto señor Naraku? Se queda usted con todos los partidos de fútbol en vivo y nuestra empresa televisiva se queda con la exclusiva de transmisión de algunos deportes como gimnasia, tae kwon do, tiro con arco y golf.

Naraku miró fijamente a esa hermosa mujer que tanto deseaba. Pensó en lo hábil que era y en lo rápido que pensó en sacar ventaja de una situación en la que llevaban las de perder. Naturalmente que para él sería muy provechoso quedarse con el fútbol en vivo, tendría la mayor audiencia, pero lo que ella estaba planeando sin lugar a dudas, también les reportaría muchos beneficios a su empresa.

NARAKU: De acuerdo –dio finalmente.

El resto de los deportes se los repartieron entre ellos y las demás empresas. De regreso en el avión, los esposos intercambiaban puntos de vista.

SESSHOUMARU: No estoy seguro de que haya sido un buen trato dejarle el fútbol a Naraku.

KAGOME: Es cierto que perderemos la mayor parte de la audiencia a esa hora, pero en las noches, la tendremos toda nosotros. Todos aquéllos que no hayan visto los partidos por estar trabajando y a quienes les gusta repetir los partidos estarán con nosotros. Naturalmente no serán los mismos beneficios que si los transmitiéramos en vivo, pero no tuvimos que pagar tanto como lo que pagó Naraku y además tenemos los otros deportes en exclusiva.

SESSHOUMARU: Sin embargo, son deportes que no tienen mucho público.

KAGOME: No tienen público por que nunca los pasan y no hay buenos comentaristas que expliquen las ejecuciones, pero nosotros, con lo que nos ahorramos por no competir con Naraku, disponemos de una buena cifra para una costosa campaña de publicidad.

SESSHOUMARU: Promoviendo la exclusiva de deportes que nunca antes habían sido transmitidos en vivo en nuestro país –completó- Suena bien –dijo y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente, ella se abrazó a él y se quedó dormida; viajaron así todo el camino de regreso.

Ya en México, se informó a los socios del consorcio sobre todo lo acontecido y a Taromaru, en particular, le entusiasmó mucho la idea de la campaña publicitaria de deportes nuevos.

TAROMARU: Yo quiero ser el encargado de la campaña. Tengo mucha gente muy buena en esa área y me encanta que se promuevan cosas nuevas en el país –dijo animadamente.

KAGOME¿Alguien en contra¿Nadie? La campaña es toda suya Taromaru, confiamos en usted para atraer a mucha audiencia, captar nuevo público y vender mucho.

TAROMUARU¡Me encantan las emociones fuertes¡Todo depende mí¡Qué el consorcio repunte o que nos vayamos a la ruina total! –feliz como un niño pequeño al que le han comprado un juguete nuevo, no cabía duda de que era un millonario excéntrico.

Los juegos olímpicos llegaron y la estrategia de Kagome y Sesshoumaru resultó a las mil maravillas. Lograron recuperar 5 veces lo que habían invertido y finalmente podían empezar a hablar de la reinversión de los activos en las diferentes empresas.

Sin embargo, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Kagura seguía visitando a Sesshoumaru e incluso logró que salieran juntos.

KAGURA: Sesshoumaru¿nunca volveremos a tener sexo?

SESSHOUMARU: Dijiste que saldríamos como amigos.

KAGURA: Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti –pegándose como una gatita a él.

Estaban en la ciudad de Toluca, aprovechando que Sesshoumaru había tenido que ir ahí por negocios.

SESSHOUMARU: Ya te dije que no puedo, me tienen vigilado y perdería todas mis acciones –mintió.

KAGURA: Entiendo –desilusionada- Pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti. Me conformo con que sólo me abraces –dijo y su voz se escuchaba tan sincera y resignada, que Sesshoumaru no pudo negarse.

Ella le agradeció con la mirada y parecía satisfecha de poder gozar al menos de un abrazo de ese hombre. No se soltó de él y caminaron así pegaditos durante un lapso de 15 minutos. Estaban visitando un parque zoológico en esa ciudad. Era el lugar donde menos los hubieran podido captar las cámaras indiscretas de los paparazzi.

Kagome estaba en su oficina echando pestes, cuando entró su suegro.

TAISHO¿Vamos a comer hija¿Qué tienes? –preguntó al ver la cara desencajada de su nuera.

KAGOME: Tu hijo lleva más de 10 minutos abrazado a alguna tipeja, seguro es esa tal Kagura.

TAISHO: No le tomes importancia… -no pudo seguir hablando por que una llamada al celular de su nuera lo interrumpió.

KAGOME: Diga.

Del otro lado de la bocina la imponente voz, llena de seguridad en sí mismo, se escuchó.

NARAKU: Linda, qué gusto saludarte. Me queda claro que es gracias a ti que el consorcio Taisho no sólo ha logrado salvarse de la bancarrota, sino que además has logrado reanimarlo al grado de no tener deudas y empezar a reinvertir los activos. Todo ello producto de tu magnífica visión y proyección a futuro justo en el momento preciso. Yo contaba con dejarlos fuera o muy restringidos en los juegos olímpicos, pero te supiste manejar muy bien.

KAGOME: Señor Naraku, no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar.

NARAKU: Los Taisho no son los únicos que saben esconder un as bajo la manga y sacarlo justo en el momento preciso. ¿Ya me tienes respuesta a lo que te pedí en la boda de tu amiga?

KAGOME: Lo siento… es que no recuerdo bien.

NARAKU: No juegues conmigo preciosa. Te pedí que dejaras a ese hombre y te convirtieras en mi esposa. ¿Qué decides?

KAGOME: No puedo creerlo. Es que¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?

NARAKU: Lo mismo que Sesshoumaru en su momento de ti. Únete a mí y te irá mil veces mejor de lo que te está yendo con los Taisho. Tú eres el eje central de ese consorcio, conmigo serías la reina.

KAGOME: Es increíble que me pida una cosa así. ¡Jamás aceptaré!

NARAKU: No me des una respuesta tan tajante, linda, sin conocer antes las consecuencias.

KAGOME¿Consecuencias?

NARAKU: A los Taisho podrás haberles ocultado la existencia de tu hermana, pero no a mí. En estos momentos está aquí. Dependiendo de cuánto tiempo tardes en decirme que sí, ella sufrirá torturas terribles…

* * *

Ustedes me disculparán por subir dos capítulos el día de hoy, pero es que justamente hace un momento terminé de escribir un oneshot, pero de la pareja Inuyasha y Kagome y ya tenía el límite de documentos alcanzado, por lo que necesitaba subir un capítulo para borrar ese documento y subir el otro. Sé que no es de la pareja que nos atañe en este fic, pero quizá les gustaría darse una vuelta por ese oneshot, se llama: Mecánico. SALUDOS!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

**lizraider:** Amiga, no te preocupes, me hacen muy feliz tus comentarios!!! Sesshoumaru y Kagura dan coraje, pero en serio. De cualquier manera yo soy bien sádica, así que no te preocupes, Kagura tendrá un fin muy gacho. Y Sesshoumaru claro que sufrirá mucho por el amor de Kagome, pronto verás por qué, aunque Naraku será quien le poca la cereza al pastel de sus sufrimientos. Pero en este cap, Kagome dará una gran sorpresa!!!

Muchas gracias amiga!!!!!!!!!

**sophia6**¡Hola amiga! Qué alegría tenerte por aquí!!!!!! Perdón por subir tan tarde el 16, es que es variable la maldita hora a la que me puedo conectar. Tengo que hacerlo a escondidas de mi madre ¬¬ ¿puedes creerlo? No te diré si le atinaste al nombre de la hermana de Kagome, te dejaré que lo descubras en este capítulo!!!

Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!

Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo la historia, espero que sigan disfrutándola!!! SALUDOS!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Crueldad**

NARAKU: Así es que tú decides. Espero tu respuesta, linda –y colgó.

TAISHO¿Qué pasa hija? Te has puesto pálida.

KAGOME: Naraku, no puedo creer lo que está haciendo –con la mirada perdida en un punto del espacio.

Mientras tanto, Miroku y Sango disfrutaban de una tórrida luna de miel.

SANGO¡Eres maravilloso! No puedo creer que ya estemos casados y que ahora viviremos juntos para siempre.

MIROKU: Es como un sueño hecho realidad. Me alegra tanto haberte encontrado.

Ambos contemplaban la belleza del mediterráneo a bordo de un crucero que habían tomado en Italia y que se dirigía a Grecia.

En Toluca, a Sesshoumaru y a Kagura se les había ido el tiempo rapidísimo, ya eran las 7 de la tarde y ambos tenían que regresar al Distrito.

SESSHOUMARU: Linda, ya me tengo que ir.

KAGURA: Sólo un rato más, quédate conmigo un momento más, no importa si no podemos tener intimidad, sólo quiero estar contigo.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo siento, pero ya me demoré muchas horas y tengo asuntos pendientes que atender.

Pero a pesar de haberle dicho eso, Kagura no lo soltaba. Él sabía que había una manera de dejarla contenta y que lo dejara ir sin problemas; así que la besó, amorosamente.

SESSHOUMARU: Ahora sí, nos vemos Kagura –dijo y se marchó.

KAGURA: Te quiero Sesshoumaru –dijo y tomó su propio rumbo.

Cada uno debía regresar por separado al Distrito.

Una vez que Sesshoumaru llegó, no pasó a las oficinas, pues ya era tarde, se fue directo a su mansión. Le extrañó llegar y que todo estuviera en silencio. Generalmente, Kagome tenía su música a todo volumen y su voz cantando se escuchaba desde el jardín. Pensó que quizá estarían los dos trabajando en la oficina todavía. Iba a marcarle a Kagome al celular, cuando su padre salió a su encuentro.

TAISHO: Ya era hora de que llegaras. Tenemos horas esperándote.

SESSHOUMARU¿Para qué? Ya sabían que fui a Toluca a arreglar unos asuntos.

TAISHO: Naraku está jugando sucio. Le propuso a Kagome que te dejara y se casara con él.

SESSHOUMARU: Kagome no va a dejarme –muy seguro de sí mismo.

TAISHO: No estés tan confiado, no sé qué es lo que causa tu extrema seguridad en que tu esposa permanecerá a tu lado sin importar lo que le hagas. Pero lo importante es que Naraku tiene de rehén a la hermana de Kagome.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué¿Dónde está Kagome ahorita?

TAISHO: En el estudio, viendo un anime.

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una hermana? –entró al despacho gritando- La hubiéramos protegido, igual que a tu madre.

KAGOME¡Vaya¡Al fin te apareces¿Terminó bien el abrazo más largo del mundo? –Sesshoumaru no se inmutó ante tal provocación- Estaba esperando que llegaras. Lo que tengo que decirles va para ti y para tu padre también.

Los Taisho se sorprendieron de verla tan despreocupada por el rapto de su hermana y mucho más del tono un tanto malévolo que había adquirido la voz de Kagome.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué es?

KAGOME: Mi hermana no me importa en lo más mínimo. No me interesa lo que Naraku pueda hacerle, es más, si él la hace sufrir por mí, mejor: De esa manera no seré yo quien haya cometido un crimen.

TAISHO Y SESSHOUMARU¿Qué? –se quedaron estupefactos, jamás esperaban semejante declaración por parte de esa mujer que si bien tenía un carácter fuerte, no por ello dejaba de ser dulce.

KAGOME: Lo que oyeron, no voy a repetirlo. Pero es algo que sólo ustedes saben. Nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera el propio Naraku. Por lo que puedo ver, intenta obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero; exactamente de la misma manera en que tú lo hiciste hace tiempo. Sin embargo, ya no soy tan ingenua e inexperta para que ese crea que puede manipularme a su antojo, como alguna vez hiciste tú, Sesshoumaru.

TAISHO: Hija, yo creo que no conoces las verdaderas dimensiones de lo que estás diciendo. No sé que tan enojada puedas estar con esa hermana tuya, pero créeme: Lo que Naraku es capaz de hacerle no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo.

KAGOME: Ya te dije que me tiene sin cuidado. Pero lo que vamos a hacer es no revelar mi desinterés por mi "hermanita". Haremos creer a Naraku que me importa y trataremos de negociar con él, como si él tuviera la ventaja del rehén. Al final, él querrá sacar provecho, el mayor provecho de la situación. Entonces, yo romperé negociaciones como si me interesara más el dinero, como si me hubiera yo convertido en una mujer sin alma.

SESSHOUMARU: Si hacemos eso, tu hermana va a sufrir infinitamente en sus manos y al final la matará sin miramientos. ¿Qué es lo que conseguirás con eso¿En serio no te importa lo que pueda hacerle a tu hermana?

KAGOME: En lo absoluto, es lo que se merece por haber sido así conmigo. Pero lo que vamos a ganar será mucho. Naraku no podrá volver a amenazarme con lastimar a ninguno de mis seres queridos, le dejaremos en claro que yo decido por mí misma y que de ahora en adelante tendrá que cuidarse de nosotros. Sabrá que somos un equipo sólido y que no podrá separarnos tan fácilmente. Además de que sabremos un secreto muy importante, que en cualquier momento podremos usar en su contra.

Sesshoumaru y Taisho se quedaron de piedra al escucharla hablar así. Jamás imaginaron que fuera capaz de sacrificar una vida humana y menos si se trataba de su hermana.

Naraku hizo un despliegue de las más espantosas crueldades que cualquiera pudiera imaginar y envió evidencias de sus actos a la joven. Con esta acción, ella aparentó tristeza e indujo a Sesshoumaru y al señor Taisho a que fueran a negociar por ella, como si se tratara de una propiedad. Naraku al final pidió hablar con ella directamente.

NARAKU¿Qué me contestas ahora, linda? –acarició su mejilla.

KAGOME: No me dejas otra alternativa, pero ¿qué dijeron Sesshoumaru e Inu no Taisho al respecto?

NARAKU: Te dejarán ir, a cambio de que les venda una de mis empresas de telefonía móvil

KAGOME¿Cuánto te pagarán por ella?

NARAKU: 20 millones de dólares.

KAGOME: Quiero el 50 de esa transacción.

NARAKU¿Qué? Debes estar bromeando.

KAGOME: No, estoy hablando muy en serio. Ustedes saldrán beneficiados de mi divorcio con Sesshoumaru y mi unión contigo, lo justo es que yo también me beneficie de ello.

NARAKU: Eres magnífica, mi interés por ti aumenta a cada momento. Lo que dices es muy cierto, pero debes recordar que tú tienes una posición desventajosa. Tú hermanita podría pagar por tus exigencias. Además linda, una vez que te cases conmigo, compartirás todo lo que yo poseo.

KAGOME¿Legalmente? Eso que me acabas de decir, lo quiero por escrito. Quiero ser dueña del 50 de todo lo que tú poseas.

NARAKU: Estás soñando. Dije que lo compartirías conmigo, no que te otorgaría derechos legales sobre mis posesiones.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru sí lo hizo, yo soy dueña de un buen porcentaje de sus empresas.

NARAKU: Linda, es una situación completamente diferente. Cuando tú llegaste a su vida el consorcio estaba por irse a la bancarrota. Su situación era desesperada y se lo planteó de la siguiente manera: Si te otorgaba una parte de sus posesiones, podrías ayudarle a rescatarlas, si no te daba nada, se iría a la quiebra seguro; así que de darte algo a perderlo todo, prefirió lo primero. Sin embargo, conmigo es completamente distinto. Mis finanzas son sanas y tengo mucho más capital.

KAGOME: Precisamente, Naraku, la situación es diferente. Cuando Sesshoumaru me propuso su trato, yo estaba en una situación económicamente desesperada, ya deberías saberlo. Aun así logré sacar un buen beneficio. Ahora, contigo el escenario es diferente. Gozo de una buena posición económica y de cierta libertad que mi marido me otorga. Si tú eres capaz de superar los beneficios de los que yo gozo por ser la esposa de Sesshoumaru, lo dejaré y me iré contigo, pero si no puedes ofrecerme algo mejor, olvídalo¡No hay trato!

NARAKU¿El dinero y el poder ya te han poseído?

KAGOME: Podría ser.

NARAKU: No olvides que no estás en posición de exigir. ¡Aceptas estar conmigo bajo mis propias condiciones o mataré a tu hermana! –vociferó ya fuera de sí, al ver que Kagome no cedía, recurrió a intimidarla.

KAGOME¡Y yo te digo que mejoras tu oferta o no hay trato! –se paró de la mesa y se retiró.

NARAKU¡Tú hermana pagará muy caro tus desplantes!

Kagome se fue sin dirigirle una mirada.

Al cabo de algunos meses, durante el desayuno, el señor Taisho quien tenía la costumbre de leer siempre los periódicos, les mostró a su hijo y a su nuera uno de los encabezados. Decía lo siguiente: "Es encontrado en un barranco, cerca de Ciudad Juárez, el cadáver de una mujer. Tenía rastros evidentes de tortura y violación múltiple. Se logró identificar el cadáver como Kikyou Higurashi. Nadie ha reclamado sus restos hasta el momento".

KAGOME: Me conformo con que mi madre siga sin leer los periódicos y nadie le diga nada. No quiero hacer toda la faramalla de un funeral y un entierro –dijo sin rastro alguno de dolor en el rostro, para sorpresa de su marido y su suegro.

SESSHOUMARU¿Podría saber qué fue lo que te hizo para que dejara de importarte?

KAGOME: Si algún día te ganas mi confianza, te lo diré –respondió cortante y terminó de desayunar.

Al poderoso empresario Naraku no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su derrota y creyó que Kagome había cambiado, que realmente ya no le importaban las vidas humanas, como a él. Lejos de desanimarse, se interesó aún más por ella. Pero tendría que pensar otra estrategia para hacerla suya.

Pasaron dos años desde ese incidente y Kagome recibió una llamada de Miroku.

KAGOME: Diga.

MIROKU¡Kagome! Ya es hora, ya estamos en el hospital. Sango quiere que vengas con ella. ¡Date prisa! –gritó Miroku.

KAGOME: Claro que estaré con mi amiga, pero no me grites. Me lastimas el tímpano. Voy enseguida.

Kagome se dirigió al hospital y Sesshoumaru la acompañó. Llegaron los dos juntos.

KAGOME¿Dónde está Sango?

MIROKU: Está ya en la sala.

KAGOME¿Y por qué no entraste con ella?

MIROKU¿Se puede?

KAGOME¡Claro¿Qué no preguntaste?

SESSHOUMARU: Estás tan nervioso por tu primer hijo que ni siquiera piensas.

MIROKU¡No molestes¡Ya te veré cuando tú tengas los tuyos! Vamos, Kagome, acompáñame para que me digas a quién le tengo que decir.

KAGOME: Claro.

SESSHOUMARU: "Cuando tenga los míos. Pero, nunca hemos hablado de tener hijos" –eso estaba pensando cuando llegó su esposa.

KAGOME: Miroku está sudando a mares, está más nervioso que Sango –le comentó entre risas.

SESSHOUMARU: Es natural, cualquier hombre se emocionaría por la llegada de su primer hijo.

Kagome se hizo la que no escuchó ese comentario y fue a comprar un jugo embotellado. En pocos minutos regresó a la sala de espera con su marido.

KAGOME: El tiempo se hace eterno cuando uno espera.

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, es cierto. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –cambió por completo su tono de voz y por primera vez en los años que llevaba con su esposa, ella pudo ver dulzura en sus ojos.

KAGOME: Supongo que sí –se sorprendió, pero se hizo la indiferente.

SESSHOUMARU¿Estás tomando anticonceptivos?

KAGOME¿Por qué la pregunta?

SESSHOUMARU: Es obvio, llevamos ya más de tres años juntos y no te has embarazado.

KAGOME¿Me dirás que por ver a Miroku te dieron ganas de tener uno tú también?

SESSHOUMARU: Estoy hablando en serio¿por qué me contestas así? –un tanto dolido por la fría actitud de ella.

KAGOME: Yo también estoy hablando en serio. Tener un hijo no es como decidir tener un perrito, sólo por que se te antojó en ese momento. Además¿cómo podría tomar en serio a un hombre que me obligó a casarme con él y que a las primeras de cambio me hace a un lado por una mujerzuela?

Sesshoumaru no pudo decirle nada, sabía que se refería a Kagura y ya no siguió insistiendo.

Al fin, después de una hora más de espera. Miroku apareció ante ellos y les dio la buena nueva.

MIROKU¡Los dos están bien¡Es un hermoso niño, completamente sano!

SESSHOUMARU Y KAGOME¡Felicidades!

KAGOME¿Podemos pasar a verlos?

MIROKU: Ahorita no, en cuanto los saquen del quirófano y los manden a piso, nos dejarán estar con ellos –su voz reflejaba un felicidad inmensa.

Poco después los dejaron pasar a verlos y Kagome felicitó a Sango por su primer bebé. Su amiga estaba exhausta, por el esfuerzo realizado, ya que fue parto natural. Pero aun así, les dedicó una gran sonrisa. La joven pareja se veía hermosa abrazando a su primer bebé. Kagome no pudo evitar sentir también ganas de uno propio, pero el pensar que Sesshoumaru se transformaba en otro en cuanto veía a Kagura, la hizo alejar esos pensamientos.

Después de compartir esos bellos momentos con el matrimonio amigo, Sesshoumaru y Kagome regresaron a la oficina. Kouga iba saliendo de la oficina del señor Taisho.

KOUGA¡Qué alegría poder contemplar tal belleza antes de retirarme! Señora Taisho¿cómo ha estado? –besó galantemente su mano.

KAGOME: Usted siempre tan atento conmigo. He estado bien gracias. Qué bueno que le veo, precisamente iba a pedirle a Ayame que me comunicara con usted.

KOUGA: Pues aquí me tiene a sus pies señora¿para qué soy bueno?

KAGOME¿Le molestaría pasar a mi oficina un momento? Para conversar en privado –recalcó.

KOUGA: Por mí encantado. Con su permiso, señor Taisho –se dirigió a Sesshoumaru, quien le lanzó una mirada asesina.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué tienes que tratar en privado con Kouga?

KAGOME: Éso, querido, es asunto mío. Yo jamás te pregunto qué asuntos privados tratas con Kagura en tu oficina¿o sí?

Con ese comentario acabó con él. Sesshoumaru no pudo objetar nada, pero la mirada que le lanzó a Kouga era verdaderamente intimidante. Afortunadamente él no la vio, le dio la espalda y se metió al privado de Kagome feliz de la vida.

Kagome le llamó a Ayame por el altavoz.

KAGOME¿Señorita Ayame, puede venir un momento por favor?

AYAME: En seguida señora.

Pocos segundos después apareció Ayame en el privado.

AYAME¿Qué necesita señora Taisho?

KAGOME¿Puede traerle un café al joven Kouga y a mí un té?

AYAME: Enseguida señora.

KAGOME¿Podría atreverme a preguntarle qué hace en su tiempo libre, joven Kouga?

En esos momentos regresó la chica con lo que le habían pedido.

AYAME: Aquí tiene –les dejó sus tazas y se iba a retirar, pero la voz de su jefa, la detuvo.

KAGOME: Por favor, no se retire Ayame, quédese un minuto por favor.

AYAME: Claro señora, como usted diga.

KAGOME¿Y me decía, entonces? –instándolo a que le respondiera.

KOUGA: Pues juego tenis, voy al cine, ya sabe, nada especial. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

KAGOME¿Le gusta la música?

KOUGA: Claro, como a todo el mundo.

KAGOME¿Y a usted, señorita Ayame?

AYAME: Por supuesto, pero no entiendo bien por qué la pregunta –se extrañó, pues en todo este tiempo trabajando juntas, nunca le había preguntado nada sobre su vida personal.

KAGOME: Lo que sucede es que compré unos boletos para un concierto en el Auditorio Nacional, para TATU. Pero ese día se casa la prima de una amiga y no puedo faltar a la boda. No quisiera que se desaprovecharan estos boletos. ¿Les gustaría ir juntos? No me contesten enseguida –al ver que ambos iban a objetar algo- tengo que traer unos documentos con mi suegro y enseguida regreso, no tardo. Mientras pueden ir pensándolo –dijo y salió apresuradamente de su privado, con una mega sonrisa en la boca, como la de alguien que hubiera hecho una travesura.

Kagome se dirigió al privado de su suegro.

TAISHO¡Hija¿Qué hiciste que te vienes riendo?

KAGOME: Es que dejé solos a Ayame y a Kouga en mi oficina –soltó una carcajada que ya no podía contener.

TAISHO¿Por qué hiciste eso? –disfrutando de ver a su nuera contenta.

KAGOME¡Ay, si es obvio¿A poco no has visto los ojitos que pone Ayame cuando Kouga viene?

TAISHO: Sí, sí los he visto. ¿Pero eso qué tiene?

KAGOME¿Cómo que qué tiene? Pues les estoy dando una ayudadita, por que sino ¡nuca se va armar nada!

TAISHO¡Qué ocurrencias las tuyas! Pero ten en cuenta que Kouga es un empresario y que Ayame es sólo una secretaria.

KAGOME¡No me digas que eres prejuicioso¡No me arruines la imagen que tengo de ti¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Además yo antes era muy pobre y una mujer insignificante y no pusiste ningún pero para que Sesshoumaru y yo nos casáramos.

TAISHO¡Es diferente!

KAGOME¿Qué es diferente?

TAISHO: Tú eres una mujer muy guapa y con clase, aunque no tuvieras dinero; además eres muy inteligente y tienes tú carrera.

KAGOME: No le compongas, la situación es la misma. Además hasta les compré boletos para un concierto de un grupo que le gusta a Ayame. Bueno, ya me voy, los voy a interrumpir a ver cómo van.

Entró al privado y vio a Ayame sentada al lado de Kouga. Los dos conversaban animadamente.

KAGOME¿Y bien¿Qué decidieron?

KOUGA: Pues no podemos dejar que se desperdicien esos boletos, sería una lástima. Así que¿qué dice señorita Ayame¿Vamos juntos?

AYAME: Claro, será un placer –sonrojada a más no poder.

KAGOME¡Perfecto! No se diga más –sacó los boletos y se los entregó a Kouga.

KOUGA: Bueno¿eso era todo señora Taisho? Me retiro entonces. Con su permiso –y le besó la mano a Kagome y a Ayame antes de irse.

En cuanto salió Kouga, Kagome le pidió unas cosas a Ayame.

KAGOME¿Me podría traer la lista de los activos del Banco, Ayame?

AYAME¿Eh? Sí, señora, enseguida.

KAGOME: No se me vaya a distraer del trabajo nomás por estar pensando en su cita¿eh Ayame? –y le guiñó un ojo.

AYAME¡No, señora¡De ninguna manera! Muchísimas gracias.

KAGOME: No me agradezca nada, mejor tráigame lo que le pedí.

AYAME: Por supuesto –dijo y salió, regresando en poco tiempo con lo que le habían ordenado- Aquí tiene señora.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y continuó trabajando. Al final del día se fue a su casa junto con su marido y su suegro. Una vez en ella, durante la cena, conversó con ellos sobre algunas impresiones acerca del Banco que formaba parte del consorcio.

KAGOME: Creo que estamos sacando muy poco provecho del Banco. Debemos hacer algo para que crezca. Había pensado en atraer inversiones del extranjero a él.

TAISHO¿De qué manera?

KAGOME: Esos amigos tuyos Sesshoumaru, los suizos, creo que podríamos atraerlos a nosotros.

SESSHOUMARU¿Atraerlos a nosotros¿Cómo tú atraes a Kouga¿O a qué te refieres con atraerlos?

KAGOME: No me hacen gracia tus comentarios. Me refiero a que podemos ofrecer la inversión a nuestro Banco, hacerlo atrayente al mercado.

SESSHOUMARU¿No te hacen gracia mis comentarios? Pues a mí tampoco me hace gracia que te metas al privado tú sola con… -iba a seguir hablando, pero el celular de Kagome sonó.

KAGOME: Diga.

¡Hola Kagome hermosa¿Cómo estás? -se escuchó la alegre voz varonil que hablaba tan efusivamente que hasta Sesshoumaru y su padre escuchaban con claridad lo que decía.

KAGOME¡Hola¿Qué milagro? Yo bien, estoy bien. Tú cuéntame cómo te ha ido, qué has hecho. ¿Terminaste tu trabajo en Yucatán¿Ya te titulaste? –muy emocionada se paró de la mesa y se alejó unos pasos, para que no escucharan la voz del joven, pero aun así oía.

Pues bien, ya terminé todo y la próxima semana es mi examen profesional. ¿Vas a ir verdad, bonita¡Te quiero ver ahí! A menos que resulte que como ya eres casada, no te dejen. ¡Oye me tienes que explicar eso! Conmigo nunca quisiste casarte, según por que tú no te ibas a casar nunca y que eso era anticuado. No te quisiste ir conmigo a Yucatán y dijiste que me ibas a esperar y cuando menos sentí, vi en el periódico tus fotos con un riquillo –dijo el joven, alegre pero en tono de reproche.

KAGOME: Luego te cuento con lujo de detalle. Pero claro que estaré en tu examen profesional, a mí nadie me prohíbe nada. Dime la fecha exacta y la hora de una vez.

Es el jueves a la 1 de la tarde, ya sabes, en la sala de exámenes profesionales y eso de que nadie te prohíbe nada ni tú te la crees. A ver ¿por qué no has seguido estudiando? Cuando yo me fui no te quisiste ir conmigo pretextando, entre otras cosas, que te ibas a meter al postgrado. Te dije que lo hicieras allá, pero no quisiste por que allá no había lo que a ti te gustaba. Al final de cuentas ni seguiste estudiando ni nada. Seguro por que el tipo con el estás es un machista que te quiere tener encerrada sólo para él y ni te dejó entrar a la maestría que tanto querías.

KAGOME: Bueno, no es exactamente así, pero…

¿Pero qué? A ver niégame que no es ese fulano el que no te deja seguir estudiando. No puedes ¿verdad? Ah, pero ya verás el jueves cómo te va a ir.

KAGOME¡Eres de lo peor! No has cambiado nada. Por supuesto que ahí estaré el jueves y platicamos con calma.

¿Ah, me estás cortando¿No te deja ni hablar por teléfono? Tiene mucho que no nos vemos ni platicamos y ya me estás cortando la conversación. Está bien, lo tendré presente.

KAGOME: No te pongas así, es que estamos cenando. Pero te prometo que el jueves platicamos largo y tendido.

De acuerdo, hermosa. Sabes que no te puedo negar nada y que no puedo enojarme contigo. ¿Te veo el jueves entonces?

KAGOME: Por supuesto.

Nos vemos entonces, lindura. ¡Besos!

KAGOME¡Besos!

Kagome había decaído de ánimo enormemente, prácticamente desde que llegara a vivir con los Taisho. De vez en cuando regresaba a su estado de ánimo alegre y feliz, pero siempre pasaba algo y su mirada se entristecía. Lo cual estaba relacionado directamente con las apariciones de Kagura, que en los últimos meses se daban muy seguido. Pero al recibir la llamada telefónica, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos cobraron el brillo de antaño, justo de cuando Sesshoumaru andaba acosándola. Su voz también abandonó esa indiferencia, que a ratos imitaba a la de su marido y cobró la alegría de otrora. En cuanto colgó el celular, su marido la interrogó.

SESSHOUMARU¿Quién era? –preguntó molesto, le intrigaba ese hombre que le habló tan confianzudamente y que además mencionó que no se había querido casar con él; él y su padre habían escuchado toda la conversación, gracias a lo fuerte que hablaba el joven.

KAGOME: Una amiga –dijo sonriendo.

Mintió deliberadamente, pero además de la peor manera, pues Sesshoumaru y su padre habían escuchado claramente la voz de un hombre.


	17. Chapter 17

**lizraider**¡Hola amiga! Pues no se sabrá lo que Kk le hizo a Kagome hasta que le tennga confianzaa Sesshoumaru, jejeje, seré mala y no te diré hasta qué capítulo sucederá eso. Pero eso sí, puedes estar segura de que se revelará. Kagura cada vez me llena más el hígado de piedritas, así que no te preocupes, cuando caiga, caerá en serio!!! En este capítulo se revelará la identidad de ese joven misterioso, que le hará pagar con creces a Sesshoumaru por lo que él le hace a Kagome con Kagura.

Sanguito y Miroku son los que destilan miel en este fic!!! Y Sesshoumaru sabe que ama a Kagome, pero es hombre¿y a quién le dan pan que llore? El problema es que cree que tiene segura a Kagome, pero ya verá!!!

Muchas gracias amiga, tus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir!!!

**jenny ladino**¡Hola! Pues bienvenida al fic!!! Me alegra mucho que sea de tu agrado. Y claro que continuaré actualizando diariamente. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!

Gracias, muchísimas gracias a todos por continuar leyendo esta historia y por animarme a seguirla, espero que siga siendo de su agrado. SALUDOS!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Reencuentro**

TAISHO: Nos estabas diciendo sobre los suizos –habló para tratar de desviar la conversación, por que vio el enfado de su hijo.

KAGOME¿Los suizos? Ah, ya. Mejor mañana hablamos con calma, tengo ganas de ver tele un rato.

SESSHOUMARU¿De ver tele¡Tú nunca ves tele! Siempre te la pasas viendo tus animes o alguna película.

KAGOME¡Ay, es un decir! Es igual.

SESSHOUMARU: No es igual, tú siempre remarcas que no es lo mismo. ¿No será que esa llamada de tu "amiga" te distrajo?

TAISHO: Ve a hacer lo que quieras hija. Mañana hablamos –dijo para parar lo que iba a ser una discusión.

KAGOME: Gracias papá, por eso te quiero –y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto salió del comedor, sacó su celular y le marcó a Sango, tan contenta estaba que ni siquiera se preocupó de que Sesshoumaru y su padre escucharan lo que decía.

KAGOME¡Hola Sango¿Adivina quién me acaba de hablar¿Cómo supiste¿En serio¡Qué bueno que le diste mi nuevo número! El jueves es su examen¿vas a ir¡No inventes, tienes que ir! Bueno, ahí te cuento cómo me va. Cuídate. Chiao.

Colgó el celular y se encerró en el estudio, puso música muy alto y cantó alegremente canciones de amor. Los dos hombres se quedaron un poco más en el comedor.

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué te pones de parte de ella?

TAISHO: No me pongo de su parte, simplemente no tiene sentido que empiecen a discutir.

SESSHOUMARU: Ahorita mismo voy con ella para que me aclare quién era ese tipo. ¿Cómo cree que puede engañarme tan fácilmente? Era la voz de un hombre –y se paró dispuesto a ir a reñir con su esposa.

TAISHO: Quédate donde estás. No la molestes. Es obvio que el tipo fue un novio suyo. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

SESSHOUMARU: Si era un novio suyo con más razón me lo tenía que decir. Además no la voy a dejar ir a ver aun ex novio.

TAISHO: Ahora ya sabes lo que ella siente cada que Kagura te llama por teléfono o que la vas a ver. Además no puedes impedirle que vaya a verlo si quiere. En las cláusulas del premarital se establecía claramente que ella tenía derecho a tomar decisiones propias, siempre y cuando te las comunicara antes, eso significa que es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

SESSHOUMARU¿Le estás dando más preferencia a ella que a mí?

TAISHO: No malinterpretes las cosas. Sólo te estoy haciendo notar tus errores, lo que estás haciendo mal y por qué ella actúa así. Pero si quieres ir a pelearte con Kagome, adelante. El que estará días y días enteros de mal humor por que te ella te ignore serás tú.

Sesshoumaru ya no dijo nada más, se retiró y fue a la biblioteca. Se quedó leyendo hasta tarde. Cuando se fue a dormir Kagome no estaba en la cama. Generalmente ella se acostaba antes que él. Se preparó para dormir y se acostó. Ya estaba durmiendo, cuando la luz lo despertó.

SESSHOUMARU¡Apaga la luz!

KAGOME: Si la apago no veo.

SESSHOUMARU: No te hagas la chistosa, me despertaste.

KAGOME: Qué pena, pues cállate y vuélvete a dormir –dijo y se puso su pijama, se lavó lo dientes y todo sin la menor consideración a él, justo como él hacía siempre.

SESSHOUMARU¿Tienes que hacer tanto ruido?

KAGOME: No estoy haciendo ruido, es lo normal. Ya duérmete.

Kagome nunca había actuado así. A pesar de que Sesshoumaru siempre la trataba mal, ella se portaba normal con él. Sesshoumaru recordó entonces lo que Kagome le dijera la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y que tenían que ir a comprar su ropa: "Cuando me harte y te empiece a tratar de la misma manera en que tú me tratas, no quiero reclamos". Decidió hacerle caso a su padre y no reñir más con ella. Después aclararía las cosas.

Pasaron los días y un jueves por la mañana, Kagome estaba muy contenta, cantando la canción "Por el mundo", una apertura de uno de sus animes favoritos: Saint Seiya. Había sacado varios trajes y pantalones y blusas y hasta vestidos, que casi nunca usaba. Se vestía con cierto traje y se peinaba de esta manera, se volvía a cambiar y se peinaba de esta otra. Sacó también varios de sus perfumes, que por cierto nunca usaba y también sacó su colección de maquillaje. Cuando finalmente eligió lo que iba a ponerse, sacó también una gran cantidad de zapatos y empezó a probárselos todos. Cuando Sesshoumaru salió de bañarse, no podía caminar por todos los zapatos y ropa regada que había por toda la habitación. Vio a Kagome esmerándose más de lo normal en su arreglo personal y también olió el perfume que estaba usando, ella rara vez usaba fragancias, decía que la mareaban.

KAGOME¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal? Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar –tarareando la melodía.

SESSHOUMARU¿Hasta perfume¿No dices que te marea?

KAGOME: Pues hoy no me marea –y siguió probándose zapatos.

SESSHOUMARU: Apúrate para que bajes a desayunar con nosotros.

KAGOME: No tengo hambre, desayunen sin mí –y empezó a sacar bolsas.

SESSHOUMARU: Te espero abajo entonces.

KAGOME: Cuando tuvo que marchar, se llevó mi corazón, no lo puedo olvidar, su recuerdo es mi dolor –siguió cantando y no le contestó a su marido.

Kagome bajó cuando Sesshoumaru y su padre ya habían terminado de desayunar y estaban sólo esperándola a ella. Lucía radiante. Se había puesto un pantalón negro ajustado al cuerpo, de una fina tela que dejaba ver el contorno de sus bien torneadas piernas, a las cuales, a pesar de haber dejado de entrenar hacía tiempo, se les seguían marcando los músculos y las hacía lucir muy bien. Había escogido una blusa roja pegada, de manga larga y que tenía unas franjas de una delgada maya negra y transparente a los costados, evidenciando su bien cuidado torso. Usaba unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja que estilizaban más su figura. Escogió una fina y pequeña bolsa de mano, que le daba un toque especial de distinción y elegancia. Se peinó con una cola de caballo alta, lo cual resaltaba su delicado y fino cuello y su impecable barbilla. Además se había maquillado levemente, resaltó sus largas pestañas y le imprimió brillo a sus ojos al delinearlos con un color plateado y resaltó el marco de sus ojos delineando con negro sus cejas. Remató con un toque de brillo natural en los labios.

TAISHO¡Te ves hermosísima! Definitivamente si yo tuviera 20 años menos, sería el primer rival de Sesshoumaru –rió sinceramente.

KAGOME¡Gracias! –y rió también.

SESSHOUMARU: Estás muy linda –dijo y la abrazó de la cintura y la estrechó para darle un beso, pero ella lo detuvo.

KAGOME: Me vas a arrugar la ropa –y con un gesto lo alejó de ella- ¿Nos vamos?

Cuando iban en el auto ella iba a decirles algo, pero su celular sonó justo antes de que hablara.

KAGOME: Diga.

Nuevamente la varonil voz de un joven muy animado se dejó escuchar.

¡Kagome! Nada más te llamo para recordarte que hoy a la 1 es mi examen profesional. ¡No vayas a faltar!

KAGOME: Gracias por recordármelo, aunque no podría olvidar una ocasión tan importante. Ahí estaré. Nos vemos.

Nos vemos entonces corazón. ¡Besos!

KAGOME¡Besos! –y colgó- Les aviso que hoy a la 1 será el examen profesional de una amiga. Iré unas horas a la oficina y luego iré a la Facultad. Después del examen me iré a celebrar con mi amiga. No sé a qué hora llegue. Sesshoumaru no es necesario que mandes a Jaken, puedo manejar yo misma.

SESSHOUMARU: Por supuesto que Jaken te llevará, apenas estás aprendiendo a manejar. ¿Y cómo se llama tu amiga del examen?

KAGOME: I…sabel, se llama Isabel –respondió titubeante y rápidamente cambió la conversación- Y ya dije que no tiene por qué llevarme Jaken, manejaré yo misma.

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué mien… -no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, por que su padre lo interrumpió.

TAISHO: Si vas a manejar tú misma vete con mucho cuidado y no dudes en llamar a Jaken si no te llegas a sentir segura del todo.

Justo en ese momento llegaron a las Oficinas Centrales del Consorcio Taisho y descendieron del auto. Por casualidad y para el alivio de Kagome, se encontraron a Kouga, de tal suerte que lo usó para no tener que seguir respondiendo las preguntas de Sesshoumaru. Subieron juntos al elevador.

KOUGA¡Señora Taisho! –con su acostumbrado tono que revelaba la emoción que le causaba verla- Como me deleito al encontrarla en mi camino. Hoy luce particularmente hermosa. Si yo fuera su marido no me despegaría de usted ni por un momento, por temor a que alguien se enamorara de usted y la alejara de mí.

KAGOME¡Joven Kouga¿Cómo estás? –sin querer lo había tuteado, pero nadie lo notó, sólo ellos dos.

SESSHOUMARU¿Alguien la alejaría de mí, quién? Lo dudo mucho, Kagome es una mujer fiel, no es como el común de las mujeres –por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, había dejado salir algo de lo que admiraba de Kagome.

KOUGA: No se moleste conmigo señor Sesshoumaru. Yo me conformo con admirar la belleza de su señora esposa, en vistas de que sé que un amor imposible.

TAISHO: Hija, tienes mucha suerte con los hombres –y rió francamente.

En ese momento llegaron al piso donde estaban las oficinas de los 3.

KAGOME: Sólo espero que no me vaya a distraer mucho a la señorita Ayame¿eh?

KOUGA: Nada más un poco –y se acercó con la susodicha- ¡Buenos días señorita! –y le entregó un pequeño paquetito.

El señor Taisho, Sesshoumaru y Kagome entraron a sus respectivas oficinas, dejando sola a la pareja.

AYAME: Buenos días joven Kouga. ¿Qué es?

KOUGA: No seas curiosa. Te lo traje para que pienses en mí todo el día, pero no puedes abrirlo hasta hoy en la tarde que venga por ti.

AYAME¡Eres muy malo! Moriré de curiosidad.

KOUGA¡Pues de eso se trata! Pero debes prometer que no lo abrirás antes de tiempo o me lo llevaré.

AYAME: No seas así, me va a ganar…

KOUGA: No, no. ¡Tienes que prometerlo!

AYAME: Tú ganas. ¡Lo prometo!

KOUGA¡Buena niña! Nos vemos en la tarde entonces –y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Kouga había estado invitando a salir a Ayame desde esa vez en que Kagome les había dado los boletos para el concierto, hacía ya dos años. Habían congeniado tan bien, que decidieron que se seguirían tratando. Pero hasta el momento eran sólo amigos. Ayame moría por la curiosidad de saber el contenido de ese paquetito misterioso.

Kagome mientras tanto, no se podía concentrar en el trabajo. El tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno. Tenía muchos pendientes qué atender, pero no se podía concentrar y de hacer una barbaridad a postergar un día el trabajo, pues optó por lo segundo.

Sesshoumaru, por su parte, estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso. Primero Kagome flirteaba abiertamente con ese estúpido de Kouga, después Bankotsu empezó a visitarla en su privado y para colmo, ahora ese noviecito perdido que de buenas a primeras le empezó a hablar. Trataba de controlarse, no sabía por qué estaba tan molesto. Su padre le había dicho que la dejara tener amigos, pues al fin y al cabo él era su marido y que no buscara peleas innecesarias con su esposa pero¿y si Kagome estuviera pensando en otros hombres? Eso no podía permitirlo de ninguna manera, así que decidió no seguir los consejos de su padre y se dirigió a la oficina de su esposa.

El joven Taisho irrumpió sin más en la oficina de su Kagome y ella pegó un brinco del puro sobresalto.

KAGOME¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué entras así¡Me asustaste!

SESSHOUMARU¿Pues cómo tienes la conciencia para que la entrada de tu marido a tu oficina te espante?

KAGOME¿Qué estás insinuando?

SESSHOUMARU: No estoy insinuando nada…-justo en ese momento entró el señor Taisho, quien alcanzó a ver a su hijo entrar hecho una fiera a la oficina de su nuera y quiso evitar una pelea entre ambos.

TAISHO: Sesshoumaru, te estaba buscando. Necesito que me ayudes con unos papeles.

SESSHOUMARU: Estoy hablando con Kagome, después voy.

KAGOME: No te preocupes cariño –con un meloso tono de voz fingido a todas luces- en la noche hablamos, ya me tengo que ir.

SESSHOUMARU¡Apenas son las 10! Dijiste que te irías a la 1.

KAGOME: Pero voy a pasar antes a la Facultad de Economía, quiero consultar algunas referencias sobre finanzas; tengo muchas lagunas en ese tema. Así que mejor me voy de una vez. ¡Nos vemos en la noche! –se despidió felizmente y se fue rápidamente antes de que Sesshoumaru fuera a decir algo, dejándolos solos en su oficina.

SESSHOUMARU¿Le vas a solapar su conducta¡Su marido soy yo! No me restes autoridad con ella –le reclamó.

TAISHO: Llevas más de 3 años casado y en lugar de ganarte el amor y respeto de tu esposa pretendes imponerte a ella. Ese es el peor recurso que un hombre pueda utilizar –dijo y sin más se fue a su oficina.

Sesshoumaru ya no pudo responder nada, dio un puñetazo al escritorio y salió furioso de la oficina.

Mientras tanto, Kagome se dirigía felizmente a su Facultad. Manejaba bastante mal un cooper del año. Estuvo a punto de chocar 3 veces antes de llegar a su destino. Pero no quería la mirada indiscreta de Jaken sobre ella. Ese sirviente de Sesshoumaru era más fiel que un perro y la vigilaba celosamente, como si en ello se le fuera la vida. No se sentía libre de nada, cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer, inmediatamente salía diciéndole que ese tipo de cosas le disgustaban a su amo o que tal otra no estaría bien vista, en fin, le ponía un montón de restricciones para todo. Por eso decidió aprender a manejar. Además no quería que por nada del mundo que la vieran con él.

KAGOME: "Cuánto tiempo, apenas 3 años, pero se me ha hecho como si fuera un siglo. ¿Quién me iba a decir que yo, que en su momento rehuí de ti, ahora correría hacia ti? Si alguien me hubiese dicho lo que me iba a pasar por no irme contigo¡no les hubiera creído!" –pensaba con añoranza la bella mujer.

Por ir pensando en su posible vida con ese hombre, Kagome se perdió más de una vez y anduvo dando vueltas por toda la cuidad; además de pasarse varios altos y de múltiples infracciones. Total que a pesar de haber salido con mucha antelación, terminó llegando 5 minutos antes de la 1 a su Facultad.

Llegó corriendo a la sala de exámenes profesionales, preocupada por llegar cuando ya hubiera empezado el examen. Para su fortuna, vio a varios conocidos suyos fuera de la sala de exámenes, por lo que supuso que llegaba a tiempo. Su corazón latía al mil por hora. Le estaban temblando las piernas, de pura emoción, mientras caminaba.

KAGOME: "Qué bueno, parece que sí llegué a tiempo. ¿Dónde estará? –pensó la chica y justo en ese momento, escuchó su nombre.

Un joven vestido con un traje negro, que sería apenas dos años menor que ella, un poco más alto que ella, poseedor de una rara cabellera argenta, larga y ojos áureos le gritaba:

¡Hey Kagome¡Pensé que no te habían dejado venir! –y caminó decididamente a su encuentro, dejando con la palabra en la boca a las mujeres con que estaba platicando, quienes hicieron una mueca de enojo.

KAGOME¡INUYASHA! –y sus ojos se iluminaron.

El joven la estrechó efusivamente, aprisionándola cálidamente entre sus brazos. Ella se sintió tan familiarmente querida, que el efecto fue como si una descarga de 30 mil voltios recorriera todo su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer.

INUYASHA¡Mi querida Kagome¡Estás bellísima! Tengo tantas cosas qué contarte y tantas otras qué reclamarte –en un tono muy cariñoso y a la vez de reproche.

KAGOME¡Inuyasha! Tienes que escuchar con cuidado lo que realmente sucedió.

INUYASHA¿Me vas a decir que te obligó a casarte con él? –su voz ahora era totalmente un reproche hacia ella cargada de ironía.

La joven iba a protestar, pero en esos momentos llegó corriendo el sinodal que hacía falta para que se pudiera aplicar el examen y de inmediato se tuvo que iniciar.

INUYASHA: Prometiste que cuando terminara mi examen platicaríamos. ¿Puedo confiar en que esta vez sí cumplas la promesa y esperes a que termine?

KAGOME: Aquí estaré contigo, todo el examen y también cuando haya concluido –con una sonrisa que cautivó a su interlocutor.

El examen dio inicio y a Kagome le pareció que estaba viviendo un sueño. Inuyasha había sido su novio casi desde que él entrara a la Facultad. Era de dos generaciones posteriores a la suya, por lo que nunca tomaron clases juntos, pues ella estaba en los semestres más avanzados. Hacía años que habían planeado juntos, Inuyasha y Kagome, compartir sus éxitos profesionales. Ahora estaba en esa misma sala, con ese hombre al que alguna vez amó con toda su alma. Cuando concluyó el examen, todo el mundo pasó a felicitarlo y a tomarse fotos con él. Inuyasha siempre tuvo mucha suerte con las mujeres, quizá por sus rasgos tan poco comunes. Muchas compañeras suyas lo rodeaban, abrazándolo y besándolo en las mejillas, retratándose con él. Ella recordó con cierto disgusto el coraje que le daba, cuando era su novia, que no podían estar solos un momento, por que ya llegaba alguna amiga suya a hacerles el mal tercio. Kagome no se acercó a tomarse ninguna foto ni a felicitarlo, siempre le pareció que no tenía por qué rebajarse a pelear con esas tipas para poder estar con él. Inuyasha cumplió rápidamente con sus amigas y en cuanto se tomó una foto con todas, se zafó de ellas y se dirigió a Kagome provocando con ello, el disgusto de todas.

INUYASHA¿Tú no me vas a felicitar?

KAGOME: Pues tus amigas no dejan que nadie se te acerque –iba a seguir hablando, pero rápidamente el chico la interrumpió.

INUYASHA¡Ven acá! –y la cogió por la cintura y la cargó y le dio un par de vueltas.

KAGOME¡Inuyasha¡Me vas a tirar!

INUYASHA¡No me importa! Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte, tengo que aprovechar mientras te tenga –y no la soltaba, seguía abrazándola.

Las amigas de Inuyasha, que nunca tragaron a Kagome, por andar con él, inmediatamente comenzaron a chismorrear: "Ella ya está casada, salió en los periódicos. ¿Para qué tanta efusividad si nunca lo quiso? Si de verdad lo hubiera querido, lo habría esperado, no tenía nada de haberse ido a Yucatán y esta zorra luego se casó. Yo creo que por eso no quiso irse con él, ya tenía al otro en puerta".

Kagome las escuchó y no las podía soportar. Si en su momento no toleró y puso en su lugar a las tipas que murmuraban de ella en la alta sociedad, menos a sus insignificantes compañeras.

KAGOME¿Nos vamos? No tengo ganas de escucharlas –dijo claramente para que la oyeran, con eso las ponía en su lugar.

INUYASHA: Claro, tenemos mucho que platicar –tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta con ella del brazo, como cuando eran novios.

Una vez afuera y libres para hablar, el joven preguntó:

INUYASHA¿A dónde quieres ir?

KAGOME: A donde podamos platicar a gusto, sin que nadie se entrometa.

INUYASHA¿Quieres ir al "Rincón de la Tortuga" o ya eres demasiado refinada para esos lugares?

KAGOME¡Cómo eres! Me parece perfecto, nadie nos molestará ahí.

INUYASHA: Perfecto, vamos a tomar un taxi.

KAGOME: No, no es necesario, yo traigo auto –y lo condujo al estacionamiento.

INUYASHA¡Ese es tu auto! Me humillas, el que siempre dijo que quería traer un carro de lujo era yo y ahora resulta que tú, quien siempre desdeñó los autos, traes uno de este tipo. Bueno, supongo que es lo que se espera de la esposa del dueño de uno de los mayores consorcios del país.

KAGOME: Ya deja eso. Ahorita platicamos. ¿Te lo llevas? Es que yo no sé manejar muy bien todavía –juntó las manos en señal de súplica.

INUYASHA¿Traes un señor auto y no lo sabes manejar¡Te voy a matar! O más bien te vas a matar, espero que no hayas causado ningún accidente antes de llegar –dijo en tono burlón y tomó las llaves que Kagome le ofreció.

El "Rincón de la Tortuga" era un modesto restaurante que servía bebidas alcohólicas junto con los alimentos y quedaba muy cerca de Ciudad Universitaria. Inuyasha era también un joven de humilde cuna. Cuando ambos tenían algún dinero extra, les gustaba ir a "celebrar" a ese lugar, ya fueran los cumpleaños o simplemente que habían pasado algún examen difícil. Una vez en el lugar:

MESERO¿Qué desean ordenar?

INUYASHA: A mí me trae una sopa azteca, croquetas de atún con ensalada y unas costillitas de cerdo. ¿Y tú Kagome, qué quieres? –le preguntó al ver que no estaba viendo el menú.

KAGOME¿Yo? Ah, pues yo –y vio el menú- un consomé de pollo y unos sopecitos.

MESERO¿Nada más¿Y de tomar?

INUYASHA¿Te parece bien que pidamos una botella de tequila, Kagome?

KAGOME: "Tenía tanto tiempo que no decidía por mí misma qué comer o qué tomar en un restaurante, ya me había acostumbrado a que Sesshoumaru pidiera todo por mí, incluso cuando ya conocía yo todos los platillos, él ya sabía qué me gustaba y ordenaba por mí, sin siquiera consultarme" –pensaba- Claro, me parece perfecto –reaccionó al escuchar la voz de él, el mesero tomó los menús y se retiró.

INUYASHA: Linda. ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué no me esperaste? Bueno, ni siquiera me avisaste, me tuve que enterar por los periódicos.

KAGOME: Sé que en principio no me vas a creer, pero tienes que escuchar todo junto, completo lo que sucedió, sin interrumpirme y ya al final, estoy segura que entenderás.

INUYASHA: Soy todo oídos.

De esta manera, Kagome empezó a relatarle todo lo que ocurrió. La forma en la que conoció a Sesshoumaru y el acoso del que la hizo objeto. No omitió detalle alguno y le dijo cómo al final amenazó con hacerle algo a su madre y a Sango si no se casaba con él.

INUYASHA¡Maldito infeliz¿Por qué no me llamaste? Hubiera venido por ti sin dudarlo.

KAGOME: Sí Inuyasha, cómo no. ¿Ya se te olvidó cómo fue que nos separamos?

₤ђξζß§₤ђFLASH BACKξζß§₤ђξζß§

Años atrás:

INUYASHA¡Me ofrecieron un trabajo en la estación marina que hay en Yucatán!

KAGOME¿Y tendrías que vivir allá?

INUYASHA: Pues es obvio.

KAGOME¿Y yo¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

INUYASHA: Tú te vienes conmigo, por supuesto.

KAGOME¿Pero por qué lo aseveras sin lugar a duda? Yo todavía no me titulo, me falta afinar algunos detalles de mi tesis, además tú tampoco te has titulado. ¿Y qué va a pasar con la maestría?

INUYASHA: Kagome es una oportunidad de oro. No volveré a tener otra igual. Adquiriré experiencia profesional, será un empleo bien remunerado y me ayudará a superarme. La maestría la puedo hacer cuando termine el contrato. Además me dijeron que parte del trabajo me puede contar como tesis y así al final me titularía con ello.

KAGOME: Todo eso suena muy bien, pero ¿y yo¿Dónde encajo ahí?

INUYASHA: Tú te irás conmigo.

KAGOME¿A qué¿A ser tu ama de casa? Allá no hay ninguna línea de investigación que me interese a mí.

INUYASHA: Sólo será por un tiempo, no nos iremos toda la vida. Bien podrías hacer la maestría trabajando con cualquier cosa, aunque no te guste y así podemos estar juntos.

KAGOME: Es lo más egoísta que te he escuchado decirme. No te importa mi superación personal ni que yo haga lo que me guste, sólo te importas tú.

INUYASHA¡Cásate conmigo!

KAGOME¿Qué?

INUYASHA: Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida, claro que me importas. Por eso quiero que te cases conmigo y que nos vayamos juntos.

KAGOME: Lo que quieres es amarrarme a ti, para que tenga que seguirte a donde vayas. Lo siento Inuyasha, pero ya sabes que yo nunca me voy a casar, eso de ser ama de casa, no va conmigo.

INUYASHA: Bueno, si no quieres no nos casamos, vivamos juntos nada más si eso te parece bien.

KAGOME¿En Yucatán? Yo no tengo nada qué hacer allá, no hay líneas de investigación de mi interés allá.

INUYASHA: Aquí tampoco. Entonces¿cuál es la diferencia?

KAGOME: Aquí al menos hay algo parecido, allá ni eso.

INUYASHA: Vente conmigo. Vámonos juntos. Yo te amo, no me dejes sin ti.

KAGOME: Yo no te estoy dejando sin mí, tú eres el que se quiere ir.

INUYASHA: Por favor, al menos piénsalo.

Con la promesa de que ambos reconsiderarían su postura, quedaron en discutirlo días después, sin embargo, llegado el momento:

INUYASHA¿Te irás conmigo, linda?

KAGOME: No Inuyasha, tengo que terminar mi tesis.

INUYASHA: Bueno, en cuanto termines¿te irás conmigo?

KAGOME: Voy a hacer el examen para entrar aquí a la maestría.

INUYASHA¿Es tu última palabra?

KAGOME: Sí, aquí están mis intereses académicos.

INUYASHA¿Me esperarás? Yo regresaré por ti en cuanto termine mi contrato.

KAGOME¿Te irás aunque yo no vaya contigo?

INUYASHA: Kagome, tú sabes que es muy difícil encontrar trabajo, no voy a tener nuevamente esta oportunidad, necesito el dinero. El postgrado me interesa, pero no te pagan nada por hacerlo.

KAGOME: Te dan una beca.

INUYASHA: Que es una miseria. Necesito trabajar, mi madre ya no puede hacerlo y tú sabes que estamos solos, además será experiencia laboral, contará en mi currículum. Vente conmigo.

KAGOME: No Inuyasha, no iré contigo, pero te esperaré.

INUYASHA¿Lo prometes?

KAGOME: Lo prometo, no quiero que te vayas, pero si es lo mejor para ti, si para ti es más importante tu carrera y tú éxito profesional que yo, está bien.

INUYASHA: No es eso. Entiende que necesito superarme.

KAGOME: Entiendo. Estaré esperando que regreses entonces.

₤ђξζß§₤ђξζß§₤ђξζßFIN DEL FLASH BACK₤ђξζß§₤ђξζß§₤ђξ

INUYASHA: Sí, recuerdo que te pedí que te casaras conmigo y que te fueras a vivir allá conmigo y que tú te negaste.

KAGOME: Tú estabas empecinado con irte, yo no te importé. Lo único que te importaba era ese trabajo y… -unos cálidos brazos la rodearon y se interrumpió a sí misma al volver a sentir cómo una descarga eléctrica fulminaba su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se había acercado a ella y la abrazó. La acercó hacia sí y tomó su barbilla con la mano obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos se perdieron en la mirada una del otro. Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de ella y los dos quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir sus alientos…


	18. Chapter 18

**Cold-Sesshy**:¡Hola¡Bienvenida al fic! Me da mucho mucho gusto que te latiera!! La idea era meterle algo que hiciera que te identificaras con las situaciones, me da gusto que lo notaras!!! Qué chido que no odiaras a Inuyasha, por que me daba miedito meterlo. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me alientas a seguir!!!!

**icegirl06:** ¡Qué tal amiga! Ah, no te preocupes, yo entiendo bien que tenemos obligaciones, yo te agradezco que continúes leyendo la historia. Y sí, Sesshoumaru tendrá mil dolores de cabeza, se los merece por ser así con la linda Kagome!!! Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome amiga!!!!!!!

**lizraider:** ¡Hola! Me alivia ver que no te cayera mal la entrada de Inuyasha, me daba cosita que no fuera bien visto. Claro que tenía que cansarse en algún momento, si Sesshoumaru es un infeliz engreído que se cree que la tiene segura, pero Inuyasha lo hará ver su suerte, ténlo por seguro. Inu no Taisho es también un desgraciado, pero al menos es más simpático que Sesshoumaru!! Soy mala y no te diré en qué momento Kagome le tendrá suficiente confianza a Sesshoumaru para contarle todo. Pronto verás la desesperación reflejada en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, pero no te diré en qué capítulo, jijiji. A Kagura muy pronto se le acerca su hora, no desesperes. Un millón de gracias por ser tan linda conmigo y seguir leyendo la historia!!!!!!!!!

**twindpd1**¡Hola amiga! Es que es para que regreses a leer, jiji, es con alevosía y ventaja, para dejarte con la duda xD Jeanne te agradezco infinitamente por tus amables reviews, siempre me animan a seguir!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Revelaciones **

Ambos volvieron a ser presa de ese bello sentimiento que alguna vez los unió y se dejaron llevar por él: Kagome cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios los de Inuyasha, quien deslizó suave y lentamente su mano desde la barbilla de su amada hasta su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí, profundizando el beso, convirtiendo un leve roce en una apasionada caricia. Inuyasha recorrió ansiosamente con su lengua el interior de esa boca que ya conocía y que tanto añoraba, con la otra mano la abrazó por la cintura, torciendo un poco a Kagome, pues al estar sentados en las sillas de un restaurante-bar, era una posición un tanto incómoda. Pero a ellos no les importó, estaban sumidos en la sublime sensación de volverse a besar, de acercar su cuerpo aquel otro, tan conocido, tan deseado. Inuyasha sentía hervir su sangre y su mano que estaba abrazando la cintura de la joven empezó a recorrer discretamente su abdomen y estaba a punto de llegar a rozar el seno de Kagome, cuando el celular de ella sonó.

KAGOME: Espérame un segundo –dijo tratando de contestar el celular.

INUYASHA: No contestes, estás conmigo –continuó besándola posesivamente y no la soltaba.

KAGOME: Deja ver qué quieren.

INUYASHA: Contesta entonces si quieres, pero no te voy a soltar –y besaba su cuello y mordía su lóbulo mientras la joven intentaba contestar.

KAGOME: Diga.

SESSHOUMARU¿Con quién demonios estás? Este maldito aparato me está enviando un millón de mensajes de "match found" pero no me dice qué estás haciendo.

KAGOME: Es por que no lo has programado.

SESSHOUMARU: No te hagas la graciosa. Sabes que puedes perder tus acciones y el derecho a interponer una demanda de divorcio. Así que quiero que vengas conmigo inmediatamente y me expliques qué demonios estás haciendo y también me tienes que aclarar como demonios no me dijiste que tenía que programar esta porquería.

KAGOME: Tú no puedes ordenarme nada. Yo te dije que no sabía a qué hora regresaría. Y despreocúpate, no estoy haciendo nada que tú no hayas hecho. Cuando llegue te enseño a programarlo, no es complicado y no se borrarán los registros, así que si no me crees lo que estoy haciendo, podrás corroborarlo por ti mismo al leer el análisis, ese no se puede modificar, guarda el historial completo desde la primera vez que empezó a usarse. Eso quiere decir que tiene los registros de estos más de 3 años.

SESSHOUMARU: No me interesan tus explicaciones sobre el aparato, lo que quiero saber es qué demonios estás haciendo y con quién y te quiero de regreso enseguida.

KAGOME: Como fastidias. ¿Yo te marqué alguna vez cuando tú estabas haciendo algo? No¿verdad? Entonces déjame a mí en paz. Yo sabré lo que hago, con quién lo hago y a qué hora me voy. No me vuelvas a marcar –y colgó su celular.

INUYASHA¿Era ese tipo, verdad?

KAGOME: Sí.

INUYASHA¿De qué aparato estaba hablando? Estaba más enojado que el demonio.

KAGOME: Es que cuando nos casamos me hizo firmar un acuerdo premarital, con muchas cláusulas. Pero yo tomé revancha y exigí fidelidad, como no confiaba en él, puse una cláusula que lo obligaba a usar un gps con análisis de infrarrojo integrado…

INUYASHA¡Y el muy estúpido no sabe cómo usarlo y tú no le enseñaste! –soltó una carcajada- Sí que se la aplicaste.

KAGOME: Más o menos, la cláusula completa es que si él me es infiel yo me puedo divorciar y llevarme mis acciones del consorcio, pero si yo soy la infiel no podré divorciarme y pierdo el derecho de mis acciones.

INUYASHA: Por lo que oí él te ha estado engañando. Déjalo y cásate conmigo. Yo te sigo amando, ahora que estoy contigo no quiero dejarte otra vez.

KAGOME: Es que se ha cuidado muy bien, la cosa no pasa de besos y abrazos, eso no se considera infidelidad, no es suficiente para que proceda la demanda. Además me tiene amenazada, con mi madre.

INUYASHA¡Maldito!

Mientras Kagome se reencontraba con un amor del pasado, un nuevo amor surgía:

AYAME¿Ya lo puedo abrir?

KOUGA: Todavía no, más al rato. Primero quiero que vayamos a patinar un rato.

AYAME¡Kouga¡Me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad!

KOUGA: No seas desesperada.

A regañadientes, la joven fue a patinar con él, no sin dejar de insistir todo el tiempo en que quería abrir el paquetito misterioso. Después de varias horas patinando:

AYAME¿Ya¿Ahora sí ya lo puedo abrir?

KOUGA: No, ahora la invito a cenar señorita. ¿Qué me responde?

AYAME¡Qué sí¡Pero ya déjame abrirlo!

KOUGA: De ninguna manera. La voy a llevar a un lujoso restaurante y antes quiero que se ponga muy linda. Así que primero la llevo a su casa, se cambia y luego vuelvo a pasar por usted para ir al restaurante.

AYAME¡Pero ya lo quiero abrir!

KOUGA: Que no le gane la curiosidad señorita o me llevaré el paquetito conmigo y no se enterará nunca del contenido.

AYAME¡No! Está bien, me esperaré. Pero prométeme que ahora sí después de cenar, me dejarás abrirlo.

KOUGA¡Prometido!

Con esa promesa Ayame se puso muy contenta y Kouga la dejó en su casa. Después de una hora volvió a pasar por ella, la joven se veía realmente bonita. Iba arreglada muy elegante y con una bella sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Fueron a un restaurante muy lujoso en las Lomas de Chapultepec y la cena se le hizo eterna a Ayame.

KOUGA: Señorita¿me permitiría el paquete que le encargué esta mañana? –muy formal y serio.

AYAME: Con gusto –y lo sacó de su bolso y se lo entregó.

KOUGA¿Aceptas casarte conmigo? –abrió el paquete y dejó ver un anillo de compromiso.

AYAME¿Tan pronto? Pero si no hemos sido novios primero –más que emocionada.

KOUGA: Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos. Podemos ser novios en lo que nos casamos, tú fijarías la fecha de la boda. ¿Aceptas?

AYAME¡Sí¡Kouga, me haces tan feliz!

Kouga se puso de pie, le colocó la sortija en el dedo anular izquierdo y la besó tiernamente.

Pero aunque en algunos lugares de la megalópolis el amor inundaba el ambiente, en otros, la sed de poder y la ambición reinaban.

HAKUDOSHI: Padre, está claro que Kagura es una inepta, no ha podido hacer bien su trabajo. Déjanos a Akago y a mí hacernos cargo a partir de ahora.

NARAKU: Me parece bien.

KAGURA¡Eso no es justo! Tú dijiste…

NARAKU¡Cállate Kagura! En todo este tiempo no has podido hacer que Kagome se enoje con Sesshoumaru; es más, cada vez que intervienes se ven más unidos, no me sirves para destrozarlos.

La verdad era que Kagura había logrado desilusionar terriblemente a Kagome con respecto a Sesshoumaru, pero ella no lo demostraba. En las reuniones de trabajo siempre se comportó a la altura, colaborando y apoyando a su marido en todo, sin dudarlo. Por eso su estrategia de Naraku había fracasado. Kagura no lograba seducir del todo a Sesshoumaru y no lograba separar a la pareja tan unida, quienes juntos, eran dinamita pura para negociar y ganar contratos. Gracias a esa sólida colaboración el consorcio Taisho había logrado repuntar y ahora volvía a ser un fuerte rival para el consorcio de Naraku.

NARAKU¿Y qué es lo que tienen planeado?

AKAGO: Bankotsu y Jakotsu morirán. Tampoco han sabido hacer bien su trabajo, es el precio que tienen que pagar por su ineptitud. Entonces se sabrá que los fondos que ellos habían aportado al consorcio Taisho eran fantasmas. A pesar de haber pagado sus deudas y de que ya tienen ciertos dividendos, si se sabe que los activos de esos dos eran mero capital especulativo, su liquidez caerá tanto, que nadie querrá otorgarles licitaciones. Tarde o temprano el resto de los socios retirará sus activos y el consorcio se vendrá abajo. Pero para asegurarnos de que los Taisho no salgan con una estratagema¡mataremos primero a Sesshoumaru!


	19. Chapter 19

**icegirl06**¡Hola! Sesshoumaru es muy inteligente, pero Kagome es una maldita que no le dijo cómo funcionaba esa cosa que trajo de Japón. Además, la verdades que Se**ss**houmaru estaba muy confiado de Kagome, creía que la tenía a sus pies y que ella nunca le haría nada como eso y eso es por que su esposa tenía una conducta intachable, un carácter de perro, pero era muy linda, jajaja, no se lo esperaba. Espero que cuando llegue la muerte de Kagura te deje satisfecha. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo amiga, siempre me motivas a continuar!!!!!!!!

**twindpd1**: Saludarte es lo menos que puedo hacer si te tomas la molestia de leer la historia amiga!!! Eres bien chida!!! Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos!!! BESOS!!!!!

**lizraider:** ¡Qué tal! Como me alegra que no te diera coraje la intromisión de Inuyasha. Claro que está celoso!! Quién sabe qué se está imaginando, pues como nunca programó su celular, sólo le manda los mensajes de "match found", jajaja ahí se la aplicó Kagome. Naraku tenía que aparecer para degraciarles la vida en todo el sentido de la palabra!!! Habrá que ver cómo se libran de él. Amiga mil gracias por tu tiempo!!!!!!!!!

**sophia06**¡Cómo estás! Espero que bien. Perdón por ser mala, pero es para mantener el suspenso. Es feo eso de andar a escondidas, hasta parece que ando haciendo algo malo ¬¬ pero así son los padres y no soy nada peke, jiji. No eres tú, Sesshoumaru está que se lo lleva el tren, no tiene ni idea de qué está haciendo Kagome, pues ella no le dio nunca el manual del celular, jajaja. Y pus claro que enseguida dejo el capítulo. Amiga, mil gracias por tu apoyo y por tus comentarios, me nutro de ellos!!!!!

Aquí está el capítulo y lo prometido es deuda: en este capítulo hay un lemon, además de otra sorpresa. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Traición.**

Inuyasha se había despedido a regañadientes de Kagome, pero no la dejó ir hasta no haberla colmado antes de besos y caricias. La joven se sentía tan feliz, que había olvidado por completo que estaba casada y que tenía que regresar a su casa con su marido. Llegó a la mansión a las 4 de la mañana, con un fuerte aliento alcohólico. Sesshoumaru salió a su encuentro. No dijo nada, simplemente se plantó frente a ella, con su postura adusta y con una expresión endurecida de su rostro.

KAGOME: Ya llegué. Tengo mucho sueño. ¿No me digas que quieres que de una vez programe tu celular? No me mires con esa cara. ¿Mañana sí?

Sesshoumaru no le contestó nada, no se movía y la miraba fijamente a la cara. Kagome al tenerlo así de cerca, por primera vez notó lo que su mente había querido bloquear todo este tiempo y que era evidente: El enorme parecido que había entre su Sesshoumaru y su ex novio. Inuyasha parecía una versión de su marido con unos pocos años menos, 4 para ser exactos, pues Sesshoumaru tenía dos más que Kagome. Ella miró esos hermosos y furiosos ojos áureos que la observaban fijamente. Él la examinó con detenimiento. En la mañana se veía radiante, su arreglo era impecable; pero ahora tenía el cabello desaliñado y el poco maquillaje que se había aplicado había desaparecido por completo, la fragancia que usara en la mañana también se había esfumado y en su lugar una fuerte loción masculina estaba presente.

KAGOME: Ya me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

Sesshoumaru por toda respuesta la abrazó cariñosamente, contrastando diametralmente con su postura seria de unos instantes antes. Acarició delicadamente su espalda y hundió su rostro en su cabello, pero ese aroma masculino extraño estaba en él. Sintió entonces unas ansias terribles. La sangre se agolpó en su cabeza, nublándole toda razón. Tomó violentamente la cabeza de Kagome con ambas manos y la besó desesperadamente.

KAGOME¡Me lastimas!

Sesshoumaru ignoró su queja y continuó besándola con ansias. La cargó hasta la recámara y la tumbó en la cama.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

LEMON

Echó todo su peso sobre ella, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Sin más, la despojó de su blusa y del sostén con gran rapidez. Acarició vigorosamente sus senos con ambas manos, pero al llegar a ese punto comenzó a succionarlos, delicadamente. Empezó entonces a cambiar su actitud, de una furia pasional a un amoroso sentimiento.

KAGOME: Basta, por favor. Tengo mucho sueño –suplicó Kagome.

Sesshoumaru la ignoró. Desabrochó delicadamente el botón de su pantalón y descorrió el cierre. Con mucho tacto retiró ambas prendas, el pantalón y el bikini. Besó el abdomen de Kagome y bajó un poco más, apenas por debajo de su ombligo. Masajeó la zona con sus manos y besaba tiernamente esa parte. Después de los años de casados ya conocía bien a su esposa y ya sabía qué caricias la hacían enloquecer. Continuó con su tarea por unos minutos y consiguió lo que quería: Despertar el deseo de Kagome.

KAGOME¡Ah! Sesshoumaru –susurró.

El hombre enloqueció de felicidad al escuchar a su mujer pronunciar su nombre. Él sabía que en ese momento ella se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma. Podía predecir con exactitud lo que ella haría a continuación. Esperaba que ella acariciara su cabeza con sus manos y que lo guiara en dos posibles direcciones: Hacia su boca, en cuyo caso quería decir que deseaba que fuera amoroso con ella o bien, hacia abajo, directamente a su sexo, lo cual quería decir que deseaba pasión y fuerza.

La joven lo condujo hacia su sexo y él respondió de inmediato. Besó apasionadamente la zona y usó su lengua para estimular cada rincón de ese lugar tan conocido y que consideraba sólo suyo.

Esa acción encendió la sangre de Kagome y su deseo aumentó.

KAGOME¡Como me gusta! Me encanta que me conozcas tan bien. ¡Sí¡Qué placer! –suspiró la joven.

Sesshoumaru continuó moviendo sinuosamente su lengua y cuando sintió que ella estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, la tomó por la cintura y la puso boca abajo con gran rapidez. Sabía que en esos momentos ella se excitaba con los movimientos bruscos, aunque a la vez delicados, que no la lastimaran. Entonces separó sus piernas y colocó su pene justo en la entrada. Antes de penetrarla recorrió con sus manos sus piernas, masajeó sus nalgas y después la abrazó, tocando con sus manos su delicado vientre. Empezó entonces a acariciar nuevamente la zona erótica de su mujer y al mismo tiempo la penetró lentamente.

KAGOME¡Más¡Necesito más! –gimió.

Sesshoumaru había introducido ya más de la mitad de su pene cuando Kagome lanzó la súplica. Él entonces metió lo que faltaba de un solo movimiento rápido y firme, pero cuidando de no lastimarla. Comenzó a moverse cadenciosamente.

Estrechaba el abrazo y con sus manos levantaba la cadera de Kagome, para hacer más profunda y placentera cada penetración.

Pronto ella empezó a moverse también. Los dos ya tenían muy bien coordinado el movimiento, mientras él salía ella se inclinaba un poco hacia delante y cuando él entraba ella se echaba hacia atrás, para apresurar el movimiento y aumentar el ritmo. En pocos minutos ambos se movían frenéticamente en una danza muy ensayada. Ambos sabían el momento exacto para aumentar la rapidez y conseguir llegar juntos al clímax. Sin dudar, sin mediar palabras, consiguieron el éxtasis al unísono.

‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§‡ξ£§

Eran las 6 de la mañana y los dos estaban rendidos uno en brazos del otro.

Sesshoumaru no había articulado palabra desde que vio llegar a Kagome, aunque había querido decir muchas cosas y pedir explicaciones. No atinaba cómo hacerlo. Ahora la tenía recostada en su pecho, como le gustaba quedarse a ella después de haber hecho el amor. Decidió dejar las cosas así para no romper el encanto del momento. Al final de cuentas ella estaba con él y sabía que en esos momentos ella se le entregaba por completo, que abandonaba cualquier actitud altanera que pudiera tener con otras personas; que dejaba de lado su orgullo; sus arrebatos de cólera; sus dones de mando y superioridad; en suma, que cuando estaba haciendo el amor con él, se volvía sumisa, tierna y cariñosa, a la vez de sensual y apasionada y lo más importante: Era completamente suya.

A pesar de estar muy cansada, Kagome se incorporó un poco y besó tiernamente a su esposo en la boca. Él sabía que a ella le gustaban las caricias después del sexo. Ella se subió encima de él y besó tiernamente su cuello, recorrió su cuerpo con sus suaves manos, delineó los firmes músculos de sus brazos y finalmente sumió su cabeza en su larga cabellera argenta. Le encantaba su cabello, fino, largo y sedoso. Sentía un placer especial al sumergirse en él. En esa posición, se quedó dormida. Él generalmente la acomodaba a un lado suyo cuando eso pasaba, por que luego le impedía respirar con facilidad. Pero en esta ocasión la dejó que durmiera así. Mientras tanto, él la acariciaba.

Pero el grato placer de los amantes de dormir juntos, no les duró mucho tiempo. A las 7 de la mañana sonó la alarma. Debían levantarse y bañarse para ir a la Oficina.

SESSHOUMARU: Linda, es hora de levantarse.

KAGOME: No quiero, quiero dormir.

SESSHOUMARU: No seas flojita. Me voy a meter a bañar yo primero, si quieres quédate otro rato acostada.

Kagome no contestó, pero lo dejó levantarse. Sesshoumaru entró a bañarse y rápidamente se alistó.

SESSHOUMARU: Ya levántate o se nos va a hacer tarde. Te espero abajo para desayunar.

Kagome de mala gana se levantó y se metió a bañar. Estaba exhausta. Cuando se levantó se sintió medio mareada e incluso en la regadera no se le pasaba el malestar. Tardó un poco más de lo habitual en arreglarse y bajó todavía con cierto malestar. Pero rápidamente se le pasó, cuando vio a cierta mujer sentada en la mesa con su suegro y su marido.

KAGOME¡Me lleva el maldito infierno¿Qué demonios hace esta mujerzuela en mi casa Sesshoumaru? –gritó completamente fuera de sí- ¡Esto sí que no lo voy a tolerar!

SESSHOUMARU: No es lo que tú piensas.

KAGOME¿Qué no es lo que pienso¡Te ves a escondidas con ella¡Pero esto es el colmo! No la voy a aguantar en mi propia casa, en mi mesa. ¡Maldita prostituta¿Qué no tienes vergüenza¿No tienes ni tantito así de dignidad? –gritaba desaforadamente.

TAISHO: Hija, cálmate, por favor. Deja que te expliquemos todo.

KAGOME¡No quiero escuchar nada¡No defiendas a ese imbécil que tienes por hijo!

KAGURA: Te ofrezco mis disculpas Kagome, entiendo que tengas ese concepto de mí, pero vine a decirles algo de suma importancia. Si no fuera así, jamás me hubiera atrevido a venir a tu casa. Estás en tu derecho de molestarte.

KAGOME¡Precisamente por que estoy en mi derecho te exijo que te largues inmediatamente!

TAISHO: Hija, te suplico que te calmes.

KAGOME¡No me voy a calmar¡Ya me harté de que me vean la cara de tonta¡Hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia! –botó encima de Kagura su desayuno, ensuciando la linda blusa beige que llevaba puesta la mujer.

SESSHOUMARU¡Cálmate! –y le sujetó las muñecas.

KAGOME¡O me sueltas o me vas a conocer! –como no la soltó, le dio un giro a sus manos para obligarlo a soltarla, casi al mismo tiempo le metió rápida y fuertemente el pie justo en la planta del pie y lo tiró.

Antes de que Sesshoumaru se levantara y de que su suegro reaccionara Kagome se fue directo a Kagura y le dio un derechazo de lleno en plena cara, impactando directamente su puño en el labio superior derecho y en la nariz de ella. Del golpe la tiró de la silla y de inmediato le sangró la nariz. Su suegro reaccionó y la sujetó como dándole un abrazo de oso. Sesshoumaru le ayudó a incorporarse. Kagome casi noqueaba a Kagura, a quien le costó mucho trabajo coordinar. Pero antes de que se pudiera poner de pie, Kagome, que no podía usar los brazos por la sujeción de su suegro, le tiró una patada que iba dirigida a la cara, pero como Sesshoumaru la movió, le dio de lleno en la garganta y la mujer escupió sangre.

KAGURA: No te culpo –sin poder hablar muy bien- Espero que ya hayas desquitado tu coraje. Ahora escúchame, mi padre, Naraku, quiere matar a Sesshoumaru. Por eso vine.

Kagome de inmediato se quedó quieta al escuchar las palabras de esa mujer. Ya sabía de lo que ese hombre era capaz. No le importaban las vidas humanas, se lo había demostrado al asesinar brutalmente a su hermana. Ella no le importaba, pero la vida de Sesshoumaru sí le importaba.

KAGOME¿Cómo lo sabes? –aún temblando de ira.

KAGURA: Lo escuché todo cuando mis hermanos lo estaban planeando –y les contó parte de lo que sabía que iban a hacer, lo concerniente al asesinato de Sesshoumaru; también les dijo que en última instancia Naraku se quería deshacer de él para quedarse con Kagome. Pero al final dijo algo confuso sobre Akago y Hakudoshi, ninguno de los tres le entendió muy bien y lo que más les preocupaban eran los planes para asesinar a Sesshoumaru.

TAISHO: Lo importante es que nos enteramos a tiempo, incluso si nos hubiéramos enterado al llegar a la oficina hubiera sido demasiado tarde.

Kagome no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Kagura, escuchó lo que tenía que decir pero no le dio las gracias ni hizo comentario alguno. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sesshoumaru, dándole a entender que ya que Kagura les había dicho todo lo que necesitaban saber, ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí. El señor Taisho captó muy bien el mensaje, pero no encontraba la manera de correr a esa mujer sin ser grosero. Después de todo, ella le acababa de salvar la vida a su hijo.

KAGURA: Ya entendí, ya no tengo nada más que decir. Me retiro.

Sesshoumaru hizo el intento de acompañarla a la puerta.

KAGURA: No, está bien. Tú esposa realmente te ama. No la hagas enojar más. Adiós Sesshoumaru –dijo tristemente como si nunca más lo fuera a ver.

TAISHO: Kagura –dijo y ella se detuvo- Gracias, perdóname por haberme portado…

KAGURA: Está bien, no tiene por qué disculparse, soy yo quien actuó mal.

Terminada la frase, caminó abatida hacia la puerta. Afuera, alguien estaba vigilando la entrada de la mansión los Taisho.

HOMBRE: Señor, efectivamente su hija viene saliendo de la mansión de los Taisho. ¿Qué hago?

NARAKU: Mátala. Nadie puede traicionarme, ni siquiera mi propia hija.

HOMBRE¿Debo matarla aquí mismo o esperar a que se aleje un poco?

NARAKU: No, ahí mismo está bien. Para que les quede claro a los Taisho que estoy enterado de todo.

HOMBRE: Entendido señor.

Un rápido disparo, que no se alcanzó a escuchar, pues el arma tenía puesto un silenciador, acabó eficaz e indoloramente con la vida de Kagura.


	20. Chapter 20

**icegirl06**: Me alegra que sí te gustara el capítulo, perdón por hacerla tan cansada para matar a Kagura, pero así se disfruta más!!! Lo malo es que siempre inspira algo de lástima, pero tienes toda la razón, se lo merecía. En este capítulo te enterarás de más cosas!! Y qué chido que te anime a continuar tu fic, síguelo por que ya quiero saber qué pasará!!! Muchas gracias amiga, te agradezco por tu apoyo!!!!!!

**twindpd1**¡Hola Jeanne! Me alegra que continúes siguiendo la historia, te prometo que no dejaré que te parezca aburrido y haré todo lo posible para matener tu atención. ¡Gracias amiga!

**Gatita Bonita**¡Hola! Qué gusto tenerte aquí. Qué alivio que no te disgustara la intervención de Inuyasha, de común y corriente suelo dejarlo fuera de los Sessxkag, pero aquí necesitaba un hombre para darle celos a Sesshoumaru y pues Inuyasha cayó del cielo!!! Pero te garantizo que sí tendrán buenos momentos juntos, que además servirán para hacer pagar a Sesshoumaru con creces, por lo que le hizo a Kagome. Con Kagura fuera claro que a Sesshoumaru se le sacudirán las neurona, pero esperemos que no reaccione demasiado tarde. Naraku es un genio de maldad¡Amiga, mil gracias por tus comentarios, me llenas de ánimos!!!

**sophia06**¡Cómo estás!!! Qué emoción que te gustara!!!!! Qué felicidad queno te aburra ni tampoco te desespere que vaya colgando un capítulo al día. Qué bueno que me entiendas!!! Es un alivio. Pues te agradezco infinitamente por ser tan amable y atenta al segui leyendo esta loca historia!!!!!!!

**lizraider**: Qué chido que no me odies por haber dejado vivir tanto tiempo a la pu... de Kagura!!!! Así es, en estos diez capis se verá cómo las empresas resurgen y cómo a Sesshoumaru le da un infarto por la aparición de Inuyasha. En definitiva no suelo meter a Inuyasha, pero espero que no llegues a odiarlo, jejeje. Y no te hagas pato y apresúrate a continuar no nada más ese, ya quiero saber qué pasará en el de los tuareg!! Amiga tú me haces más feliz con tus comentarios y por tu apoyo!!! GRACIAS!!

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Dilucidando los hechos**

Extremando precauciones y sacando la escolta de guardaespaldas, los Taisho se dirigieron a sus Oficinas Centrales. En el auto:

TAISHO: Sé que a ustedes dos les gusta hacer lo que se les pega la gana sin avisarse entre ustedes y menos sin decirme nada a mí. Pero por nuestra propia seguridad, tendremos que saber cada uno de los movimientos de los 3, sin omisión alguna. De ello dependen nuestras vidas.

SESSHOUMARU: Está bien.

KAGOME: Por mí no hay problema.

Una vez que llegaron a sus oficinas, Ayame interceptó a Kagome antes de que entrara a su oficina.

AYAME: Señora Taisho, el joven Bankotsu la está esperando, dice que tiene algo muy importante qué decirle.

KAGOME: Gracias Ayame –y entró a su privado.

Sesshoumaru alcanzó a escuchar, pero en esta ocasión no le enceló que Kagome se encerrara con él. Ahora estaba seguro de que ella no tenía ninguna conducta licenciosa con Bankotsu. Desde hacía tiempo que ese tipo frecuentaba a su esposa pretextando asuntos del consorcio. Él llegó a pensar que Kagome era muy astuta y que había modificado el gps que traía siempre consigo, pues jamás en todo ese tiempo le había mandado un mensaje de alerta. Pero el día de ayer había comprobado, de una manera muy fea, que el aparato funcionaba y que su esposa había ostentado siempre una conducta verdaderamente intachable, conducta que él no había sabido valorar.

BANKOTSU¡Señora Taisho!

KAGOME¡Hola¿Cómo está¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tiene que decirme?

BANKOTSU: Es un asunto muy delicado. Tiene que ver con el señor Naraku.

En cuanto dijo Naraku, Kagome se estremeció, no sabía que esperar de es hombre.

KAGOME¿Naraku¿Qué pasa¿Nos ganó alguna licitación o algo así?

BANKOTSU: Voy a serte completamente sincero¿me dejas tutearte, verdad? Yo trabajo para él.

KAGOME¿Cómo? –y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, de inmediato se alertó y pensó en llamar a Sesshoumaru.

BANKOTSU: Cálmate por favor, no te angusties, no te voy a hacer nada.

KAGOME¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad? –al saber que Naraku quería asesinar a Sesshoumaru, no le podía extrañar que también quisiera asesinarla a ella o al señor Taisho.

BANKOTSU: Kagome, mira mis ojos, encuentra en ellos la mentira –su mirada realmente reflejaba sinceridad- Tengo que serte sincero, Naraku me había mandado a seducirte, pero quien resultó seducido fui yo. No me interrumpas, por favor, escúchame hasta el final –dijo al ver que ella iba a decirle algo- Así es, mi objetivo era seducirte, para destruir la confianza que tú y Sesshoumaru se tenían, de esta manera el sólido equipo que ustedes forman y su habilidad para negociar se vería mermada y él podría ganarles. Pero Kagome, eres una persona tan cándida, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que no vale nada, tú conservas tu integridad, tus ganas de vivir, de luchar, de tener algo para qué existir. Mientras iba tratándote más me iba maravillando de tu forma de ser y eso hizo que llegado el momento, no pudiera actuar. Discúlpame, por haber abusado de tu confianza. En todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos, tú siempre fuiste tan sincera y amable conmigo, que me hiciste entender el significado de la amistad y de muchos otros sentimientos humanos. Yo entré a trabajar con Naraku por que ya no me importaba nada, ni siquiera mi propia vida. Pero tú me has hecho entender que cada vida es valiosa y que debo apreciarme a mí mismo para poder apreciar a los demás. En fin, no quiero aburrirte. El punto es que como no pude seducirte y ostentarte ante Sesshoumaru como un trofeo, Naraku me ha pedido que te mate, cosa, que naturalmente no haré. Sé que tendré que pagar el precio por traicionar a mi amo, pero no me importa, eso es lo correcto¿no es verdad? Eso es lo que se debe hacer. Bueno, antes de irme tengo dos cosas más que decirte.

KAGOME: Adelante Bankotsu –conmovida en extremo.

BANKOTSU: Jakotsu también trabaja para Naraku, tanto sus activos como los míos son fantasmas, son puras especulaciones, no son reales, en pocas palabras no tenemos nada con qué respaldar nuestras inversiones en el consorcio. La idea de Naraku era que en cualquier momento, cuando se necesitaran nuestros activos, al no estar disponibles y evidenciarse que eran fantasmas, se causara una crisis financiera muy fuerte y colapsara el consorcio. Te pongo sobre aviso, aunque quizá ya sea muy tarde.

KAGOME: No, no es demasiado tarde, todavía podemos hacer algo, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. ¿Y la otra cosa que tenías que decirme?

BANKOTSU: Debo decírtelo aunque sé que es imposible, pero, yo¡me enamoré de ti!

KAGOME: Bankotsu…

BANKOTSU: No es necesario que digas nada, sé que estás enamorada de tu marido y él tuvo mucha suerte de encontrarte y de atraparte. Lástima que no lo merezca. Bueno, ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Cuídate mucho, Kagome linda.

KAGOME: Bankotsu¿cuál es el precio que tienes que pagar por haber traicionado a Naraku?

BANKOTSU¿Para qué lo quieres saber?

KAGOME: Por favor, dime.

BANKTSU: Está bien. El precio es mi vida.

KAGOME: Espera, no te puedo dejar ir¡yo no puedo!

BANKOTSU: Es inevitable linda, no hay nada qué hacer, aunque me tarde en salir de aquí 3 o 4 horas, el resultado al final será el mismo. Pero te agradezco por preocuparte.

KAGOME: No, sí se pude hacer algo, por favor, espera. Déjame devolverte el favor al menos.

BANKOTSU: Está bien, pero insisto, no se puede escapar de Naraku, no lo conoces.

KAGOME: Verás que sí. ¿Ayame? –dijo por la bocina- Dígales a mi esposo y a mi suegro que los necesito urgentemente en mi oficina, por favor, pero dígales que vengan de inmediato.

AYAME: Enseguida señora.

BANKOTSU¿Qué piensas hacer?

KAGOME: Ya lo verás.

En ese momento entraron Sesshoumaru y su padre.

TAISHO¿Qué es ese asunto tan urgente?

KAGOME: Siéntense. Escúchenme dos minutos sin interrumpirme, por favor –y les contó lo que Bankotsu le había dicho.

SESSHOUMARU: Está bien, gracias por avisarnos justo cuando estamos por requerir esos activos, pero ¿y ahora qué quieres que hagamos¿Sentarnos todos juntos a llorar?

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru por favor, abandona ese tono ¿quieres? Lo que debemos hacer es sacar de aquí a Bankotsu sin que nadie lo vea.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y qué ganaremos con ello?

TAISHO: Tiempo, unas horas bastarán. Hasta ahorita no tienen manera de saber si Bankotsu ya mató a Kagome o no. No se sabe hasta qué hora podría tener oportunidad. Si no sale de aquí, pensarán que todavía no cumple su objetivo.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y qué haremos?

KAGOME: Necesitamos de esos contactos tuyos papá, con los que podemos obtener identificaciones, necesitaremos un pasaporte falso.

BANKOTSU: Linda, te agradezco, pero aunque me vaya del país, Naraku me encontrará.

SESSHOUMARU¿A quién le dices linda? –sujetándolo de las solapas- Idiota, respeta a mi esposa.

TAISHO: Cálmate, suéltalo. No tiene sentido enojarse por una cosa así.

KAGOME: Naraku te buscará prácticamente en cualquier país, eso es cierto, pero eso puede hacerse siempre y cuando el lugar tenga comunicaciones, cámaras de seguridad, etc. El lugar al que te pienso mandar no tiene nada de eso y no correrás peligro. Ahora, lo que se me acaba de ocurrir es que habrá de mandar a alguien de intendencia aquí, para que arreglen algo, usarás su uniforme y saldrás de mi oficina, así nadie sabrá que ya no sigues aquí. Papá, entonces tus gente lo contactará y se lo llevarán al aeropuerto. Si hacemos todo esto en menos de 1 hora no habrá manera de que Naraku pueda rastrearte.

TAISHO: De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

Así lo hicieron y una vez que Bankotsu había abandonado la oficina, permanecieron varias horas ahí. A las 6 de la tarde se fueron a su mansión, siempre custodiados por sus guardaespaldas.

Una vez en casa, el señor Taisho estaba leyendo en los periódicos las noticias de la tarde y les enseñó a su hijo y a su nuera uno de los encabezados: "Kagura, la hija del poderoso empresario Naraku, fue encontrada muerta hoy a las 8:15 de la mañana en las Lomas de Chapultepec".

SESSHOUMARU¡Maldito¿Cómo pudo matar a su propia hija?

TAISHO: Ese hombre no se anda con tientos, eso ya lo sabíamos. Sin embargo, llegar a matar a su propia hija es algo que va más allá de cualquier límite.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru dime algo¿Exactamente hace cuánto tiempo que Kagura apareció en tu vida?

SESSHOUMARU: Deja eso¿quieres? No tiene importancia, ya está muerta.

KAGOME¡Idiota! No lo digo por celos. Sí nos importa y mucho, si Naraku mandó a Bankotsu a seducirme, es muy lógico que haya mandado antes a Kagura con el mismo fin. Es importante conocer la fecha, para saber si está relacionado directamente con el decaimiento de los activos del consorcio. Cuando yo llegué con ustedes estaba a punto de irse a la quiebra, pero nunca me dijeron cómo fue que llegaron a esa situación. También es importante lo que sabemos sobre Jakotsu y Bankotsu, eran aliados de Naraku, seguramente filtraron información muy valiosa, sobre concursos, licitaciones y contratos, cosa que le sería muy útil al principal consorcio competidor.

Sesshoumaru y su padre le detallaron todo lo que quiso saber y así pudieron llegar a una conclusión.

KAGOME: Por lo que me dicen se deduce lo siguiente: Naraku se dio cuenta de que usted Señor Taisho y su esposa formaban un buen equipo de trabajo y que juntos estaban convirtiéndose en la mayor competencia para su consorcio. Intentó separarlos, pero como no pudo, infiltró a Bankotsu y a Jakotsu, para boicotear la empresa. Como no estaba resultando del todo bien, asesinó a su esposa. El paso lógico era que al no estar presente su señora esposa, Sesshoumaru empezara a hacerse cargo de su parte en el consorcio. Es en ese momento que manda a Kagura, para distraerte de tus obligaciones y como tu padre estaba de duelo, no daría el 100, todo ello aunado a los dos espías lograría mermar las finanzas del consorcio. Una vez a punto del colapso, le ofreció a tu padre una buena suma. Así asimilaría al consorcio Taisho y tendría el monopolio de muchos rubros en el país.

SESSHOUMARU: Ese mal nacido, me las va a pagar todas juntas.

KAGOME: No hay que precipitarse. Es un tipo sumamente astuto y no tenemos pruebas de ningún tipo. Habrá que trazar un plan para poder evidenciarlo, por que de lo contrario está claro que no podremos vivir en paz. Es capaz de cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos.

TAISHO: Habrá que pensar muy detenidamente el asunto.

SESSHOUMARU: Esto no se quedará así.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el celular de Kagome.

KAGOME: Diga. ¡Hola corazón! La verdad no estoy bien, tengo muchísimos problemas. ¿Recuerdas al tipo que te conté que es nuestro principal rival? Recibimos una advertencia que si nos hubiera llegado un poco tarde, no te estaría yo contando. Sí, si quiero verte. Pero esta vez no podrá ser en privado, ese hombre amenaza nuestras vidas. ¿En el restaurante de Chapultepec? Me parece perfecto. Sí, en 30 minutos está bien. Perfecto, nos vemos entonces. ¡Besos!

SESSHOUMARU: No puedes salir, sabes que es peligroso.

KAGOME: Pero no podemos congelar nuestras vidas por temor a un atentado.

SESSHOUMARU¿Prefieres arriesgarte entonces?

KAGOME: Algún precio tendría que pagar.

SESSHOUMARU¿A quién vas a ver?

El señor Taisho salió discretamente, para dejarlos tratar sus asuntos de pareja solos.

KAGOME: Yo jamás te hice preguntas, si yo no las hice, tú no tienes derecho a preguntar.

SESSHOUMARU: No preguntaste por decisión propia, pero yo exijo saber, está en las cláusulas¿lo recuerdas?

KAGOME¿Después de tanto tiempo tienes que recurrir a ellas? De acuerdo, voy a ver a un amigo.

SESSHOUMARU¿Sólo amigo¿Cómo se llama¿Dónde lo conociste¿Qué fue de ti?

KAGOME¡Cuántas preguntas! Pero no estoy obligada a responderlas, puesto que en ninguna cláusula del contrato lo indica. Mi obligación sólo es informarte lo que voy a hacer. Así que saldré con un amigo, estaré en el restaurante de Chapultepec, ya escuchaste. No sé a qué hora regrese. Voy a cambiarme, con permiso.

La joven respondió secamente y se dirigió a cambiarse. Esta vez Jaken sí la llevó, por órdenes expresas de Sesshoumaru y además un auto de guardaespaldas los seguía. El joven que la llamara ya estaba esperándola en el lugar de la cita.

KAGOME¡Inuyasha!

INUYASHA¡Pensé que no vendrías! –dijo y la abrazó efusivamente.

KAGOME: Pero si te dije que vendría. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

INUYASHA: Por que tu marido no te dejara.

KAGOME¡Estás muy elegante¿Puedo saber el motivo?

INUYASHA: Por que vengo a verte, quiero que nos veamos bien juntos. Tú ahora andas siempre tan formal y elegante. Es por eso.

KAGOME: Sabes que a mí nunca me han importado las apariencias. Las cuido por que me obligan.

INUYASHA: Dejemos eso de lado. Tengo algo que proponerte.

KAGOME¿Qué es?

INUYASHA: Escucha con atención y no me interrumpas. Contacté con un investigador en la Universidad de California, en Estados Unidos. Me aceptó como su estudiante de maestría.

KAGOME: Felicidades –dijo un poco triste- pero, eso quiere decir…

INUYASHA: Te dije que no me interrumpieras. Existe la posibilidad de irse a vivir a los dormitorios del campus o bien, si se es casado, me darían una prima extra para gastos de instalación y así rentar un departamento. Además yo tengo lo que he ahorrado en este tiempo. En la Universidad de California existe un Centro de Investigación en Fotosíntesis. Investigan prácticamente todos los aspectos: desde biofísica, bioquímica, fisiología e incluso hay alguien que se dedica a pescar nuevas especies en diferentes hábitats. ¡Es lo que siempre te ha gustado, lo que toda la vida quisiste hacer! Un centro completo dedicado a estudiar lo que a ti te gusta y desde cualquier aspecto que quieras. Yo estaría en la misma Universidad, en la División de Ciencias Biológicas y tú en ese centro. ¡Estaríamos los dos juntos trabajando en la misma Universidad! Deja a ese tipo y cásate conmigo. ¡Vámonos juntos Kagome! –dijo lleno de emoción el joven.


	21. Chapter 21

icegirl06¡Hola! Mil gracias por las flores!!! En este fic me dio por poner a todos los hombres enamorados de Kagome, jiji Yo digo que se debe sentir muy lindo que todos quieran contigo, jejeje Y pues Bankotsu sabía a lo que le tiraba por no obedecer a su amo :-( Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!

Gatita Bonita¡Hola! Ah, te aseguro que Sesshoumaru va a sufrir por ser tan tonto con Kagome!!! Me alegra que siga siendo de tu agrado la historia. Nada más que tengo que disculparme contigo, por que no puedo cumplirte tus peticiones. Lo que pasa es que este fic ya lo tengo escrito y terminado hasta con epílogo: Perdóname por favor. Sobre la extensión de los capítulos no puedo hacer mucho, por que unos me salieron largos cuando los escribí y otros un poco cortos, de hecho hay unos que me salieron tan extensos como dos capítulos normales, es cosa de los personajes que hacen lo que se les pega la gana en lugar de obedecerme a mí, supongo que como son de Rumiko se sienten mucho y no me hacen caso :-( Pero en compensación, hoy dejo dos capítulos. Con respecto a Inu no Taisho fue a propósito que lo dejé un poco fuera de estos capítulos, ya que al final se aclarará el por qué de su intervención, aunque nosotras ya sabemos que se enamoró de Kagome y de hecho en un capítulo le dice a Sesshoumaru que Kagome nunca aceptaría casarse con él, jajaja casi casi que por eso obligó al hijo a casarse con ella, qué mente tan retorcida ¿no? Espero que puedas perdonarme, apelo a tu buen corazón. Y como siempre te agradezco por tu apoyo!!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Decisión**

KAGOME: Inuyasha, yo, no sé qué decir. No puedo divorciarme tan fácilmente.

INUYASHA: Cuando me fui hace tiempo te perdí. Ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar no quiero perderte otra vez. ¡Déjalo!

KAGOME: No es tan sencillo, están las cláusulas del contrato…

INUYASHA¿Sólo eso te detiene? La vez pasada me dijiste que era por que te tenía amenazada con hacerle algo a tu madre y a Sango y a su familia. Pero ahora Sango está casada también con un hombre importante, no creo que su marido permita que le pase algo. Únicamente quedaría tu madre. Podemos llevarla con nosotros. Estando allá dudo que pueda hacerle algo.

KAGOME: Es que –fue interrumpida por el joven.

INUYASHA: Kagome, no pongas pretextos esta vez. A menos que –se interrumpió a sí mismo- ¿Tú lo amas?

Mientras tanto, en la mansión del magnate Naraku, sus dos hijos tenían ciertos planes.

Hakudoshi: La traidora ha sido eliminada.

AKAGO: Eso era lo correcto. Ahora que sólo estamos tú y yo tendremos más libertad para actuar.

HAKUDOSHI: Nuestro padre ha puesto todas sus posesiones a tu nombre y él se ha puesto a sí mismo como albacea. Podemos empezar a actuar por nuestra propia cuenta.

AKAGO: Lo primero es consolidar una coraza financiera. Una vez que la tengamos, ni siquiera nuestro propio padre podrá tocarnos.

Akago y Hakudoshi eran gemelos y justo acababan de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Naraku había heredado en vida todas sus posesiones a Akago, principalmente por que él estaba como dueño del consorcio. De esa manera, si pasaba cualquier revés financiero, aunque quisieran embargarle a él, no tendrían nada qué quitarle. Protegía además sus propios intereses, pues menos impuestos tendría que pagar al tener menos qué declarar.

Hakudoshi y Akago planeaban tomar ventaja de esa situación.

Naraku los mandó llamar.

NARAKU: No hay rastros de Bankotsu, mis hombres estuvieron vigilando las Oficinas Centrales del Consorcio Taisho y nunca lo vieron salir. Sabemos que no cumplió con su objetivo, pues Kagome salió junto con Sesshoumaru y Taisho.

HAKUDOSHI: Eso es muy extraño. Una posibilidad es que lo hubieran descubierto, pero de ser así lo hubieran detenido y tendríamos que eliminarle en prisión, así que ese acontecimiento queda descartado. Otra opción es que saliera encubierto, en cuyo caso ya debe estar lejos, quizá en un avión rumbo algún lejano país, eso es lo más probable.

AKAGO: No importa qué tan lejos se haya ido. Pondremos a alguien a revisar las cámaras del aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad. No se nos escapará.

HAKUDOSHI¿Y qué hay de Jakotsu?

NARAKU: Él ya fue eliminado.

AKAGO: Perfecto, de una u otra forma se sabrá la pérdida de liquidez del consorcio Taisho.

En la mansión de los Taisho, Sesshoumaru estaba doblemente preocupado por su esposa y comentaba con su padre acerca de ello.

SESSHOUMARU: Es muy peligroso que ande afuera ella sola.

TAISHO: Sin lugar a dudas, pero Jaken está con ella y además están los guardaespaldas. Al menos no será u blanco fácil. Mientras no se aleje de la vigilancia, estará bien.

SESSHOUMARU: No debí dejarla ir.

TAISHO¿Te preocupa algo más que Naraku?

SESSHOUMARU¿A qué te refieres?

TAISHO: Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando. Kagome quiso salir, a pesar de que no teníamos mucho tiempo de estar aquí. Ella generalmente prefiere quedarse en casa después de un día pesado en el trabajo. Esta vez, a pesar de haber tenido un día por demás agitado, estar cansada y de saber que su vida corre peligro, decidió salir con ese amigo suyo. ¿Eso es lo que en realidad te preocupa?

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, me preocupa, pero en primer lugar está Naraku. Si ese maldito fue capaz de asesinar a mi madre, no dudará en hacer lo mismo con Kagome en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

TAISHO: Eso es verdad, pero si tienes preocupación por que Kagome no está contigo y prefiere estar con ese amigo suyo, deberías hacer algo al respecto.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

TAISHO: No trates de retenerla contigo a la fuerza. ¿Por qué no mejor la convences de que estar contigo es mejor que estar con ese otro?

SESSHOUMARU: No necesito hacer eso, ella ya lo sabe.

TAISHO: Si estás tan seguro¿entonces qué te preocupa?

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y se quedó callado.

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante, la joven pareja que recién se había vuelto a encontrar, discutía sobre su futuro.

KAGOME: Sabes que mis sentimientos están contigo Inuyasha.

INUYASHA¿Entonces qué te impide dejarlo?

KAGOME: En estos momentos pasamos por una situación difícil en extremo, nuestras vidas peligran y cualquier movimiento puede provocar nuestra muerte. No quiero que si él muere sea por mi culpa¿me entiendes?

INUYASHA: No, la verdad no entiendo. Ese hombre prácticamente te tiene secuestrada desde hace años. Te forzó a casarte con él aprovechándose de que estabas sola. ¿Por qué te preocupas por su vida?

KAGOME: Tú sabes que yo no menosprecio las vidas de las personas, ni siquiera la de él…

INUYASHA: Más bien lo que me haces pensar es que te has enamorado de él y por eso no puedes dejarlo. Kagome despierta, no puedes querer a alguien que se acercó a ti con engaños y mentiras y que para colmo de males te amenazó con matar a tus seres queridos.

KAGOME: Eso ya pasó hace tiempo…

INUYASHA: Kagome, no me hagas pensar que todo lo que me dijeron sobre ti era cierto.

KAGOME¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron?

INUYASHA: Que en realidad no me querías y que ya tenías a ese tipo esperándote para casarte con él; que yo me fuera a trabajar a Yucatán sólo era el pretexto, que tarde o temprano ibas a dejarme por él.

KAGOME¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de creer semejante cosa?

INUYASHA: Si no es cierto¿por qué no quieres dejarlo?

KAGOME: Te digo que estamos pasando por una situación difícil…

INUYASHA: Esos son sólo pretextos, como los que ya me pusiste una vez. Aunque me digas eso, creo que ya no podré creer en ti.

KAGOME: Inuyasha, por favor, no lo tomes así. Yo te quiero mucho. Yo tampoco quiero que volvamos a separarnos.

INUYASHA: Entonces demuéstramelo.

KAGOME¿Cómo?

INUYASHA: Vente conmigo, vayámonos juntos esta vez –y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Ninguno de los dos se percató, pero desde que se encontraran en el restaurante, un hombre, que vestía una gabardina negra, los había estado observando sin perder detalle. Todo el tiempo estuvo tomándoles fotos. Pero cuando Inuyasha sostuvo las manos de Kagome entre las suyas, tomó muchas más fotografías.

KAGOME: Por favor, no me tomes las manos en público. Si me quiero separar de Sesshoumaru, no puedo dar ningún motivo para que me acuse de infidelidad.

INUYASHA¿Sesshoumaru¿Así se llama? La vez pasada no te importó que te tocara y no sólo las manos.

KAGOME: Pero en la ocasión anterior estábamos en un lugar donde era poco probable que hubiera paparazzis y no tenía al chofer de Sesshoumaru y a los guardaespaldas detrás de mí.

INUYASHA¿Qué me contestas entonces Kagome¿Esta vez sí te irás conmigo?

KAGOME: Ahora que te he vuelto a ver, yo tampoco quiero dejarte. Pero sería muy precipitado querer divorciarme así nada más. Estoy segura de que interpondría mil retruécanos legales para no darme el divorcio. Y si lo dejo así nada más, me puede acusar de abandono de hogar y hasta con eso ya me sacaría el adulterio y me ataría a él para siempre, más de lo que ya estoy ahorita. Sin embargo, hay algo que sí puedo hacer. Tú confía en mí. Esta vez sí estaré contigo. Estudiaremos juntos en la Universidad de California, lo prometo.

INUYASHA: Quiero creer en tu promesa. Sabes que te amo. Confiaré en ti. Esta vez, no me defraudes, por favor.

KAGOME: No lo haré, tenlo por seguro. Sólo te pido que para facilitar las cosas no me llames, espera a que yo te llame, no quiero alentar discusiones. Tendremos citas discretas y no me quedaré contigo hasta tarde.

INUYASHA: No me agrada eso, no tengo por qué esconderme.

KAGOME: Sólo será por un lapso breve, por favor, déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera.

INUYASHA: De acuerdo, confiaré en ti.

La pareja se despidió con esa promesa. Kagome regresó temprano a la mansión en esta ocasión. Sesshoumaru parecía león enjaulado y en cuanto ella llegó salió a su encuentro.

SESSHOUMARU¿Estás bien?

KAGOME¿A qué te refieres? Ah, sí, claro. No tuve ningún percance, nadie intentó atacarme –y se pasó de largo.

SESSHOUMARU¿A dónde vas?

KAGOME: Estoy exhausta. Voy a dormir. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué quieres?

KAGOME¿Podrías tratar de no hacer ruido cuando entres? Estoy realmente cansada y no me siento muy bien que digamos.

SESSHOUMARU: Está bien.

KAGOME: Gracias… ¿Sesshoumaru?

SESSHOUMARU¿Sí?

KAGOME: No, nada. Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente los 3 hicieron su rutina acostumbrada y partieron hacia las oficinas, escoltados por sus guardaespaldas. Una vez en su oficina Kagome estuvo planeando la manera de plantearles a su marido y a su suegro que se iría a California. Obviamente no les diría que se iba con Inuyasha. Pero tenía que plantearlo de tal forma que ellos no pudieran objetarle nada.

KAGOME: "De cualquier manera, faltan pocos meses para que se cumpla la cláusula que me obliga a trabajar 4 años para el consorcio y después de los cuales puedo estudiar en el extranjero. Si es necesario, recurriré a la cláusula, pero ese debe ser mi último recurso" –pensó, luego le habó a Ayame por la bocina- Ayame, llámele por favor a mi marido y al señor Taisho y dígales que si pueden venir a mi oficina un momento, por favor.

AYAME: Enseguida señora Taisho.

KAGOME: Gracias Ayame.

Mientras tanto, Naraku estaba en su oficina revisando un material que uno de sus hombres le entregara.

NARAKU: Muy interesante.

SUBORDINADO: Es la primera vez en estos años que se ve a Kagome en un restaurante con otro hombre que no sea su marido.

NARAKU: Has hecho bien en informármelo de inmediato. Ahora quiero que me investigues todo acerca de ese hombre, no hace falta recalcar que tengo que saber cuáles son sus intereses. Investiga también a cada uno de los miembros de su familia. También quiero que investigues a sus amigos. Recopila toda la información que pueda sernos de utilidad, hasta el más nimio detalle, no omitas nada.

SUBORDINADO: Por supuesto señor –salió de su oficina.

NARAKU: "Este hombre. ¿Quién será? Guarda un enorme parecido con Sesshoumaru. ¿Será algún familiar suyo? Lo dudo mucho. Pareciera ser que se estaban viendo a escondidas, como si trataran de ocultar algo. Sesshoumaru siempre ha estado muy seguro de tener a Kagome sólo para él y que ella no lo cambiaría por mí ni por nadie. Vamos a ver cómo reacciona con la aparición de este hombre. Esos rasgos raros tan propios de los Taisho me intrigan. Mi querida Kagome, si das un paso en falso con ese hombre tendré el pretexto idóneo para chantajearte. Sé que celebraste una especie de premarital con Sesshoumaru. Desconozco las cláusulas con exactitud, pero es casi seguro que los dos pagarían caro alguna infidelidad, ya que Sesshoumaru nunca cedió ante las insistencias de Kagura."

Mientras tanto, en la oficina e Kagome.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué quieres¿Para qué nos hablaste?

TAISHO: Qué genio.

KAGOME: Hace unos días que teníamos un asunto pendiente con lo del Banco. He estado pensando en que si logramos que los empresarios suizos, amigos de Sesshoumaru, inviertan en él, le daría una enorme estabilidad y prestigio a la Institución; sus bonos se incrementarían y se cotizaría muy alto. Podríamos ofertar un mejor servicio y nuestras ganancias también se elevarían hasta el cielo.

SESSHOUMARU: Todo eso sueno muy bien, pero te olvidas del pequeño detalle de que mis amigos tienen empresas del giro tecnológico, no bursátil. ¿Cómo vamos a ofrecerles algo que no les interesa?

KAGOME: Para empezar, son tus amigos, así que tenemos ciertas ventajas. Segundo son empresarios, lo que les importa es el dinero, obtener ganancias al fin y al cabo. Se dedican a ese rubro por que es lo que ya conocen y donde más experiencia tienen, pero bien podemos meterles el gusanito por el Banco, venderles bien la idea de lo atractivas que pueden ser las ganancias. Podríamos citarles el caso de la banca española, de cómo entró a nuestro país y lo bien que ahora le va.

TAISHO: Eso creo que tendría mucho interés para ellos. Como bien apuntas, al final de cuentas lo que les interesa es el dinero y bien podría valer la pena arriesgar un poco de su capital por obtener una jugosas ganancias. Creo que sí podríamos venderles bien la idea.

SESSHOUMARU: Yo no creo que sea suficiente sólo con eso. Los suizos gozan de una gran estabilidad económica y parte de ello es que no toman riesgos a la ligera.

KAGOME: Te acabo de decir que lo primero es que son tus amigos. Si no logramos convencerlos con nuestros argumentos, podemos recurrir a una pequeña trampilla.

TAISHO¿Qué estás pensando?

KAGOME: Si no logramos que todo el conjunto apruebe la inversión, podemos dedicarnos a convencer a un miembro y que ése a su vez convenza desde dentro a los demás.

SESSHOUMARU¿Cómo haríamos tal cosa?

KAGOME: He visto las miradas y la manera en que la joven Zara te trata. Podemos usar tu influencia sobre ella y hacer que la convenzas.

SESSHOUMARU¿Me estás sugiriendo que la seduzca?

KAGOME: No te emociones. Bastará con que seas un poco más amable de lo habitual. Los suizos son muy secos y estoy segura que con un ligero flirteo bastará para que se sienta especial

SHESOUMARU¿No es eso jugar con la emociones de las personas?

KAGOME: No te hagas el inocente. Tú ya me has usado a mí antes de la misma manera. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando me vas exhibiendo en las "cenas empresariales" y me obligas a tener que entablar conversaciones con hombres repugnantes?

TAISHO: Entre los dos pueden hacer las cosas muy bien. En esta ocasión no les ayudaré. Sólo estaré de observador. ¿Algún inconveniente?

KAGOME: No, ninguno por parte mía.

SESSHOUMARU: Está bien, tómate un descanso.

De esta manera, los esposos empezaron a trazar un plan para atraer la inversión de los suizos a su Banco y durante un par de meses estuvieron sumidos en dicha actividad.

Al final, su esfuerzo dio resultados. Aunque tuvieron que recurrir a que Sesshoumaru cenara un par de veces a solas con su amiga Zara, a Kagome no pareció importarle.

Durante varios días, después de haber cerrado el trato, Kagome tuvo una actitud errática con su marido y con su suegro. Parecía que iba a decirles algo pero a último momento se detenía y no les decía nada. También salía con mucha frecuencia y dado que Naraku parecía haber detenido sus intentos de asesinato, no les decía a dónde iba y varios días de la semana llegaba tarde.

Esa noche, durante la cena, sonó el celular de Kagome.

KAGOME¡Hola Sango¡Qué milagro! Bueno, con tu niño y con Miroku sí debes estar súper ocupada. Pues tengo algunos planes, para el próximo año. Pero claro que me encantará que nos reunamos para celebrar el año nuevo. ¿En tu casa o en la mía¿La tuya¡Perfecto! Claro que iré. Cuídate amiga. ¡Besos!

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué decides tú sola lo que harás¿No has pensado que yo podría tener planes para el año nuevo?

KAGOME: Tú lo has dicho, son tus planes, yo tengo los míos.

SESSHOUMARU: Siempre te has apegado a mis planes.

KAGOME: Por decisión propia, pero en ningún lado del premarital me obliga a eso.

SESSHOUMARU: No es necesario que lo especificara, eres mi esposa y es natural que quiera que estés conmigo el año nuevo.

KAGOME: Es la primera vez que te escucho decir que quieres que esté contigo y no que me ordenas que esté contigo. Pero lo siento mucho, esta vez tengo planes propios, que son celebrar el año nuevo con mi amiga.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y qué hay de mí?

El señor Taisho se salió discretamente para dejarlos tratar sus asuntos en privado.

La joven guardó silencio por un momento, luego habló.

KAGOME: Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

SESSHOUMARU: Hay algo que no me quieres decir.

KAGOME¿A qué te refieres?

SESSHOUMARU: Ya dilo, no te hagas la inocente. Has estado muy rara últimamente. ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

KAGOME: Ya que lo mencionas, está bien, te lo diré. Pues hace tiempo que acredité el TOEFEL. Tú sabes que siempre he estado interesada en continuar mi carrera. Hace unos días contacté con un investigador en la Universidad de California, para hacer la maestría allá y me ha aceptado. En enero tengo que ir a entregar mis papeles y presentar exámenes de admisión.

SESSHOUMARU¿Estás diciendo que te vas a ir?

KAGOME: Me iría a estudiar la maestría allá si me aceptan, eso lo que estoy diciendo.

SESSHOUMARU: Pero yo te necesito aquí. En el consejo del consorcio se requiere de la mayoría para aprobar las propuestas. ¿Cómo esperas que obtenga la mayoría si me faltaría tú voto¿Y quién propondría o secundaría las propuestas?

KAGOME: En estos momentos ya no es tan indispensable mi presencia. El consorcio está completamente a salvo, se han pagado todas las deudas y hemos ganado muchos contratos y licitaciones. El Banco también tiene nuevas inversiones y todo está marchando bien. Ya no estamos en época de aprobar grandes reformas o propuestas arriesgadas. Prácticamente ahora hay que mantener el nivel y dedicarse a lo administrativo.

SESSHOUMARU: Nada de lo que digas me va a convencer, tu obligación es estar conmigo.

KAGOME: Pero ya no me necesitan como antes. Estoy segura que entre tú y tu padre lo pueden hacer sin mí.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y si no te dejo ir?

KAGOME: No puedes.

SESSHOUMARU: Soy tu marido, tienes que hacer lo que yo digo. ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar ir a estudiar a California tú sola?

KAGOME: Tú lo has dicho, eres mi marido, no mi dueño. ¿Y qué tiene que me vaya sola? Tengo casi 27 años. Si no me dejas ir por las buenas, de todas maneras me iré. Falta poco tiempo para que se cumplan los 4 años que me obligan a trabajar para la empresa sin dedicarme a otra cosa. Si no me voy en enero, sólo lo retrasaré unos meses, pero al final me iré y no puedes impedirlo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cold-Sesshy**¡Hola amiga! Prometí actualizar diariamente, pero ayer subí dos capis por que Gatita Bonita me pidió que escribiera capítulos más largos, pero el problema es que ya lo tengo escrito completo, por eso decidí subir dos de una vez. Ay, cuesta trabajo decidirse por uno de los dos hermanos, son tan cool!!! Te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo amiga!!!!!!!

**twindpd1**¿Qué tal? Me alegra que te siga interesando la historia, te prometo que cada vez será más emocionante, mi reto al escribirlo era que no te aburriera. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo amiga Jeanne!!!!!!!!!!

**jenny ladino**¡Hola! Tus comentarios me ponen a pegar brincos de puro gusto. Me da mucho gusto que sea de tu agrado el fic. ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo!

**sophia06**¿Qué tal amiga? Ay pues sí de repente se pone loco el server, afortunadamente no es muy seguido, creo... Ah, no te preocupes, el fic es un sesshxkag, pero Kagome no puede olvidar tan fácilmente a su antiguo amor y además es para hacer sufrir a Sesshoumaru y que pague todo lo que le ha hecho a la pobre Kagome.¡Mil gracias por ser tan linda y seguir apoyando la historia!!!!

**lizraider**: Yo sabía que sería un alivio la muerte de Kagura, se lo merecía. Híjole, Inuyasha le estará dando mucha lata a Sesshoumaru desde ya, no lo pude evitar. Es que ese hanyou hace lo que se le pega la gana y como adora a Kagome, no quiere dejársela a Sesshoumaru. Por otra parte, pronto se empezarán a ver los cambios de Sesshoumaru, en los que Kagome ha influido directamente, ése fue sólo el inicio, jejeje. Ehh viva, estaré esperando para leerlos¡Amiga, muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Sorpresa**

SESSHOUMARU: No quiero que te vayas.

KAGOME¿Por qué no? Ya no me necesitas como antes en el consorcio.

SESSHOUMARU¿Quién dice que no te necesito? Tú eres muy buena, presentas muchas iniciativas, promueves las empresas del consorcio; como prueba de ello tienes la reciente inversión de capital suizo en nuestra banca, cosa que ningún otro banco del país tiene. Le acabamos de dar mucho prestigio a nuestro consorcio en ese rubro y todo gracias a ti.

KAGOME: Tengo que admitir que al principio no me gustó mucho que digamos la idea de tener que trabajar en los negocios, pero poco a poco le fui tomando el gusto y en ocasiones hasta he disfrutado de la adrenalina que produce tratar de ganar un contrato…

SESSHOUMARU: Ahí lo tienes¿para qué quieres irte entonces?

KAGOME¿No lo entiendes Sesshoumaru? Puede que en algún momento me haya emocionado con los negocios, pero no es lo mío, no siento pasión por esto. No me siento realizada. Sí me da gusto ganarle a otros las negociaciones y de repente hasta me gana la avaricia y quiero obtener más ganancias. Pero sólo es una satisfacción momentánea. Cuando miro atrás y veo lo que he hecho de mi vida no me siento satisfecha.

SESSHOUMARU¿No te sientes satisfecha de tu vida conmigo?

KAGOME: No es eso…

SESSHOUMARU: No intentes componerlo, ya lo dijiste y muy claramente. Kagome, tú sabes que yo no soy muy expresivo – ella estaba mirando hacia el jardín por la ventana, él la abrazó por detrás, de la cintura- pero tú me importas mucho. No es sólo por el consorcio que no quiero que te vayas. Ya no imagino esta casa sin ti, sin tu presencia, sin tus gritos, sin tus accesos de enojo o sin tus risas. ¡Kagome no te vayas! –susurró a su oído.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru¿por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decirme algo así?

SESSHOUMARU: No preguntes, sólo siénteme. ¿No puedes sentir que ya no puedo estar sin ti? –su tono de voz era el más dulce que jamás hubiera escuchado Kagome.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru… no puedes hacerme esto, por favor, déjame ir. Necesito hacer lo que realmente me gusta, al menos por un tiempo. ¿Qué no ves cómo me siento?

SESSHOUMARU¡Quédate conmigo siempre! –y estrechó el abrazo.

KAGOME: No seas egoísta. Tuviste mucho tiempo para hablarme de esta manera, para decirme esas cosas, pero las sueltas justo cuando ves que quiero superarme a mí misma.

SESSHOUMARU: No te vayas –y hundió su rostro en el cabello de ella.

KAGOME: Déjame ir.

SESSHOUMARU: No, no quiero –en ese momento la soltó y cambió drásticamente el tono de su voz- No te voy a dejar ir

KAGOME: No puedes retenerme a la fuerza.

SESSHOUMARU: Sí puedo, ya lo he hecho otras veces. No te vas a ir.

KAGOME: Déjame ir por un tiempo a estudiar –esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazó por la espalda y recargó en él su cabeza- además vendré en vacaciones y siempre que tenga tiempo.

SESSHOUMARU: Es a lo que te obliga el contrato.

KAGOME: Dame ese tiempo.

SESSHOUMARU¿Regresarás? –se dio la vuelta y le tomó la barbilla.

Kagome esquivó mirarlo a los ojos por un breve lapso y después contestó sin titubeos.

KAGOME: Sí, regresaré.

SESSHOUMARU: Prométemelo.

KAGOME: Te lo prometo, regresaré.

Esa noche Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor a Kagome de una manera muy dulce. Parecía que toda la emoción y el sentimiento que siempre tuvo reservados para sí, los dejaba salir en ese momento. Cuando terminaron, él no la soltó, la retuvo en un cálido abrazo durante toda la noche, así durmieron juntos, sintiendo el aliento uno del otro. Dormir de esa manera se hizo costumbre. Tal pareciera que Sesshoumaru deseaba dejar grabada su esencia en el cuerpo de su amada. Él incluso cambió la manera de tratarla, ya no la contradecía a cada momento ni la regañaba por nimiedades. Ambos parecían estar muy bien. Kagome volvió a sonreír como antaño y como Kagura había desaparecido, la joven ya no tenía motivos para molestarse con él por ausencias misteriosas llenas de mensajes del celular. Sesshoumaru no volvió a escuchar al joven misterioso que tan confianzudamente le llamaba a Kagome, razón por la cual ninguno de los dos tenía motivos para reñirse uno al otro.

Sin embargo, Kagome había desarrollado en ese tiempo la costumbre de pasarse a solas algunos momentos al día. Seguido se metía al estudio, ya fuera a escuchar música o ya fuera a ver algunos de sus animes. Sesshoumaru la veía sentarse en el sofá que ella misma mandara a instalar. Ella se arrellanaba en un rincón, abrazando una almohada, mirando atentamente la acción de sus figuras favoritas. De repente se le escuchaba gritar con gran enojo o de mucha emoción o subir el volumen a todo lo que daba y gritar como desquiciada. A él poco le interesaban sus animaciones, las consideraba un gesto sumamente pueril en ella, quizá le sirvieran de puerta de escape a su realidad. Pero desde que ella le externara su deseo de irse, no quería desaprovechar cualquier tiempo que pudiera pasar con ella. Así que de buenas a primeras, un día se sentó a su lado y le preguntó qué estaba viendo. Ella le explicó primero someramente la trama y al verlo interesado, le empezó a explicar detalladamente. Él se sorprendió de que le compartiera con tanto entusiasmo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos y ahora se sentaba junto a ella siempre, compartiendo su interés por los diferentes personajes. Incluso llegó un momento en el que Kagome le dijo en la oficina que le acababa de llegar de Japón una serie de reciente estreno, la cual moría por verla y que si se iban temprano para verla. Él con una gran sonrisa asintió.

Así transcurrieron los días y las fiestas decembrinas llegaron. La celebración de año nuevo sería ese día. Sango le llamó a Kagome al celular para confirmar.

KAGOME: Diga. ¡Sango! Sí, claro que iremos, ya habíamos quedado. ¿A qué hora nos vemos? Excelente¿llevo algo? Bueno, ahí estaremos puntualmente. ¡Besos amiga!

SESSHOUMARU¿Quién era?

KAGOME: Sango, me pregunta si vamos a ir con ellos a celebrar el año nuevo. Le dije que sí. Le pregunté que si llevaba algo y me dijo que no era necesario.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué esperabas¡Qué Miroku la pusiera a cocinar! Seguramente contrató al mejor chef que pudiera encontrar libre para ese día. ¿Quieres ir a comprarte un vestido nuevo? Tenemos muy buen tiempo para salir a comprarte algo y comprarles obsequios a ellos y al niño.

KAGOME: Sí, es una buena idea. ¡Vamos!

La pareja salió felizmente a hacer sus compras de año nuevo. Naturalmente ambos se veían muy contentos, ella le sonreía y le consultaba opinión acerca de cuál vestido escoger o sobre los regalos para la familia de su amiga. Sesshoumaru parecía que finalmente aceptaba abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia Kagome. A la hora de la cena, se presentaron ambos en la casa de Miroku y Sango. El señor Taisho no quiso acompañarlos.

SANGO¡Kagome¡Amiga! –la abrazó efusivamente- Sesshoumaru. Me alegra que vinieran. ¡Bienvenidos!

KAGOME¡Sango¡Me da tango gusto que podamos tener un tiempo otra vez para estar juntas!

MIROKU¿Qué tal?

SESSHOUMARU¿Cómo has estado?

Ambos hombres se dieron la mano y se dieron un par de palmadas en la espalda. Un pequeño niño de casi 2 años de edad, llegó a jalarle el traje a su padre.

MIROKU: Shipo, saluda a las visitas. Sé educado.

SHIPO: Buenas noches Señor. Buenas noches Señora.

SESSHOUMARU¡Qué niño tan formal! Si casi puedes decir que soy tu tío. ¡Ven acá!

Para sorpresa de todos Sesshoumaru cargó al niño y lo subió en sus hombros. Es cierto que con el hijo de su amigo siempre se había portado muy gentil, pero hasta el día de hoy no le había expresado tal muestra de cariño y simpatía.

MIROKU: Yo creo que esa es una clara señal de que ya les hace falta uno a ustedes –rió.

SANGO: Yo opino lo mismo. Si lo tuvieras ahorita sería lo mejor, por que así se llevarían pocos años y podrían jugar juntos.

KAGOME¡Cállate! No me ayudes –dijo por lo bajo.

El incidente pasó y la hora de la cena llegó. Sólo estaban las dos parejas y el niño pequeño. Los respectivos padres de las parejas no habían querido asistir.

SANGO¡Yo digo que brindemos¡Por estar juntos otra vez después de tanto tiempo!

Todos la secundaron y alzaron sus copas. A modo de sobremesa, la dulce y joven madre propuso que hablaran sobre sus proyectos para el nuevo año que estaba recién comenzando.

MIROKU: Pues yo pienso extender mis inversiones y abrirme a nuevos rubros.

SESSHOUMARU¿En serio? Pensé que tú siempre optabas por los negocios seguros y rentables.

MIROKU: Así es, pero este año en definitiva exploraré nuevos horizontes.

SESSHOUMARU: Entonces te tomo la palabra y te invito a una de nuestras reuniones. Estamos expandiendo nuestro Banco, acabamos de conseguir, gracias a Kagome, inversión directa por parte de los suizos. Le dará mucho prestigio y como está en expansión lo socios que inicien con nosotros pronto tendrán muchos beneficios.

MIROKU: No suena mal. El mercado bursátil es algo completamente desconocido para mí. Pero si tienen el respaldo de inversionistas suizos seguro que es un buen negocio. ¡Salud!

SANGO: Yo he pensado, ahora que Shipo ya no es un bebé, que puedo retomar mi carrera y empezar la maestría. ¿Tú que planes tienes amiga?

KAGOME: Yo también he pensado en retomar mi carrera. He contactado con el Dr. Dmitry Matyushov del Centro de Investigación en Fotosíntesis, en California y me ha aceptado como su estudiante de maestría. Claro, falta hacer el examen de admisión y preparar un buen proyecto, pero haré mi máximo esfuerzo por quedarme.

Ante tal declaración Sesshoumaru se quedó de una pieza. Su semblante, que había cambiado a uno más expresivo y feliz durante este tiempo, en el que también había sido más amable con su esposa, se tornó frío e inexpresivo nuevamente. Él había pensado que con su cambio de actitud había logrado disuadir a Kagome de su idea de marcharse. Su voz adoptó igualmente el mismo tono de antes y el cambio no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

SESSHOUMARU¿Así que ya lo decidiste?

KAGOME: No te enfades. Yo necesito darle a mi vida algo más.

SESSHOUMARU¿Algo más que estar a mi lado?

KAGOME: No quise decir eso…

SESSHOUMARU: Ya lo has dicho. Deja las cosas como están. Supongo que si tanto interés tienes por seguir estudiando no puedo impedírtelo. Después de todo está en el contrato. Habrá que hacer los preparativos que sean menester.

MIROKU: Sesshoumaru sería bueno que me dijeras cuándo será la primer reunión para lo del Banco –dijo para tratar de romper la tensión que se había creado.

SESSHOUMARU: Será exactamente dentro de 5 días. Le diré a Kanna que te ponga al tanto. Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro. En vista de que no puedo contar con Kagome para que me ayude este año con el consorcio, tengo que empezar a planear todo. Tú puedes quedarte más tiempo si lo deseas. Hasta luego Miroku. Sango.

Se despidió y se marchó, dejando a Kagome sola con el matrimonio.

SANGO: Creo que se enojó.

MIROKU: Es natural. Tú piensas seguir estudiando, pero lo harás aquí. Yo estaría furioso si quisieras irte a otro país, por muy cercano que estuviera.

KAGOME: Lo dicen como si estuviera enamorado de mí.

MIROKU¿Todavía lo dudas?

SANGO: Pero si es evidente.

KAGOME: Yo no lo creo. Francamente su actitud durante todo este tiempo demuestra lo contrario. Tanto tiempo viéndose a escondidas con esa tipa…

MIROKU¿Sigues con eso¡Ya olvídalo! Al final de cuentas ya está muerta.

SANGO: Eso cierto. Además ha cambiado mucho contigo, yo jamás lo había visto así. Con todo el mundo se sigue portando igual de orgulloso y con sus desplantes de superioridad.

KAGOME: Eso es precisamente lo que más me molesta. ¿Por qué se empieza a comportar así cuando yo expreso que quiero irme¿Para que me conmueva y me quede¿Por qué no lo hizo desde antes¿Cree que soy tonta? Únicamente lo hace para retenerme, pero yo no voy a caer en su juego.

MIROKU¿Y te vas a ir así nada más? No me digas que no sientes nada ante la perspectiva de dejarlo por que no te creo.

SANGO: Si se nota que tú también lo amas.

KAGOME: Hablan como si nos fuéramos a separar de por vida. Sólo me voy a hacer la maestría… y después el doctorado, claro. Pero sólo será por un tiempo.

SANGO¿Realmente es lo que estás pensando¿Irte por un tiempo nada más?

MIROKU¿No tiene nada que ver con Inuyasha?

KAGOME¿Tú cómo sabes de él¡Sango!

SANGO: Lo siento amiga…

MIROKU: No te enojes con Sango, es natural que cuando hay mucha confianza entre la pareja, nos contemos todo. Además tú bien que te has enterado de cosas de mí a través de ella.

KAGOME: Sí, pero…

MIROKU: Entonces no te enojes. Además, aunque me da cierto coraje la aparición de ese ex novio tuyo, por que naturalmente estoy de parte de Sesshoumaru, no diré nada. En parte también pienso que es su culpa, por ser tan obstinado. Pero déjense de juegos tontos los dos. Si se aman¿qué necesidad hay de tanto drama?

KAGOME: No es drama. Simplemente quiero hacer lo que me gusta. Aquí en el país nadie trabaja esa área. ¿Por qué no habría de aprovechar la oportunidad de hacer mi postgrado trabajando con lo que siempre he querido hacer?

SANGO: En ese aspecto te entiendo bien. Siempre estuviste muy decaída por que no encontrabas lo que te gustaba.

MIROKU: Y yo no digo que abandones tus aspiraciones académicas. Lo que digo es que no lo hagas impulsada por alguien externo. Que sea tú decisión. Pero en fin, si el propio Sesshoumaru no pudo disuadirte de hacerlo, supongo que ni Sango ni yo tenemos esperanza de hacerlo. Nada más no hagas algo de lo que después puedas arrepentirte.

KAGOME: Dedicarme a la investigación ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru llegó a frustrarme todos mis planes. No veo por qué al retomar mi propia vida podría ser algo de lo cual arrepentirme.

Los amigos dejaron el tema de lado y el resto de la velada departieron amenamente. Intercambiaron sus regalos y al final Kagome se fue a casa. Jaken estaba esperándola para llevarla.

Días después, en el momento en el cual ella tenía programado salir, Sesshoumaru decidió acompañarla.

KAGOME: No es necesario que me lleves al aeropuerto.

SESSHOUMARU: Quiero hacerlo. A menos que alguien te esté esperando y no quieres que te vea conmigo.

KAGOME: Eso es una tontería.

SESSHOUMARU: Entonces no tienes nada que objetar. ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario que tu esposo quiera acompañarte?

KAGOME: Nada, en realidad, para mí mejor. Así te quitas esas ideas absurdas y te convences de una vez.

Sesshoumaru no le respondió. Había regresado completamente a su actitud fría y distante y a dirigirse a ella como si fuera su empleada. Naturalmente Kagome estaba más que molesta por ese trato, pero en aras de no reñir con él para no darle motivos para retrasar su ida, no le decía nada.

Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto, Kagome pensó que Sesshoumaru la dejaría simplemente en la puerta de abordaje y ya. Pero para su sorpresa, traía consigo pasaporte, visa y hasta un boleto para el mismo vuelo que ella y justo a su lado. Él esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo al ver su asombro y no dijo palabra alguna. Ella decidió no seguirle el juego y no preguntó el por qué de acompañarla incluso hasta California.

Hicieron el viaje sin mediar palabra, como la primera vez que viajaron a Estados Unidos para comprar la ropa de Kagome.

Una vez que salieron del aeropuerto abordaron un taxi. Kagome seguía sin comprender nada, pero tampoco articuló palabra. Al final del trayecto el taxi los dejó frente a una casa, típica de los suburbios americanos. Sesshoumaru le pagó al chofer y tocó el timbre, después sacó una llave y abrió la puerta.

KAGOME¿Para qué tocas el timbre si traías llave para entrar?

SESSHOUMARU: Para que Jaken venga por tu maleta.

Apenas había pronunciado esas palabras cuando el fiel sirviente apareció y tomó enseguida la maleta de Kagome y se adelantó. En la entrada estaba una anciana, bastante conocida por Kagome, por ser el ama de llaves de la mansión de los Taisho.

KAEDE: Bienvenidos Señores. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

Les recibió la anciana y tomó sus sobretodos y se retiró.

KAGOME¿Por qué están Jaken y Kaede aquí?

SESSHOUMARU: Esta será la casa en donde te vivirás el tiempo que tome hacer la maestría.

KAGOME: No necesitabas rentarme una casa, yo me las podía arreglar muy bien sola.

SESSHOUMARU: Esta casa no es rentada. ¿Y dónde tenías planeado vivir¿En el campus, con el resto de los estudiantes? Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que mi esposa se mezclara con cualquiera.

KAGOME: Ya veo. Pero si no es rentada esta casa, quiere decir que es tuya¿cierto¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías una casa aquí en California?

SESSHOUMARU: Esta casa no es mía. Es de mi madre.

KAGOME: Pero tu madre está…

SESSHOUMARU: Así es. Pero te recuerdo que el consorcio estaba por irse a la ruina. Teníamos todo hipotecado, hasta la casa. Si nos hubiesen embargado, nos hubiéramos quedado sin nada. El último plan que tenía mi padre era que nos viniésemos a vivir a Estados Unidos y comenzar desde cero aquí, iniciar un negocio y una vez que lo hubiésemos hecho crecer, regresar a México.

KAGOME: Ya veo, estando a nombre de tu madre no había riesgo de que se las quitaran. ¿Pero ibas a trabajar de ilegal¡Eso sí no te lo creo!

SESSHOUMARU: No seas tonta. Mi padre y yo somos empresarios y muchas veces cerramos contratos aquí con inversionistas estadounidenses. Nuestra visa nos permite trabajar aquí. Aunque he de admitir que nunca me gustó la idea de ser empleado.

KAGOME¿Y por qué me mandaste a Kaede y a Jaken?

SESSHOUMARU: Kaede está aquí para hacerte el aseo y la comida. Jaken será tu chofer obviamente. ¿No esperabas que te dejara subir a un autobús o que manejaras tu misma?

KAGOME: Claro y también para tenerme bien vigilada¿cierto?

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué tiene de malo? Salvo que tengas algo qué ocultarme no veo por qué no quisieras tener cerca de ti a Jaken o a Kaede.

KAGOME: Despreocúpate, no tengo nada qué ocultarte. "Sí que me la hiciste buena Sesshoumaru" –pensó.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos y naturalmente Sesshoumaru la hizo suya, aunque ella más que oponer resistencia, colaboró bastante.

Como llegaron en viernes, el matrimonio pasó el fin de semana juntos. Kagome pensó que él se iría el sábado en la tarde o a más tardar el domingo, pero para su desconcierto llegó el lunes, día en que ella se tenía que presentar con su tutor y Sesshoumaru seguía ahí.

KAGOME: Hoy tengo que ir al campus.

SESSHOUMARU: Bien.

KAGOME¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese? No sé a qué hora me desocupe, aunque es mi primer día no sé si vaya a llegar temprano.

SESSHOUMARU: No estaré aquí cuando regreses. Iré contigo.

KAGOME¿Cómo?

SESSHOUMARU: Por supuesto que tú marido tiene que ir a conocer el sitio donde estarás trabajando. A menos que no quieras que se enteren de que eres casada.

KAGOME: No lo puedo creer. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Aunque quisiera ocultarlo, no podría. En mi currículum puse que era casada.

SESSHOUMARU: El currículum no es algo que todo el mundo revise. ¿Además que tiene de malo que quiera acompañarte?

Kagome ya no dijo nada más y no le quedó más remedio que ir con él a la Universidad. Jaken los llevó. Cuando llegaron al campus, la gran personalidad y porte de Sesshoumaru se hicieron notar, pues todas las mujeres lo volteaban a ver.

Ese día lo pasaron completo en el campus. Kagome se veía realmente contenta. Sesshoumaru pudo ver de inmediato el cambio en el carácter de su esposa. Era completamente cierto que ese ambiente era el suyo. A pesar de que en el consorcio se desenvolvía con gran fluidez y sabía manejarse muy bien, sin duda alguna el ambiente universitario era algo que ella disfrutaba. Aunque no pasó con ella al momento de entrevistarse en persona con el que sería su tutor, sí pudo verla a través de los cristales del privado, se veía muy animada y discutiendo con mucha soltura. Después la acompañó a la biblioteca y también pudo ver cómo se asombraba, cual niña pequeña descubriendo el mundo, al consultar una fuente con información que ella desconocía. Al final del día regresaron a la casa.

Para sorpresa de Kagome, Sesshoumaru pasó con ella la semana completa, yéndose el domingo por la tarde. De esa manera él se aseguraba que todos lo reconocieran. Si Kagome quería ver a alguien, al menos no le sería sencillo, conociendo todos a su marido. Una vez que ella se quedó sola, quiso salir, pero Jaken inmediatamente la acompañó. A ella no le quedó de otra más que decirle que iba a comprar algunos enceres. Una vez sola en el supermercado hizo una llamada telefónica.

KAGOME¡Hola¡Inuyasha¿Cómo estás? Perdón. Sí, lo siento, es que nunca me dijo que fuera a venir conmigo y mucho menos que se fuera a quedar una semana, por eso no te había llamado. Debo contarte todo detalladamente… No, él ya no está conmigo. Pero no te puedo ver ahorita. Por que has de saber que resulta que tiene una casa aquí en California y me mandó a Jaken y a Kaede, su chofer y su ama de llaves respectivamente. Además de que creo que puso cámaras y micrófonos. En suma, me tiene bien vigilada dentro de la casa. Pero nos podemos ver mañana en el campus. Te voy a buscar a la División de Ciencias Biológicas. ¿A las 12:30 está bien? Perfecto. Nos vemos entonces.


	23. Chapter 23

**JENNY LADINO**: Jejeje, Kagome se las está cobrando con intereses a Sesshoumaru!!! Suena feito, lo sé, pero Sesshoumaru no es un santito precisamente, dale chance tantito a Kagome ¡Amiga, mil gracias por tu apoyo!

**sophia06**: Claro, si Sesshoumaru no tiene un pelo de tonto y también se la tenía que aplicar a ella!!! Y sí, tienes razón, los dos no sólo se gustan, se aman, pero son un par de babosos que no lo pueden aceptar ¬¬ Oh!! El bebé es una sorpresa especial, no te diré en qué momento de la historia aparecerá, pero sí habrá uno y muy lindo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**lizraider**: Sabía que te gustaría esa parte, Sesshoumaru también es un celoso y posesivo de primera, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Kagome se largara a California, cruzado de brazos no se iba a quedar. Ay, Inuyasha es un entrometido, sí, pero es lo que le da sabor a esta parte de la historia :( Con respecto a lo que me dices de que Kagome se vería rara teniendo hasta chofer y viviendo en los suburbios, te doy toda la razón, seguro que se vería rara, no tengo justificación, se me fue el avión y es un error mío. Lo malo es que ya no lo puedo corregir, lo considero un agravio para ustedes, las lectoras, que corrija lo que ya publiqué, sin embargo, me sirve de mucho, pues así me doy cuenta de mis errores y las incoherencias que conllevan. Te agradezco mucho por tus comentarios y que te hayas tomado la molestia incluso de volver a dejarme otro review para hacerme esa observación. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!

**Gatita Bonita**¡Hola amiga! No te preocupes por el tiempo amiga, yo te entiendo a la perfección y más por ser colegas . seguro que la carrera te absorbe prácticamente todo tu tiempo libre. Amiga, lo menos que puedo hacer, si tú y mis demás amigas se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, es contestarles adecuadamente, además yo creo que un escritor se debe a sus lectores y debe atender sus peticiones, en esta ocasión, por ya tener el fic escrito no puedo atender algunas de las cosas que me piden, pero mínimo, sí puedo subir dos capítulos si me estás pidiendo que los haga más largos. Soy yo quien te agradece infinitamente por la atención que tienes al leer la historia y dejarme tus comentarios¡Gracias! Te agradezco mucho por tus palabras de aliento y por supuesto que traeré otros fics de SessxKag y subiré los capítulos sin tanto desfasamiento entre lo que escribo y lo que publico, para poder incorporar sus sugerencias. ¡Te reitero mi agradecimiento amiga!

**Cold-Sesshy**¡Qué tal amiga! La verdad que no me imagino a un Sesshoumaru siendo tolerante ante semejante situación, así que mínimo tenía que tener bien vigilada a su esposa!!! Te aseguro que la pareja se las verá figurillas para aclarar sus sentimientos y más con el entrometido de Inuyasha, que está a punto de comerle el mandado a Sesshoumaru. ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!!!

Mil perdones por subir el capítulo tan tarde, pero es que mi madre hoy se durmió muy tarde y como es sábado no salió de la casa. Para que no pase esto mañana, les dejo de una vez el capítulo 24, espero que los disfruten y que me disculpen. Publicaré el capítulo 25 el lunes!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Accidente**

El lunes por la mañana a Kagome le latía el corazón a mil por hora. A duras penas se pudo concentrar en los artículos que estaba discutiendo con su asesor. En cuanto terminó se fue corriendo al lugar de la cita. Llegó una hora antes.

KAGOME: "Creo que me emocioné demasiado. Bueno, me sentaré aquí a esperarlo."

Eso estaba pensando la morena cuando unos fuertes y cálidos brazos la abrazaron por detrás y una voz conmovida le habló al oído.

INUYASHA¡Mi amor¡Al fin te puedo abrazar!

KAGOME¡Inuyasha!

La joven se dio la vuelta e Inuyasha la besó. Fue un beso tierno y lleno de amor. El joven estaba realmente enternecido.

INUYASHA: Cumpliste tu promesa. Estás aquí. ¡Me siento tan feliz!

Inuyasha la abrazaba cariñosamente, estaba conmovido en extremo y sus caricias estaban ausentes de pasión; más bien parecían querer brindarle apoyo y comprensión a la chica. Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, después de tanto tiempo separados, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse ni tampoco hablar. Al final, fue Inuyasha el primero en hablar.

INUYASHA: Ahora sí explícame bien qué pasó. Yo estaba esperando que te instalaras conmigo en el departamento que renté para los dos. Pero antes¿quieres ir a comer?

KAGOME: La verdad no tengo hambre. ¡Estoy tan contenta de estar contigo! Pero ¿qué te parece si mejor me llevas a conocer tu departamento? Ese fiel sirviente, Jaken, vendrá a recogerme hasta las 9 de la noche. Así que tenemos muy buen tiempo para pasear y para platicar.

INUYASHA¡Perfecto! Vámonos entonces.

La joven pareja salió del campus felizmente, tomados de la mano. En el trayecto al departamento de Inuyasha, Kagome le contó detalladamente todo; incluida la parte de las cámaras y los micrófonos en la casa. En esa parte Kagome no se equivocaba nada. A pesar de no haber revisado, pues se quería hacer la que no estaba enterada y en algún momento tapar alguna cámara, presentía que la estaban observando. Efectivamente Sesshoumaru había colocado cámaras no sólo para cuando había luz, sino también infrarrojas, además de micrófonos por toda la casa; exceptuando las habitaciones de Jaken y Kaede. Además antes de que ella se fuera, la hizo que programara el gps. De esta manera, aunque no estuviera en casa, sabría lo que haría fuera de ella.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Inuyasha le mostró el lugar a Kagome.

INUYASHA: Como ves no tiene lujos, pero es suficiente para ambos. Tenemos prácticamente de todo. Lástima que no puedas vivir aquí. Pero puedes venir siempre que quieras.

Mientras tanto, en México, en las Oficinas Centrales del Consorcio Taisho:

SESSHOUMARU: Con esto tenemos cubierto todo lo relacionado a esos activos fantasmas de Bankotsu y Jakotsu.

TAIHSO: Eres muy precavido. Me alegra que se te haya ocurrido crear ese fondo de emergencias para el consorcio.

SESSHOUMARU: Ya que nos había pasado una vez estar a punto de la ruina, lo más lógico era estar preparados para cualquier situación imprevista.

En ese momento, el celular de Sesshoumaru empezó a sonar insistentemente. Lo mensajes decían: "Match found: Besos ardientes; faje intenso" y así por el estilo.

TAISHO: Tengo pendientes que arreglar.

El señor Taisho salió y dejó a su hijo solo. Sesshoumaru estaba rojo de ira. En todo el día, el celular no dejó de enviarle mensajes.

En otro lugar de la megalópolis:

AKAGO: Tenemos todo dispuesto para esta gran inversión bursátil. Nuestra banca será la más sólida del país.

HAKUDOSHI: Pero los Taisho se nos adelantaron. Lograron que inversionistas suizos inyectaran capital a su banca y ahora gozan de mucho prestigio y han atraído a muchos más inversionistas.

AKAGO: No te preocupes. Si es necesario, derribaremos la banca de los Taisho, apenas está emergiendo. No será difícil.

De esta manera, los hijos de Naraku comenzaron un doble juego: Cumplir las órdenes de su padre, pero empezar a actuar por cuenta propia a sus espaldas. Intentaban conseguir el apoyo de inversionistas alemanes para un Banco cuya apertura sería dada a conocer para finales de año. Al mismo tiempo, empezaron, por debajo del agua, una fuerte campaña de desprestigio al Banco del Consorcio Taisho.

Mientras, el matrimonio Takeda veía crecer felizmente a su hijo.

MIROKU¿No crees que es tiempo de darle un hermanito a Shipo?

SANGO¡Pero si apenas voy a regresar a estudiar! No tendría tiempo para él ni para mí.

MIROKU: Vamos amor. ¿No me digas que no quieres tener otro?

SANGO: Claro que quiero tener otro, pero no tan pronto.

MIROKU: Pero si ya tiene casi dos años. Es el mejor momento para que tenga un hermanito. ¿O quieres que sea hijo único?

SANGO¡No, eso sí que no! Con tenerte a ti de malcriado es suficiente.

MIROKU¿A quién le dices malcriado¡Ahora verás!

El apuesto Miroku comenzó un juego con su linda esposa, el cual culminó en un apasionado encuentro.

En la mansión de los Taisho:

SESSHOUMARU: Me acabo de inscribir en la Maestría en Administración de Empresas.

TAISHO: Me alegra mucho. ¿Pero tendrás tiempo para seguir con el consorcio y sostener un buen nivel en tus estudios?

SESSHOUMARU: Jamás he tenido problemas para retener cosas. Las clases no son ningún obstáculo. Además las tomaré en horario extremo en la mañana. Sólo hay que llevar dos cursos por semestre. Bien puedo llevarlos ambos por la mañana. Me queda todo el día para el consorcio.

TAISHO¿Y las tareas?

SESSHOUMARU: Tengo suficiente tiempo libre. Además jamás he sido de los que necesitan pasarse horas y horas con un mismo tema para comprenderlo.

TAISHO: En eso tienes razón. Algo que siempre he admirado de ti es tu gran capacidad y tu confianza en ti mismo.

El señor Taisho estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Sabía de las habilidades natas que tenía para los negocios y que no requería de grandes esfuerzos para llevar a cabo lo que se proponía, era algo que llevaba en la sangre. Por eso siempre lo consintió y le dio todo a manos llenas. Ahora le alegraba que la dulce influencia de Kagome lo motivara a no quedarse atrás. Pues aunque Sesshoumaru no lo dijera expresamente, no quería decir que fuera a permitir que su mujer tuviera un grado académico más alto que él o que tuviera más habilidades que las suyas. Un claro ejemplo estaba en los negocios. Una vez que Kagome entró, Sesshoumaru inmediatamente reaccionó y no se dejó ganar por ella. De hecho, el señor Taisho sabía que su hijo tenía ideas mucho mejores que las de su nuera y a veces se ponía del lado de ella sólo para ver que tan hábil era para destruir sus argumentos. Claro que eso significaba que discutieran mucho y que algunos proyectos se retrasaran. Pero el señor Taisho pensaba que era lo mejor para su hijo, así estimularía su agilidad mental. Además siempre había aspectos en los cuales su hijo sobrepasaba con creces a su nuera. Por ejemplo con los idiomas. Sesshoumaru dominaba 5 lenguas; mientras que Kagome apenas acababa de aprender inglés. Claro que eso podía deberse a la evidente ventaja económica que tuvo Sesshoumaru, pues podía pasearse por el mundo y cultivar amistades de diferentes países, muestra de ello eran los suizos. Otro aspecto era que Sesshoumaru sí era como un pez en el agua en sociedad. Jamás tuvo dificultades para relacionarse con nadie y siempre ostentó gran habilidad para negociar y ganar. Kagome se esforzaba, pero en ocasiones, era evidente el hastío que le producía estar rodeada de personas desconocidas y que no le encontraba gusto a tratar con cualquier tipo de gente.

Unos días después Sesshoumaru recibió una llamada.

SESSHOUMARU: Diga. ¡Miroku¿Qué pasó¿Por qué la urgencia? Claro, nos podemos ver aquí en mi oficina ahora mismo si quieres. Perfecto, te espero.

Después de 30 minutos, Kanna le avisó a Sesshoumaru que Miroku le buscaba.

SESSHOUMARU¿Cómo estás?

MIROKU: No estoy bien. ¿Sabes ya lo que están tramando Akago y Hakudoshi?

SESSHOUMARU: No lo sé, pero dudo que sea algo bueno viniendo de esos dos.

MIROKU: Han estado tratando de desprestigiar al Banco Taisho. He sabido que ellos tenían un proyecto de lanzar un Banco desde hace tiempo atrás. Recientemente han llegado a la mayoría de edad y ya me esperaba que esos vástagos serían capaces de armar más destrozos incluso que el propio padre. Pero no imaginé que lo harían tan pronto.

SESSHOUMARU: Ese proyecto de Banco no puede tener meses en gestación. Naraku lo habría anunciado como uno de sus principales atractivos para los inversionistas. Además de que él mismo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que los suizos no invirtieran en nuestra banca. No tendría sentido que nos dejara el mercado bursátil tan libre si él mismo tenía planeado ingresar en él.

MIROKU: Eso sólo puede significar que Akago y Hakudoshi estén planeando la apertura de ese Banco a espaldas de Naraku.

SESSHOUMARU¡Eso sería una locura! Ellos no tienen el poder ni el capital suficiente.

MIROKU: Quizá si lo tengan, de lo contrario no se atreverían a tanto. De hecho, desde hace tiempo se me hacía que Naraku tenía demasiada solvencia. Nosotros en este país pagamos demasiados impuestos. Somos uno de los países con impuestos más altos en todo el mundo. Naturalmente los empresarios nos vemos afectados por las altas sumas tributarias que tenemos que pagar y ello limita nuestras reinversiones. Naraku pareciera tener demasiado capital para reinvertir.

SESSHOUMARU: Hay que tener en cuenta que él hace uso de esas campañas televisivas tramposas; las cuales se dedican a reunir fondos para supuestamente invertirlos en obras públicas: De esa manera hace una gran estafa, recauda fondos de los cuales nadie sabe exactamente cuánto juntó y además, al invertirlo en obras de caridad evade impuestos con el dinero que la gente altruista dona.

MIROKU: Aun así es demasiado. Además si lo analizamos con calma hay una correlación directa con el capital que ha inyectado a sus empresas y la edad de sus hijos gemelos. Ahora que ambos son mayores de edad ha invertido más que en los últimos 5 años juntos.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso querría decir que el corazón de su capital lo ha depositado en uno de ellos dos.

MIROKU: Así parece ser. Está arriesgando demasiado y parece muy confiado. Lo único que se me ocurre es que los esté usando para evadir impuestos y además para resguardarse de posibles embargos, por si algún negocio llegara a quebrar.

SESSHOUMARU: Tiene mucho sentido así como lo planteas. Habrá que cuidarse de esos dos, ya que no sabemos quién es el que tiene en su poder el verdadero capital de Naraku.

MIROKU: También hay que sacarlos del mercado bursátil lo antes posible. Están tratando por todos los medios de desprestigiarnos. Sería mi ruina completa si el Banco Taisho tuviera una baja, por mínima que fuera.

SESSHOUMARU: No te preocupes. A mí no me van a ganar esos mocosos. Mi poder es demasiado grande para que puedan absorberlo.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y Kagome ya tenía un año estudiando en Estado Unidos.

En esos días Ayame presentó su renuncia al grupo Taisho, pues pronto se casaría con Kouga y él no quería que siguiera trabajando de secretaria. Antes de marcharse, habló con el señor Taisho.

AYAME: He estado trabajando muy contenta aquí durante años. Trabajar directamente para la señora Taisho ha sido muy gratificante a la vez de ilustrativo.

TAISHO: Kouga nos quita a uno de nuestros mejores elementos en el consorcio. Gente trabajadora como tú es la que tanto necesitamos.

AYAME: Sus palabras me halagan, señor Taisho. Me hubiera gustado hablar directamente con la señora Taisho, pero en vista de que está haciendo su maestría fuera del país se lo diré a usted. ¿Sabe qué días tendrá libres la señora Taisho y estará aquí en México? Estoy decidiendo la fecha de mi boda, pero quisiera que ella estuviera presente.

TAISHO: Sí, ella estará aquí en vacaciones de verano. ¿Quieres que esté aquí la persona que hizo de celestina para que tú y Kouga se empezaran a tratar?

AYAME¿Cómo lo sabe?

TAISHO: Mi nuera vino aquí con una sonrisa de colegiala traviesa y con cara de haber hecho una travesura muy satisfactoria.

AYAME¿La señora Taisho¿Ella¡Pero si es extremadamente seria! Hasta me atrevería decir que más que el señor Sesshoumaru o usted.

TAISHO: Te equivocas. Ella es muy explosiva, tanto o más que tú. Pero siempre aparenta seriedad con casi todas las personas.

AYAME¡Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ella¿Así que en realidad planeó mi primera cita con Kouga?

TAISHO: Así es, todo fue idea suya. Dijo que si no les daba una "manita" ustedes jamás "armarían" nada.

AYAME: Yo pensé que era realmente cierto que no podía asistir a ese concierto. Ella se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Kouga y ¡lo planeó todo! Por favor déle las gracias de mi parte.

TAISHO: Yo creo que al saber que pronto te casarás con Kouga estará más que feliz.

Ayame se despidió del señor Taisho y de todos sus compañeros y amigos en el consorcio. Tiempo después les envió la invitación a los Taisho, comunicándoles que la fecha de su boda sería el 3 de julio a las 3 de la tarde. Sesshoumaru le comunicó por teléfono a su esposa la noticia. La fecha coincidía justamente con el día siguiente al que ella estaría en la ciudad.

La boda de Kouga fue un evento social importante, a pesar de que él no era uno de los más poderosos empresarios, sí era de los más carismáticos y era muy apreciado por ello. Kouga siempre ayudaba a sus amigos, jamás "los dejaba morir solos." Grandes empresarios de todo el país asistieron, incluidos, naturalmente, Naraku y sus hijos gemelos.

Ayame había escogido un lindo traje de novia que le sentaba muy bien, mientras que Kouga parecía más elegante de lo habitual con su fino smocking. Lucían muy felices. Naturalmente estuvieron entretenidos todo el tiempo en saludar y conversar con todos los invitados, además de tomarse muchísimas fotos con todos los asistentes.

Los Taisho y los Takeda departían felizmente durante la fiesta:

SANGO: Cuéntanos Kagome¿cómo te has sentido con tu nuevo proyecto?

KAGOME¡Súper bien! Aunque no tan bien como el tuyo ¿eh? Mira que me tenías bien escondidito tu "nuevo proyecto" –dijo bromeando Kagome, pues a su amiga Sango ya se le empezaba a notar nuevamente el signo evidente del embarazo- Este nuevo trabajo es muy interesante y ya tengo resultados preliminares. De hecho sólo hace falta repetir unos experimentos y podremos publicar el trabajo.

SANGO¡Qué bien¿Y cuánto tiempo te tomará?

KAGOME: Como ya tengo montada la técnica no sería gran cosa, unas semanas. Si me hubiera podido quedar estas vacaciones de verano, es seguro que este mismo año se publicara.

SESSHOUMARU: Sabes que te necesito aquí. Tengo algunos casos en concreto que quiero que revises. Sobre todo tenemos algunos inconvenientes con el Banco. Los hijos de Naraku están dándonos problemas con ello.

KAGOME: Sólo bromeaba. Ya sé que no te puedo dejar solo. Eres capaz de llevarnos a la ruina otra vez si me descuido un poco. ¿Qué eso de que los hijos de Naraku están metiéndose en el mercado bursátil? Que yo sepa Naraku no tiene inversiones en ese rubro.

HAKUDOSHI: Te equivocas, Kagome. Hace un mes fue la apertura del Banco de nuestro consorcio.

MIROKU¿Un mes? Pero si Naraku apenas llegó ayer de Japón. ¡Estuvo ausente desde hace más de 3 meses!

AKAGO: No necesitamos de nuestro padre para celebrar nuestros propios contratos.

Los Taisho y los Takeda se quedaron helados al escuchar semejantes declaraciones de los vástagos de Naraku, quienes llegaron a plantarse directamente frente a ellos como si nada. Ese definitivamente no era el estilo de Naraku. Él jamás mantendría en secreto algo tan importante como la apertura de un nuevo Banco, hubiese buscado por todos los medios las inversiones más sólidas para darle el mejor prestigio posible. Eso sólo podía indicar una cosa: Akago y Hakudoshi eran los propietarios del capital real de Naraku y además ¡estaban tratando de desplazarlo!

En esos momentos Kouga llamó la atención de todos los presentes para un brindis. Sin que nadie lo notara, Akago vertió el contenido de un diminuto frasco en la copa de Sango. Hakudoshi se desapareció de la vista de todos.

KOUGA¡Quiero brindar por nuestra felicidad¡Ayame es la mujer con quien quiero compartir mi vida!

El flamante novio alzó su copa y todos los invitados lo imitaron. Todos los presentes bebieron en nombre de la felicidad de la joven pareja.

Casi inmediatamente después de que Sango bebiera de su copa empezó a sentirse mal. Sintió un terrible malestar en las entrañas y se dobló del dolor, agarrándose el vientre con ambas manos.

MIROKU¡Sango¿Qué tienes¿Estás bien?

KAGOME¡Amiga¿Qué pasa¿Qué te duele?

SANGO: Siento horrible, como si me hubiera dado un bajón. ¡Duele mucho!

SESSHOUMARU: Hay que llevarla al hospital.

TAISHO¿No habrá sido por el vino?

MIROKU: No pudo ser por eso. El médico dijo que estaba bien si consumía ocasionalmente una copa en alguna reunión y ahorita no llevaba ni la tercera parte de la copa.

KAGOME¡Lo mejor será llevarla de inmediato!

A toda prisa Miroku la llevó a su auto, tan apurado estaba que no esperó a sus amigos, dio un arrancón a toda velocidad. Sesshoumaru y Kagome intentaron alcanzarlo en su propio auto. El pobre Miroku estaba tan angustiado por lo que pudiera pasarle a Sango que no coordinaba bien y como la casa de Kouga tenía una especie de glorieta que compartían con las casas aledañas, dio una vuelta en u y regresó al mismo sitio. Sesshoumaru que trataba de seguir a su amigo y quien también había tomado él mismo el volante, había quedado delante del auto de Miroku.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué hace? No debería manejar así de nervioso. ¡Podría provocar un accidente!

KAGOME¡Cuidado¡Ay!

Se escuchó el grito de Kagome y al mismo tiempo, Sesshoumaru se impactó contra un auto. Un joven albino que estaba agazapado usando el auto para cubrirse, se espantó tanto que salió de su escondite apresuradamente.

MIROKU: Lo siento Sesshoumaru pero ahorita no tengo tiempo para auxiliarte.

El joven esposo estaba más que abstraído en los malestares de su esposa y pasó de largo el auto donde estaban Sesshoumaru y Kagome. Pero en ese momento salió de la nada, para él, un joven albino y a la velocidad a la que iba fue imposible frenar. ¡Lo arrolló!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24. Locura.**

Miroku y Sango se sobresaltaron. Afortunadamente ambos llevaban puesto el cinturón de seguridad y el impacto sólo les provocó una sacudida. El joven esposo frenó en seco y salió a toda prisa del auto.

MIROKU: ¡Hakudoshi! ¡No puede ser!

Sesshoumaru y Kagome también habían salido del auto al ver que Miroku había arrollado al joven que había salido repentinamente.

KAGOME: Miroku tú lleva a Sango al hospital. ¡Apresúrate!

SESSHOUMARU: Haz lo que te dice, nosotros llevaremos a Hakudoshi en nuestro auto al hospital ahora mismo.

Miroku estaba tan sorprendido y preocupado por Sango, que no les respondió y sólo atinó a subirse al auto nuevamente. Tenía fija la idea en la cabeza de llevarla al hospital cuanto antes.

MIROKU: ¿Te sigue doliendo mucho? Enseguida estaremos en el hospital…

Sango no le respondió, tenía un rictus de dolor en el rostro y cuando su esposo volteó a verla, vio una gran mancha de sangre en el asiento. Arrancó nuevamente a toda velocidad y llegó a un prestigiado hospital en el sur de la ciudad en menos de 10 minutos. Los médicos de inmediato introdujeron a Sango al quirófano.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome llegaron poco después con Hakudoshi, quien también fue ingresado de inmediato al quirófano.

Los tres, Miroku, Sesshoumaru y Kagome estaban en la sala de espera, cuando el señor Taisho llegó con el pequeño Shipo de la mano.

SHIPO: ¡Papi! ¿Qué le pasó a mamá?

MIROKU: Mami está bien, no te preocupes.

SHIPO: ¿Entonces por qué me dejaste solito?

TAISHO: No te dejó solito. Te dejó conmigo. ¿No me digas que no te gusta estar conmigo? Si lo dices me pondré triste.

SHIPO: ¡No! ¡Sí me gusta estar contigo!

El pequeño ya no hizo más preguntas. En esos momentos llegó Naraku.

TAISHO: Le avisé en cuanto recibí tu llamada –le dijo a Sesshoumaru.

NARAKU: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

MIROKU: Fue mi culpa. Sango se sentía muy mal y yo manejé imprudentemente. No sé de dónde salió tu hijo y lo arrollé.

KAGOME: Fue un accidente. Nosotros íbamos detrás de ellos, pero Miroku se equivocó y dio una vuelta en u, dejándonos delante a nosotros, nos distrajimos y chocamos contra un auto que estaba mal estacionado. No sé qué estaba haciendo Hakudoshi ahí, pero con el impacto se asustó y salió al camino sin fijarse. Miroku iba a gran velocidad y no alcanzó a frenar. Fue un accidente.

MIROKU: No voy a justificarme, manejé imprudentemente y espero que no le pase nada a Hakudoshi. Naturalmente te pagaré todos los gastos médicos.

NARAKU: Eso es lo que menos me importa. En estos momentos lo más valioso es la vida de mi hijo.

Nadie le creyó esas palabras. Pero lo más raro era que no intentara iniciar un proceso legal contra Miroku.

Poco tiempo después salió un médico y preguntó por los familiares de Sango.

MIROKU: Yo soy su esposo.

MÉDICO: La señora Takeda se encuentra bien, ya está estable.

MIROKU: ¡Qué alivio!

MÉDICO: Sin embargo…

MIROKU: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dígame!

MÉDICO: No pudimos salvar al producto.

MIROKU: ¿Pero ella está bien?

MÉDICO: Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie. Salvamos su vida de milagro.

MIROKU: ¿Por qué me dice eso?

MÉDICO: No juegue a hacerse el inocente. Encontramos en la sangre de su esposa, rastros de ciertos metabolitos secundarios que usan las hierberas para provocar abortos.

MIROKU: Pero eso es imposible.

KAGOME: Es imposible que ella hubiera tomado eso, estábamos en una fiesta. Además ella se embarazó por que deseaba un nuevo hijo.

SESSHOUMARU: Quizá no lo tomó ella. Es probable que alguien se lo diera. ¿Qué tan fácil es darle a alguien en la bebida esa sustancia sin que la mujer lo note?

MÉDICO: No es muy fácil que digamos, tiene un olor y un sabor muy desagradables. Pero en bebidas alcohólicas sería sencillo ocultar tales características. Sin embargo, se les recomienda a las mujeres embarazadas evitar el alcohol. Pero si alguien lo hizo está en graves problemas, no sólo es un fuerte abortivo, ataca los signos vitales y es muy potente; quien lo usó debe saber muy bien los efectos que tendría. Si hubieran llegado 5 minutos tarde habría sido inútil.

El médico se retiró y nadie dijo nada. Era claro que eso era un intento de homicidio. Las sospechas de todos recayeron inmediatamente sobre los hijos de Naraku, quienes habían llegado directamente con ellos. Todos estaban ahora a la expectativa de lo que le sucedería a Hakudoshi. Naturalmente el agente del ministerio público interrogó a Sesshoumaru y a Kagome y también a Miroku.

Tiempo después salió otro médico y preguntó por los familiares de Hakudoshi.

NARAKU: Yo soy su padre.

MÉDICO: Lamento decirlo, pero… no pudimos salvarle la vida a su hijo. Acaba de fallecer.

Naraku no pronunció palabra alguna y su rostro no hizo ningún gesto que revelara angustia, dolor o enojo. No dijo absolutamente nada y se retiró del hospital, en cuanto firmó el papeleo.

Mientras tanto, a los demás les permitieron la visita a Sango.

MIROKU: ¡Mi amor!

SANGO: Me siento muy mal.

KAGOME: Amiga no te esfuerces. Es mejor que guardes tus energías y te concentres en recuperarte.

MIROKU: Kagome tiene razón. Tú no te preocupes de nada. Para eso me tienes a mí. No me apartaré de tu lado jamás.

Kagome los dejó solos y se fue con Sesshoumaru y con su suegro, quien seguía cuidando a Shipo, estaban en la sala de espera.

TAISHO: Es necesario que se esclarezca esta situación cuanto antes. Habrá que mover nuestras influencias en la policía para que investiguen a fondo.

SESSHOUMARU: Es evidente que los hijos de Naraku son los culpables. También él moverá sus influencias para entorpecer la investigación. En ese aspecto estamos casi iguales.

KAGOME: ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Son los hijos de Naraku los que son culpables, no él.

TAISHO: Precisamente, él hará todo lo posible para que no salga a la luz nada que lo desprestigie.

SESSHOUMARU: Pero este fue un error fatal de ellos, involucrarse directamente. Naraku siempre manda a alguien a ejecutar sus planes, nunca ensucia sus propias manos. Esto no es un plan de Naraku, así que hay grandes posibilidades de descubrirlos.

Las investigaciones se llevaron a cabo y en pocos días la verdad saldría a la luz. Naraku contactó con Miroku.

MIROKU: Bien Naraku, aquí estoy. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

NARAKU: Miroku, directo al grano, como siempre. Bien, en vista de que no hay necesidad de andarse por las ramas te lo diré directamente. Seguramente ya sabes que Akago y Hakudoshi fueron quienes atentaron contra la vida de Sango. Lo que quiero es que renuncies a que se continúe la investigación.

MIROKU: ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?

NARAKU: Por que de lo contrario yo te acusaré de homicidio imprudencial.

Miroku sabía que era muy extraño que desde un principio Naraku no lo hubiera hecho. Tenía las suficientes influencias como para acusarlo y hundirlo en la cárcel. Aunque él tenía la ventaja de que Sesshoumaru y Kagome podían atestiguar a su favor. De cualquier manera sería un proceso muy desgastante y durante el cual no podría dedicarse bien a sus empresas. Con Sango aún convaleciente se le complicaban más las cosas. La decisión no era sencilla.

MIROKU: Si renuncio a la investigación, ¿me prometerías no volver a atentar contra Sango?

NARAKU: Yo no fui quien atentó contra ella, pero si esa es tu condición, la acepto.

De esta manera, Miroku renunció a continuar con la investigación y Naraku evitó el escándalo.

No era sólo el escándalo lo que Naraku quería evitar. Desde hacía tiempo que sospechaba que sus hijos gemelos tramaban algo. Él sabía que desde el momento en el que había heredado en vida a Akago todo su capital y propiedades, llegaría el día en que él trataría de traicionarlo. Así que naturalmente estaba preparado para ello. Hizo que la investigación continuara por debajo del agua y como era la primera vez que Akago y Hakudoshi intentaran un plan de esa índole, fueron muy descuidados y las pruebas los inculpaban claramente. Se enteró que el objetivo era darle un potente abortivo a Sango, conociendo los efectos secundarios, sabían que el tiempo era vital; Hakudoshi intentaría descomponer los frenos del auto de Miroku, así tendrían un accidente y no llegarían a tiempo al hospital. Pero Akago le dio el abortivo minutos antes de lo planeado y a Hakudoshi no le dio tiempo de descomponer el auto de Miroku, por lo que se quedó escondido cuando los vio llegar. Naraku llevó todo a juicio, naturalmente en secreto y buscó que los abogados alegaran demencia para su hijo. Presentaron pruebas psiquiátricas y todo lo necesario. El fallo del juez fue que el acusado era culpable de intento de homicidio pero que no se encontraba consciente en el momento del crimen, por lo tanto, fue recluido en un hospital psiquiátrico.

El propio Naraku era el albacea de su hijo, así que pasó a controlar nuevamente el corazón de su capital. Además, al final de cuentas, el plan de Akago y Hakudoshi, de distraer a Miroku para ganarle la inversión de los alemanes, había resultado. Así que la poderosa coraza financiera que Akago atesorara para sí mismo, Naraku la terminó usando. De esta manera ahora el poderoso empresario era aún más fuerte.


	25. Chapter 25

Perdón, antes que nada les quiero ofrecer una disculpa, por no haber subido el capítulo ayer. Lo pasa es que no estuve en mi casa y no tuve acceso a internet. Gomen nasai.

**JENNY LADINO**¡Hola! Estuvo feo, pero al menos la vida de Sango se salvó, que creo yo, era lo más importante. ¡Muchas gracias!

**sophia06**: Chín, no era mi intención atrasarme, es que luego mi mamá se duerme tarde ¬¬ y ayer me fue imposible subir el nuevo cap. Perdón. Jejeje, no sé por qué, pero no me dio por ponerles los veintemil hijos que seguramente Miroku querría tener xD. Me he pasado por tu fic y espero pronto leer tu nuevo capítulo!!! Oh, tomaré muy en cuenta esa petición, eso sí lo puedo meter, puesto que en algunos capítulos no puse lemon a pesar de que me sentía tentada a ponerlo. Mil gracias amiga!!!!

**lizraider**¡Hola! Pues sí, un Sesshoumaru celoso no se ve todos los días, pero no es nada, lo mejor está por venir!!! Sanguito la libró, al menos y en parte por el desesperado de Miroku, pobre!! Hakudoshi te dio lástima??? Pero si él y su hermano son igual o peores que Naraku!!! Bueno, la verdad es que el mal uno no se lo desea a nadie. Las críticas no me caen nada mal cuando están bien fundamentadas, como la que me hiciste, al contrario, me ayudan a darme cuenta de mis errores y fijarme bien en lo que hago. Te lo agradezco mucho!!!!!!!!!!

**twindpd1**: Sí, probrecita Sango, pero al menos pudo salvarse ella, aunque perdiera al bebé. Amiga, eres muy gentil al darme explicaciones, yo me conformo con que leas la historia, es más que suficiente. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!

**icegirl06**¡Qué tal! Amiga, eres bien considerada, no debes preocuparte por eso, yo te agradezco de corazón que continúes leyendo la historia. Ahh, todavía no has visto nada, falta más acción por venir. Ah, con Kagome y con Sesshoumaru no se puede, los dos son un par de necios aferrados a que ninguno tiene por qué disculparse ni sincerarse, están locos!!! Pero si no fuera por esa locura, el fic sería muy aburrido :) ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!

Nuevamente una disculpa por el retraso. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Secreto**

Kagome estaba en el comedor de la Universidad, contándole todo lo ocurrido a Inuyasha.

INUYASHA¡Qué terrible! Por lo que dices ese hombre es un monstruo. Ha matado a su propia hija, prácticamente dejó que Miroku matara a uno de sus gemelos y metió en un manicomio al otro. Tú y Sango tienen que soportar ese tipo de situaciones por estar con tipos de esa clase. Tan felices que podrían ser sus vidas como las habíamos planeado. ¿A poco no estás contenta aquí?

KAGOME: No puedo negar que cada que regreso a la Universidad me siento libre, tanto como para actuar como me plazca sin que nadie me juzgue, como lejos de la codicia y maldad humanas.

INUYASHA: Yo me siento feliz de estar contigo. Aunque me entristece que tengas que irte en vacaciones, justo cuando podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

KAGOME: Te quiero mucho corazón, pero ya me tengo que ir al laboratorio; a trabajar por todo lo que no pude hacer en vacaciones. ¡Quiero publicar cuanto antes!

INUYASHA: Te acompaño a tu laboratorio.

Antes de encaminarse, Inuyasha la rodeó gentilmente con sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente cuando las personas hacen lo que les gusta. Pronto Kagome presentó su examen profesional de la maestría. Sin embargo, ella sentía que el feliz regreso a su vida académica y sus logros en ella eran algo que quería compartir sólo con sus seres más queridos. Llamó a Sango y la invitó a su examen, pero le pidió que no lo comentara por nada del mundo con nadie. Sango fue a su examen, acompañada de Miroku. A su examen profesional sólo acudieron los integrantes de su comité tutoral, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha.

Al final del examen, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de besar a Kagome, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto, pues su tutor conocía muy bien a Sesshoumaru.

MIROKU: Así que él es el famoso Inuyasha.

SANGO: Sí.

MIROKU: Pues es muy agradable y se desvive por Kagome, en ese aspecto le lleva una clara ventaja a Sesshoumaru. Hasta podría decirse que naturalmente hacen pareja. Pero dime una cosa Sango.

SANGO¿Qué?

MIROKU¿Nunca se te hizo raro ese parecido entre él y Sesshoumaru?

SANGO: En realidad, soy tan despistada que hasta ahorita que lo mencionas me doy cuenta. Como son tan diametralmente opuestos en el carácter, las semejanzas físicas me pasaron desapercibidas.

MIROKU: Esos rasgos son tan distintivos de los Taisho, que se me hace difícil creer que alguien que no sea ellos los tenga. El cabello argenta es debido a un gen defectuoso en lo varones de la familia, por eso las mujeres no lo presentan. El color de los ojos, también es poco usual, estoy casi seguro que también es de familia.

SANGO¿Tú crees que Inuyasha sea hijo de…?

MIROKU: Ni lo menciones. Guárdate esto que hemos comentado sólo para ti. Que yo sepa Inu no Taisho no tiene hermanos. Él y su padre fueron hijos únicos.

En eso se acercó Kagome junto con Inuyasha.

KAGOME¿No me van a felicitar¡Malos!

SANGO¡Amiga¡Felicidades!

MIROKU: Me da mucho gusto verte hacer lo que te gusta. Se nota que esto es lo tuyo.

INUYASHA¿Qué les parece si vamos al "café del rock"? Ya hice las reservaciones.

SANGO¡Claro¡Hay que celebrar!

Pronto estuvieron los 4 en una mesa del famoso café e Inuyasha rápidamente se ganó la simpatía de Miroku, estaban conversando como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida.

INUYASHA¿Y qué le hiciste a tu hijo Sango¿Por qué no lo trajiste¡Yo quería conocerlo!

MIROKU: No lo trajimos por que es muy latoso y no se puede estar quieto. Sango no lo ha educado bien, lo tiene muy consentido.

SANGO¡Yo educo a mi hijo como se me da la gana! A ustedes como los tuvieron todos reprimidos y siempre tenían que "comportarse" quieres que yo tenga a Shipo igual, pero ni creas. Él tiene que tener una infancia feliz.

INUYASHA¡Bien Sango¡Esa es mi amiga! Oye Miroku, hasta ahorita no tengo queja de ti, pero donde le hagas algo a Sango¡te las verás conmigo!

MIROKU: Kagome me dijo lo mismo. No sé qué les da a sus amigos por amenazarme.

INUYASHA: Es sólo broma. Si se nota que está feliz a tu lado. Nunca la había visto tan contenta. Después de tanto tiempo me da mucho gusto verte amiga. Tú marido me cayó bien. Pensé que sería el típico niño consentido, muy chocante para todo. Pero veo que es una buena persona y que te quiere mucho, que es lo principal.

MIROKU¡Me alegra haberte caído bien! –soltó una carcajada- La verdad es que yo pensé que tú serías un tipo como salido de alguna banda de callejeros o algo así. Sin embargo, veo que me equivoqué por completo. Eres muy sagaz y tienes muy buena vibra. Me caerías a las mil maravillas si no fuera por…

INUYASHA: No te detengas, termina de decirlo. Si no fuera por que eres amigo del maldito maniático que está casado con Kagome. Eso no es un secreto. Kagome me ha contado todo con lujo de detalles.

MIROKU: Bueno, sí es verdad. Pero Sesshoumaru no es un maniático…

INUYASHA¿Ah no¿Y cómo le llamarías tú a un tipo que obligó a una mujer sola a casarse con él bajo amenaza de muerte a su madre? Además te recuerdo que también amenazó con hacerle algo a Sango, sólo por ser amiga de Kagome.

MIROKU¿Es cierto eso¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?

KAGOME: Pensé que Sango te había contado.

SANGO: Siendo tu mejor amigo pensé que no lo creerías. Pero ya dejemos eso de lado. ¡Mesero! Tráiganos otra ronda igual por favor.

INUYASHA: Sí, olvidémonos de ese tipo por un momento. ¡Ahorita te tengo para mí solo!

Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome y la besó apasionadamente. Miroku no podía evitar sentir cierto malestar ante esa situación.

SANGO: Te dije que si querías venía yo sola. Para no meterte en conflictos a ti.

MIROKU: Está bien, no te preocupes, les guardaré el secreto como prometí.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaron riendo y haciendo chistes bobos. Aunque llegó un momento en el que Inuyasha empezó a comentar sobre el trabajo de tesis de Kagome. Los comentarios eran muy especializados y Sango lo secundó y pronto los 3 estaban hablando en un lenguaje casi ininteligible para Miroku. Cuando Sango se dio cuenta de que Miroku se había quedado fuera de la conversación, cambió el tema y los 4 volvieron a platicar amenamente. El resto del tiempo los 4 lo pasaron muy a gusto.

Miroku y Sango regresaron a México esa misma noche.

Pasaron unos días desde el examen de Kagome y Sesshoumaru la llamó. Le dijo que en 5 días sería su examen profesional y que regresara al menos 3 días antes para estar con él. Kagome tuvo que despedirse de Inuyasha, después de todo pronto serían las vacaciones de verano. Pero prometió regresar pronto, pues ya estaba todo listo para su ingreso al doctorado el siguiente semestre.

El examen de la maestría de Sesshoumaru parecía más una boda o alguna fiesta elegante que un evento académico. Para empezar, el ambiente de esa Universidad era muy "snob". Se trataba de la famosa Universidad franciscana a la cual asistían todos los hijos de los grandes empresarios del país. Además las personas iban arregladas verdaderamente como si fueran a una fiesta muy elegante. Todos, desde el comité tutoral, hasta los más jóvenes asistentes vestían sus mejores galas. Naturalmente, Sesshoumaru destacaba entre todos, tanto en porte como en distinción y elegancia. Ahora entendía por qué había insistido tanto en que comprara el mejor vestido que encontrara en Estados Unidos.

Sin embargo, durante el examen, algo en su interior hizo que se sintiera tremendamente orgullosa de Sesshoumaru. Verlo exponer su tesis, con ese aplomo y ese porte, con esa seguridad en sí mismo, hizo que al finalizar el examen, ella fuera la primera en correr hacia él y abrazarlo para felicitarle.

SESSHOUMARU: Este trabajo está dedicado a ti.

Correspondió plenamente a su abrazo y además la besó. Pero en esta ocasión el beso era muy distinto a otros que le hubiese dado. Parecía decirle con esa caricia, que quería recuperarla, que quería que volviera a ser sólo de él. El abrazo se prolongó durante varios minutos. Naturalmente, les tomaron muchas fotografías juntos y besándose. Esas fotos saldrían publicadas en las primeras páginas de sociales en los periódicos del día siguiente. Miroku y Sango observaron el comportamiento de Kagome un tanto sorprendidos, pues ellos habían visto cómo se portaba con Inuyasha y no dejó de extrañarles que de pronto se portara tan efusiva con alguien a quien decía no amar.

Pronto tuvieron que separarse para dar paso a los protocolos sociales, tan importantes en carreras como la de Sesshoumaru. Varias mujeres lo abrazaron y lo felicitaron y se tomaron fotos con él. También importantes hombres de negocios le felicitaron.

Después de todas las formalidades, ofrecieron una recepción en la mansión de los Taisho.

Al final de la jornada ambos estaban exhaustos. Pero eso no impidió que Sesshoumaru se acercara a Kagome y le hiciera el amor. Sus encuentros, cuando ella regresaba de Estados Unidos, estaban cargados de mucha ansiedad. Pero además de un gran anhelo, de volver a estar uno en brazos del otro.

Al día siguiente, sábado, durante el desayuno:

TAISHO¿Y cuándo será tu examen hija? Ya debería ser más o menos por estas mismas fechas, puesto que los dos entraron casi al mismo tiempo.

KAGOME: Uy, me halaga tanta confianza en mi capacidad, pero la ciencia es un tanto complicada, podrían no haberme salido los experimentos y eso hubiera retrasado mi examen.

SESSHOUMARU: Pero no es el caso. Tú misma has dicho que todo te ha salido muy bien.

KAGOME: Sí, es cierto.

TAISHO¿Entonces?

KAGOME: La verdad es que ya pasó. Fue a puerta cerrada.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué¿Por qué no quisiste que fuéramos?

KAGOME: No es que no quisiera. Lo que pasó es que ya sabes que tengo un carácter muy rebelde y me peleé con uno de los doctores que estaban en mi comité. Entonces pues como me iban a atacar muy feo, se decidió que el examen fuera a puerta cerrada.

Ni Sesshoumaru ni el señor Taisho dijeron nada más. Pero Sesshoumaru se veía evidentemente furioso.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, mientras Kagome estaba revisando su e-mail en el despacho:

SESSHOUMARU: Le llamaré a Jaken y a Kaede para que se regresen.

KAGOME¿Por qué?

SESSHOUMARU: En vista de que ya terminaste la maestría ya no tienes a qué regresar.

KAGOME: Pero ya hice mis trámites y me aceptaron para hacer el doctorado ahí mismo. Empiezo el próximo semestre.

SESSHOUMARU: Ya no te voy a dejar ir.

KAGOME: No puedes, tengo derecho…

SESSHOUMARU: Kagome.

En ese momento el hombre se plantó en seco frente a ella, la tomó de los brazos y la obligó a ponerse de pie y mirarlo a los ojos.

SESSHOUMARU¿De qué manera quieres que te lo diga¿Qué quieres que haga para que no te vuelvas a ir?

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru…yo…no quiero que hagas nada, nunca esperé que hicieras algo por mí.

SESSHOUMARU¿Tan malo he sido contigo?

KAGOME: Si de verdad me amas, déjame hacer lo que me gusta. Déjame hacer el doctorado.

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué no lo haces aquí, como Sango?

KAGOME: Por que nadie aquí trabaja lo que a mí me gusta.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

KAGOME¿Qué dices?

En esos momentos la soltó.

SESSHOUMARU: Deja de fingir. Entiendo que estés resentida por lo de Kagura. Incluso que quisieras desquitarte haciéndome lo mismo. Pero esto no es un simple desquite¿me equivoco? Tú lo ves diario, en las mañanas, en las tardes, en las noches. Sólo llegas a dormir a la casa. Todo el día estás con él.

KAGOME: No seas absurdo ¿quieres? –estalló en cólera- ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para estarme todo el día con alguien¿Cómo demonios crees que salió mi trabajo adelante¡Publiqué 3 artículos en menos de 2 años! Soy la mejor estudiante de ese centro y me lo gané a pulso. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que aguantarles? Cuando llegué no paraban de decir que sólo me habían aceptado por que ser la esposa de un rico empresario. ¡Jamás en la vida me había sentido tan humillada!

SESSHOUMARU: Deja de hacerte la mártir. Eso es lo que a ti te gusta. ¿Ahora me vas a decir que los chismes te afectan?

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru no quiero discutir. Por favor. Sólo déjame tranquila.

SESSHOUMARU: No te voy a dejar tranquila. Eres mi esposa. Hablemos sinceramente, como te gusta hablar a ti.

KAGOME¿De qué quieres hablar?

SESSHOUMARU: Dime quién es y qué es lo que tienes con él.

KAGOME¿Quieres que te diga quién es para que puedas amenazarlo¿O para llegar al nivel de Naraku y quitarlo de tu camino?

SESSHOUMARU: Lo segundo no se me había ocurrido, pero es mejor idea.

KAGOME: No te lo voy a decir. Y no sé qué sentido tiene hablar de esto. Tú eres mi esposo y aquí me tienes. ¿Por qué me quieres quitar las pocas satisfacciones de mi vida?

SESSHOUMARU¿Estar con él te satisface? Ni siquiera puedes tener sexo con él.

KAGOME¡Basta¡No te soporto más! Me largo ahora mismo.

SESSHOUMARU: Son vacaciones.

KAGOME¿Me vas a obligar a quedarme por las cláusulas del contrato¿No puedes recurrir a otra cosa?

Sesshoumaru sintió herido su orgullo y ya no dijo más. Ella se marchó al aeropuerto, sin volver a cruzar palabra con él.

En esta ocasión, su padre no le preguntó nada sobre su discusión con Kagome. Sin embargo, mandó a investigar a su nuera, sin decirle nada a Sesshoumaru. Días más tarde, el investigador le entregó el informe, con fotografías y videos.

HOMBRE: Su nuera sale con este hombre. La actitud de ambos es algo peculiar. Parecieran ser dos adolescentes inocentes, como novios. Ninguno pasa la noche en casa del otro. Sólo se ven a ratos, en las comidas y no pasan de besos y abrazos.

TAISHO¡No puede ser¿Cuántos años tiene?

HOMBRE: 27 años.

TAISHO¿Quién es su madre?

HOMBRE: Una mujer muy humilde, se llama Izayoi.

TAISHO: No hay duda al respecto. Le suplico que destruya toda evidencia de esta investigación y que nunca revele nada a nadie.

HOMBRE: Como usted prefiera.

El investigador se marchó, dejando a Inu no Taisho sumido en sus pensamientos.

TAISHO: "No hay duda al respecto Sesshoumaru está a punto de cumplir los 31 años. Esto es terrible. Izayoi¿por qué me lo ocultaste? Si esto no hubiera pasado, si Kagome no estuviera saliendo con él…"

El pobre hombre siguió pensando, dándole mil vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. Se tornó taciturno y casi ya no convivía con Sesshoumaru.

El tiempo pasó Kagome y Sesshoumaru siguieron enojados el uno con el otro. Como la distancia se puso en su contra, el enojo no disminuyó. Al contrario, parecía que se enojaban cada vez más.

En esas condiciones, ambos iniciaron el doctorado, cada uno por su parte. Pero el enojo y el resentimiento entre los dos les ganaron a tal grado, que Kagome sólo le telefoneó a Sesshoumaru para decirle que no iría en vacaciones y él no dijo nada.

Durante la estancia de Kagome en Estados Unidos, Sesshoumaru se hizo cargo por completo del consorcio, su padre le había dejado el control total. Él demostró ser capaz de dirigir las empresas él solo incluso mejor de lo que lo hacía cuando estaba Kagome. Muchas veces con ella discutía y no podían ponerse de acuerdo. Ahora él toma solo las decisiones y ha tomado completamente las riendas del consorcio. A la hora de negociar y de ganar contratos y licitaciones, le gana incluso a Naraku.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que Kagome y Sesshoumaru se enojaran. Ella no regresaba ni siquiera en vacaciones. A principios de diciembre Sesshoumaru le llamó por teléfono.

SESSHOUMARU: Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

KAGOME: Bien. ¿Y tú?

SESSHOUMARU: La próxima semana es mi examen del doctorado. ¿Vendrás?

KAGOME¿Quieres que vaya?

SESSHOUMARU: No seas tontita. Si no quisiera que vinieras no te diría.

KAGOME¿Ahora hasta tontita soy?

SESSHOUMARU: Estás muy sensible.

KAGOME¿Cómo se supone que debería estar?

SESSHOUMARU: Tierna y cariñosa.

KAGOME: Que curioso que pidas algo que tú no das. ¿Qué día es tu examen?

SESSHOUMARU: El jueves 11 a las 11 a.m. ¿No vendrás desde antes?

KAGOME: No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo. Pero llegaré sin duda alguna.

SESSHOUMARU: Te estaré esperando. Adiós.

KAGOME: Adiós.

Sesshoumaru cortó la llamada y presintió algo malo en el tono de voz de Kagome. Durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos él había aprendido a distinguir sus emociones tanto por las palabras que ella elegía como por la manera de decirlas. Esos casi dos años ambos los habían pasado en abstinencia. Los dos podían estar seguros de ello gracias al gps que Kagome hizo que cargaran.

Sin embargo, antes que otra cosa, Sesshoumaru era un importante hombre de negocios y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer antes de su examen de doctorado y de preocuparse por lo que pasaría con Kagome.

El gobierno de la Ciudad lanzaba una convocatoria abierta para las empresas del país que quisieran invertir en un proyecto de telecomunicaciones. El proyecto consistía en dotar a todas las oficinas de gobierno con la tecnología de 3 servicios en uno, mismo que en otros países del mundo ya había empezado a operar. En realidad, la obra en sí misma no era productiva, pero la empresa que la ganara no obtendría sólo el beneficio de la obra, sino que ganaría mucho prestigio y reconocimiento, por la proyección a nivel mundial.

El rubro de las telecomunicaciones era el fuerte del Consorcio Taisho, pero también del Consorcio de Naraku y él tenía fuerte ventaja. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru sabía manejar muy bien sus cartas y aunque su empresa no fuera tan grande como la de Naraku, tenía posibilidades reales de ganarle.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Naraku tenía ciertas ventajas, a él le gustaba llevar siempre las de ganar. Tenía un as bajo la manga y había llegado el momento de usarlo. La ocasión idónea fue en una reunión internacional de empresarios que se llevaba a cabo en un prestigiado centro de convenciones en el sur de la ciudad. Naraku se acercó directamente a Sesshoumaru. Él sabía que Naraku sólo hablaba de frente y directamente si poseía ventaja.

NARAKU: Sesshoumaru, es un placer saludarte.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo mismo digo Naraku.

NARAKU: Desde un tiempo a la fecha te encargas tú solo del Consorcio. Tu padre y Kagome ya no te ayudan.

SESSHOUMARU: Que observador eres, pero dudo mucho que tu comentario sea una mera observación.

NARAKU: Tan audaz como siempre. Que tu padre ya no se sienta con ánimos de dirigir la empresa que él y tu madre forjaron, puedo entenderlo. Sin embargo, me pregunto qué motivos tendrá Kagome para no querer dirigir el Consorcio contigo.

SESSHOUMARU: Ella está estudiando su doctorado en ciencias.

NARAKU¿Eso es lo que te dijo¿No te parece extraño que haya renunciado a dirigir el consorcio, el cual salvó de la ruina, para irse a estudiar a California?

SESSHOUMARU: No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esos comentarios.

NARAKU¿No entiendes o no quieres entender?

En ese instante saca de la bolsa de su saco una fotografía y se la muestra a Sesshoumaru.

NARAKU: Esa es una foto que le tomaron a tu esposa pocos días antes de que ella se fuera a "estudiar" a California. Como puedes ver la cara del hombre está distorsionada. Me parece muy tierno que él le tome las manos, como suplicándole algo.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso no quiere decir absolutamente nada.

NARAKU: Quizá tengas razón, esa foto aislada por sí sola no dice gran cosa. Pero ¿qué tal si le echas un vistazo a estas? Fueron tomadas hace pocos días.

Las fotos que Sesshoumaru tiene en sus manos, también tienen el rostro distorsionado, pero se ve que la figura del hombre es claramente la misma. En esas fotos, se distingue muy bien a Kagome besándose con ese hombre; otras veces caminando con él de la mano. Y la que pareciera ser más reciente, está ella con un hombre que reconoce como su tutor y está ese hombre del rostro distorsionado dándole unas flores a Kagome y besándola frente a muchas personas. Entre esas personas, está Sango.

SESSHOUMARU¿De dónde sacaste estas fotos?

NARAKU: Ése, fue su examen de doctorado, al cual no fuiste invitado, pero ese hombre sí.

SESSHOUMARU¡Maldito!

NARAKU: Señor Sesshoumaru, le recomiendo que investigue quién es ese hombre, estoy seguro que se llevará una doble sorpresa.

Después de decir eso, Naraku se marchó, dejando a Sesshoumaru lleno de ira. Había conseguido su objetivo: Perturbar emocionalmente a su adversario para ganarle la licitación.


	26. Chapter 26

**Cold-Sesshy:** Jejeje, Naraku es un maldito, pero es para darle sabor al caldo, ya que sin él la historia sería muy plana, tenía que llegar a fastidiar!! Amiga, mil gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!!

**icegirl06**: Ah y eso no es todo, lo más bueno está por venir!! Y Kagome no tiene tanto miedo de que la descubra, por que después de todo él la "engañaba" con Kagura, así que en realidad estarían a mano, pues Kagome no ha tenido sexo con Inuyasha. Muchas gracias amiga!!!!!

**sophia06**: Mil perdones otra vez, es la segunda vez que se me traba la página del fanfiction, no me había pasado antes, cuando quise subir el otro capítulo no pude, pero hoy, si esta cosa me deja, dejaré dos. EHH!!! VIVA!!! Continúa tu fic, no me dejes con la duda!! Como siempre te agradezco por tu apoyo amiga!!!!!!!

**twindpd1**: Ay que chido que te siga gustando, prometo no decepcionarte!!! Gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!!!!

**lizraider**: Perdón, es que no pude el lunes, pero aquí estoy de regreso. Todavía no has visto de lo que es capaz Sesshoumaru. Kagome está completamente confundida la pobre, no sabe a quién de los dos ama. Ahh y si son hermanos o no, sólo descubrirás si continúas leyendo, jejeje, creo que dejo demasiadas interrogantes. Kagome no puede estar embarazada, acuérdate que no ha tenido relaciones ni con su marido, ni menos con Inuyasha, por el contrato, está en total abstinencia, pobre!! Mil gracias amiga por tu apoyo!!

Otra vez perdón, pero esta vez fueron fallas técnicas ajenas a mí, espero que hoy sí me deje subir los dos cap!! GRACIAS!!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 26: La batalla amorosa**

El día del examen de doctorado de Sesshoumaru llegó y Kagome arribó a la ciudad un par de horas antes del mismo. Tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse e irse con su marido. Se saludaron cordialmente, pero no platicaron nada.

Esta vez fue diferente de cuando Sesshoumaru hiciera su examen de maestría. Sesshoumaru hizo gala de su gran personalidad para exponer su tesis, sin embargo, no se veía entusiasmado, no como la ocasión anterior. Por su parte, Kagome también estaba como ausente. Cualquiera que los conociera sabría que no estaban concentrados en el examen, que lo que en realidad querían era estar a solas para poder hablar.

Al concluir el examen le dieron mención honorífica a Sesshoumaru. Kagome se acercó a felicitarlo en primer lugar, pero sólo por protocolo. Se tomaron unas cuantas fotografías juntos y tuvieron que seguir las normas de etiqueta social; ofrecieron una recepción igual que la ocasión anterior y Sesshoumaru y Kagome estuvieron juntos, aparentando alegría.

Al final del día, el señor Taisho les avisó que saldría de viaje a último momento. No quiso que lo fueran a acompañar al aeropuerto. El matrimonio se quedó finalmente a solas. Ninguno de los dos rompía el silencio. Después de una hora de mirarse el uno al otro tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos y emociones, Kagome habló.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru…yo…

SESSHOUMARU: No te lo voy a dar. No hay justificación.

KAGOME¿Por qué no? Ya no me necesitas en el consorcio, tú solo puedes manejarlo mucho mejor que con tu padre y conmigo a tu lado.

SESSHOUMARU: No es justo, no lo voy a aceptar.

KAGOME¿Qué es lo que no te parece justo? Estuve contigo todo el tiempo que me necesitaste para levantar el consorcio. Mira, si es por las acciones, no te preocupes, no me interesan: Renuncio a ellas, no me llevaré absolutamente nada.

SESSHOUMARU: A mí tampoco me interesan tus acciones. Te quiero a ti.

KAGOME: No digas locuras.

SESSHOUMARU: No es ninguna locura. Además no hay ningún motivo para que pidas el divorcio. Jamás te he sido infiel. Ni siquiera en estos dos años en que no nos habíamos visto.

KAGOME¿Por qué no me quieres dar el divorcio Sesshoumaru? Por favor, lleguemos a un acuerdo. No tiene sentido que me retengas a la fuerza, ya no me necesitas para el consorcio.

SESSHOUMARU: Ya te dije que no me interesa el consorcio. ¿Sabes que había una importante licitación que lanzó el Gobierno de la Ciudad? Pues se la dejé a Naraku. De hecho, he perdido todo interés en el consorcio, no pienso volver a ocuparme de él nunca más. Si el precio que tengo que pagar es quedar en bancarrota para que nunca puedas separarte de mi, lo pagaré con gusto.

KAGOME: No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Quieres decir que abandonarás el manejo del consorcio para que yo tenga que retomarlo o de lo contrario dejarás que se vaya a la quiebra¡Es una locura!

SESSHOUMARU: Una de las cláusulas dice claramente que si las empresas de los que ambos somos socios se van la ruina, no podrás interponer nunca una demanda de divorcio y tendrás que quedarte para siempre a mi lado.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru no me hagas esto, no otra vez por favor. No voy a poder resistirlo por segunda vez. Déjame hacer lo que me gusta.

SESSHOUMARU: Házlo entonces, yo no te obligaré a que abandones tu carrera. Pero no me pidas el divorcio.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru ¿qué sucede? Sólo quiero ser libre.

SESSHOUMARU: Te dejé libre todo este tiempo. No te llamé una sola vez y no te pedí que regresaras aunque estabas obligada a hacerlo. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas de que no seré posesivo contigo nunca más?

KAGOME: Tú no me amas.

SESSHOUMARU¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo¿Tú crees que si no me hubiera enamorado de ti habría hecho tantas cosas para que te casaras conmigo¿Tienes idea de cuántas mujeres desprecié antes de que tú aparecieras en mi vida? Además, tú me prometiste que regresarías. ¿Lo recuerdas?

KAGOME: Y lo hice. Aquí estoy.

SESSHOUMARU: Sólo regresas para decirme que quieres dejarme. ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru no me pongas en este predicamento. En realidad, lo que pasa es que él me ha dado su apoyo, me ha alentado a recuperar mis propios sueños y a retomar mi vida. Contigo lo que hice fue sumarme a tus propios planes. Él me da confianza y libertad…

SESSHOUMARU: No me has dado una oportunidad para demostrarte cuánto te amo.

Se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos.

KAGOME¿Qué no te di oportunidad? Pero si estuvimos juntos casi 4 años…

SESSHOUMARU: Eso ya lo sé. No me importa nada. Lo único que quiero es que te quedes a mi lado.

KAGOME: No puedo. Verás. Mi tesis ganó algunos concursos y mis trabajos fueron publicados en revistas con alto puntaje internacional. El Director del Centro me ofreció una plaza como Investigadora. ¡Es lo que toda la vida quise hacer! Por eso quiero que me des el divorcio, para poder dedicarme a eso toda la vida.

SESSHOUMARU: Pues házlo. Dedícate a tus investigaciones, pero a mi lado. No te separes de mí.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru, no puedo, yo le prometí que…

SESSHOUMARU¿Quieres decir que cumplirás tu promesa con él? Para hacer eso entonces tienes que romper la promesa que me hiciste a mí primero.

KAGOME: No entiendes. Yo le prometí, antes de conocerte, que lo esperaría y que estaría con él. Él me esperó, de hecho me ha estado esperando todo este tiempo. Yo le dije que arreglaría esto contigo y que regresaría con él.

SESSHOUMARU¿Estuviste con él antes que conmigo¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? Eso significaría que estamos iguales. En cierto modo sería como si él fuese tu pasado y eso no lo puedo borrar, ni me interesa hacerlo. Pero sé que tú no estás convencida por completo de estar con él.

KAGOME¿Cómo puedes aseverarlo de esa manera?

SESSHOUMARU: Por que te conozco. Has estado hablando titubeante, escogiendo las palabras, para no herirme. Si estuvieras completamente segura de tu decisión, hablarías con aplomo y sin importarte herirme con tus palabras, por crudas que fueran, dirías lo que piensas.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru, yo…

SESSHOUMARU: No digas más. Por el día de hoy ya no te presionaré. Hagamos esto: Déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo y cuánto me importa estar a tu lado. Dame sólo un mes. Si después de ese tiempo decides que ya no quieres estar conmigo, te daré el divorcio.

KAGOME: Pero yo no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo. La plaza no estará esperándome todo el rato. Tengo que regresar y decirles que la acepto, firmar el contrato y hacer muchos papeleos.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso quiere decir que no la aceptaste de inmediato por que estabas considerando que yo te obligaría a quedarte conmigo. Más a mi favor.

KAGOME: Eres un engreído.

SESSHOUMARU: No lo puedes negar, si hubieras estado segura de quedarte allá, no lo habrías pensado dos veces para acepar.

KAGOME: De cualquier manera tengo que regresar.

SESSHOUMARU¿Cuál es la prisa? Nos vamos mañana si quieres. Esta noche me debes algo que hace mucho tiempo no me das.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella mientras hablaba y la tomó por la cintura. Empezó a besarla primero suavemente y poco a poco subió el tono de sus caricias, hasta convertirlas en un torrente de pasión. Kagome estaba dudosa de aceptar a su marido nuevamente, después de todo sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Inuyasha. Él la había respetado todo ese tiempo, pues ella le reiteraba que si era infiel, jamás podría divorciarse de Sesshoumaru. En estos mismos momentos él seguramente estaba pensando en ella y la estaría esperando con ansias. Pero al final terminó cediendo. De cualquier manera, Inuyasha no tenía por qué enterarse, después de todo él no la tenía monitoreada. Estaba un tanto confundida, no sabía si aceptaba a Sesshoumaru por que lo quería o por haber estado tanto tiempo en abstinencia. Lo que era seguro era que ambos tenían una enorme necesidad de descargar sus instintos.

Sesshoumaru la hizo suya suavemente, con delicadeza. La colmó de besos y caricias y llegaron juntos al clímax.

Al día siguiente, a las 11 del día ya estaban en un vuelo a California.

Cuando llegaron a Estados Unidos, apenas iban en el taxi que los llevaría a su casa, cuando sonó el celular de Kagome.

KAGOME: Diga. ¡Hola! Sí, ya estoy aquí. Pues… es algo difícil, vino conmigo, tengo muchas cosas qué explicarte…

SESSHOUMARU¿Es él?

KAGOME: Sí, me pregunta que si eres tú.

SESSHOUMARU: Pásamelo.

KAGOME¿Qué? Dice que quiere hablar contigo. Ok –ella le dio el celular.

SESSHOUMARU: Así que tú eres…Yo soy Sesshoumaru, no puedo decir que sea un placer conocerte y no seré hipócrita. Hay algo que quiero tratar directamente contigo. Así que tú también. ¿Te parece que nos veamos en una hora en el "café bohemio"? Perfecto. Adiós.

KAGOME¿Qué sucede¿Te quedaste de ver con él?

SESSHOUMARU: Es obvio.

KAGOME: Escúchame bien Sesshoumaru. Te concedí el mes que me pediste y estoy dispuesta a estar receptiva a lo que tengas que decir o hacer. Pero nunca te voy a perdonar si te atreves a amenazar a Inuyasha ni mucho menos si le llegas a hacer algo. ¿Está claro?

SESSHOUMARU: Le quitas la emoción. Pero no pensaba intimidarlo o mandarlo a golpear si a eso te referías.

KAGOME¿Qué pensabas hacerle entonces?

SESSHOUMARU: Sólo iba a sobornarlo. No me mires con esa cara. Así podrías ver cuánto te ama en realidad.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha no es del tipo de hombres con los que estás acostumbrado a tratar. Hacer eso no te servirá de nada.

SESSHOUMARU¿Me dejas intentarlo entonces?

KAGOME¡No! No lo voy a poner a prueba si ese es tu plan. Estoy segura de sus sentimientos, no tiene nada que demostrarme y no hay discusión al respecto.

Llegaron a la casa y Jaken y Kaede los recibieron gustosos. A ambos sirvientes les daba gusto ver a sus amos juntos después de tanto tiempo. Kagome decidió quedarse a descansar en la casa y Sesshoumaru fue a encontrarse con su rival.

Sesshoumaru preguntó en el prestigiado café si alguien de nombre Inuyasha estaba esperándolo y le dijeron que sí y lo condujeron a la mesa. En el breve camino, Sesshoumaru pensó que por haber llegado unos minutos antes tendría que esperarlo, pero por lo visto ese tal Inuyasha también estaba ansioso por arreglar todo.

MESERO: Aquí es. ¿Qué le sirvo?

SESSHOUMARU: Un capuchino está bien.

INUYASHA: Así que tú eres Sesshoumaru. Tienes pinta de niño consentido, no esperaba menos de ti.

SESSHOUMARU: Supongo que para alguien como tú debe ser extraño el lujo. Pero dejemos esas nimiedades de lado.

INUYASHA: Me parece bien.

Ambos hombres se habían sorprendido al verse por primera vez a la cara. Sesshoumaru tenía la impresión de estarse viendo al espejo hace cuatro años e Inuyasha creía ver lo que serían sus facciones dentro de poco. Sin duda alguna, en cualquier otra circunstancia, ambos hubiesen tratado de indagar sobre la familia del otro, pues sus rasgos no eran nada comunes. Pero los dos tenían algo más importante en mente: Dejar en claro quién de ellos era el amor de Kagome.

SESSHOUMARU: Inuyasha. ¿Cuánto quieres por olvidarte de mi mujer?

INUYASHA¿De qué demonios estás hablando maldito engreído¡Kagome no es un objeto que puedas comprar¡No la olvidaré nunca ni por todo el dinero del mundo!

SESSHOUMARU: Vaya, por esos bríos con los que te expresas supongo que no importará que suma te ofrezca, no renunciarás a ella.

INUYASHA: El que debe renunciar eres tú. Ya déjala en paz.

SESSHOUMARU: Lamento decirte que no me es posible, puesto que es mi esposa. ¿Pero qué te parecen 3 millones de dólares por dejar de verla?

INUYASHA¡Desgraciado¡Ya te dije que no me interesa el dinero!

Inuyasha tomó violentamente a Sesshoumaru de las solapas de su traje y estaba por tirarle un golpe a la cara, pero Sesshoumaru lo empujó y en ese momento llegaron los meseros.

CAPITÁN DE MESEROS¿Está bien señor¡Saquen a ese tipo!

SESSHOUMARU: Está bien, déjenlo por favor. Sólo estamos jugando.

CAPITÁN DE MESEROS¿Seguro señor?

SESSHOUMARU: Seguro, no hay problema.

Los meseros dejaron a Inuyasha, quien estaba más que furioso y estaba por echársele encima nuevamente a Sesshoumaru.

SESSHOUMARU: Te sugiero que te calmes, de lo contrario no podremos hablar.

INUYASHA: De acuerdo.

SESSHOUMARU: Veo que Kagome te conoce bien. Efectivamente no cediste ante el soborno. Pero lo único que yo quería era hacértelo menos doloroso.

INUYASHA¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

SESSHOUMARU: Estoy perfectamente bien enterado de que te has estado viendo con mi esposa. Pero debes saber que sólo has sido un pasatiempo para ella. Una distracción de sus actividades cotidianas, por así decirlo.

INUYASHA: Estás muy equivocado. El hecho de que se haya casado contigo se debe únicamente a que la obligaste a hacerlo. Amenazaste con hacerle algo a su madre y a Sango. Eso se lo más vil y repugnante que pudiste haber hecho. Al contrario de ti, conmigo ha estado por gusto, yo nunca la he forzado a nada.

SESSHOUMARU: Así que piensas que Kagome vino a California siguiéndote por que está enamorada de ti.

INUYASHA: Así es.

SESSHOUMARU: Pues te digo que el que está muy equivocado eres tú. Ella vino aquí por que la línea de investigación que le gusta está en este lugar. Déjame decirte lo que realmente sucedió. Tú la dejaste antes ya sea por otra mujer o por seguir tus intereses personales. Después de darte cuenta de que el motivo por el que te separaste de ella realmente no valía la pena, decidiste regresar. Pero para tu mala suerte, ella ya estaba conmigo. Entonces, te diste cuenta de que Kagome estaba ansiosa por distraerse de los negocios. Al final, le propusiste venir a aquí y estudiar juntos.

INUYASHA¿Y qué si así fue?

SESSHOUMARU: Debería quedarte claro entonces que ella no te está siguiendo por amor, que lo hizo únicamente por que sintió que podía ser una oportunidad para retomar su carrera.

INUYASHA: Aunque fuera cierto lo que dices, eso no cambia el hecho de que está conmigo por que quiere, no por que la obligué a ello.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso es meramente circunstancial. Si quieres escuchar un consejo te diré que lo mejor es que te retires de una vez, antes de que tu triste realidad te arranque lágrimas que ella no estará para limpiar.

INUYASHA¿Y cuál esa triste realidad según tú?

SESSHOUMARU: Que Kagome no te ama.

INUYASHA: Así que lo que tratas de decirme es que Kagome no me ama a mí, sino que te ama a ti y que yo debería hacerme a un lado.

SESSHOUMARU: Exactamente.

INUYASHA: Pensé que serías más astuto y que idearías una gran estrategia para disuadirme, pero sólo eres un pobre derrotado a quien le gusta alardear. Ahora déjame decirte algo. Ella no te ama. Jamás podrá amar a un machista que la obligó, de la peor manera, a casarse con ella. Tú no la conoces como yo.

SESSHOUMARU: Puede que tengas algo de razón. Pero te equivocas por completo al afirmar que no la conozco y que no me ama. Prueba del amor que nos tenemos y de que sí la conozco es que anoche, después de no habernos visto en casi dos años y a pesar de haber estado contigo todo el tiempo, ella volvió a ser mía.

INUYASHA¡Mientes!

El joven iba nuevamente a abalanzarse sobre Sesshoumaru, pero éste lo detuvo con un gesto.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué pasa¿Toda tu confianza y seguridad en ti mismo son tan fáciles de quebrar? No tiene sentido que te mienta. Si no me crees, puedes revisar tú mismo este aparato, estoy seguro que lo conoces y sabes cómo funciona.

Sesshoumaru sacó de su saco el celular con gps que Kagome le diera, ella tenía uno exactamente igual. Por supuesto Inuyasha sabía cómo usarlo, pues ya había jugado muchas veces con el de Kagome. Rápidamente ingresó a los registros del análisis del aparato y comprobó lo que Sesshoumaru decía.

INUYASHA: Eres un desgraciado. Bien pudiste haberla obligado.

SESSHOUMARU: Si creer eso te hace sentir mejor, está bien. Vive engañado el tiempo que quieras, allá tú.

INUYASHA: Por tu extrema seguridad, pareciera ser que es verdad. Pero estás jugando sucio. Kagome no puede estar conmigo por las cláusulas de tu maldito contrato.

SESSHOUMARU: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Además si quieres recriminarle a alguien sobre esas reglas, reclámale a ella, puesto que ésa en particular, fue insistencia suya.

INUYASHA: Que Kagome accediera a tener sexo contigo no significa gran cosa. Te repito que no la conoces tan bien como yo. Te puedo asegurar que se acostó contigo sólo por que tenía mucho tiempo en abstinencia. No las has visto cómo se pone cuando no puede tener sexo. Pero ya que dices que en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale, te anticipo que estés preparado. Por que no me la vas a quitar.

SESSHOUMARU: Ya lo hice. Ya es mía otra vez. No pasó un solo día de que nos volviéramos a ver y ya la tenía en mi cama otra vez.

INUYASHA: Ahora soy yo el que te dice que si quieres sigas engañándote. A Kagome no le importa sólo el sexo y te lo voy a demostrar. Ella estará de nuevo conmigo y te dejará, esta vez para siempre.

SESSHOUMARU: Sólo inténtalo.

INUYASHA: Ya lo verás, te haré tragar tus palabras.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso quiero verlo.

Los dos hombres dejaron al mismo tiempo un billete sobre la mesa y salieron prácticamente a la vez del café. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, viendo de reojo a Sesshoumaru.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: La última carta, todo o nada**

Sesshoumaru regresó con Kagome a la casa.

KAOGME: ¿Y podría saber sobre qué hablaste con Inuyasha?

SESSHOUMARU: Eso es algo entre él y yo. Tú no tienes por qué enterarte.

Él evadió sus preguntas colmándola de besos. Después del tiempo que habían estado separados los dos se entregaban al placer sin freno de disfrutarse plenamente, de ahogarse en un mar de pasión.

Al día siguiente Kagome tenía que presentarse en el Centro de Investigación. Sesshoumaru la acompañó. Para sorpresa del importante empresario, había alguien charlando confianzudamente con el jefe de Kagome y con otros de sus compañeros de laboratorio.

INUYASHA: Pero esa no fue la mejor parte. A mí me encanta cuando el marido le dice que ella debe buscar su felicidad y como para ella la felicidad está con él y necesita dinero para su enfermedad, se prostituye con los del carguero.

JEFE DE KAGOME: Eres un sádico, ésa es la parte más triste.

ERI: En realidad es la más romántica desde el punto de vista de la joven. Hace todo por el amor de su vida.

YUKA: En eso estoy de acuerdo. Lars Von Trier manejó muy bien esa parte de la película. Pero lo que más me encantó es la actuación de la chica, es fenomenal. ¿Cómo se llama esa actriz?

JEFE DE KAGOME: No me acuerdo.

INUYASHA: Yo tampoco, pero ya llegó Kagome. Amor, ¿tú te acuerdas cómo se llama la actriz de la película "breaking the waves"?

SESSHOUMARU: Se llama Emily Watson "corazón".

En el tiempo que Kagome e Inuyasha llevaban juntos en la Universidad, todos se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a ver a Kagome acompañada de Inuyasha y a pesar de saber que ella estaba casada con otro hombre, terminaron aceptando a Inuyasha como su verdadera pareja. Él estaba jugando sus cartas demostrándole ese hecho a Sesshoumaru al llamar a Kagome "amor" y hacerle notar que habían salido juntos, con todos sus compañeros de laboratorio e incluso con su propio jefe a ver una película. El ambiente se tornó muy tenso con la respuesta sardónica que Sesshoumaru le diera a Inuyasha. Los jóvenes estudiantes se retiraron a sus mesas de trabajo, pues no querían participar de lo que se anunciaba como una disputa. Kagome no sabía dónde meter la cara de vergüenza. Sabía lo temperamentales que ambos eran y que con cualquier nimiedad serían capaces de iniciar una pelea.

KAGOME: ¿Ya viste que ayer publicaron el trabajo de los alemanes?

JEFE DE KAGOME: ¿El del análisis comparativo de los genomas de todas las especies de cianobacterias?

KAGOME: Ese mismo. ¿Tienes unos minutos? Hay algunas cosas interesantes que se derivan de su análisis aunque no lo hayan puesto explícitamente. Creo que podríamos explotar un par de ideas que parece que ellos no tienen claras.

JEFE DE KAGOME: Me parece bien. Vente a mi oficina.

Kagome y su jefe entraron solos a su oficina y se quedaron ahí durante un par de horas. Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se habían quedado solos, pues el resto de los integrantes del laboratorio ya estaban trabajando.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Qué no tienes trabajo que hacer?

INUYASHA: Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Tus empresas se manejan solas? ¿No deberías estar atendiendo tus negocios?

SESSHOUMARU: Eso no te incumbe.

INUYASHA: Bueno, empleando tu misma cortesía, te respondo de la misma manera: no te incumbe.

Sesshoumaru se preguntaba cómo demonios podría deshacerse de la molesta presencia de Inuyasha sin recurrir a la violencia, pues Kagome se lo reprocharía. Pero estaba claro que no podía hacerle nada o ella terminaría odiándolo. Por lo visto ese tipo se había metido en la vida de Kagome completamente, aprovechándose del distanciamiento entre ambos. Vio como él se había sentado con toda la confianza en el lugar de su esposa y estaba usando su computador. Tenía una cuenta propia en él. Parecía que era común que estuviera en su sitio, pues pudo contemplar cómo hacía uso del espacio como si le fuera propio.

Después de un tiempo, que a ambos hombres se les hizo eterno, ella salió de la oficina de su jefe. Kagome pensó ingenuamente que ellos no estarían allí, esperándola, pero para su sorpresa estaban los dos, con una actitud que revelaba sus ganas de liarse a golpes a la menos provocación.

INUYASHA: Linda, que bueno que ya saliste. Muero de hambre. ¿Ya desayunaron?

KAGOME: No, salimos a toda prisa.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Por qué preguntas en plural?

INUYASHA: Ya que vienes con ella, sería de mala educación no invitarte a ti también a desayunar.

SESSHOUMARU: Vaya, para ser un pobre diablo posees las mínimas nociones de educación. Me sorprendes.

Le respondió en un tono cargado de ironía. Inuyasha había entendido que tenía que ganarle a Sesshoumaru en su propio terreno. Kagome no sabía qué hacer, pero con tal de no reñir con ninguno de los dos, accedió a desayunar con ambos.

Los 3 se dirigieron al comedor de la Universidad y desayunaron ahí. A Sesshoumaru no le hacía gracia estar rodeado de todo tipo de personas, se notaba a leguas. Él consideraba a más de la mitad de los que le rodeaban como basura, pero en ese ambiente, sentía que había mucha más basura de lo habitual. Inuyasha quería demostrarle a Kagome que ese hombre menospreciaba a sus semejantes y que no podía ser noble de corazón.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿No podíamos haber ido a un buen restaurante en lugar de esta insulsa cafetería?

INUYASHA: No, no podíamos. Kagome y yo tenemos que regresar a trabajar. Salir del campus, comer y regresar nos tomaría por lo menos dos horas, además de tener que comer a toda prisa. Pero ¿qué pasa contigo, Sesshoumaru? ¿No me digas que este ambiente es demasiado "pobre" para tus refinados gustos? ¿Sientes que no tienes por qué estar aquí?

SESSHOUMARU: No sé qué pretendes, pero no lo lograrás. No me siento a disgusto aquí. Debo decirte que, de hecho, los baños de pueblo son necesarios de vez en cuando.

La declaración de Sesshoumaru dejó boquiabertos tanto a Kagome como a Inuyasha, tanto por lo que significaba como por el tono que empleó para decirlo.

KAGOME: Discúlpeme usted, "gran Señor", por hacerle dar esos baños de pueblo con mi presencia en todas partes.

SESSHOUMARU: Kagome no lo dije por ti.

KAGOME: No trates de suavizarlo, lo has dejado bastante claro.

INUYASHA: No veo objeto en discutir. Si así has sido criado desde que naciste, dudo que vayas a cambiar tu forma de pensar de la noche a la mañana. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿Te puedo ver a la hora de la comida, a solas, Kagome?

KAGOME: No sé…

SESSHOUMARU: Si yo estoy aquí es por que quiero pasar tiempo con mi esposa. Es natural que quiera comer con ella. Kagome es demasiado educada para decirte que no le es posible comer contigo a solas. Además, ¿qué tienes que decirle que su marido no pueda escuchar?

INUYASHA: En realidad, ya que tú la tienes en tu cama todas las noches, para ti solo, pensé que podrías al menos concederme el consuelo de comer solo con ella.

KAGOME: ¿Qué fue lo que Inuyasha dijo, Sesshoumaru?

SESSHOUMARU: Yo…

KAGOME: No puedo creer que me ostentes como si fuera yo un trofeo o como una de tus licitaciones ganadas. Inuyasha, no voy a comer contigo ni con él, con ninguno de los dos. Con su permiso, voy a trabajar.

Kagome se retiró más enojada que nada, dejando solos a los dos hombres.

SESSHOUMARU: ¡Eres un maldito! No tenías por qué haberle dicho nada.

INUYASHA: ¿Por qué no? Tú fuiste quien dijo que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Te dije que no la conocías tan bien como yo. Te puedo asegurar que no tendrás sexo con ella durante un buen tiempo, lo suficiente para que yo la convenza de que yo soy el mejor.

SESSHOUMARU: No cantes victoria tan pronto.

Sesshoumaru se retiró e Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, él había ganado esta mano. Pero además, tenía que rematar. Ya sabía que Kagome estaría enojada y que no comería con él, pero no quería decir que ella decidiera morir de hambre, simplemente comería sola. Él esperó a que ella se fuera a comer y dejó una orquídea encima de su mesa de trabajo y una carta. Cuando la joven regresó de comer, vio el lindo detalle y sonrió dulcemente. Olió el perfume de la flor y abrió el sobre.

KAGOME: "Seguro fue Inuyasha, sabe que adoro las orquídeas. Querida Kagome, perdóname por comportarme de esa manera, pero me saca de mis casillas que ese hombre te utilice en todo momento. Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de la clase de persona que es. Linda, sabes que te amo y que te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Te ama Inuyasha."

Leyó en su mente la misiva y no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro. Ese día terminó de trabajar y se fue a la casa. Sesshoumaru estaba esperándola.

KAGOME: Ya vine, buenas noches.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Te fue bien?

KAGOME: Más o menos. Estoy algo cansada.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Demasiado cansada? ¿No quieres salir a cenar? ¿Solos tú y yo?

KAGOME: ¿Intentas disculparte?

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Tiene algo de malo?

KAGOME: Nada, pero sí estoy algo cansada. Prefiero quedarme en casa. Quisiera descansar.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Mañana entonces?

KAGOME: No sé, no me presiones, ¿sí? Mañana vemos.

Sesshoumaru ya no insistió y Kagome se puso a leer un libro. Después de una hora le dio sueño y quiso ir a dormir. Sesshoumaru que sólo la estaba esperando, también se fue a dormir junto con ella. Pero cuando intentó acercarse, ella lo rechazó.

KAGOME: No esperes que esté muy contenta contigo. Déjame dormir tranquila por favor.

El hombre ya no insistió más.

Al día siguiente Sesshoumaru la volvió a acompañar a su laboratorio e Inuyasha también estaba ahí, esperando a Kagome. Los dos hombres se retaron con la mirada y nuevamente Kagome tuvo que tolerarles sus peleas sutiles. Desayunaron juntos los 3 y nuevamente los dos hombres se lanzaban todo tipo de insultos corteses y amenazas disimuladas.

Sesshoumaru se estaba comportando de lo más amable y gentil con Kagome, pero esto parecía más bien irritarla que complacerla. La invitaba a cenar, salía con ella el fin de semana, se desvivió indagando los lugares más cercanos a donde ella pudiera disfrutar de la calma de la naturaleza que tanto decía que disfrutaba. Todo era en vano, la joven aceptaba salir con él, pero no mostraba mucho entusiasmo que dijéramos. Él se sentía desesperado.

Inuyasha por su parte también hacía gala de todas las finuras con las que se había ganado el corazón de Kagome la primera vez, sin embargo, no obstante sus grandes esfuerzos, la joven no parecía inclinarse por él.

Después de más de 3 semanas, la joven seguía igual de confundida que al inicio. Ninguna de las estrategias empleadas por los dos hombres parecía rendir frutos. Sesshoumaru sabía que pronto se terminaría el plazo que le había pedido a Kagome. Inuyasha ignoraba por completo el acuerdo al que habían llegado Sesshoumaru y Kagome, pues ella nada le había comentado y Sesshoumaru menos. El pobre chico estaba verdaderamente harto de verle la cara todos los días a su odiado rival, no lo soportaba. Llegó a pensar que quizá Sesshoumaru fuera capaz de quedarse a vivir ahí. Esa idea lo traía loco, pues de ser cierta, él ya ni siquiera podría acercarse a Kagome como antes. Inuyasha estaba tan alterado, que cualquier futileza colmaría su paciencia y haría estallar su ira. Si él supiera del trato, sabría que lo más conveniente para él sería continuar con su actitud y que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que Kagome se hartara de tanta deferencia de su marido y lo botara. Pero como era completamente ignorante de la situación, sin más, citó a Sesshoumaru en un sitio poco concurrido del campus.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

INUYASHA: Sesshoumaru tú sabes que no te soporto.

SESSHOUMARU: El sentimiento es mutuo.

INUYASHA: Aun así, tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué te aferras a Kagome?

SESSHOUMARU: Por que la amo.

INUYASHA: Eso no te lo puedo creer. Si de verdad la amas, ¿por qué la has hecho sufrir tanto?

SESSHOUMARU: ¿De qué estás hablando?

INUYASHA: Cuando volvimos a vernos, su voz había cambiado, el brillo en sus ojos se había apagado y ella no mostraba ese entusiasmo por vivir, tan característico de ella. Tuviste que haberlo notado. ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas destrozado la vida de ese modo?

SESSHOUMARU: Claro que noté ese cambio en ella. Por eso es que accedí a que regresara a estudiar.

INUYASHA: Si notaste ese cambio, entonces tienes que haberte dado cuenta también de que cuando regresó hace casi un mes contigo, a pedirte el divorcio ella había logrado recuperar algo de su alegría de antaño.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso es cierto.

INUYASHA: ¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en hacerla infeliz? ¿Si te das cuenta de que estar contigo la hace entristecer, por qué demonios te aferras?

SESSHOUMARU: Ya te lo dije, por que la amo.

INUYASHA: ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Si de verdad la amas, déjala ser feliz!

Inuyasha ya no se contuvo y le tiró un golpe directo al rostro. Lo cual hizo enfurecer a Sesshoumaru, quien le contestó de igual manera e Inuyasha fue a dar dos metros atrás.

SESSHOUMARU: ¿Y tú qué sabes de su felicidad? ¿Crees que estar con un pobre mediocre y perdedor como tú la hará feliz?

INUYASHA: ¡Desgraciado!

Los dos hombres perdieron los estribos y sin más, comenzaron una pelea a puño limpio. Inuyasha se repuso del golpe recibido y de inmediato se lanzó con todo sobre Sesshoumaru. Éste sólo se hizo a un lado e Inuyasha, con el impulso que llevaba se cayó. Pero desde el suelo, le metió el pie a Sesshoumaru y lo tiró también. Antes de que se pudiera poner de pie, se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a tirarle de puñetazos en el rostro. Sesshoumaru rápidamente se recuperó y le detuvo un golpe en seco. Le tiró un derechazo en la boca del estómago y le sacó el aire a Inuyasha, rápidamente lo tiró y se situó ahora él encima y le devolvió los golpes en el rostro.

En ese momento sintió cómo varios hombres llegaron a sujetarlo y los apartaron. Eran los vigilantes de la Universidad.

VIGILANTE 1: ¿Dr. Inuyasha está usted bien?

INUYASHA: Sí, no pasa nada.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha tenían sangre en el rostro y ya se les empezaba a notar la hinchazón.

VIGILANTE 2: Nos lo llevamos para que levante el acta.

INUYASHA: No es necesario, no levantaré el acta.

VIGILANTE 3: Pero Dr. este hombre lo acaba de agredir dentro del campus universitario, esa es una falta grave, mínimo le darían 6 meses de cárcel, sin contar que ya no podría entrar al campus.

INUYASHA: Sólo estábamos jugando. Así está bien.

VIGILANTE 1: ¿Está usted seguro Dr.?

INUYASHA: Claro, no hay problema.

VIGILANTE 2: De cualquier forma, si nos necesita, estaremos por aquí cerca.

INUYASHA: Gracias.

Los vigilantes se marcharon. Inuyasha también había sido un estudiante destacado en su área y también a él le habían ofrecido una plaza como Investigador, por esa razón, le reconocían en el campus como un doctor honorable, aunque apenas acabara de titularse y obtener su plaza.

SESSHOUMARU: Inuyasha, me sorprendes. No sabía que fueras tan buena persona.

INUYASHA: No lo soy, pero no me gusta deberle favores a nadie. De esta manera estamos a mano. Pero no creas que esto se va a quedar así.

SESSHOUMARU: No he sido yo quien ha parado la pelea. Seguimos con esto cuando quieras, no eres rival para mí.

Esto último lo alcanzó a escuchar Kagome, quien llegó corriendo cuando le avisaron que su esposo se estaba peleando con otro hombre cerca de la librería. Los vigilantes se referían como su esposo a Inuyasha, pues los que no sabían la historia completa, consideraban al joven como la pareja de Kagome.

KAGOME: ¿Pero qué demonios tienen en la cabeza? ¿Es que están locos o qué les pasa? Gracias por hacerme quedar en ridículo en toda la Universidad. Todo el mundo estará enterado de que los hombres se pelan a golpes por mí. ¡No saben qué feliz me hacen! Adoro el comportamiento de los mandriles alfa, peleando por su hembra, no saben cómo me encanta. ¡Par de imbéciles!

La joven mujer se dio la vuela, muy molesta y después volvió a verlos de frente, para dirigirse a su marido.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru, te aviso que hoy no llegaré a dormir. Me voy a quedar en la casa de Eri. El teléfono de Eri lo tiene Kaede, por si quieres comprobar lo que digo.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta y se alejó furiosa.

INUYASHA: ¿Qué sientes que no llegue a dormir contigo?

SESSHOUMARU: ¿De qué te alegras, si tampoco estará contigo?

Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda y se marchó. Inuyasha se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo.

Esa noche la pasó Sesshoumaru solo en la casa. Estuvo meditando concienzudamente sobre su relación con Kagome, desde que su padre los presentara en el restaurante árabe hasta la fecha. Ella de primera impresión lo había mirado a los ojos muy fijamente. Él lo interpretó como que le había gustado desde el inicio. Pero ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, no estaba tan seguro de ello. El conocer a Inuyasha le hizo pensar que quizá ella viera en él a su odiado rival. Pensar en ello le dio rabia.

La anciana Kaede lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pues llegó con hielo y con algunos ungüentos.

SESSHOUMARU: No era necesario.

KAEDE: Es lo mismo que me decía cuando era niño. Pero para esto estoy aquí. Déjeme serle útil. Quiero sentir que todavía puedo hacer algo por usted.

Sesshoumaru ya no objetó nada y se dejó cuidar por su fiel sirvienta. La verdad es que era muy buena, nunca supo en qué consistían su remedios, pero siempre le aliviaban el dolor y la hinchazón y los moretones desaparecían rápidamente. Se dejó mimar y por breves instantes se olvidó de pensar en Kagome. Cuando la anciana terminó, recogió todo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, antes de que llegara a la puerta, la voz de su amo se dejó escuchar.

SESSHOUMARU: Gracias.

KAEDE: No tiene nada qué agradecer, para eso me paga. Pero me alegra ver que la influencia de la señora ha dejado huella en usted. Cuídela mucho. Con su permiso.

Era la primera vez en toda la vida, que Sesshoumaru le agradecía. Él siempre tomaba sus atenciones como una obligación.

SESSHOMARU: "La influencia de Kagome sobre mí. Nunca lo había pensado, pero sí he cambiado, gracias a ella. Aunque ella no cambia nada. Cuando la conocí no dejaba por nada del mundo que me acercara. Cuando pensé que finalmente lo había conseguido, le dio por ponerse paranoica y alejarse a toda costa. Ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, a ella pareciera ser que le gusta que me imponga a la fuerza. Pero ese maldito tiene razón, siempre que la obligo, hay algo la pone triste. ¿Quién demonios la entiende? Si actúo con voz de mando, soy un tirano, si la trato bien, pareciera hastiarla. Ahora mismo creo que estoy a punto de perderla y todo a causa de demostrarle mi amor. La única conclusión en concreto que saco es que le gusta que la trate mal y que sea duro con ella, lo cual a su vez de alguna manera la hace infeliz. Maldita sea. Pues si ese es el caso, me jugaré mi última carta. Si eso no funciona, quizá deba pensar en dejarla libre."

Así, lleno de dudas, Sesshoumaru se fue a dormir, con la esperanza puesta en su última carta a jugar.

Al día siguiente no fue por la mañana al laboratorio de Kagome. Cuando ella llegó, sólo vio a Inuyasha esperándola. Fue a desayunar con él y a pesar de que Inuyasha parecía conversar muy animadamente, ella estaba como ausente, pensando que era muy raro que Sesshoumaru le dejara el campo libre a su rival. Pero luego se enojó consigo misma por preocuparse y le siguió la corriente a Inuyasha. Se fue a trabajar y en la noche nuevamente se fue a dormir a casa de Eri. Sesshoumaru no le llamó.

Esa situación se repitió el resto de la semana. Inuyasha a pesar de tener a Kagome nuevamente para él solo, tenía cierta preocupación. Dicen que a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca, pero a los enemigos hay que tenerlos aún más cerca, quizá por eso Inuyasha estaba inquiero, pues desconocía qué estaba haciendo su rival. El martes fue el día en que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se habían liado a golpes, lo cual significaba que sólo el lunes lo habían pasado juntos la pareja. Kagome era muy testaruda y no quería ir a la casa, pero era sábado y ya no tenía ropa limpia en casa de Eri y decidió ir por más. Cuando llegó se encontró con Sesshoumaru, quien parecía listo para salir.

KAGOME: ¿Piensas salir?

SESSHOUMARU: Hoy se cumple el plazo que habíamos fijado.

KAGOME: ¿Y a dónde vas?

SESSHOUMARU: Regreso a México.

Extrañamente, Sesshoumaru estaba empleando su acostumbrado tono de mando y además la trataba con esa rara mezcla de indiferencia y superioridad que ella tanto odiaba.

KAGOME: ¿Te vas sin saber mi respuesta?

SESSHOUMARU: Tú sigues indecisa. No importa cuántas cosas haga, parece que no lograré convencerte.

KAGOME: Así que sin más, al final de cuentas me abandonas. Sabía que no harías nada por mí.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso es lo que tú quieres, ¿no es así? Me dijiste que te dejara hacer lo que te gusta. Bueno, pues eres libre de hacer lo que gustes de ahora en adelante. Firmamos el divorcio de común acuerdo cuando quieras. Recuerda que dijiste que renunciabas a tus acciones.

KAGOME: ¿Así que al final sí te importan más las acciones del consorcio?

SESSHOUMARU: Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿o te vas a retractar?

KAGOME: ¿Qué si me voy a retractar?

SESSHOUMARU: Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme aprovecha ahorita, la próxima vez que nos veamos será frente a todos los abogados y mi padre.

KAGOME: ¿Abogados?

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, abogados. ¿O es que piensas firmar el divorcio sin asesoría legal? Según recuerdo, para firmar el prematrimonial conseguiste al mejor abogado, tan bueno era que le ganó al buffet de mi padre. Nunca entendí bien qué era lo que pretendías llevando un abogado, si los términos y condiciones que te había fijado te beneficiaban mucho. Quizá ahora que ya vamos a separarnos pudieras explicármelo.

KAGOME: Yo…no sé, no recuerdo por qué lo hice.

SESSHOUMARU: Que mal que no lo recuerdes. Sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo. Si no tienes nada que decir me retiro.

KAGOME: ¿Qué si no tengo nada qué decirte?

Kagome toda la conversación se había quedado como petrificada, parecía que no podía creer lo que Sesshoumaru le dijera, parecía estar hablando como entre sueños. Pero justo en ese momento estalló y gritó histéricamente, al mismo tiempo que soltó el llanto.

KAGOME: ¡Sí que tengo algo qué decirte! ¡Qué nunca debí haberme enamorado de ti! ¡Qué soy una idiota por haber confiado otra vez! ¡Qué eres exactamente igual! ¡Qué me dejas justo cuando más siento que no puedo estar sin ti! ¡Qué te odio! ¡Qué…!

Ya no pudo continuar por que los cálidos labios de Sesshoumaru acallaron sus gritos y sus fuertes manos secaron sus lágrimas.

KAGOME: ¡Lárgate! ¡No te estés burlando de mí! ¡Vete ya!

SESSHOUMARU: Linda no llores. Aquí estoy, no me voy a ir. No voy a dejarte. Quiero estar a tu lado siempre, ¡toda la vida!

Sesshoumaru cambió por completo su tono de voz y su actitud, Kagome no paraba de llorar y de gritar.

KAGOME: ¡Estás mintiendo!

SESSHOUMARU: No estoy mintiendo. Mírame a los ojos: Te amo.

KAGOME: ¿De verdad?

SESSHOUMARU: Es verdad. Te amo.

KAGOME: ¿No vas a dejarme?

SESSHOUMARU: Nunca.

KAGOME: ¿Entonces por qué estás vestido como si fueras a salir de viaje y por qué está ahí tu maleta?

SESSHOUMARU: ¡Por qué ya no sabía qué hacer para que te dieras cuenta de que te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti!

KAGOME: ¿Estás diciendo que me engañaste para ver mis sentimientos?

SESSHOUMARU: Así es.

KAGOME: ¡Eres un tramposo!

SESSHOUMARU: ¡Sí y estoy enamorado de la tramposa más grande del mundo!

La cargó y la besó cálidamente.

KAGOME: ¿Pero yo por qué soy tramposa?

SESSHOUMARU: Por que me has hecho sufrir lo indecible haciéndome creer que no me amabas.

KAGOME: Tú empezaste, diciéndome que te casabas conmigo para que te ayudara con tu consorcio.

SESSHOUMARU: No, fuiste tú, contratando abogados y diciendo que no querías tener sexo conmigo.

KAGOME: Que no.

SESSHOUMARU Que sí.

KAGOME: ¡Ya!

SESSHOUMARU: ¡Pues ya!

El gran empresario Sesshoumaru lo había jugado a todo o nada con su última carta. Afortunadamente, para él, Kagome había respondido exactamente como esperaba. De lo contrario hubiera tenido que darle el divorcio a su amada. ¡Sesshoumaru le había ganado a la vida el amor de Kagome en una apuesta desesperada!


	28. Chapter 28

¡Hola a todas! Perdón, hoy me tardé un poco más de lo habitual en la actualización, pero es que modifiqué un poco este capítulo, para introducir algo que me pidieron y quería que no se viera desfasado. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**lizraider**¡Hola! Quería hacerla de emoción y hacer sufrir a Sesshoumaru para que valorara a Kagome, por eso es que Inuyasha estuvo ahí tan insistente que hasta te llegó a hartar, perdón por hacerla tan dramática!!! Y Sesshoumaru tenía que sacar a relucir su casta!!! Ahh, lo de si son hermanos o no, no diré nada al respecto, sólo te diré que estés al pendiente de toda la situación! GRACIAS AMIGA!!!

**sophia06**¡Qué tal! Ahh, ésa era mi intención! Fue con alevosía y ventaja!!! Quería hacerte sufrir para que cuando vieras que finalmente los dos aceptaron su amor abiertamente te diera mucho gusto Ah, Inuyasha, es lo malo de haberlo metido al fic, de plano sí siento re'feo por él, pero coincido contigo, SesshxKag son la neta!!! Estaré muy al pendiente de tu actualización. MIL GRACIAS AMIGA!!!!

** icegirl06:** ¡Hola! Es que quería que no fuera tan obvia la elección de Kagome, que no se adivinara nomás de primera vista!!! Jejeje, que bien conoces a Inuyasha -y a una servidora, de paso- No diré más, pero te aseguro que Inuyasha es un necio. ¡GRACIAS AMIGA!!!

**JENNY LADINO**: Para la hermana: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia. Es muy alentador saber que he logrado captar tu atención y que pude entretetenerte y hacerte pasar un rato agradable con la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Cold-Sesshy**¡Qué tal! No podía faltar una pelea ente esos dos, igual que se la pasan peleando en el anime, aquí no sería la excepción. En efecto, Kagome no sólo es complicada, está loca!!! Pero si no fuera por esa locura, el fic sería muy plano.´ Y lo de Sesshoumaru fue para meterle emoción al asunto, para hacerla cardiaca. Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Muchísimas gracias!!

**JENNY LADINO**¡HOLA! Ay amiga, me emocionan tanto tus comentarios y que hasta hayas sido tan amable de prestarle tu nombre a tu hermana para que me dejara un comentario, no tengo palabras para agradecerte. Sí hay un bebé en esta historia para ellos dos, pero no diré en qué momento, jejeje, soy mala!! Pero sí lo habrá, no puedo dejar sin descendencia a esta linda pareja!! Ahh y yo también odio que Inuyasha se vaya detrás de ella, pero para evitar esa situación, aquí no aparece. Te agradezco de todo corazón por todas tus palabras de apoyo!!!!!!!!

Ahora sí, aquí les dejo este capítulo. Ya nos estamos acercando al final!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Dulce reconciliación.**

Sesshoumaru entonces la tomó de la mano y asió su maleta.

KAGOME¿A dónde vamos?

SESSHOUMARU: Tú guarda silencio y obedece.

Le ordenó en su típico tono de mando y superioridad.

KAGOME: Como me fastidia que me hables así

SESSHOUMARU: Pues te callas y te aguantas, por que así te gusta que te trate.

Selló los labios de su amada con los propios, para evitar la protesta.

Jaken los estaba esperando. Cargó la maleta de su ama y la echó en la cajuela, les abrió la puerta del auto y condujo completamente en silencio.

KAGOME¿A dónde me llevas?

SESSHOUMARU: Te dije que guardes silencio

Le ordenó nuevamente y su semblante se tornó más serio que nunca.

Kagome estaba sumamente extrañada, no entendía nada de nada. Sesshoumaru hizo de todo para demostrarle que la amaba y justo cuando logró que ella le creyera, regresaba a su despótica actitud que tanto odiaba. Eso no lo iba a permitir, por mucho que lo amara no iba a dejar que la tratara como si fuera su empleada. Estaba por abrir la boca para reclamar, cuando justo llegaron a su destino.

SESSHOUMARU: Ven

Le extendió la mano para salir del auto.

Habían llegado a un lujoso hotel. Sesshoumaru se registró en la recepción y un bellboy llevó su maleta. A Kagome le parecía que todo aquello ya lo había vivido, eso de un viaje en el auto con Sesshoumaru ordenándole que guardara silencio, el ascenso en un elevador con un bellboy llevando la maleta de él y todo en silencio. Fue en esos momentos cuando recordó que ella pensaba que su vida carecería de pasión. ¡Quién le iba a decir que si algo le daría a manos llenas Sesshoumaru sería pasión!

El bellboy dejó la maleta en su sitio y Sesshoumaru lo despidió con una propina. Nuevamente, en cuanto cerró la puerta, se lanzó sobre ella. La colmó de besos y la manoseó con tal avidez, que parecía que fuera la primera vez que fuera a hacerla suya.

Pero esta vez justo cuando ella estaba más excitada e iba a desnudarlo, paró las caricias en seco y la cargó en brazos.

Ella no objetó nada, supo que Sesshoumaru estaba jugando a ser el dominante y que le gustaba que ella fuera su dócil esclava, sin protestar ni interrumpir sus caprichos.

La introdujo en el espacioso baño de la habitación. El enorme jacuzzi ya estaba listo. Sesshoumaru la aventó, aunque cuidando de no lastimarla, dentro, con todo y ropa. Él se dio el lujo de quitarse la suya fuera del agua.

Kagome tenía esa sonrisa perversa y llena de lujuria que tanto le encantaba a su marido. Esa mirada se posó sobre el pene erecto de Sesshoumaru, quien se introdujo en el jacuzzi con ella.

Ahora pasó a un ritmo lento, contrastando con el salvajismo del inicio. Le quitó la ropa con dificultad y le abrió las piernas, para situarse en medio de ellas.

KAGOME: Ya sabes que me exasperas con tu lentitud. ¡Házme tuya de una vez!

SESSHOUMARU¡Cállate esclava!

Ordenó con un grito furioso, sus ojos echaban chispas y sus manos la asieron con fuerza.

En castigo por interrumpirlo en su tarea, la mordió muy fuerte, en la coyuntura del cuello y el hombro, dejándole un gran moretón. La salvaje caricia, en lugar de desagradarle, la excitó.

KAGOME¡Ah!

Sesshoumaru se sumergió entonces bajo el agua y comenzó a lamer su sexo. Menos de un minuto duró y salió a respirar, agitado.

Luego la penetró con fuerza y sin delicadeza. Pronto comenzó a embestirla con rudeza. El agua les salpicaba a ambos.

A pesar de los años de casados, nunca lo habían hecho en un jacuzzi, por lo cual ambos se excitaron mucho y muy rápido.

Sesshoumaru empezó a acelerar el ritmo y la vista de los senos de Kagome moviéndose al ritmo que él marcaba bajo el agua lo excitó en extremo.

SESSHOUMARU: Voy a terminar. ¡Hazlo conmigo!

Le ordenó y ella con una sonrisa sensual y llena de lascivia lo obedeció sin ningún esfuerzo.

Ambos terminaron y se abandonaron. Claro que como estaban acostumbrados a agotarse al extremo, estaban exhaustos. De común y corriente se hubieran quedado recostados y su instinto les dictaba relajarse. Los dos se sumieron bajo el agua y como estaban agitados salieron prácticamente enseguida.

Los dos se vieron a la cara, completamente divertidos.

KAGOME: Tonto

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, claro ¿y qué hay de ti?

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

SESSHOUMARU: Linda, quiero que estés conmigo siempre.

KAGOME: Yo quiero estar contigo siempre.

SESSHOUMARU: No vuelvas a hacerme sufrir.

KAGOME: Tú tampoco.

Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad de México, Naraku requería a su secretaria.

NARAKU: Abi, ven enseguida a mi oficina.

ABI: Sí, señor.

NARAKU: Parece ser que todo me ha salido justo como planeé. Pero para asegurarme de que el éxito será completamente mío en el futuro, necesito que hagas un nuevo trabajo para mí.

ABI: Estoy a sus órdenes.

NARAKU: Existe un joven llamado Kohaku, el cual trabaja para mí. Él sólo ha venido a mi oficina en una única ocasión y así debe ser. Necesito de sus servicios y tú serás mi contacto con él.

ABI¿Qué debo hacer?

NARAKU: Este es su número de celular. Lo llamarás y le pedirás que me informe detalladamente sobre la vida de su hermana Sango, su familia y sus amigos, haciendo especial hincapié en su mejor amiga Kagome.

ABI: Por supuesto señor. ¿Alguna manera en particular de informarle?

NARAKU: Él ya sabe cómo hacerlo, tú sólo dale ese mensaje.

ABI¿Alguna otra cosa señor?

NARAKU: Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

ABI: Con su permiso señor.

Kohaku era el hermano menor de Sango. Era un joven muy reservado y callado. Pero cuando su hermana ingresó a la alta sociedad, por ser la prometida de Miroku Takeda, sus miedos e inseguridades se hicieron más patentes. Naraku notó ese miedo y siendo él tan hábil para manejar a las personas, el joven corazón de Kohaku fue fácilmente influenciado por su maldad. Prometiéndole grandes hazañas y logros en el mundo de los negocios. Naraku convenció a Kohaku de trabajar secretamente para él. Los trabajos que le había dejado hasta el momento eran simples y sencillos de cumplir. Le pedía información y algún que otro pequeño favor, como aquella ocasión en la boda de Sango cuando le pidió que le presentara a Kagome. Ahora lo utilizaría para conocer información de primera mano de la familia de uno de sus rivales en el mercado bursátil y para saber cómo iba la relación entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome.

Precisamente en esos momentos, la todavía joven pareja, planeaba su vida futura.

SESSHOUMARU¿Te quedarás para siempre a mi lado?

KAGOME: Sí, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente. Ayer firmé el contrato para mi plaza como investigadora. Supongo que nos veremos en vacaciones, cuando tenga tiempo para ir a México.

SESSHOUMARU: Ese no es inconveniente. Podemos trasladar las Oficinas Centrales del Consorcio aquí a Estados Unidos y manejarlo todo desde aquí.

KAGOME¿Pero y los empleados?

SESSHOUMARU: Por supuesto que nos trasladaríamos con todo y personal. Claro, con aquéllos que estén dispuestos a cambiar de residencia. Sólo tú eres capaz de preocuparte por los empleados en cualquier situación.

KAGOME¿En serio trasladarías las oficinas sólo para estar conmigo?

SESSHOUMARU: Éso es sólo una pequeña parte de lo que podría hacer por ti.

Él la besó tiernamente, sellando su promesa de amor. Kagome al día siguiente aceptó la plaza oficialmente y le asignaron un laboratorio. Ahora ella debía pensar en la manera de comunicarle su decisión a Inuyasha, pero no quería herirlo. Después de todo, el joven se había portado espectacularmente y le había brindado nuevas esperanzas cuando ella se sentía a punto de flaquear. Se armó de valor y lo fue a buscar a su laboratorio.

KAGOME: Hola Inuyasha. ¿Podemos hablar?

INUYASHA: Claro linda, todas las veces que quieras.

Ambos salieron a la cafetería.

KAGOME: Inuyasha, yo…

INUYASHA: No necesitas decírmelo. Te conozco tan bien que me bastó con ver tu cara cuando llegaste al laboratorio para saberlo.

KAGOME: Perdóname por favor…

INUYASHA: No tienes por qué disculparte. Después de todo quizá la culpa haya sido mía por haberme ido y dejarte sola.

KAGOME¿Podemos ser amigos?

INUYASHA: Espero que al menos eso me deje ser el macho posesivo que te conseguiste. Además estamos juntos en la misma Universidad y somos colegas.

KAGOME: Eres tan considerado, la verdad pensé que te enojarías mucho conmigo y que ya no querrías hablarme.

INUYASHA: Lo único que yo quiero es que seas feliz, aunque esa felicidad no sea conmigo.

Kagome se sintió tan afortunada ante las palabras de Inuyasha, por saber que la amaba a tal grado, que no pudo evitar abrazarlo sinceramente. Pero Inuyasha, a pesar de decir que respetaba su felicidad aunque no fuera a su lado, seguía siendo hombre y la deseaba tanto como antes. Su deseo se exacerbaba al saber que ya nunca podría saciarlo y al sentir el cálido contacto con el cuerpo de la joven. Sus firmes senos en su pecho y el acercamiento de sus cuerpos fueron una tentación que no pudo evitar. Estrechó el abrazo, pegándola de la cintura hacia él, permitiendo que ella sintiera su virilidad y sin más la besó apasionadamente. A pesar de estar en público, no recató sus caricias y su mano recorrió ávidamente sus caderas, haciéndola estremecer.

De pronto, la apartó bruscamente de él.

INUYASHA: Discúlpame Kagome, no quiero ser brusco pero tampoco soy de palo. No quiero que sientas que lo traicionas por mí. Evitemos esos acercamientos, por que no sé qué sea capaz de hacer la próxima vez. ¿De acuerdo?

Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y se marchó, sin esperar la respuesta de ella.

KAGOME: "Inuyasha, sigues siendo el hombre temperamental y a la vez noble del que me enamoré perdidamente. Si Sesshoumaru no hubiese llegado a mi vida, no te dejaría ir por nada del mundo."

Claro que Inuyasha era noble y estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella, pero después de 4 años de abstinencia completa por su amor, estaba a punto de estallar. Él era perfectamente consciente del gran éxito que tenía entre las chicas, incluso sus alumnas se le insinuaban, pero él ya no era como cuando iba en la Facultad con Kagome. En esos años aceptaba de buen grado los coqueteos de las mujeres y hasta les permitía ciertos acercamientos; cosa que a Kagome siempre le enfurecía. Pero ahora, cuando logró convencerla de irse a California con él, cambió radicalmente y era de lo más serio con todas las mujeres, para que Kagome estuviera siempre contenta con él y se decidiera a dejar a Sesshoumaru.

En vista de que todo su esfuerzo y dedicación no habían rendido frutos, se dirigió inmediatamente al laboratorio de Kagome.

INUYASHA: Hola Yuka. ¿Cómo estás¿Tienes tiempo de tomar un café conmigo?

YUKA: Claro, pero Kagome todavía no llega.

INUYASHA: Solos, tú y yo. En mi departamento.

YUKA: Pero Kagome…

INUYASHA: Ella está casada y no se molestará contigo. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Inuyasha había cuidado muy bien que su conversación no fuera escuchada por nadie, para que la chica no se sintiera cohibida. Él se había fijado muy bien que siempre que iba a ver a Kagome, Yuka, una de las mejores amigas de Kagome, lo miraba insistentemente. A él le agradaba que lo admiraran y ahora que Kagome lo había rechazado no tenía por qué restringirse.

YUKA: Estoy corriendo un gel y todavía no sale.

INUYASHA: Pues luego lo corres desde el inicio.

Le tomó la mano y le lanzó una de sus miradas conquistadoras, de las que difícilmente se resistían las mujeres.

YUKA: De acuerdo, vamos.

La chica se fue felizmente con el doctor Inuyasha a su departamento. Él ni siquiera le sirvió el café. Apenas había cerrado la puerta y la llenó de besos apasionados que ella correspondió plenamente. Pronto la llevó a su recámara, de donde no salieron en toda la tarde. Al anochecer, ambos ya tenían bastante hambre.

INUYASHA¿Quieres ir a cenar?

YUKA: Sí, muero de hambre.

Los dos fueron a un restaurante de comida china.

INUYASHA: Yuka¿quieres ser mi novia?

YUKA: Claro que quiero ser tu novia, siempre me has gustado mucho. Pero ¿y Kagome?

INUYASHA: Ya te dije que ella está casada. Esa carita de chismosa me dice que te quieres enterar bien¿verdad?

Inuyasha le contó su historia con la mujer que tanto amó y cuál había sido el desenlace. La chica primero se indignó al darse cuenta de que la estaba usando para consolarse con ella, pero él le propuso que intentaran estar juntos. La chica se conmovió por su sinceridad y aceptó. Al final de cuentas los dos eran adultos y eran conscientes de sus actos. Después de cenar regresaron al departamento de Inuyasha y no durmieron en toda la noche.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Taisho.

SESSHOUMARU: Kagome voy a tener que dejarte unos días, para organizar todo y mudar las oficinas a aquí.

KAGOME: Está bien, supongo que no hay remedio.

SESSHOUMARU: No te pongas triste, sólo será por un tiempo. Después regresaré y ya no me iré de tu lado.

KAGOME: De acuerdo. Por cierto, las próximas vacaciones podríamos ir a México, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó. Los dos pasaron la noche abrazados dulcemente.

Mientras tanto, en México, Inu no Taisho había ido a hacer una visita a cierta mujer.

TAISHO: Izayoi.

IZAYOI: Habíamos quedado en que ninguno de los dos nos volveríamos a buscar, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

TAISHO: Eso era por que yo no sabía que estabas embarazada. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

IZAYOI: No tiene sentido cuestionarme el pasado.

TAISHO: Claro que tiene sentido, debes haber pasado momentos muy difíciles. Además, él tenía derecho a tener un padre.

El señor Taisho ya no pudo continuar por que Izayoi tuvo un ataque de tos y se desplomó al suelo. Taisho rápidamente llamó a una ambulancia e Izayoi fue internada.

Desafortunadamente, ella padecía una enfermedad terrible: tuberculosis. Como era muy pobre, no contaba con recursos económicos para tratarse y la enfermedad fue devorándola. Tampoco quiso decirle nada a Inuyasha, para que él no interrumpiera su carrera. Pero por no haberse tratado, estaba en las últimas. Cuando llegó al hospital, uno de los más prestigiados, situado al sur de la Ciudad, le quedaban pocas horas de vida. Sus últimos momentos los pasó al lado del hombre al que una vez amara.

IZAYOI: Por favor, prométeme que nunca le dirás nada a Inuyasha.

TAISHO¿Pero por qué? No tiene sentido seguirlo ocultando.

IZAYOI: Él ya está grande, si alguna vez te necesitó, fue de niño. Ahora no tiene sentido que él se entere de lo que hice en mi juventud.

TAISHO¿Estás segura?

IZAYOI: Por favor…

Fueron sus últimas palabras y expiró. Inu no Taisho se encargó de todos los gastos. Pidió que avisaran a Inuyasha pero que no le dijeran quién se había hecho cargo, que dijeran que ella había pagado todo.

La noticia del fallecimiento de su madre, desmoralizó completamente a Inuyasha, quien tenía la esperanza de poder brindarle una mejor calidad de vida ahora que ya era Investigador de una prestigiada Universidad. Yuka lo acompañó a México al funeral y al entierro. Ellos dos fueron los únicos asistentes. Inuyasha se sentía terriblemente, pero Yuka estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Gracias a esa terrible desgracia, se consolidaron muy pronto como una pareja muy unida y estable. Después de unos días, regresaron a California. Inuyasha no le dijo nada a Kagome del fallecimiento de su madre y le pidió a Yuka que no comentara nada con nadie.

El tiempo pasó y las Oficinas Centrales del Consorcio Taisho ya estaban instaladas en California, pero el señor Taisho no quiso irse con Sesshoumaru y Kagome y le transfirió todas sus acciones a su hijo, dejándole ya por completo el control y el poder.

Pronto llegó el verano y Sesshoumaru se tomó unos días para pasarlos con Kagome. Ambos fueron a México.

Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto, ella lo condujo, sin decirle nada sobre el lugar al que irían, las afueras de la Ciudad.

Tomaron la autopista a Cuernavaca y 30 minutos después una las desviaciones. Kagome despidió al chofer del taxi y bajaron en lo que a Sesshoumaru le pareció un lugar desolado.

KAGOME: Ven, ven conmigo.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó caminando unos cuantos metros hasta que llegaron a una casa. Ella sacó unas llaves y lo condujo dentro.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué hacemos aquí?

KAGOME¿No te gusta?

Era una linda casa, estaba situada muy cerca de un poblado pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no hubiese muchas casas alrededor. La zona era boscosa y templada, desde la casa podían contemplarse extensas zonas verdes y algunos campos de cultivo. Era muy tranquila. El jardín tenía flores poco comunes y también algunos árboles raros. Ella lo llevó al interior de la casa, era amplia, aunque no era gran cosa comparada con la mansión o con la casa de California. La decoración del interior era predominantemente rústica, pero con leves toques de elegancia y modernidad. La sala estaba bastante bien iluminada y tenía unos cómodos sillones, un lindo sitio para descansar. El comedor era de los elementos que proveían modernidad, pues los asientos era alargados y respaldos curvos, además se notaba que estaba tallado en fina madera. El estudio era completamente rústico, con varios libreros oliendo a pino y una mesa muy acorde con la decoración, también estaba bastante bien iluminado. Después lo llevó a una sala amplia, toda tapizada de fina duela y con grandes espejos, también tenía una pared completa de cristal, por donde entraba mucha luz, tenía persianas para cuando quisiera oscurecerse. Parecía una especie de sitio para practicar danza. Aunque también tenía un mullido sillón, que se veía bastante cómodo e invitaba a cualquiera a sentarse. Había también esa sala una enorme pantalla de plasma y un equipo de sonido, era todo lo que había, al final de la sala. El resto estaba despejado.

Después le mostró la cocina, que se veía muy acogedora. Las recámaras se las mostró hasta el final.

SESSHOUMARU: Sinceramente no entiendo qué hacemos aquí. Parece como si fueras una vendedora y quisieras que fuera tu cliente.

KAGOME: Esta es mi casa.

SESSHOUMARU: Linda, tienes la casa de las Lomas, tenemos una casa de verano en Cuernavaca, en una de las mejores zonas, además está la casa de California…

KAGOME: Sí, pero esta es mía, yo escogí el lugar y compré el terreno hace muchos años, cuando estaba en los primeros semestres de la carrera. Aunque apenas hace poco, con el dinero de la beca de la maestría y del doctorado empecé a construir.

SESSHOUMARU¿Cómo es que pudiste tener esta propiedad sin que me enterara?

KAGOME: Por que no había escrituras. Cuando compré eran terrenos ejidales y por lo tanto no había papeles que acreditaran la propiedad. Sango conserva toda la papelería, para que tú no te enteraras, además de que ella me ayudó a supervisar la obra.

SESSHOUMARU: Espera un momento, si tenías este terreno, quiere decir que cuando te dejé sin nada hubieras podido venderlo. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Te hubiera dado respiro por algunos meses.

KAGOME¿Tú por qué crees?

SESSHOUMARU¡No lo puedo creer¿No hubiera sido más sencillo aceptarme desde el inicio que…¿Estabas viendo hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por ti?

KAGOME: Sí, así es.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y dices que no eres tramposa?

KAGOME: Mira quién habla. Tú nunca dijiste abiertamente que me amaras, si lo hubieras hecho, no hubiéramos pasado tantas cosas. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta?

SESSHOUMARU: No tengo ropa cómoda.

KAGOME: Ya sabía que me dirías algo así, por eso te tengo todo un guardarropa apropiado para el lugar en la recámara. En el clóset tienes mucho de dónde escoger, cámbiate en lo que yo preparo algo para comer.

SESSHOUMARU: No necesitas hacer eso.

KAGOME: Yo quiero hacerlo, además a donde vamos no hay comida, tenemos que llevar la nuestra.

Cuando Sesshoumaru bajó, con un conjunto deportivo que le sentaba excelentemente bien, Kagome ya tenía preparada la comida, tenía listas las bicicletas y lo estaba esperando con una enorme sonrisa.

La pareja parecían recién casados, a pesar de tener ya 8 años de matrimonio. Por fin compartían su vida abiertamente y sin reservas. Ambos estaban felices. Ella lo condujo por una ruta ciclista e iba riéndose con él todo el camino. Pronto llegaron al lugar que ella deseaba: una zona natural protegida, en medio de unos enormes cerros había una laguna rodeada por bosque.

El esfuerzo de subir el cerro en bicicleta los hizo sudar y además les abrió el apetito. Kagome sacó el almuerzo que había preparado y los dos comieron y platicaron.

SESSHOUMARU: Nunca había hecho tal cosa. Es muy divertido y se siente uno muy libre. Este lugar es muy hermoso, me hace entender por qué te gusta la biología.

KAGOME¿Verdad que se siente muy bien? A mí me encantó este lugar, por eso compré aquí. Es un lugar magnífico, muy tranquilo y con mucha vegetación, uno se libera de esa sensación de encierro que pareciera predominar en la Ciudad. ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

SESSHOUMARU: Me da tanto gusto verte feliz y tan habladora. Por supuesto que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

KAGOME¿Cuándo los dos nos retiremos de nuestras actividades, podemos vivir aquí? Sería feliz de envejecer a tu lado en este lugar.

SESSHOUMARU: Si eso te hace feliz, también yo seré feliz. Pero falta mucho para que eso pase, así que por el momento no hablemos de la vejez.

KAGOME: Me gusta hacer planes a futuro.

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, me doy cuenta de ello. Pusiste todas tus esperanzas en el futuro en esa casa¿cierto?

KAGOME: Sí.

SESSHOUMARU¿Te puedo preguntar algo que siempre quise saber?

KAGOME: Claro amor.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué te hizo tu hermana para que la odiaras? Fue muy conveniente que no te importara, por que Naraku no pudo manipularte usándola. Sin embargo, siempre te he visto como una mujer tan inocente y tan generosa, hasta con tus empleados, que se me hace muy difícil que puedas odiar a alguien y más tratándose de una hermana tuya.

KAGOME: Era eso, sabía que un día me lo preguntarías. Kikyou era 8 años más grande que yo. Pero ella no fue como el común de las hermanas, nunca me ayudó en nada y siempre parecía tenerme envidia. Agarraba mis cosas pero no le gustaba que yo agarrara las suyas. Me pegaba, siempre he sido delgada y muy débil, hasta que entré a gimnasia, hace algunos años, pero ella abusaba de eso.

SESSHOUMARU: Entiendo, pero no me parece motivo suficiente para que permitieras que Naraku la torturara de esa manera. Cuando pienso en el terrible sufrimiento que debió pasar en manos de ese hombre me da calosfríos.

KAGOME: Supongo que tienes razón. No espero que me entiendas muy bien, después de todo tú has sido rico toda tu vida y no has padecido nada. Pero en mi casa éramos muy pobres. Ella estudió una carrera técnica, gracias a mi madre y le fue más o menos bien. Aportaba dinero a la casa y se sentía que podía mandar sobre los demás. Tú sabes que yo soy muy rebelde, así que nunca me dejé de ella. Me llegó a correr de la casa y además me echó en cara que yo comía gracias a ella. Alguna vez le contesté y nos liamos a golpes, yo no le pegaba fuerte, no la quería lastimar de verdad, pero ella a mí sí. Un día ya no aguanté y agarré un cuchillo, mi madre se interpuso y ya no continuamos la pelea. Ella se fue de la casa después de eso, con mi padre.

SESSHOUMARU¿Vive tu padre todavía?

KAGOME: Sí y también lo odio. Los dos tienen el mismo carácter, son exactamente igual. Después de eso yo seguí estudiando, pero me mudé cerca de la Universidad, por que me quedaba muy lejos. Apenas si me podía mantener yo sola, no tenía dinero para darle a mi madre. A veces la visitaba. En una de esas visitas me contó que ella iba a casa de mi hermana, a trabajar ahí, por que en la casa no tenía trabajo, pero tampoco ahí había. Como no tenía trabajo, no tenía dinero para comprar comida y un día se la pasó entero sin comer. En la noche se escuchaba el ruido de su estómago. Mi hermana le preguntó que si no había comido y ella le contestó que no, pero no le dio nada de comer. Quizá sea algo tonto que ella y yo nos hayamos peleado sin gran motivo, pero no tenía por qué desquitarse con mi madre.

SESSHOUMARU¿Aun así te parece motivo suficiente para odiarla a tal grado?

KAGOME: A decir verdad pensé que cuando se muriera yo podría liberarme de esa molestia que sentía sólo de escuchar pronunciar su nombre, pero eso nunca pasó.

SESSHOUMARU: Quizá sea momento de que la perdones.

KAGOME: Puede que tengas razón. Aunque a decir verdad jamás imaginé que tú fueras capaz de decirme algo así.

SESSHOUMARU: Que yo sea "rico" no quiere decir que no haya padecido nada, como tú afirmas. Si yo no hubiera sido capaz de perdonar a mi padre, no hubiera podido continuar.

KAGOME¿Y tú que tienes que perdonarle a tu padre? Lo que yo he visto es que un hombre de conducta intachable.

SESSHOUMARU: Esa fue justamente la imagen que siempre tuve de él. Pero de pequeño, ni siquiera recuerdo cuántos años tenía, tendría 2 o 3 años, mi madre y mi padre estuvieron a punto de divorciarse. Yo no entendí muy bien por qué discutían, pero con el paso de los años lo fui entendiendo. Mi madre nunca le perdonó una infidelidad, desconozco si ha mantenido a esa amante en secreto, pero cuando vi a Inuyasha mis dudas se convirtieron en certidumbre.

KAGOME¿Quieres decir que…?

SESSHOUMARU: Es obvio, heredó los rasgos masculinos tan característicos de los Taisho. ¿No me digas que nunca te preguntaste nada sobre nuestro parecido?

KAGOME: Pensé que era sólo mera coincidencia, no imaginé que fueran parientes, ni mucho menos hermanos.

SESSHOUMARU: Maldije el momento en el que resultó ser tu ex novio. Para que mi padre haya tenido un hijo con otra mujer es que no fue una aventura cualquiera lo que tuvo.

KAGOME: Yo…no sé qué decirte.

SESSHOUMARU: No es necesario que digas nada, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Pero si no hubiese perdonado a mi padre, no hubiese sido capaz ni de verle la cara a Inuyasha.

Kagome no sabía qué decirle a Sesshoumaru, jamás hubiera deseado que conociera a su medio hermano en semejantes circunstancias, pero ya no podía cambiar las cosas. Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron de regreso a la casa de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru y Kagome finalmente eran una pareja feliz y muy unida. Pasaron un par de días más en esa casa y después se fueron a Cancún, donde estuvieron una semana y después regresaron a California, ya que Sesshoumaru debía dirigir el Consorcio.

Kouga y Ayame; Sango y Miroku; Inuyasha y Yuka; Sesshoumaru y Kagome. Parecía que había mucho amor. Pero a pesar de esa felicidad, había alguien que tenía la necesidad de hacer sufrir a otros para ser feliz.

NARAKU: "Kohaku ha hecho un gran trabajo. Esta información me será muy útil. Taisho, me las vas a pagar muy pronto, esa mujer debería haber sido mía, jamás tuya."


	29. Chapter 29

**JENNY LADINO**¡Hola! Sí, tu hermana me dijo que eras tú, te agradezco mucho por leer la historia y me alegra que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme tu comentario. Arigato!!!

**JENNY LADINO**: Ay qué linda por prestarle tu cuenta a tu hermanita y que bien que no la dejes leer esas partes, no quiero pervertirla tan joven, jejje. Sé que la hice mucho de emoción para que los dos aceptaran abiertamente su amor, pero pues así le da uno sabor a la historia, aunque eso sí, admito que me pasé de dramática. Lo del bebé sí habrá, pero no sé cuando, . Ay, no odies a Naraku por ser bonito, ah¿no, verdad? Pero es que sin Naraku la historia no sería la misam, tiene que fastidiarlos ése es su papel en la vida. Gracias por dejar leer el fic a tu hermanita. Prometo poner otro fic de esta pareja muy pronto. GRACIAS AMIGA!!!

**Cold-Sesshy**: Sí sé que forman una pareja rara, como que uno no se imagina a Inuyasha de pareja con una de las amigas de Kagome, pero en definitiva su otra pareja alternativa sólo entró a la historia para morir en manos de Naraku y no quise dejarlo solo, pobrecito. Además, Yuka no le hizo el feo. Y pues Kagome es un caso perdido, pero te aseguro que su locura no terminará ahí!!! Naraku es otro enamorado de Kagome, pero él la ama a su manera, muy loca también!!! Sí, este fic ya lo tenía escrito, pero generalmente aunque lo vaya escribiendo, procuro actualizar diariamente, para no perder su atención. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!

**twindpd1**¡Amiga! No sabes cuánto te agradezco que siempre me dejes tu comentario, me hace tan feliz que sigas la historia. Eres bien linda.¡ARIGATO GOSAIMASU!!

**sophia06**: Claro, esa parte del capítulo fue modificada especialmente atendiendo tu sugerencia!!! El bebé tendrá que esperar un poquito, no diré cuándo ni en qué momento aparecerá, pero sí habrá un lindo bebé!!!!!! Ay, no odies a Naraku, es el que le da sabor a la historia, el que hace que sus vidas no sean color de rosa!!! Maldito infeliz, es que se lo gana a pulso el desgraciado, pero creo que eso es justamente lo que lo hace tan él!!! Estaré al pendiente de tu fic!!! Espero que te sean leves tus actividades, al menos que te sean menos pesadas!!! Ah, pero no te preocupes por levantarte tarde, mejor piensa en lo chido que es descansar¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS AMIGA!!!

**icegirl06**: Sí, la hice muy cansada para que se supiera finalmente lo de kk, pero es que así ya sabe mejor, no crees?? Ah, Inuyasha, pobrecito, no quería dejarlo solito, menos mal que al menos Yuka le hizo compañía!!! Y Sesshoumaru y Kagome ya era hora de que esos dos finalmente pudieran estar juntos sin andarle haciendo tanto al cuento, ya hasta me habían caído gordos ¬¬ Naraku, pues no podía fallar en hacer su aparición, después de todo, aunque le dijo de Inuyasha a Sesshoumaru, de alguna manera sirvió para que Kagome y él estuvieran más unidos que antes. MIL GRACIAS AMIGA!!!!!!

**lizraider**: Hola!! Claro que lo llevaré hasta el final, espero seguir teniéndote a la expectativa con estos últimos capítulos!!! Aunque Sesshoumaru y Kagome tardaron para contentarse, al final ya están juntos!!!! Por supuesto que Naraku tenía que llegar a meter su cuchara, no puede ver a nadie feliz!!!! Como adoro a ese maldito infeliz desgraciado de primera!!!!!!!!!! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO AMIGA!!!!!!!!!

Ahora sí, les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten. BESOS!!!!**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Naraku: un hombre que no sabe jugar limpio.**

El tiempo transcurrió y se convirtió en meses. Kagome pronto cumpliría 32 años y Sesshoumaru 34. La pareja había decidido celebrar los cumpleaños en la casa que Kagome había construido. Se irían desde una semana antes. Kagome era muy feliz haciendo su trabajo. Sesshoumaru era feliz de ver a Kagome contenta y tenerla a su lado, pero el hecho de mantener las Oficinas Centrales del Consorcio lejos del lugar donde operaban las empresas requería de mucho más trabajo y coordinación; él tenía que trabajar muchas más horas de lo que antes trabajaba. Como Kagome era verdaderamente apasionada de su carrera, también le dedicaba muchas horas extras a su trabajo. Su vida en pareja prácticamente se había reducido a las horas que pasaban juntos en las noches y los domingos. Pero ellos eran felices de haber logrado compaginar sus vidas, aunque tuvieran tan poco tiempo para los dos. Por esa razón, habían decidido celebrar sus cumpleaños en una fecha intermedia entre ambos y tomarse una semana de vacaciones.

Un par de días antes de que se cumpliera la fecha que ambos habían acordado para salir a México, surgió un imprevisto.

SESSHOUMARU: Hoy llegaste temprano. ¿Tienes mucho esperándome?

KAGOME: No, dos horas nada más.

SESSHOUMARU: Me hubieras llamado.

KAGOME: Quería sorprenderte. ¿Vamos a cenar?

SESSHOUMARU: Lo siento, pero no puedo, traje algunos informes que tengo que analizar. Mañana habrá una reunión con los socios.

KAGOME¿Otra? Pero si habías planeado las reuniones para que ya en estos días sólo te dedicaras a arreglar los pendientes.

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, pero tenemos un problema con la empresa televisiva. Al parecer Naraku está adueñándose de la televisión privada. Ginta y Hakaku eran los encargados de ganar una de las franquicias para transmitir la tv europea, pero Naraku se las ganó.

KAGOME¡Pero si él ya tiene la tv estadounidense! Precisamente por eso es que nos fuimos sobre la europea, para que no hubiese competencia.

SESSHOUMARU: Pues ya ves hasta donde llega la ambición de ese hombre. Por más que tratamos de explorar nuevos mercados y de no competir con él, no cesa en su afán de expansión. No podemos perder ese mercado. Taromaru había pensado en que podríamos tratar de comprar alguna franquicia de tv asiática, que no está nada explotada en México, pero no creo que eso sea la solución. Naraku nos está retando abiertamente y lo que quiere hacer es ganar todos los espacios privados, dejarnos fuera de la competencia y al final absorber nuestra empresa televisiva. Así que habrá que realizar algunas juntas extraordinarias, para tratar hacerle frente.

KAGOME: Pero eso significa que no nos vamos a poder salir como ya teníamos planeado.

SESSHOUMARU: De ninguna manera. Tú saldrás como ya lo teníamos previsto. Si yo no puedo salir justamente el día que habíamos fijado, saldré con uno o dos días de retraso, pero saldré.

KAGOME: No, yo quiero irme junto contigo, te esperaré.

SESSHOUMARU: No Kagome, ya nos ha pasado en otras ocasiones. Por alguna razón yo no puedo salir en la fecha exacta, tú me esperas y al final de cuentas algo te surge a ti y luego ya no podemos salir. En esta ocasión saldremos aunque cada quien tenga que salir en días diferentes. Nos vemos en tu casa.

KAGOME: Está bien, tienes razón. Cuando me ven en el laboratorio algo surge, algún proyecto o algún estudiante quiere revisar algo y luego ya no podemos salir. Te esperaré en nuestra casa.

Sesshoumaru sonrió ante el énfasis con que Kagome recalcó nuestra casa, la abrazó y la besó. Ambos se fueron a la cama, pero ninguno durmió. Kagome estaba leyendo un libro y Sesshoumaru se había llevado el portátil y estaba trabajando. Se había hecho costumbre que muchas noches las pasaran así, trabajando cada quien en lo suyo. Pero eran felices de poder estar juntos.

El día en que ambos habían planeado salir Sesshoumaru tenía otra junta, por lo que Kagome partió sola. Ambos se reunirían en la casa de campo que Kagome había construido. Una vez que llegó a México Kagome tendría que pasar un par de días sola, esperando a que Sesshoumaru se desocupara. Decidió llamarle a Sango e invitarla a ir con ella.

KAGOME: Hola. ¿Kohaku¿Por qué estás contestando el celular de Sango? Ah, ya veo. Sí, dile que me llame en cuanto se desocupe. Que voy a estar sola en la casa de campo. A ver si puede venir conmigo. Bueno, nos vemos.

Kagome tomó un taxi y se fue a la casa de campo, esperando que su amiga la llamara en el camino y rogando por que Sesshoumaru se desocupara pronto. Entre tanto, en la mansión de los Takeda.

SANGO¿Sonó mi celular?

KOHAKU: Sí, como te estabas bañando contesté por ti.

SANGO: Ah, gracias Kohaku. ¿Quién era?

KOHAKU: Era Kagome.

SANGO¿Y qué te dijo?

KOHAKU: Que le llamaras en cuanto pudieras.

En esos momentos llegó Miroku.

MIROKU¿Estás lista amor¡Vámonos!

SANGO: Sí, claro. Gracias Kohaku, me alegra que puedas quedarte y jugar con Shipo, no me gusta dejarlo con la servidumbre, es bueno que siempre mantenga contacto con su familia, es más humano.

KOHAKU: Yo lo hago con gusto hermana. Me divierto mucho con Shipo.

Shipo entró en esos momentos y cuando vio a su madre y a su padre listos para salir, casi se puso a llorar.

SHIPO¡Yo quiero ir!

KOHAKU: Pero entonces si tú te vas¿con quién voy a jugar yo?

SHIPO¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

KOHAKU¡Claro!

MIROKU: Bueno, nos vemos. ¡Pórtense bien!

La joven pareja de esposos salió. A Sango, en su prisa por salir a disfrutar con su esposo, se le olvidó el celular y el recado escueto que Kohaku le diera de Kagome. Como ella comúnmente le avisaba cuando venía de visita a México no imaginó que estuviera en la Ciudad y pensó en llamarle en la noche, cuando regresara.

SHIPO¿Jugamos un nuevo juego de PS¡Me lo acaba de comprar mi papá!

KOHAKU: Sí, claro. Prende el aparato de una vez, mientras voy al baño.

SHIPO¡Sí!

Mientras el pequeño Shipo prendía la consola de video juegos, Kohaku hacía una llamada desde su celular.

KOHAKU¿Abi? Dile urgentemente al señor Naraku que Kagome está en la casa de campo. Le llamó a mi hermana para que le hiciera compañía, pero ella salió con Miroku. Eso es todo.

SHIPO¡Ya está¡Apúrate!

KOHAKU¡Sí, ya voy!

Mientras tanto, Naraku recibía el mensaje de Kohaku.

NARAKU: "Esta es la oportunidad de oro que estaba esperando. Kohaku, has sabido hacer muy bien tu trabajo."

En la casa de campo, Kagome estaba bastante aburrida.

KAGOME: "Que raro que Sango no me marque. Ya le volví a llamar y no me contesta. A lo mejor dejó olvidado el celular en algún lugar. Saldré a comprar algo de carne, tengo ganas de hacer una parrillada."

Con esa idea en mente, Kagome salió a hacer sus compras al pueblo.

En California, en las Oficinas Centrales del Consorcio Taisho.

SESSHOUMARU: Creo que es buena tu idea Taromaru, pero además de conseguir la franquicia de la tv asiática, tenemos que dar la batalla por la tv estadounidense. Naraku nos ha declarado la guerra abiertamente y le tenemos que responder.

GINTA: Yo creo que por el momento nos conviene ser prudentes y buscar los mercados que no han sido explotados, como hasta hoy.

KOUGA: Es lo más conveniente, todavía no tenemos una estrategia para competir contra Naraku.

TAROMARU: En total acuerdo.

HAKAKU: Yo también.

JIGENJI: Y yo.

SESSHOUMARU: Pero no podemos estar siempre a la defensiva, si queremos ganar tenemos que atacar.

Sesshoumaru era muy hábil para convencer a sus socios, pero había ocasiones en las que todos estaban muy renuentes ante sus iniciativas. A veces le costaba varias reuniones, pero al final conseguía su objetivo. Parecía ser que esta sería una de esas ocasiones.

En México, Kagome regresaba felizmente a la casa. Bajó de su bicicleta y sacó sus llaves para abrir. Dejó la bicicleta en el jardín y se llevó la carne a la cocina. Abrió normalmente la puerta de la entrada principal, pero al ver una conocida figura masculina, dejó caer estrepitosamente la carne y las cosas que acababa de comprar.

KAGOME¡Naraku!

Kagome sintió como si el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies y como si estuviera ante un abismo. Mil cosas pasaron por su mente en esos momentos. Los únicos que sabían de esa casa eran Sango y Sesshoumaru. Nadie más conocía esa casa. Además todos sabían que ella y Sesshoumaru estaban viviendo en Estados Unidos. Por esa razón andaba sola, sin guardaespaldas, sin su marido, completamente confiada de que no podría pasarle nada. ¿Cómo podía haberse enterado Naraku de que estaba en México, sola y en esa casa que nadie sabía que existía?

NARAKU: Sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Cómo es que pude enterarme de la existencia de esta casa? Querida, tú sabes que tú marido y yo estamos disputándonos el mercado televisivo, uno de los rubros con más influencia en el poder del país. Él me dejado estar contigo a cambio de dejarle libre el mercado.

KAGOME¡Mientes¡Sesshoumaru jamás sería capaz de una cosa así!

NARAKU¿Por qué habría de mentir¿Cómo crees que me enteré de esta casa?

KAGOME¿Estás diciendo que Sesshoumaru me vendió a su competencia para evitar problemas?

NARAKU: Eso es exactamente lo que ha sucedido.

KAGOME¡Eso es imposible¡Él no me haría algo así! Además, tú no aceptarías semejante trato.

NARAKU: Preciosa, siempre te he deseado. Mira lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de conseguirte.

KAGOME: No puedo creerte nada de lo que me dices.

NARAKU¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru entonces?

KAGOME: Está trabajando…

NARAKU: Reina, yo te puedo enseñar mil cosas que él jamás podría. Te puedo dar mil veces más placer y mostrarte mil sensaciones que jamás has experimentado.

KAGOME¡No! No te acerques.

NARAKU: Quieras o no serás mía, ya le pagué el precio a Sesshoumaru.

Naraku se exasperó al ver la renuencia de Kagome. Pero disfrutaba del juego, le gustaba ver la desesperación en el rostro de la mujer que deseaba. Además, imprudentemente Kagome le había dicho que Sesshoumaru estaba trabajando, así que estaba sola y él no llegaría. Estando los dos solos, él podría someterla fácilmente.

Kagome estaba lívida. Tenía que pensar en cómo librarse de Naraku. Rápidamente su mente empezó a idear la manera de engañarlo, de distraerlo por unos instantes, para poder escapar. Podría ser que tuviese un arma y que la hiriera, en el mejor de los casos y lo peor sería que la matara.

Por un momento cruzó por su mente parecer interesada en él, pero rápidamente desechó la idea, pues Naraku la acorralaría y no tendría escapatoria. Después pensó que al final de cuentas, estaban en su casa, él no la conocía, ni tampoco los alrededores. Si pudiera salir de la casa, correría al patio trasero, donde había una puerta oculta que comunicaba con la casa vecina de atrás, que era de Sango y después saltaría la entrada principal de esa casa. Los alrededores carecían de grandes árboles, por lo que le sería difícil ocultarse, pero tenía que intentarlo.

El único problema sería que si Naraku traía un arma, todo estaría perdido. Pero decidió jugársela. Prefirió arriesgar su vida antes de permitir que ese hombre la tocara.

Kagome cayó de rodillas al piso y empezó a llorar.

KAGOME: No puedo creer que Sesshoumaru me vendiera contigo.

NARAKU: Linda, te obligó a casarte con él. ¿Tú crees que sería de a gratis? Él dijo que ya no te necesitaba, que ya le habías servido lo suficiente. Después de haber salvado al consorcio de la ruina, en realidad estabas sobrando.

KAGOME: Si eso es cierto¿por qué continuó a mi lado?

NARAKU: Por que celebraste un acuerdo premarital con él. Si te pidiera el divorcio así nada más, tendría que haberte dado una buena parte de sus acciones. En cambio, si tú le eras infiel, te puede dejar sin nada. Como nunca le fuiste infiel, no podía separase de ti tan fácilmente. Es justo en ese punto donde yo entro. Si estoy contigo él tendrá pruebas de la infidelidad y te podrá dejar.

Kagome escuchó lo que Naraku decía y sus lágrimas corrían a raudales. Naraku entonces se acercó y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ella rápidamente aprovechó y le dio un golpazo en los testículos. Naraku se dobló un poco del dolor y ella aprovechó para meterle el pie y tirarlo al piso.

NARAKU¡Maldita¡Me las vas a pagar! Pensaba ser suave contigo, pero te has ganado mi furia.

Antes de que se levantara, Kagome se echó a correr rápidamente hacia la parte trasera y salió por la puerta oculta.

NARAKU¡No puedes escapar de mí!

Se repuso y rápidamente salió tras ella pero no la vio.

NARAKU¡Esa perra¿Dónde se escondió?

Naraku no llevaba un arma consigo, para fortuna de Kagome. Pero nunca iba solo, llamó inmediatamente a sus hombres y ellos registraron la casa, tratando de encontrarla.

Cuando no la encontraron dentro de la casa, inmediatamente empezaron a recorrer el perímetro.

Kagome había pasado a la casa vecina por la puerta oculta y de ahí había salido a la calle. Pero como no estaba muy poblada la zona y en algunas partes se cultivaba, no tenía donde ocultarse. Vio su oportunidad cuando un señor que conocía pasó con su rebaño de cabras. Le pidió por favor que le prestara su caballo y luego se lo devolvería. Como el señor la conocía desde hacía muchos años, se lo prestó de buena fe. Ella pronto iba a todo galope.

Por supuesto, al subirse al caballo, los hombres de Naraku la vieron casi de inmediato.

NARAKU: No la dejen escapar. No puede ir muy lejos. ¡Tráiganmela!

Kagome sabía que irían tras ella al verla montada en el caballo. Pero de esa forma se aseguraba de que no le dispararían, pues llamarían la atención de toda la gente. Además ella conocía bien el lugar, lo había recorrido a pie, en bicicleta y a caballo muchas veces. Condujo al caballo por lugares donde no les sería fácil seguirla con automóvil común, quizá si llevaran un jeep podrían darle alcance, pero sabía que Naraku no vendría así de preparado.

Los hombres de Naraku le iban pisando los talones. Pronto llegaron a la reserva natural.

Ellos la perdieron de vista por unos momentos, en cuanto entraron a la zona de los cerros. Pero se escuchaba claramente el galopar del caballo.

NARAKU: No importa nada, si la ves, dispárale al caballo.

Naraku dio esa orden y a los pocos metros dieron alcance al caballo. Pero cuán grande sería su sorpresa al ver que el caballo iba solo. Al equipo de hombres que trabajaba permanentemente pare él era nombrado equipo Saimyoshou, cada uno tenía sólo un número como identificador.

SAIMYOSHOU 1: Señor, seguramente se bajó del caballo cuando dimos la vuelta, no pude estar lejos de aquí.

NARAKU¡Idiotas¡Encuéntrenla!

Afortunadamente Kagome conocía muy bien la zona y ya dentro de la reserva pudo fácilmente escapar de los hombres de Naraku.

Los Saimyoshou estuvieron buscándola durante horas, pero no la pudieron encontrar. Finalmente, Naraku se dio por vencido, pero estaba tan furioso, que usó su televisora para transmitir un mensaje a nivel nacional.

NARAKU: Abi, ordena que uno de los encargados de noticias dé el siguiente mensaje: No importa donde estés escondida. Yo ya pagué el precio. Si te rehúsas sólo tú perderás.

ABI¿A qué hora debe pasar?

NARAKU: A las 8 de la noche, en cadena nacional.

ABI: Se hará como usted ordene señor.

Naturalmente a esa hora Kagome estaba bastante lejos de la casa de campo y estaba escondida en un lugar remoto del Estado de Morelos. No llevaba más dinero que lo sobrante de las compras que realizara, así que estaba hospedada en una posada humilde. Se sumió en sus pensamientos al ver el anuncio, sabía que iba dirigido a ella.

KAGOME: "¿Qué pretende Naraku con ese anuncio? Está claro que me está amenazando de muerte, pero¿a qué viene eso de que ya pagó el precio¿Será posible que realmente Sesshoumaru me haya vendido con él? Cuando Naraku me lo dijo pensé sin lugar a dudas que era mentira, pero sacar un anuncio de este tipo en televisión abierta significa que está seguro de lo que dice. Maldición. ¿Cómo podría estar segura de que no es una trampa de Naraku? Si le llamo a Sesshoumaru y resulta que es verdad no tendré escapatoria. ¿Cómo pudo enterarse de la existencia de esta casa? Sango jamás se lo diría. La razón por la que dice que Sesshoumaru lo hizo es factible, pero me niego a creerlo, aunque no hay otra explicación. Maldición, sin estar segura de la situación, no me queda otro recurso."

Después algunas horas de estarle dando vueltas al asunto, Kagome llegó a la conclusión de que no podría confiar del todo en Sesshoumaru en esa situación. Eran ya las 11 de la noche. Se dirigió a un teléfono público y marcó un número.

En la mansión de los Takeda, Sango y Miroku ya habían llegado. Sango se dirigió a su recámara.

SANGO: "¡Ah dejé mi celular en la cama! Le voy a llamar de una vez, se me había olvidado por completo."

Pensó y justo cuando iba a tomar el aparato, éste sonó una vez y de inmediato se cortó. Sango vio la pantalla: "Número privado" decía. Su corazón dio un vuelco y el celular volvió a sonar, esta vez tres veces y después se cortó. El mismo mensaje apareció en la pantalla. Una tercera ocasión volvió a sonar, esta vez dos veces y se cortó, casi de inmediato volvió a entrar otra llamada, pero después del primer timbrazo se cortó.

Ella borró las llamadas y el registro completo, incluidos tiempos de llamada. Incluso le quitó el chip al celular y lo destruyó. Se metió a bañar y cogió otro celular que tenía de reserva. En el baño, con la regadera abierta, hizo un par de llamadas. Después volvió a hacer lo mismo que con su celular: borró todos los registros y destruyó el chip. Cuando salió del baño, Miroku la estaba esperando.

MIROKU¿Sonó tu celular¿Quién era a estas horas?

SANGO: Quién sabe. Se equivocaron de número.

MIROKU: Que raro.

Miroku dejó pasar el incidente y durmió plácidamente con su esposa.

Ya era el tercer día desde que Kagome partiera a México. Sesshoumaru había estado tan metido con las reuniones del consorcio que ni siquiera había intentado llamarle a Kagome.

SESSHOUMARU: Kanna, comuníqueme con mi esposa.

Le ordenó a su secretaria por la bocina, pasados pocos minutos ella le respondió.

KANNA: Señor, ya le marqué varias veces pero no contesta.

SESSHOUMARU: Gracias Kanna. "Pero qué raro. Quizá dejó el celular en la casa y salió con Sango. En fin, le quería avisar que llegaría hoy mismo en la noche."

Tales eran los pensamientos del gran empresario Sesshoumaru. Pronto dispuso todo en las oficinas para su ausencia. Le llamó a Jaken para que le llevara su maleta y lo llevara al aeropuerto. Arribó al aeropuerto internacional de México a las 8 de la noche. Tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la casa de campo. A él no le gustaba subirse a los taxis, pero ése había sido un acuerdo entre él y Kagome, pues de esta manera nadie de los que trabajaban para ellos sabrían dirección de la casa. A las 9:30 de la noche ya estaba en la casa. Le extrañó encontrar la casa cerrada y las luces apagadas. Prendió las luces y encontró todo orden.

Sesshoumaru: Demasiado orden para que Kagome esté en casa.

En vista de que no estaba en la planta baja, subió a la recámara. Tampoco estaba ahí, así que pasó a la amplia estancia de duela, donde a veces se encerraba y parecía que no estaba, de lo bien que se aislaba el ruido de esa parte de la casa. Tampoco estaba ahí.

Pensó que quizá hubiese salido con Sango. Marcó al celular de Kagome pero para su sorpresa no contestó. Entonces decidió llamarle a Sango, pero escuchó el siguiente mensaje: El número que usted marcó no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio. Definitivamente eso ya era extraño. De inmediato marcó el celular de Miroku.

SESSHOUMARU: Miroku, qué bueno que te encuentro. ¿Está Kagome con ustedes?

MIROKU: Hola Sesshoumaru. No Kagome no está aquí. ¿Están en México¿Por qué no nos avisaron?

SESSHOUMARU: Pensábamos pasar un par de días solos y después llamarles. ¿Sango está contigo?

MIROKU: Sí, ella está aquí conmigo.

Sango estaba junto con Miroku, Shipo y Kohaku en la sala, los dos chicos estaban jugando con la consola de video juegos.

SESSHOUMARU: Le estuve marcando primero a ella al celular, pero me dice que está fuera del área de servicio.

MIROKU: Qué raro. Sango amor, dice Sesshoumaru que te ha estado marcando al celular y que dice que está fuera del área de servicio.

SANGO: Que raro, ahorita lo reviso.

MIROKU: Sango dice que no sabe qué pasó.

SESSHOUMARU: Miroku, Kagome debería estar aquí en la casa, llegó a México hace 3 días. Yo no pude venirme con ella por que estaba trabajando. Ella no me ha llamado para nada. Pensé que estaría con ustedes. No sé dónde pueda estar. ¡Ayúdame a buscarla!

MIROKU: Cálmate primero. Hay que pensar con quién podría estar. Quizá con alguna amiga.

SESSHOUMARU: Su única amiga es Sango, es con la única con la que ha mantenido contacto. Tiene otras amigas pero en Estados Unidos, así que es imposible que esté con ellas. ¡Pudo haberle pasado algo!

MIROKU: Espérame, Sango y yo vamos para allá.

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, estaré aquí por si regresa Kagome. Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

Ambos cortaron la comunicación.

MIROKU: Sesshoumaru no tiene noticias de Kagome. ¿Ella no te ha llamado para nada?

SANGO: No, no he recibido llamada alguna de ella.

MIROKU: Vamos con Sesshoumaru, hay que ayudarle.

SANGO: Está bien. Kohaku¿te quedarías con Shipo?

KOHAKU: Sí, claro.

El matrimonio salió. Kohaku se apartó un poco de Shipo, pero como el pequeño era muy curioso y vio cuando sacó su celular, lo volvió a guardar y le dijo que iba al baño.

Ya en el baño, Kohaku le marcó a Abi.

KOHAKU: Abi, dile al señor Naraku, que Sesshoumaru le llamó a Miroku y que van a buscar a Kagome. Mi hermana los acompañó.

Kohaku en su prisa, no había cerrado bien la puerta del baño y Shipo, que lo había seguido, escuchó claramente lo que dijo. Cuando salió del baño, Shipo lo miraba con cara de interrogación.

SHIPO¿Quién es Abi y quién es Naraku?

KOHAKU: Ay Shipo, eres muy travieso. ¿No te dijeron Sango y Miroku que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?

SHIPO: Sí, me regañaron y me dijeron que eso no se hacía.

KOHAKU: Bueno, hagamos una promesa entre hombres: tú no le comentas a nadie lo que escuchaste y yo no le digo a tu padre y a tu madre que espías a la gente en el baño.

SHIPO¡Está bien!

KOHAKU: Recuerda que es una promesa entre hombres.

SHIPO¡Sí, entre hombres!

De esta manera Kohaku se aseguró que Shipo le guardara su secreto.

Sango y Miroku ya iban en la carretera a Cuernavaca platicando en el auto.

MIROKU: De alguna manera no te veo muy preocupada por Kagome. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

SANGO: Por lo visto no te puedo engañar.

MIROKU: Te conozco demasiado bien. No te extrañó que Sesshoumaru nos hablara y nos dijera que no encontraba a Kagome. Además parece ser que sabías muy bien que tu celular estaba fuera de servicio. La verdad es que apenas noté que no ha sonado desde hace 3 días.

SANGO: De acuerdo, te diré lo que sé. Pero me tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a Sesshoumaru por nada del mundo.

MIROKU¿Pero por qué? Está como loco sin saber dónde está Kagome.

SANGO: Si no me lo prometes no te diré nada.

MIROKU¡Pero su vida puede estar en riesgo!

SANGO: Justamente por eso necesito que me lo prometas.

MIROKU¿No hay otra manera?

SANGO: No, no la hay.

MIROKU: Tú ganas, siempre terminas convenciéndome de que les guarde sus secretos.

SANGO: Kagome y yo teníamos una clave, fue desde que Sesshoumaru la obligara a casarse con ella. Como no confiaba del todo en él, ideamos una manera de escape, por si él quisiera hacerle algo. Sería una llamada de emergencia. Si ella la hacía, yo le transferiría una cantidad de dinero que me dio a guardar y destruiría toda evidencia del contacto, para que no hubiera manera de rastrear su llamada.

MIROKU¿Quieres decir que Kagome te hizo esa llamada de emergencia¿Significa que Sesshoumaru intentó hacerle algo¡Es imposible¡Él está enamorado de ella!

SANGO: Eso es lo que nos hizo creer. Pero yo confío plenamente en ella. No es un juego, esa llamada sólo significa que Sesshoumaru intentó hacerle algo y que ella huyó de él. Además¿por qué no nos habían dicho que vendrían¿No te parece raro? Siempre nos avisan.

MIROKU: En eso tienes razón. Pero es tan extraño. Así como tú confías en Kagome yo confío en Sesshoumaru, lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Sé que él jamás sería capaz de atentar contra la vida de Kagome. Debe haber una explicación. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ella en estos momentos? Hablar directamente con ella aclararía toda la situación.

SANGO: Yo no lo sé. Kagome ideó precisamente ese sistema pensando en que llegado el momento, no hubiera manera de saber que yo la ayudé. Tampoco me dijo nada del posible lugar donde se refugiaría.

MIROKU: Entiendo, buscó la manera de protegerte por que Sesshoumaru también llegó a amenazarte a ti. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ahora estoy yo contigo. Lo que debemos hacer es tratar de aclarar esta situación. Debe haber algo que nos indique la verdad. Habrá que llegar con Sesshoumaru como si no supiéramos nada y tratar de averiguar qué pasó.

SANGO: Lo único que yo veo claro es que la vida de Kagome está en peligro.

Los dos llegaron con Sesshoumaru y encontraron al hombre completamente destrozado. Él les contó en pocas palabras cuáles habían sido sus planes. La razón por la que habían decidido pasar a solas unos días y por qué ella llegó antes que él.

SESSHOUMARU: Nadie aparte de ustedes sabe de esta casa. A ella le molesta que Jaken la lleve siempre a todas partes y menos tolera a los guardaespaldas. Dice que siente que le coartan su libertad. Así que a ella le gusta estar aquí sola, dice que se siente libre. Jamás había pasado nada. Nunca tuvimos qué preocuparnos de que alguien nos siguiera o que hubiésemos sido víctimas de algún atentado. No sé qué pasó. No sé dónde pueda estar.

MIROKU: Cálmate. Ahora que me acuerdo, ella trae su gps, con eso podemos saber dónde está.

SESSHOUMARU: Hace unos meses que los dos decidimos que confiaríamos mutuamente en nuestra palabra, que ya no teníamos por qué cargar esos aparatos. Maldigo el momento en que dejamos de usarlos.

MIROKU: Los dejaron de usar desde que ella decidió dejar de ver a Inuyasha¿verdad?

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, así fue.

SANGO: Eso está muy raro. ¿No se pelearon ni nada?

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, reñimos por cosas insignificantes, pero nada serio. Ella no quería venirse antes, me quería esperar. Pero yo insistí en que ella se adelantara, por que luego la retienen y ya no podemos salir juntos.

MIROKU: Entiendo, sus vidas se han complicado mucho, cada quién metido en su trabajo les ha dejado poco tiempo para los dos.

SESSHOUMARU: No sé qué voy a hacer. Quizá algún maniático haya intentado violarla y hasta…

SANGO¡Ni lo digas! No pienses esas cosas. Hay que llamar a la policía y avisar de su desaparición. Ya tiene 3 días que no sabes nada de ella. Esperemos que esté bien.

El tono de voz de la joven también sonaba desesperado. Miroku, que era el que más calma tenía, llamó a la policía. Pronto se iniciaron las investigaciones, pues los Taisho eran una familia muy poderosa e importante en el país.

Tuvo que difundirse la noticia y pronto todo el mundo se enteró de esa casa y de su historia. Muchas notas en los periódicos se publicaron al respecto y los periodistas hacían su agosto con la vida privada de la pareja. Algunas revistas para mujeres hasta tuvieron la osadía de anunciar que el hombre más guapo de México estaba nuevamente disponible. Los títulos de las revistas aventuraban las siguientes preguntas: "¿Quién será la nueva afortunada en conseguir el amor del magnate Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru en busca de un nuevo amor¿Quién será la elegida?" Y así por el estilo.

Naraku se enteró de la noticia y de inmediato movilizó a los saimyoshou para que la encontraran más rápido que la policía. Al mismo tiempo, se lanzó sobre la empresa televisiva de los Taisho. Como Sesshoumaru estaba en México, preocupado por su esposa, el Consorcio se quedó sin cerebro que los dirigiera y los otros socios perdieron muchos contratos. La empresa televisiva se redujo considerablemente y quedó muy restringida.

Después de 3 meses de pesquisas completamente infructuosas, Sesshoumaru estaba completamente desmoralizado. Sólo pasó los primeros días en la casa de campo, por si Kagome regresaba, pero el señor Taisho lo convenció de que fuera con él a la mansión en las Lomas.

Miroku y Sango lo visitaban a diario.

TAISHO: Sango y Miroku están aquí.

Sesshoumaru se pasaba el día sentado en el sofá que Kagome instalara en el estudio. Incluso dormía ahí. Esa habitación estaba intacta, como ella la dejara y estaba llena de su presencia.

MIROKU: Sesshoumaru deberías salir un poco al menos.

SESSHOUMARU: No tengo ánimos. Nada tiene sentido si ella no está aquí.

El apuesto hombre se notaba terriblemente demacrado. Tenía rastros de fatiga y la preocupación hacía mella en su postura. Parecía completamente derrotado y sin ánimos de vivir.

TAISHO: Entiendo tu dolor, pero aquí adentro no la vas a encontrar.

MIROKU: Tu padre tiene razón. Necesitas reponerte, un poco al menos.

TAISHO: Tienes que retomar además el manejo del consorcio.

SESSHOUMARU¡No me interesa el maldito consorcio! Si no fuera por que estaba tan ocupado con él, podría haber estado con Kagome más tiempo. ¡Jamás hubiera ocurrido esto!

MIROKU: No tiene sentido que dejes que se vaya a la ruina. Piénsalo bien: Entre más grandes sean tus empresas, más dinero y más poder tendrás.

SESSHOUMARU¡El dinero y el poder no me interesan! Lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi esposa.

MIROKU: Sin dinero y sin poder¿cómo la vas a buscar? Te quedarías sin medios.

TAISHO: Miroku tiene razón. Además trabajar un poco te puede ayudar a despejar un poco tu mente y pensar mejor.

SANGO: Sesshoumaru…yo…hay algo que quiero decirte.

SESSHOUMARU¿También me animarás para que siga adelante, en nombre de Kagome?

SANGO: No haré tal cosa. Yo antes te odiaba. Por haberle hecho tantas cosas a Kagome. Pero cuando vi que la amabas sinceramente cambió mi opinión hacia ti. Sin embargo, Kagome es mi amiga y siempre confié más en ella que en ti.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso es lógico. Pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

SANGO: En algún momento llegué a pensar que fingías y que algo raro estabas tramando. Pero verte en tal estado por la desaparición de Kagome creo que sería demasiado actuar.

SESSHOUMARU: Deja de decir cosas sin sentido y habla de una vez o déjame solo.

SANGO: Kagome contactó conmigo antes de desaparecer.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

SANGO: Tranquilízate y escúchame con atención. Si no te lo dije fue por que consideré que no debía hacerlo. Cuando tú obligaste a Kagome a casarse contigo a la fuerza, ella tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte decía que había llegado a quererte pero por otra, decía que no tenía sentido que la forzaras de esa manera. No confiaba del todo en ti, por tu manera de conducirte. Ella dijo que antes de que nos pasara algo a su madre o a mí por su culpa, prefería desaparecer. No sabía exactamente qué clase de hombre eras. Ella desconocía el tipo de vida que le darías. Imaginó que si en algún momento la hacías sufrir demasiado, no lo soportaría y se marcharía. Pero no quería involucrarnos a su madre y a mí. Así que planeó una forma de desaparecer sin que la pudieran encontrar. Nunca me dijo los detalles ni exactamente a qué lugar se iría, pero estaba segura de que ahí no la encontrarían.

SESSHOUMARU¿Quieres decir que usó esa vía de escape¡No tiene sentido! Estábamos bien, nos estábamos llevando de lo mejor. Quizá hubiera tenido sentido al inicio, los primeros años, pero ahorita suena absurdo.

MIROKU: No del todo, escucha completa la historia.

SANGO: Ella me dijo que si un día atentabas contra su vida, sin duda alguna escaparía. Acordamos una señal de emergencia por si eso ocurría. Ella contactaría conmigo por teléfono y en ese momento yo le depositaría cierto dinero que ella me había dado a guardar. Yo tenía que deshacerme de toda prueba del contacto. Nunca me dijo qué es lo que haría después de eso.

SESSHOUMARU: Así que de esa manera te protegía a ti, pero ¿y su madre? Si ella desapareciera así nada más, sabía que teníamos amenazada a su madre.

SANGO: Su madre se fue a vivir desde hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que se casaron, a otro lugar, donde nadie la conoce y donde nadie la reconocería.

SESSHOUMARU¡Eso es imposible! La teníamos vigilada¿no es así,

padre?

TAISHO: No te lo quise decir, esperé que nunca llegaras a esos extremos para retener a Kagome, pero ella me pidió que dejara ir a su madre. Yo acepté, pues la verdad es que no tenía sentido involucrar a las personas que ella amaba.

SESSHOUMARU¿Fuiste capaz de ocultarme tu preferencia por Kagome tanto tiempo? Bien, es lo que menos importa ahora. Pero esa llamada de emergencia que te hizo supuestamente sería si yo atentara contra su vida. Pero yo jamás haría algo así. Eso sólo significa que alguien puso en peligro su vida.

MIROKU: Eso es lo que supusimos, por eso es que convencí a Sango de que te dijera todo.

SESSHOUMARU¿Tú sabías ese acuerdo y no me dijiste nada¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? Podríamos haber empezado a buscar desde antes. Tienes que darme los datos de la cuenta, así podemos saber bien en qué lugar sacó el dinero y nos podría dar una pista.

Sesshoumaru no les hizo grandes reclamaciones y se enfocó a buscar a su amada. Sin embargo, sus pesquisas fueron completamente infructuosas. A pesar de ello, el saber que estaba viva en algún lugar le dio fuerzas para reponerse y seguir buscándola.

Después de varios días de búsqueda sin ningún resultado, su padre lo convenció de regresar al frente del consorcio. Él regresó solo a California y sentía que se partía el corazón de estar en el lugar que su amada había elegido.

No llevaba ni medio día en su oficina cuando Kanna le anunció que tenía una visita.

SESSHOUMARU: Házlo pasar.

INUYASHA: No seré hipócrita y me saltaré las cortesías. ¿Dónde está Kagome?

SESSHOUMARU: Yo tampoco sé dónde está. Quisiera saberlo tanto como tú.

INUYASHA: No juegues conmigo. Yo no me creo lo que dicen las noticias.

SESSHOUMARU: Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Kagome está desaparecida desde hace más de 3 meses. No sabemos nada de ella. Quiero pedirte que me ayudes a buscarla.

INUYASHA¡Idiota¿Qué no la sabes cuidar¿Cómo es posible que desapareciera en tu nariz?

SESSHOUMARU: Guárdate tus insultos Inuyasha. Quiero que uses esa forma de pensar que tienes y que me ayudes a encontrar un posible lugar dónde buscarla.

INUYASHA: Por la forma en la que hablas parece que algo sabes ya.

SESSHOUMARU: Toma asiento. Me pones de malas con tu actitud.

Sesshoumaru le contó con lujo de detalle todo a su medio hermano.

INUYASHA: En pocas palabras quieres que recuerde cómo era Kagome antes de conocerte y qué es lo que podía haber pensado.

SESSHOUMARU: Así es. ¿Y bien¿Me ayudarás?

INUYASHA: No es fácil para mí ayudarte. ¿Sabes que podría buscarla por medios propios y aprovecharme de la situación?

SESSHOUMARU: Lo sé perfectamente. Sé que no la has olvidado y que seguramente nunca lo harás, si yo estuviera en tu lugar tampoco lo haría.

INUYASHA¿Qué te hace pensar entonces que te ayudaré?

SESSHOUMARU: Me voy a aprovechar de la nobleza de tu corazón de la que me habló Kagome y te pediré que la ayudes a reencontrarse con el que ama.

INUYASHA¡Maldito cínico!

Se levantó furioso y se dirigió a la puerta.

INUYASHA: En estos momentos tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo desentenderme de mis proyectos de investigación y menos cuando tengo menos de un año de ser responsable, se espera mucho de mí. Estoy completamente seguro de que Kagome está bien, por lo que me acabas de contar. No pasará nada si retrasamos unos meses su búsqueda. En vacaciones de invierno tendré unos días libre. Te acompañaré a México y buscaremos todo lo que pueda sernos útil para hallarla.

Sesshoumaru sonrió para sus adentros. Efectivamente, su medio hermano poseía una gran nobleza de corazón, justo como Kagome le contara.


	30. Chapter 30

**lizraider**: ¡Hola amiga! Me da gusto que te tenga en tensión por el capítulo, ése era mi objetivo!!! Perdón por subir el capítulo a esta hora, pero ya sabes, mi mamá estuvo aquí todo el día y no me pude conectar. Mañana domingo es probable que también actualice hasta la noche, igual que hoy, pero lo haré. La verdad con respecto a Kohaku no se sabrá hasta lo último de lo más último, jejeje. Kagome tenía todo preparado para huir de Sesshoumaru desde antes!! Y Naraku pues es un maldito de lo mejor que tenía que intervenir, no podía dejarlos ser felices!!! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo amiga!!!!!!!!!!!**  
**

**¡AHORA SÍ EL CAPÍTULO FINAL!**

* * *

**Capítulo 30: La luz al final del camino**

Los meses se sucedieron rápidamente y llegaron las vacaciones de invierno. Inuyasha contactó a Sesshoumaru y se quedaron de ver en el aeropuerto para partir juntos a México.

SESSHOUMARU: Hola Yuka, un gusto verte. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

INUYASHA¿Qué esperabas¿Qué viajara solo contigo? Sería un infierno.

YUKA: No seas así Inuyasha. Hola Sesshoumaru. Esperemos que juntos podamos encontrar a Kagome.

SESSHOUMARU¿Le contaste todo?

INUYASHA¿Qué tiene de malo que mi novia lo sepa?

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más. Abordaron juntos el avión pero ninguno de los 3 dijo nada en todo el camino. Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de México, un lujoso auto estaba esperándolos.

INUYASHA: Cuánta clase. No esperaba menos de ti.

YUKA¡Qué lindo! Y qué cómodo que nos lleven.

SESSHOUMARU: Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Las tragedias y la convivencia con Kagome habían logrado algo que parecía imposible: Suavizar el carácter del gran Sesshoumaru. Pronto llegaron a la casa de campo.

YUKA: Tengo hambre.

INUYASHA¿Le puedes pedir a tu chofer que lleve a Yuka a comprar algo?

YUKA¿Ustedes no van a comer?

INUYASHA: Yo no tengo mucha hambre, me conformo con que me traigas algo, lo que tú quieras.

SESSHOUMARU: Por supuesto.

Sesshoumaru acompañó a la joven y le dio instrucciones al chofer, también le dio dinero, para que pagara todo lo que ella consumiera.

Cuando Sesshoumaru regresó, encontró a Inuyasha sentado en la sala, mirando hacia el jardín, con aire de nostalgia.

INUYASHA: Vivimos juntos un tiempo¿sabes? Kagome compró este terreno cuando apenas empezábamos a andar. Ella lo adquirió por que decía que era mejor que pagar renta, además no está tan lejos de Ciudad Universitaria, sin tráfico nos hacemos una hora o menos. Ella siempre trabajó muy duro y le iba bien, era muy ahorrativa. Le costó mucho trabajo pagarlo, pero lo logró. Yo le quería ayudar, pero, con los gastos de mi madre era imposible. Ella me avisó felizmente cuando ya lo había terminado de pagar. La verdad es que ella siempre estaba adelante de mí; en la carrera, en lo económico, en madurez, en todo. Yo no me quería sentir menos. Así que cuando me dijeron que había disponible una plaza en Yucatán y lo buena que era la paga, me puse muy contento. Al fin podría dale algo de lo que ella se merecía y no dejarla que sola se hiciera cargo de tantas cosas. Pero, por alguna razón no quiso irse conmigo. Quizá por que nunca le gustó depender de nadie. Yo ahorré hasta el último centavo, como estaba solo casi no gastaba nada, quería tener algo para cuando regresara con ella. Siempre nos llamábamos por teléfono, salvo cuando yo salía a los cruceros. Un día salí a uno que duró más de 10 meses. Cuando regresé mis compañeros me enseñaron una foto en los periódicos, a doble página: Tú y ella juntos.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo siento…

INUYASHA: No tienes por qué disculparte. Tú no sabías nada y ella tampoco te dijo que existía, por algo habrá sido. El punto es que esta casa la hizo exactamente como siempre quiso que fuera el lugar donde viviríamos juntos. Pero ahora te trajo a ti, eres afortunado. Sin embargo, no lograste ganarte su confianza al 100. Por lo que puedo ver, iba poco a poco contigo.

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué dices eso?

INUYASHA: Es obvio, no conoces todo el significado de cada una de las cosas que hay aquí. Ella no pone nada por simple adorno ni cosas innecesarias. Si lo supieras hubieras empezado a buscar por los lugares obvios desde el inicio.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué encontraste?

INUYASHA: Un par de boletos del cañón del sumidero, en Chiapas.

SESSHOUMARU: Pero tienen más de 10 años.

INUYASHA: Son de cuando fuimos ella y yo de vacaciones a ese lugar. Sango dijo que ella estaba completamente segura de que el lugar a donde fuera no la encontrarían. La zona es rural y está completamente fuera del alance de señal satelital de cualquier tipo, salvo por alguna que otra ciudad, que tiene antenas de retransmisión, algo primitivas.

SESSHOUMARU¿Quieres decir que está en Chiapas?

INUYASHA: No, en estos momentos no está en Chiapas, pero afirmo con seguridad que estuvo en Chiapas. Si sabía que su vida corría peligro se quedó un tiempo ahí, unos días a lo sumo, pero sin duda alguna, fue su primer parada.

SESSHOUMARU¿En dónde supones que esté ahora?

INUYASHA: Una vez en Chiapas es muy fácil cruzar la frontera con Guatemala. Por supuesto que es ilegal y que no hay cámaras ni manera de rastrear a las personas que cruzan la frontera de esa manera. Si previó la posibilidad de que tuviera que escapar y destinó una buena suma que le dio a guardar a Sango, seguro que también preparó pasaporte y visa falsos. Lo más probable es que ya estando en Guatemala haya tomado un avión.

SESSHOUMARU: Podemos revisar las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto de Guatemala y ver qué vuelo abordó.

INUYASHA: No serviría de nada, estoy seguro que cambió completamente de apariencia, dudo que fuéramos capaces de reconocerla, es excelente cuando quiere disfrazarse.

SESSHOUMARU¿Entonces cómo podemos saber a dónde fue?

INUYASHA: Las pinturas son los posibles destinos. Pero no podría afirmar con seguridad cuál escogería.

En las paredes de la casa había repartidos algunos cuadros. Uno de ellos era de la selva amazónica, otro era de unas ruinas arqueológicas en Perú, uno de un gigantesco palacio en China y finalmente, el "techo del mundo": el Tibet.

SESSHOUMARU: Casi podría asegurar que no iría a China ni al Tibet para esconderse.

INUYASHA¿Por qué no?

SESSHOUMARU: Por dos cosas: el idioma y por que quiere pasar desapercibida.

INUYASHA: Buen punto. Eso significa que quedan Perú y Brasil.

Yuka regresó y les trajo algo de comer a ambos. Ellos comieron sin grandes ceremonias.

Inuyasha siguió recorriendo la casa, buscando pistas que lo guiaran a la localización actual de Kagome. En el jardín encontró una flor exótica que inmediatamente reconoció. Se trataba de una flor típica de la selva amazónica y era muy raro que estuviera creciendo tan bien en ese ambiente que no se aproximaba nada a su hábitat nativo.

INUYASHA: Kagome debió haberse esforzado mucho con esta flor. Te aconsejo que la cuides.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué tiene de especial?

INUYASHA: Ahora te puedo decir con certeza que está en Brasil. Esta flor es originaria de la selva amazónica. Pero va a ser muy difícil buscarla. ¿Sabes que hay muchas dificultades para explorar la zona, incluso en la actualidad? Escogió un buen lugar para ocultarse del mundo. Además siempre dijo que quería disfrutar de la selva más grande del mundo antes de que dejara de existir.

SESSHOUMARU: Pero si sabemos en qué parte crece la planta, podemos dar con ella¿cierto?

INUYASHA: Es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. Es poco probable que la encontremos. La selva es muy extensa y muy difícil de explorar. Hay mucho riesgo de contraer enfermedades tropicales. Incluso los exploradores experimentados tienen graves restricciones. Debe tener a alguien conocido ahí. Quizá podríamos llegar a ella si supiéramos de dónde sacó la planta. Pero por tu cara veo que no tienes ni idea.

SESSHOUMARU: Cuando me invitó a conocer la casa yo ya la vi tal y como la encuentras ahora. No supe nada de cómo la construyó ni de cómo obtuvo las plantas del jardín. Apenas ahora que lo dices me doy cuenta de que la mayoría son raras. Pero no es posible que no haya manera de explorar. Ella no puede estar viviendo como animal silvestre, debe estar en algún poblado. Debe ser así, por lo tanto podríamos localizarla.

INUYASHA: Estás completamente en lo cierto. Kagome debe estar en un poblado, pero no en cualquier poblado. Seguro que es en uno de difícil acceso.

SESSHOUMARU: Si es necesario podríamos ir en helicóptero.

INUYASHA: De inmediato con tus extravagancias. Si vamos en helicóptero llamaríamos la atención, ella se escondería y jamás saldría. Lo que quiere es ocultarse¿recuerdas? Ella no sabrá si quien la está buscando eres tú o el maniático que amenaza su vida. Me temo que es lo más que puedo ayudarte.

SESSHOUMARU: Te lo…

INUYASHA: No digas nada, no me hace falta. Además creo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que ella dé alguna señal para poder localizarla. Ese debe haber sido su plan. Que supieras dónde está pero que no pudieras alcanzarla. Quédate pendiente de cualquier noticia que haya en Brasil, referente a la selva. Es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa, donde lo esperaba su novia.

INUYASHA: Yuka¿nos vamos?

YUKA: Claro.

La pareja salió y caminaron juntos un largo trecho. Sesshoumaru se quedó solo en la casa.

SESSHOUMARU: "Apenas estoy entendiendo todo. Le diste tu confianza total a Inuyasha pero él se fue. Te sentiste traicionada. Por eso te costó tanto trabajo confiar en mi. También por eso no me entregaste toda tu confianza, tenías miedo de que te traicionara. Tonta Kagome, si confiaras en mí la mitad de lo que confiabas en Inuyasha no estaríamos en esta situación."

Tales eran los pensamientos del gran Sesshoumaru. Después de un rato se fue de la casa y se dirigió a la mansión. Su padre estaba ahí.

TAISHO¿Tuviste suerte?

SESSHOUMARU: No, ninguna. Por cierto, necesito que mandes un buen jardinero a la casa de campo.

TAISHO¿Necesita mantenimiento?

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, parece que el jardín de Kagome es de plantas exóticas y requieren cuidado especial. Hay de muy diferentes tipos.

TAISHO: Hijo, no quisiera sonarte pesado ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿recuerdas que te dije que no trataras mal a tu esposa desde el inicio? Quizá no haga falta que te lo vuelva a repetir, pero lo haré: Cuando la encuentres no dudes nunca en demostrarle tu amor y darle toda tu confianza, no dudes nada.

SESSHOUMARU¿A qué viene eso?

TAISHO: A nada, sólo quería que lo tuvieras presente.

SESSHOUMARU: De acuerdo. Le llamaré a Miroku.

Dejó a su padre en la sala y se dirigió al despacho, desde donde le telefoneó a Miroku.

SESSHOUMARU¿Miroku¿Cómo estás? Me alegra. ¿Y Sango y Shipo? Que bien. Sí, Inuyasha me ayudó y me dio algunas pistas. Según él está en Brasil, en alguna parte de la selva amazónica. Pero parece ser que es muy complicado buscarla. Cada vez estoy más desesperado, ya son varios meses desde que la perdí y no sé nada de ella. Gracias, lo intentaré. Gracias pero no, pasaré la navidad y el año nuevo aquí con mi padre. Discúlpame, pero no tengo ánimos de ir contigo y tu familia. Saludos a todos. Adiós.

Sesshoumaru después salió y se dirigió nuevamente con su padre.

SESSHOUMARU: Acabo de tomar una decisión: Si transcurre un año y no he localizado a Kagome regresaré la residencia de las Oficinas Centrales a México. Ya no soporto estar allá sin ella.

TAISHO: Si eso te hará sentir mejor, está bien.

Sesshoumaru ya no dijo nada y se retiró.

Desafortunadamente, transcurrió el año y Sesshoumaru no podía encontrar a Kagome, por lo tanto, las Oficinas Centrales del Consorcio Taisho, regresaron a México.

Para el cumpleaños número 7 de Shipo se hizo una reunión en la mansión de los Takeda y Miroku le insistió tanto a Sesshoumaru que asistiera, que no pudo negarse y tuvo que ir.

MIROKU¡Sesshoumaru¡Me alegra tenerte aquí!

SESSHOUMARU: Ya ves. Aquí estoy.

SANGO¡Pero qué ánimos hombre¡Shipo, ven a saludar a tu tío, para que se le quite esa cara larga!

MIROKU: Sango no grites. Me aturdes.

SANGO¡Yo grito cuando se me pega la gana!

SESSHOUMARU: Igual que Kagome.

La pareja se quedó muda. Sesshoumaru lo había dicho con un tono tal de nostalgia, que no supieron qué hacer.

SHIPO¡Hola tío¿Jugamos?

SESSHOUMARU: No tengo muchas ganas que digamos. ¿Por qué no juegas con Kohaku?

SHIPO: Por que le está hablando a Naraku…

MIROKU¿Qué dijiste?

SANGO¿Con quién dijiste que estaba hablando?

SHIPO: No, yo no dije nada.

SESSHOUMARU: Shipo, dime la verdad. ¿Con quién estaba hablando Kohaku?

SHIPO: Es que me va a regañar, dijimos que no íbamos a decir nada.

MIROKU¡Vas a saber lo que es un regaño si no me dices exactamente bien qué es lo que estaba hablando Kohaku con Naraku!

Gritó colérico y asustó al pequeño Shipo.

SANGO: Shipo, no nos hagas enojar y dinos bien lo que escuchaste.

SHIPO: Es que el otro día escuché cuando Kohaku estaba en el baño y le habló a Abi y le dijo que le dijera algo al señor Naraku. Kohaku me dijo que no dijera nada y que él no les iba a decir que yo había estado espiándolo en el baño.

SESSHOUMARU: No hay duda, si hasta sabe el nombre de la secretaria de Naraku es que tu hermano tiene algo que ver con ese tipejo.

MIROKU¿Pero qué recado le dio Kohaku a Abi para Naraku?

SHIPO: Es que fue hace mucho y ya no me acuerdo, pero ahorita estábamos jugando con el PS y me dijo que me fuera a dar una vuelta. Siempre que me dice así es por que va a hablar de algo con ese Naraku.

SANGO: Eso es muy grave.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso significa que has tenido un espía en tu propia casa entre tu propia familia.

MIROKU: Eso explica cómo es que Naraku se ha enterado de muchas cosas de nuestras empresas. Pero además también le pudo haber informado de toda nuestra vida privada.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso quiere decir que…Sango¿Kohaku estaba contigo la última vez que Kagome contactó contigo?

SANGO: Sí, ahora que lo pienso con calma, Kagome me llamó y Kohaku contestó mi celular por que me estaba bañando.

MIROKU: Si dices que ella se adelantó a ti por unos días, seguramente le llamó a Sango para pedirle que le hiciera compañía. Pero Kohaku debe haberle dicho eso a Naraku. Kohaku siempre supo de la existencia de las casas que teníamos ahí.

SANGO: No puedo creer que mi propio hermano se convirtiera en un subordinado más de Naraku. Si es así¡jamás lo perdonaré!

MIROKU: No te precipites. Primero hay que saber exactamente qué es lo que está pasando. Shipo, por favor ve a jugar al jardín.

SESSHOUMARU: No me gusta entrometerme en la forma en la que educas a tu hijo, pero creo que sería conveniente para él que escuchara, para evitar que algún día él sea susceptible de engaños.

MIROKU: Creo que tienes razón. Quédate Shipo.

SANGO: Sí, me parece conveniente a mí también.

Miroku fue por Kohaku y lo llevó ante con Sango y Sesshoumaru.

SANGO: Kohaku, ya no eres un niño y sabes bien lo que haces. ¿Quieres explicarnos cómo es eso de que mantienes comunicación con Naraku?

KOHAKU: Hermana, yo…se suponía que era secreto.

MIROKU¿Entonces aceptas abiertamente que tienes contacto con él?

KOHAKU: Es que…

SESSHOUMARU: Déjame adivinar, te dijo que tenías que trabajar para él en completo secreto. También te ofreció un ingreso al mundo de los negocios en cuanto estuvieras listo. ¿Me equivoco?

KOHAKU: Está en lo correcto señor.

MIROKU¡Ese maldito¿Hace cuánto tiempo que trabajas para él?

KOHAKU: Hace unos 9 años.

SANGO¡9 años!

MIROKU: Prácticamente el tiempo que tenemos de casados. Eso significa que se aprovechó de tu extrema juventud para embaucarte. Pero ahora ya eres mayor de edad. Ya deberías distinguir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. ¿Qué le has dicho a Naraku sobre nosotros?

SANGO: Sé honesto Kohaku, dinos la verdad.

Kohaku tuvo que contarles detalladamente todo lo que le dijo a Naraku.

SANGO: Naraku es un ser despreciable que ha asesinado a una gran cantidad de personas. Pusiste en riesgo la vida de nuestra querida amiga Kagome y las nuestras al venderte a Naraku. ¡Jamás te perdonaré algo así!

MIROKU: Cálmate Sango. Kohaku sincérate con nosotros¿sabías lo que haría Naraku con la información que le has proporcionado?

KOHAKU: No he mantenido contacto directo con él más que un par de veces. Nunca me he enterado de sus planes.

SESSHOUMARU: Ese maldito. Oculta sus verdaderas intenciones para que Kohaku no se negara nunca.

MIROKU: Parece que tarde pero nos hemos enterado de algo crucial. El punto es que la vida de Kohaku corre un grave peligro. No puede dejar de informarle de buenas a primeras y si descubre que ya estamos enterados, no dudará en matarlo.

SANGO¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho Kohaku¡Naraku fue quien amenazó la vida de Kagome por tu culpa! Ella está escondida, en algún lugar, viviendo con temor gracias a ti. Para ella no tenía sentido que yo la traicionara revelándole a Naraku la existencia de esa casa, pero la hiciste dudar de Sesshoumaru, a tal grado, que no sabemos nada de ella. ¿Cómo piensas reparar tu falta?

MIROKU: No seas tan estricta. El problema es que Naraku se acercó a él cuando justo acababa de cumplir 11 años, ése es el problema, se aprovechó completamente de su completa inexperiencia en la vida. Yo soy culpable en parte, por no haberle advertido acerca del tipo de personas que intentarían acercarse a él.

SANGO: Quizá tengas razón y yo también tengo algo de culpa, por haberlo descuidado tanto. Pero no sé qué vamos a hacer ahora con él. Naraku podría asesinarlo en cualquier momento.

SESSHOUMARU: Lo más conveniente sería mandarlo a estudiar al extranjero. Montaremos una riña donde él se enfurezca a tal grado, que esté a punto de matar al que le provocó pelea y donde la familia del agredido lo demande y lo metan a la cárcel. Lo sacaremos de ahí en pocos días. Lo más lógico cuando eso pasa en las familias es que para que la gente olvide el escándalo, lo envían a estudiar al extranjero.

MIROKU: A mí me parece una excelente idea. ¿Tú qué opinas Sango?

SANGO: Kohaku, estoy muy decepcionada de ti. Pero eres mi hermano, creo que mereces una segunda oportunidad. Estar lejos de aquí quizá haga que madures y reflexiones.

La bella mujer había hablado con gran tristeza y a punto del llanto. Se retiró dejando a los hombres solos. Sesshoumaru se disculpó con Miroku y se retiró. Miroku fue a consolar a su esposa y le ordenó a Kohaku que fuera a la casa de sus padres. Shipo se puso muy triste por que se había arruinado su fiesta de cumpleaños antes de empezar.

El plan de sacar a Kohaku del país funcionó tal y como lo planearon y el joven pronto estuvo en España, en la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid.

A pesar de tener cada vez más elementos sobre la causa de la desaparición de Kagome y sobre su posible localización, pues Inuyasha se comunicaba periódicamente con Sesshoumaru para decirle todas sus hipótesis, no la localizaban. Su habilidad para ocultarse había sido impecable. Pasaron otros dos años sin saber absolutamente nada de ella.

Sesshoumaru había adoptado el hábito de su padre de leer todos los periódicos por la mañana y por la tarde. Lo hacía durante el desayuno, en su casa y por las tardes en su oficina.

Un jueves en la mañana vio los encabezados de la sección de finanzas y vio una noticia que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

"Souvenir's Rainforest Empresa de artesanías a base de palma brasileña repunta en el mercado europeo. Sus acciones se cotizan como una de las de mayor plusvalía." Decía el encabezado, Sesshoumaru leyó ávidamente la noticia completa. "La empresa empezó hace poco menos de 3 años, por iniciativa de una emprendedora mujer, Maaya Llanas. Ella motivó a los aborígenes de la zona a que aumentaran su producción y buscó colocarlas en el mercado local de Río de Janeiro. Tuvieron un gran éxito entre los turistas de todo el mundo, en particular con los europeos, así que pronto se dedicaron a exportar sus productos y en muy poco tiempo han logrado consolidarse como una empresa única en su género y con altos dividendos. Esto se debe a la gran proyección que su presidenta le ha dado a nivel mundial. De acuerdo con su idiosincrasia, el bienestar y la prosperidad de la gente de la región son lo fundamental; se debe buscar el desarrollo de las comunidades que habitan en la selva para que haya sustentabilidad a largo plazo y todos se sientan interesados en conservar la selva más grande y rica del planeta. Lo que vendemos no son meros adornos, son trocitos de vida de las personas que las hacen, son sueños y esperanzas en una mejor calidad de vida futura, dice su presidenta. Así, la empresa se ganó rápidamente el corazón de los ambientalistas del mundo entero y ha triunfado no sólo como empresa, sino como un logro, pues demuestra que la obtención de grandes dividendos y la conservación del ambiente no están peleados. Esperamos que más empresas tomen el ejemplo de Souvenir's Rainforest."

TAISHO¿Qué pasa hijo¿Por qué esa cara de felicidad tan repentina?

SESSHOUMARU: Encontré a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru le extiende el periódico con la noticia, el señor Taisho la lee.

TAISHO¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Aquí dice que es una tal Maaya Llanas.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso es un pseudónimo que ella debe haber utilizado. ¿Quién más podría haber creado una empresa así? Sólo ella es capaz de tener la visión para conjuntar el cuidado del ambiente y ayudar a las personas en la creación de una empresa. Te pido por favor que arregles todo durante mi ausencia, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.

Apenas le había dicho estas palabras a su padre y Sesshoumaru sacó su celular, marcándole a su secretaria.

SESSHOUMARU: Kanna, búscame inmediatamente la dirección de la empresa "Souvenir's Rainforest". En cuanto la tengas, me reservas un boleto de avión para esa dirección y me marcas al celular. Yo salgo inmediatamente para el aeropuerto. Confío en tu rapidez y eficiencia de siempre. No me falles Kanna.

Sesshoumaru estaba por arribar al aeropuerto internacional cuando recibió la llamada de Kanna, quien le dio la dirección requerida y los datos del vuelo que le había reservado. De esta manera, en cuanto Sesshoumaru bajó del auto, pasó inmediatamente a abordar su vuelo a las 9 de la mañana.

Sesshoumaru llegó a Río de Janeiro la madrugada del viernes, por lo cual, se hospedó en un hotel y a primera hora iría a las oficinas de la empresa. Naturalmente, de la emoción, no durmió absolutamente nada.

A las 8 de la mañana estaba frente a un modesto edificio en el centro de la Cuidad. Para su gran sorpresa el lugar tenía mucha seguridad. No lo notó, desde fuera, pero una vez que entró pudo darse cuenta de que los alrededores del edificio estaban bien vigilados, de tal manera que nadie podía ingresar sin que lo viesen. Sesshoumaru fue interceptado por un vigilante y luego por un segundo vigilante y al final, tuvo que entrevistarse con una recepcionista, cuyo nombre se leía Ayumi en su gafete.

AYUMI: Dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo.

SESSHOUMARU: Quisiera entrevistarme con la presidenta de su empresa.

AYUMI¿Tiene cita?

SESSHOUMARU: No, no la tengo.

AYUMI: Lo siento, pero la señora presidenta no recibe a nadie sin previa cita. Me puede decir a mí su asunto.

SESSHOUMARU: De ninguna manera, es algo que quiero tratar en persona.

AYUMI: Lo siento, pero le repito que la señora presidenta no atiende a nadie sin previa cita. Si me dice su asunto a tratar y lo considero pertinente, le podría concertar una cita para la semana entrante, para que se entreviste con la presidenta.

SESSHOUMARU: Mire señorita Ayumi, he sido muy educado con usted, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite. Soy Sesshoumaru Taisho y tengo algo urgente que tratar con su presidenta, así que anúncieme inmediatamente con ella.

AYUMI¿Sesshoumaru Taisho¿El dueño del Consorcio Taisho? Discúlpeme por favor señor, pero yo sólo obedezco las órdenes que me dieron. Claro que le anunciaré su presencia a la señora Llanas de inmediato.

Para desconcierto de Sesshoumaru, Ayumi no empleó el intercomunicador que tenía sobre su escritorio, sino que se dirigió a una caseta cerrada y desde ahí se comunicó. Después de unos minutos, regresó con él.

AYUMI: La presidenta lo recibirá, por favor sígame, yo le conduciré con ella.

Ayumi y Sesshoumaru tomaron un ascensor, después de 5 pisos descendieron. En ese piso había muchos más vigilantes que en la recepción y todos armados. Además de que estaban alertas a todos lo que bajaban del elevador. Caminaron un largo pasillo y subieron otros dos pisos pero esta vez mediante escaleras. El camino también estaba repleto de guardias armados y equipados con comunicadores.

AYUMI: Hasta aquí tengo autorizado acompañarlo. Con su permiso señor.

Ayumi lo dejó frente a una puerta. A Sesshoumaru le sudaban las manos y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Abrió la puerta rápidamente esperando ver finalmente, después de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, a su amada Kagome. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa.

SESSHOUMARU¡Bankotsu!

BANKOTSU: Por su expresión, puedo darme cuenta de que no esperaba verme, Señor Sesshoumaru.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué haces aquí¿No me digas que te cambiaste el nombre por el de Maaya Llanas?

BANKOTSU: Por supuesto que no, pero ¿no esperaba que fuera tan sencillo ver a la presidenta de nuestra empresa o sí? Alguien tiene que dar la cara primero, para asegurarnos de que nadie atente contra su vida.

SESSHOUMARU¿Me dirás que primero tengo que entrevistarme contigo para poder verla¡No seas ridículo!

BANKOTSU: Se me habían olvidado sus aires de grandeza. Discúlpeme gran Sesshoumaru. La persona que busca está detrás de esa puerta.

Sesshoumaru no le respondió y se pasó de largo, abrió rápidamente la puerta esperando que ahora sí apareciera el rostro de Kagome. Entró a una amplia oficina muy bien iluminada gracias a un gran ventanal que estaba justo detrás del escritorio, una grande y ancha silla estaba girada de frente a los cristales. Sentado en una silla frente al escritorio, Sesshoumaru reconoció un rostro masculino.

SESSHOUMARU¡Inuyasha¡Tú!

INUYASHA¿Qué esperabas¿Qué me quedara cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada?

SESSHOUMARU¡Tú te atreviste!

INUYASHA: No puedes culparme por intentarlo. Pero para que veas que soy equitativo, te dejaré con ella a solas un rato.

Inuyasha salió de la oficina. Lentamente, por momentos que se le hicieron eternos, la silla giró y Sesshoumaru pudo apreciar finalmente el rostro anhelado.

SESSHOUMARU¡Kagome!

Se repuso de la sorpresa y de inmediato se precipitó hacia ella, sin esperar siquiera a que hablara, la alzó en vilo de la silla y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué me hiciste esto¿Por qué me dejaste tanto tiempo solo?

El hombre, por primera vez desde que lo conociera Kagome, dejó caer una lágrima y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

SESSHOUMARU¡Tonta¿Por qué no puedes confiar ni un poco en mí?

KAGOME¿Cómo…?

SESSHOUMARU¿Acaso no te he demostrado lo suficiente cuánto te amo?

Sesshoumaru no siguió hablando y acalló lo que parecía ser la réplica de Kagome con un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso, el cual estaba cargado de toda la angustia y desesperación de que fue presa al desconocer su paradero, a la vez estaba lleno de amor.

SESSHOUMARU¡Tonta¡Tonta¡Mil veces tonta! No teníamos por qué haber pasado todo esto.

KAGOME¿Tan seguro estás de que volveré contigo que por eso me hablas así?

SESSHOUMARU¡Claro que estoy seguro¡De una vez de te digo que si no me crees que te amo no me importa¡Te vienes conmigo por las buenas o te voy a obligar!

Ambos rieron al unísono ante la amenaza de Sesshoumaru. Kagome ya no intentó objetar nada. Sesshoumaru le contó detalladamente todo lo sucedido. Cómo fue que Naraku se enteró mediante Kohaku, de todo lo relacionado con ellos.

SESSHOUMARU: Pero ahora explícame qué hace Bankotsu aquí.

KAGOME¿Celoso?

SESSHOUMARU¿Se supone que debería estar feliz de que él estuviera solo contigo durante 3 años¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

KAGOME¡Cuánta inseguridad!

Kagome le iba a aclarar todo a Sesshoumaru pero justo en ese momento irrumpió Bankotsu.

BANKOTSU: Despreocúpate Sesshoumaru. No pasó nada entre ella y yo. Por más que me esforcé nunca cedió.

SESSHOUMARU¿Estuviste escuchando todo el tiempo?

BANKOTSU: Sabes que la vida de Kagome corre peligro. Desde que establecimos las oficinas aquí hemos tenido mucha vigilancia, como pudiste darte cuenta. Naturalmente que yo estoy aquí para cuidarla y protegerla. Tenemos instaladas cámaras y micrófonos. Además de estas armas.

Bankotsu levantó unas pinturas y le mostró armas que estaban apuntando directamente a donde él estaba sentado y a varias direcciones más.

BANKOTSU: De nada serviría escuchar y ver que están a punto de matarla y no poder hacer nada.

SESSHOUMARU¿Ni siquiera en estos momentos confías en mí?

KAGOME: Yo le di órdenes de que apagara las cámaras y los micrófonos cuando entraras.

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué actúas por tu cuenta¿Tanta confianza tienes¡Maldito¿Qué fue lo que intentaste?

BANKOTSU: Tú mujer lo vale. No puedes culparme por intentarlo.

Bankotsu salió de la oficina.

SESSHOUMARU: No voy a tolerar esto ni un minuto más. Vámonos.

KAGOME: Ya se me habían olvidado tus aires de grandeza. No tienes por qué hablarme en ese tono.

SESSHOUMARU: Discúlpame, pero me exasperan tus subordinados.

Sesshoumaru se llevó del brazo a Kagome. Sin embargo, al verlos salir, Bankotsu ordenó a toda una escolta que los siguiera.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? Yo no estoy pintando.

KAGOME: Discúlpalo. Pero en todo este tiempo hemos vivido a salto de mata. A los dos nos busca Naraku para matarnos, tú sabes cómo es ese hombre. La paranoia de pensar que en cada esquina puede estar alguno de sus hombres no ha conducido a vivir de esta manera. No omitimos la seguridad por nada del mundo.

SESSHOUMARU: Está bien, supongo que no había otra opción. Arregla todo lo necesario para que Bankotsu se haga cargo de la empresa. Ya no tienes nada qué hacer aquí. Vivirás conmigo para siempre.

KAGOME: Lo que usted ordene amo Sesshoumaru.

SESSHOUMARU¿A qué viene ese tono?

KAGOME: Ya me imaginaba algo así. Ya está todo dispuesto para que Bankotsu se haga cargo.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué dices¿Tenías arreglados todo el papeleo para que cuando dejaras la empresa pasara a manos de Bankotsu?

KAGOME: Así es.

SESSHOUMARU¿Él lo sabía¿Sabes que podías haber firmado tu sentencia de muerte¿Qué tal si él te hubiese asesinado para quedarse con la empresa?

KAGOME: Sí, él estaba enterado de todo. Pero jamás haría algo así.

SESSHOUMARU¿Es que eres estúpida o qué¿Confías en cualquiera menos en mí?

Sesshoumaru se enojó muchísimo. A tal grado que no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Kagome en todo el camino de regreso a México. Antes de abordar el avión, Sesshoumaru le llamó a su padre para pedirle una escolta de guardaespaldas que estuvieran esperándolos al bajar del avión.

Cuado Sesshoumaru y Kagome bajaron del avión, no sólo la escolta de guardaespaldas los esperaban. El señor Taisho, Sango y Miroku también estaban ahí.

SANGO¡Amiga¡Bienvenida a casa!

Sango fue la primera en correr y abrazar a su amiga.

MIROKU¡Kagome me alegra tenerte de regreso!

TAISHO¡Hija¡Te extrañamos mucho!

Todos estaban muy contentos, pero notaron la cara de disgusto de Sesshoumaru y que él no decía nada.

MIROKU¿Se acaban de volver a ver y ya están peleados otra vez?

SANGO: Kagome no sé qué haya pasado, pero Sesshoumaru estaba muy preocupado por ti, ni siquiera lo reconocía de lo mal…

SESSHOUMARU: Basta Sango. Si a esta mujer no le ha quedado claro lo que significa para mí no tiene caso que le digas nada. Padre, por favor llévala a la casa. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide.

Sesshoumaru sacó el gps que usaba Kagome y lo encendió.

SESSHOUMARU: Toma. Acuérdate que no lo puedes apagar ni separarte de él. Ya encendí el mío.

TAISHO¿A dónde vas?

SESSHOUMARU¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones?

Sin más, Sesshoumaru se alejó dejando solos a los 4. Todos se dirigieron a la mansión de los Taisho.

SANGO¿Qué pasó Kagome?

TAISHO: El jueves en la mañana cuando leyó la noticia en el periódico estaba radiante de felicidad por haberte encontrado. ¡Nunca lo había visto así¿Cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo pudieran enojarse a tal grado?

MIROKU: Sesshoumaru estaba más que desesperado por no poder encontrarte. Diría que poco le faltó para dejarse morir, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era volver a verte. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

KAGOME: No lo sé, no lo puedo entender. No me vean así, yo no soy la mala del cuento.

Kagome les contó todo acerca de cómo Naraku llegó a amedrentarla a la casa de campo; cómo escapó de él y cómo fue que llegó a Brasil: eligió ese lugar por que Bankotsu llevaba tiempo ahí y Naraku no había podido encontrarlo. Les contó cómo vivían en la aldea y cómo levantaron juntos esa empresa.

TAISHO: Ahora entiendo todo. Sesshoumaru está celoso de Bankotsu.

MIROKU: Cualquiera lo estaría. Cualquiera se sentiría traicionado si su mujer confía más en otro hombre que en su propio marido.

SANGO: Yo confío en ti y sé que no pasó nada entre ustedes si tú lo afirmas. Pero debes hablar con Sesshoumaru, hacerle saber que fueron las circunstancias las que te orillaron a esa situación.

TAISHO: Hija, trata de reconciliarte con él. No vale la pena que después de tanto tiempo separados estén enojados.

KAGOME: Si no soy yo la que está enojada.

MIROKU: Por eso mismo, búscale la cara y trata de hacer las paces con él.

SANGO: Es lo mejor amiga.

Todos se retiraron y Kagome se quedó sola en la casa. Después de tanto tiempo, había regresado a la mansión de los Taisho. El lugar donde pasara tantas amarguras y también donde terminara de enamorarse de Sesshoumaru.

Transcurrió todo el día y Sesshoumaru no llegó hasta bien entrada la noche. Kagome estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, pero Sesshoumaru se encerró en el estudio y no salió para nada, durmió ahí. Los días siguientes la historia se repitió. Pero además, Sesshoumaru parecía enojado no sólo con Kagome, sino hasta con su padre, pues a ninguno de los dos les dirigía la palabra.

Después de 3 semanas en la misma actitud, el señor Taisho decidió hablar con él. Sesshoumaru estaba encerrado en el estudio, como de costumbre.

TAISHO: Abre la puerta.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué quieres?

TAISHO: Necesito hablar contigo y no voy a hacerlo a través de la puerta, así que abre.

SESSHOUMARU: Di lo que tengas que decir y déjame solo.

TAISHO: Sesshoumaru ya habíamos hablado antes. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que cuando encontraras a Kagome no dudaras en demostrarle tu amor?

SESSHOUMARU: Y lo he hecho, le he demostrado mi amor de todas las maneras posibles, más no puedo hacer.

TAISHO¿Entonces por qué esa actitud?

SESSHOUMARU: No sé a qué te refieres.

TAISHO: No quieras fingir que nada pasa. No le has dirigido la palabra desde que ella regresó. ¡Ni siquiera duermen juntos!

SESSHOUMARU¡Déjame en paz¿Quieres? Te hice caso, abandoné mi orgullo, dejé de lado mi soberbia y le demostré mi amor. ¿De qué me sirvió¡Absolutamente de nada! Llegado el momento no pudo confiar en mí y prefirió irse con un tipejo que apenas si conocía. Lo siento, pero no voy a cambiar mi actitud nuevamente, seré como siempre he sido.

TAISHO: Hijo, tú y yo no somos nadie para juzgarla. No sabemos todo lo que le ha pasado. No sabemos qué fue lo que la impulsó a actuar así. Jamás lo sabrás si continúas con esa actitud. ¿Cómo piensas que vas a ganarte su confianza actuando de esa manera?

SESSHOUMARU: No me importa nada de lo que digas, eso no cambiará las cosas.

TAISHO: No seas tan obstinado. Entiendo que te sientas herido, pero por el bien de los dos, habla con ella. Arregla las cosas. ¿Para qué la trajiste de regreso si ni siquiera le vas a hablar?

SESSHOUMARU: Yo sabré lo que hago.

TAISHO: Está bien, pero te pido que recapacites.

El señor Taisho salió pero a unos pocos pasos del estudio un ataque de tos lo detuvo. Minutos después se marchó.

Pasaron más de 3 meses desde que Kagome regresara a la mansión de los Taisho y Sesshoumaru seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. A instancias del señor Taisho, Kagome organizó una reunión en la mansión con motivo del cumpleaños de Sesshoumaru.

Ella decidió que sólo invitaría a los matrimonios amigos, para que al ver a las parejas felices, Sesshoumaru sintiera ganas de contentarse con ella.

KAGOME: Ayame, Kouga¡qué bueno que vinieron¡Adelante¿Y este pequeñito¿No me digan…?

AYAME: Sí, señora Taisho es nuestro. Southen hijo, saluda a la señora.

KAGOME: Ya no seas tan formal conmigo Ayame, ya no estamos en el trabajo. Háblame de tú y dime por mi nombre.

AYAME: Está bien, Kagome.

En esos momentos el pequeño de dos años se echó a correr sin saludar a Kagome, Ayame fue tras él.

KOUGA: Con gusto lo hubiera tenido contigo. Si Sesshoumaru no te trata bien, tú dímelo y nos fugamos.

Le dijo el apuesto y joven padre a Kagome al oído. La mujer sólo rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Poco después llegaron Sango y Miroku con Shipo.

Sesshoumaru se hizo el desentendido y trataba de no estar con Kagome durante la reunión. Platicaba con Miroku y cuando se acercaba ella se iba con Kouga o con su padre. Pero Kagome ya sabía que algo así ocurriría, así que hizo lo más cursi que se le ocurrió: Entró con un enorme pastel con 37 velitas encendidas y empezó a cantar las mañanitas, todos le hicieron coro de inmediato.

KAGOME: …ya lo pajarillos cantan la luna ya se metió!

SANGO¡Qué le sople!

MIROKU: Pero primero tienes que pedir un deseo.

SESSHOUMARU: Ni que fuera un crío.

KOUGA: No seas amargado, pero si no quieres, me puedes ceder tu deseo.

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca de disgusto por el comentario de Kouga y le sopló a las velas de mala gana. Naturalmente, todos gritaron el típico coro.

AYAME, KOUGA, SANGO, MIROKU, TAISHO, KAGOME¡Qué le muerda, qué le muerda!

SESSHOUMARU¡Qué no soy un crío!

MIROKU: Ya deja de estar de sangrón y muérdelo.

A Sesshoumaru no le quedó de otra más que morder el pastel, como Kagome estaba al lado de él, ella lo empujó y le embarró toda la cara en él.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué te pasa¡Esta me la pagas!

Kagome hizo un ademán de querer irse pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sesshoumaru la pescó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él. La besó para llenarla de pastel. Era la primera vez que le volviera a dirigir a palabra desde Brasil y también la primera vez que volvía a tener contacto físico con ella desde aquella ocasión. A Sesshoumaru finalmente le vencieron sus sentimientos y prolongó el beso más allá del simple juego, convirtiéndolo en tierno y luego apasionado.

SANGO¡Échenles agua!

AYAME¡Hay niños aquí!

MIROKU¡Hubieran dicho que era fiesta para adultos!

KOUGA¡Dejen de antojar!

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso de las burlas y continuaron besándose. El señor Taisho sonrió complacido de ver al fin contentarse a su hijo con su nuera.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió llena de camaradería y sin la tensión de la que había estado cargada antes. Pocas horas después los matrimonios amigos se retiraron. El señor Taisho dijo que tenía que salir y también se marchó. El matrimonio se quedó solo en la mansión.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru…

SESSHOUMARU: No digas nada, ven conmigo.

Sesshoumaru condujo a Kagome a la recámara. Después de tanto tiempo separados volvieron a estar juntos. Él la trató con la mayor delicadeza posible y la llenó de palabras amorosas. Kagome se abandonó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru y le amó llena de pasión. Pronto sus cuerpos volvieron a bailar juntos esa danza tan conocida por ambos. En completa armonía y llenos de emoción, concluyeron al unísono.

KAGOME: Sesshoumaru, yo ahora tengo demasiado tiempo libre.

SESSHOUMARU¿Quieres volver a tu trabajo? Habrá que mover algunas influencias, por que será difícil que te regresen tu plaza después…

KAGOME: No lo decía por eso. Creo que por el momento puedo prescindir un poco de la ciencia en mi vida.

SESSHOUMARU¿Entonces¿Te aburres?

KAGOME: No, no me aburre estar contigo. Pero más bien lo decía por que tú cumpliste 37 años y yo 35, ya no estoy tan joven que digamos.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y qué tiene de malo que estemos llegando a la madurez? Tampoco es para que te sientas mal, no eres tampoco una anciana.

KAGOME: Precisamente por que todavía soy joven, yo quería, antes de que ya no pueda…

SESSHOUMARU¿No me digas que quieres divorciarte de mí?

KAGOME: No, para nada, no es eso.

SESSHOUMARU: No me asustes y habla sin rodeos.

KAGOME: Es que no sé si tú quieras.

SESSHOUMARU: Pues por el tono que usas parece que no será de mi agrado, pero si no es alguna rareza tuya puedo tratar de tolerarlo.

KAGOME¿Tolerarías tener un hijo conmigo?

SESSHOUMARU ¿Qué¿Hablas enserio¿Quieres embarazarte?

KAGOME¿Qué tiene de malo?

SESSHOUMARU¿Después de tantos años juntos? Pensé que no querías tener hijos conmigo.

KAGOME¿Por qué no?

SESSHOUMARU: Cuando Miroku y Sango tuvieron a Shipo te pregunté y tú te molestaste.

KAGOME: Cuando Sango tuvo a Shipo, yo tenía 26 años y no había terminado de estudiar y había muchas cosas que quería hacer. Además tú te veías a escondidas…

SESSHOUMARU: No digas nada. Linda, prometamos algo: Que jamás nos volveremos a reprochar el pasado. ¿Quieres?

KAGOME: Está bien.

SESSHOUMARU: Claro que quiero que tengamos un hijo. Me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra. ¿Pero tú estás segura de querer tenerlo?

KAGOME: Sí, si no, no te lo diría.

SESSHOUMARU: Bueno, pues entonces hay que empezar, por que ese bebé no vendrá si no lo llamamos.

Kagome le besó tiernamente y ambos hicieron el amor una vez más, esta vez con la ilusión de que Kagome quedara embarazada.

Después de algunos días solos, Sesshoumaru se preocupó de que su padre no se hubiese comunicado con él y que no regresara a la mansión, por lo que decidió marcarle al celular.

SESSHOUMARU: Hola padre. ¿Se puede saber por qué no has regresado a la mansión?

TAISHO¿Así que ahora se han invertido los papeles¿Y yo por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?

SESSHOUMARU: No estás obligado a explicarme nada. Sin embargo, tú no sueles desaparecerte y menos durante días. Sería conveniente que al menos nos avisaras, por tu propia seguridad. ¿Qué pasaría si Naraku atentara contra ti?

TAISHO: Desde que dejé en tus manos el consorcio yo ya no soy blanco de Naraku. De cualquier manera tienes razón, debería comunicarte mis planes. No pienso regresar a la mansión. De ahora en adelante viviré en la casa de Cuernavaca, yo solo.

SESSHOUMARU¿Pero por qué?

TAISHO: Ya dije que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

En ese momento un ataque de tos interrumpió la voz del señor Taisho y cortó la comunicación.

KAGOME¿Qué te dijo?

SESSHOUMARU: Dice que no tiene por qué darme explicaciones y que se va a vivir a la casa de Cuernavaca él solo.

KAGOME¿Pero por qué? Eso está muy raro. ¿Cómo es que lo decidió así de pronto? Ni siquiera nos avisó.

SESSHOUMARU: Yo también pienso que está muy raro.

KAGOME: Vamos a verlo.

SESSHOUMARU: Pero si quiere vivir solo quizá por que necesite privacidad. Vamos a visitarlo, pero le llamas tú primero, a ti no te negará la visita. Le dices que vamos el sábado, para que no sienta que lo acosamos.

KAGOME: Me parece bien. Me preocupa que haga esas cosas.

SESSHOUMARU: No pienses tanto. Me voy linda, tengo que ir a las Oficinas. Te llamo antes de salir, te pones bonita, te voy a invitar a cenar.

KAGOME¿Insinúas que no estoy bonita siempre?

SESSHOUMARU: Tú siempre estás bella, pero me refiero a que te pongas más bella todavía.

KAGOME: Bueno, está bien. Cuídate amor.

Kagome se quedó sola, pensando en que no tenía nada qué hacer, más que esperar hasta que llegara la noche, para salir con Sesshoumaru. Decidió llamarle a Sango.

KAGOME¿Sango? Hola¿tienes tiempo de salir¡Qué bien¿Pasó por ti en 15 minutos¡Perfecto!

Kagome salió de compras con su amiga Sango y las dos la pasaron muy bien juntas. Al final, fueron a un restaurante a comer.

KAGOME: Amiga¿no sientes de repente como que las cosas van demasiado bien?

SANGO¿Por qué lo dices?

KAGOME: No lo sé. Es que hace años, cuando finalmente Sesshoumaru y yo nos estábamos llevando muy bien apareció Naraku y lo echó todo a perder. Me queda la sensación de que no podemos estar bien juntos.

SANGO: No digas eso amiga. No pienses cosas feas. Mejor disfruta de lo bueno que tienes ahora con él.

KAGOME: Tienes razón, más bien creo que no hay que bajar la guardia ante ese hombre.

SANGO: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Por eso ahora ya ves que Miroku no nos deja solas. Nos mandó a esos dos guardaespaldas para que nos vigilen.

KAGOME: Sí, por un lado está bien, pero por otro siento como si me hubieran quitado mi libertad. No me gusta que me estén vigilando. Me siento como pez.

SANGO¡Ay amiga¡Qué ocurrencias! Pero no te fijes, ya luego te acostumbrarás.

Sango rió francamente y Kagome le hizo segunda. Las amigas se despidieron felizmente. Kagome llegó a la mansión, se bañó y se arregló lo mejor que pudo para su marido. Después de una hora de estar lista, Sesshoumaru la llamó.

KAGOME: Diga. ¡Claro amor¿Qué te parece si le pido a Jaken que me lleve? Así no das la vuelta acá. Perfecto, nos vemos entonces. Chiao.

Cuando Kagome llegó al restaurante Sesshoumaru ya la estaba esperando.

SESSHOUMARU: Se ve usted preciosa. ¿Me permite invitarla?

KAGOME: Lo siento, pero soy una mujer casada.

SESSHOUMARU: Es una lástima. ¿Está usted enamorada?

KAGOME: Sí, perdidamente, como una adolescente de 15 años.

SESSHOUMARU¿Y no le sería infiel conmigo? Debe reconocer que soy muy apuesto.

KAGOME: Jamás le sería infiel, por nada del mundo. Y mi marido es el hombre más apuesto del planeta.

Los dos continuaron con el juego durante toda la cena, flirteando y tratándose como desconocidos. Al finalizar dieron un paseo en auto por la ciudad. Realmente parecían dos adolescentes enamorados besándose en el auto.

Finalizaron en la recámara de la mansión, entregados a su amor lleno de pasión.

Así pasaron la semana, entre cenas, salidas al cine y al teatro. Cuando llegó el sábado, se prepararon para visitar al señor Inu no Taisho. Jaken los llevó y a las 9 de la mañana ya estaban en la ciudad de la eterna primavera.

KAGOME¡Papá¡Aquí tienes a tus hijos! No te vas a librar de nosotros aunque te mudes a China.

TAISHO: Hija, lo que menos quiero es librarme de ustedes.

SESSHOUMARU¿Entonces por qué decidiste venirte a vivir aquí?

TAISHO: Por que quiero estar solo. Ya me siento viejo.

KAGOME: No digas eso.

TAISHO: Es en serio. Ya me siento cansado. No tengo ánimos de andar de arriba para abajo igual que antes. Además Sesshoumaru se hace cargo muy bien del consorcio por él mismo, ya no necesita que esté con él.

SESSHOUMARU: No tienes por qué vivir solo.

TAISHO: Déjame decidir eso yo mismo.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un ataque de tos.

SESSHOUMARU¿Todavía no se te quita esa tos? Deberías ir al médico. Ya tienes mucho tiempo con ella.

KAGOME: Sí, no es bueno dejarse.

TAISHO: Lo que menos quiero es pasar mi tiempo en el médico.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar?

KAGOME¡Excelente idea!

Los tres salieron a almorzar consomé y barbacoa. Después salieron a andar a caballo y en la tarde nadaron un rato en la piscina de la casa. Al anochecer Kagome y Sesshoumaru regresaron a México y aunque intentaron convencer al señor Taisho de que se fuera con ellos, no lo lograron. Sin embargo, quedaron en que lo visitarían periódicamente.

Los días se sucedían rápidamente, uno tras otro, hasta convertirse en un mes. Un martes en la noche, Kagome recibió con una gran sonrisa a Sesshoumaru.

SESSHOUMARU¡Qué sonrisa¿Sabes que si siempre me sonríes de esa manera me tendrás para siempre enamorado de ti?

KAGOME: Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Por que me encantará que nuestro hijo nazca en un hogar lleno de amor.

SESSHOUMARU¿Qué dijiste?

KAGOME: Lo que oíste¡Vas a ser papá!

SESSHOUMARU¡No lo puedo creer¡Te amo!

El hombre la cargó y le dio un par de vueltas y la besó más enamorado que nunca.

Los meses siguientes transcurrieron llenos de una gran expectación por la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia. Kagome y Sesshoumaru visitaban regularmente al señor Taisho. Cuando el señor Taisho se enteró de que su nuera estaba embarazada, la felicidad lo embargó por completo.

Sin embargo, el destino quiso que no viera a su nieta nacer. Cuando Kagome estaba en el quinto mes de gestación, el señor Taisho cayó gravemente enfermo y fue internado de urgencia en un hospital en Cuernavaca. A Sesshoumaru y a Kagome les avisaron de último momento que fueran lo más rápido posible. Una vez que llegaron al hospital, el médico les dijo que eran los últimos momentos del gran Inu no Taisho. Ellos entraron rápidamente a la habitación donde él estaba y se encontraron ahí con Inuyasha.

TAISHO¡Qué bueno que llegaste Sesshoumaru!

El pobre hombre apenas podía hablar, sus palabras eran interrumpidas por una continua tos que le hacía escupir sangre.

SESSHOUMARU: Papá…

Era la primera vez que Sesshoumaru le decía el apelativo cariñoso, siempre le había llamado respetuosamente padre, pues así le habían educado.

TAISHO: Hijo, necesito que me perdones…

SESSHOUMARU: Calla, no te esfuerces.

TAISHO: Déjame hablar, por favor. Hace muchos años, cuando tu madre y yo éramos muy jóvenes y llevábamos poco tiempo de casados, conocí a otra mujer y no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Sostuve una relación con ella durante meses. Tu madre se dio cuenta y la fue a buscar. Nunca supe de qué hablaron, pero esa mujer decidió que ya no volveríamos a vernos nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Yo entendí que se sintiera ofendida y respeté su decisión. Pero eso fue por que yo desconocía que estaba embarazada. El hombre que ves aquí, es tu hermano. Por favor, no lo odies. Yo le he dejado la mitad de la herencia, sé que no se puede compensar con dinero la falta del amor de un padre, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

SESSHOUMARU: Quédate tranquilo. No hay nada qué perdonar.

TAISHO: No te apresures en otorgarme tu perdón hasta que no hayas escuchado todo. Tu madre en realidad nunca pudo perdonarme esa infidelidad. Yo intenté demostrarle mi amor, pero ella seguía ofendida, insistía en ignorarme y en no permitir que la tocara. Seguíamos juntos por ti. Yo la amaba pero su actitud me dolía mucho y un día me cansé del trato que me daba y decidí actuar igual de orgulloso y altivo con ella. Eso provocó muchas peleas. Sin embargo, en el trabajo los dos éramos muy unidos y juntos armábamos muy buenos negocios, con excelentes ganancias. Supongo que esa nuestra manera de decirnos que nos seguíamos amando, ya que los dos éramos muy orgullosos para aceptarlo. Pero eso no disminuía nuestras disputas cotidianas. Una de esas peleas fue aprovechada por Naraku. El sabía que tu madre y yo teníamos diferencias, así que un día que ella y yo nos peleamos, ella regresó sola a casa; sin guardaespaldas. Naraku la mandó asesinar justo ese mismo día. El resto ya lo sabes. La noticia en los periódicos fue un asalto a mano armada. Yo no puedo perdonarme por haber peleado con tu madre. Si yo hubiera hecho a un lado mi orgullo ella todavía estaría con nosotros. Por eso quiero que me prometas que jamás serás así con Kagome. Sesshoumaru por favor prométemelo.

SESSHOUMARU: Te lo prometo, pero no te esfuerces por favor.

TAISHO: Todavía tengo más que decir. Kagome, hija, acércate.

KAGOME: Aquí estoy papá.

TAISHO: Por favor, perdóname.

KAGOME: Yo no tengo nada qué perdonarte, siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo.

TAISHO: Escúchame y no me interrumpas. Tienes que saber que desde que te vi la primera vez, en la fiesta de Miroku, pensé que eras la mujer indicada para mi Sesshoumaru. Así que yo lo obligué a que se casara contigo. Primero él trató de conquistarte como un caballero. Pero cuando no funcionó, fui yo quien le dijo que te presionara, que sobornara a los jueces de gimnasia, a los del postgrado, a los del trabajo, a los del banco y por último, fui yo quien le dijo que amenazara con hacerles algo a tu madre y a Sango. Por favor perdónale a él, él sólo hacía lo que yo le decía. Pero fui yo quien ideó todo. Por que supe, por tu ojos, por tu mirada llena de inocencia y de valor que eras la mejor mujer que podía haber para Sesshoumaru.

KAGOME: Yo no tengo nada qué perdonarte, papá.

TAISHO: No me otorgues tu perdón sin escucharme por completo. El contrato premarital también fue idea mía. Pero me alegra que tú hayas agregado esa cláusula de fidelidad, por que los hizo estar seguros de las acciones uno del otro. Sin embargo, debes saber que aunque es cierto que el Consorcio estaba por irse a la ruina, no hacía falta que tú llegaras a salvarnos de la bancarrota.

KAGOME¿Pero qué dices? Si era claro que estaban endeudados hasta el cuello.

TAISHO: Sí, eso es cierto. Pero los activos del consorcio no son todo mi capital. Cuando la madre de Sesshoumaru y yo nos unimos y empezamos a trabajar juntos, las ganancias eran elevadísimas, pues en muchos rubros éramos pioneros y no teníamos competencia. Pero yo me aproveché de la ignorancia de mi mujer y guardaba la mayor parte de las ganancias en un banco en Suiza. La verdad es que ella y yo forjamos el consorcio desde cero, con nuestras propias manos. Si ella se hubiera enterado de que no necesitaba trabajar en él, me hubiera dejado completamente a mí solo su administración. Por eso la engañé, para que siguiéramos trabajando juntos. Yo guardaba casi todas las ganancias y dejaba muy poco para reinvertir. Ella se quebraba la cabeza e ideaba nuevas empresas, nuevos negocios para hacer crecer el poco dinero que yo dejaba disponible. Lo que quiero decir es que hay mucho más dinero en la cuenta del banco en Suiza, el suficiente para que ya no tengan que trabajar y puedan disfrutar su tiempo juntos. Ese dinero lo repartirán en dos partes iguales: una para Sesshoumaru y la otra para Inuyasha.

SESSHOUMARU: Se hará como tu quieres.

TAISHO: Gracias hijo, hija, espero que puedan perdonarme.

SESSHOUMARU Y KAGOME: No hay nada qué perdonar.

TAISHO: Son tan nobles con un viejo enfermo. Inuyasha, acércate hijo, por favor.

INUYASHA: Aquí estoy.

TAISHO: Por favor, necesito que tú también me perdones.

INUYASHA: Yo no soy nadie para perdonarte, pero si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco tengo nada qué perdonarte.

TAISHO: Tienes el carácter bondadoso de tu madre. Pero escúchame por favor, yo no sabía que Izayoi estaba embarazada de ti, ella me lo ocultó y por eso yo no pude hacerme cargo de ustedes.

INUYASHA: No tiene caso recordar el pasado, eso ya no importa.

TAISHO: Debieron haber pasado muchas dificultades. Me alegra ver que eres un hombre de bien, pero me apena mucho no haber contribuido a ello. Para colmo de males yo no sabía que tú y Kagome iban a casarse cuando tú terminaras tu trabajo en Yucatán y la obligué a casarse con tu hermano. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

INUYASHA: Te he dicho que yo no soy nadie para perdonarte. Todos cometemos errores, nadie es perfecto.

TAISHO: Por favor, no me digas lo mismo que Sesshoumaru y Kagome, necesito escuchar tus palabras de perdón, no podré morir en paz si no las oigo.

INUYASHA: Te perdono…papá…

TAISHO: Gracias hijo. ¿Sesshoumaru¿Kagome¿Ustedes…también me perdonan?

SESSHOUMARU: Papá, te perdono.

KAGOME: Yo también te perdono papá.

TAISHO: Gracias.

Esa fue su última palabra, en medio de estertores murió. Inuyasha salió de la habitación, pero Sesshoumaru lo retuvo.

SESSHOUMARU: Necesito que me des los datos de la cuenta a la que quieras que te transfiera el dinero.

INUYASHA: No me interesa un rábano el dinero de tu padre.

SESSHOUMARU: También es tu padre¿ no lo escuchaste?

INUYASHA: Eso ya lo sabía sin que me lo tuviera que decir. Así que no fastidies.

SESSHOUMARU¿Lo supiste cuando nos conocimos en California?

INUYASHA: Lo supe desde los 20 años, cuando estaba llevando el curso de genética en la Facultad. El color del cabello se debe a un gen defectuoso en el cromosoma X y es recesivo, además de que está ligado a otros genes que combinados son deletéreos, también en el cromosoma X, por lo que sólo se manifiesta en los productos masculinos que son viables, las mujeres no lo presentan. El color de los ojos está incluido en ese paquete. Muy pocas personas tienen esa carga genética. La vida de Inu no Taisho es pública y se puede acceder fácilmente a su información. Cualquiera con dos centímetros de frente se hubiera dado cuenta que soy su hijo, hasta con sólo mirarnos.

SESSHOUMARU: Si lo sabías desde hace tantos años¿por qué nunca lo buscaste?

INUYASHA¿Para qué¿Para que pensara que quería su asqueroso dinero? Si nos había abandonado a mi madre y a mí cuando lo necesitábamos, no tenía sentido buscarlo cuando ya era un adulto y no lo necesitaba.

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué no le dijiste eso hace unos momentos? Además si lo hubieras buscado antes, Kagome…

INUYASHA: No hay para qué contradecir a un viejo en su lecho de muerte. Olvídate de especulaciones que no tienen sentido. Pero dime algo sobre un hecho concreto¿qué se siente saber que Kagome se siente atraída por los genes de los Taisho y que primero se fijó en mí y por extensión después en ti?

SESSHOUMARU¡Maldito idiota!

KAGOME¡Basta los dos! Están en la presencia de su padre. Respétenlo.

INUYASHA: Por eso es que yo me largaba, pero mi "hermanito" a fuerza quiere jugar. Toma, dale esto al viejo Myoga, son las llaves del auto que me prestó para traer al hospital a tu padre. Adiós.

Ya nadie dijo nada más. Nuevamente Inuyasha decía algo y tenía una actitud aparentemente dura, pero su noble corazón lo traicionaba; poco después de que él se marchara, el médico les dijo que aunque eran los últimos momentos del señor Taisho, algo habían podido hacer por alargar su vida, gracias a que llegó a buena hora al hospital.

Más tarde, cuando Sesshoumaru habló con el anciano Myoga, el fiel sirviente de su padre, éste le dijo que su amo sentía que su hora se acercaba desde unos días antes. Entonces le pidió que se comunicara con un hombre llamado Inuyasha. Cuando lo vio supo por qué lo buscaba y él lo convenció de venir a México, pues le dijo que el señor Taisho era su padre y que estaba a punto de morir, pero que quería hablar con él, para pedirle perdón. Inuyasha llegó a Cuernavaca un par de horas antes de que le diera el ataque de tos letal. Sin dudarlo, Inuyasha tomó las llaves de un mustang y se llevó cargando a Inu no Taisho al auto y de ahí al hospital.

SESSHOUMARU: Eso quiere decir que ellos dos hablaron antes de que nosotros llegáramos. ¿Qué fue lo que se dijeron?

MYOGA: No lo sé señor, estuvieron solos en el jardín y su señor padre me ordenó que no me acercara mientras hablaba con él.

Sesshoumaru ya no trató de indagar más y se fue con su esposa.

También por esas mismas fechas llegó a los oídos de los Takeda y de los Taisho, el rumor de que en el hospital psiquiátrico se había suicidado Akago, el hijo de Naraku. Los dos matrimonios estaban reunidos en la mansión de los Takeda.

MIROKU: Al menos eso nos dará un breve respiro.

SESSHOUMARU: Sí, Naraku estará ocupado ocultando el escándalo. Aunque quizá deberíamos acabar de una buena vez con él, para no tener que volver a preocuparnos.

MIROKU: Creo que sería lo más conveniente.

SANGO¿De qué están hablando?

KAGOME: Ni se les ocurra pensar siquiera en asesinarlo. Nosotros no somos igual que él.

SANGO: Además jamás podríamos dormir tranquilos sabiendo que una vida humana pesa en nuestra conciencia.

SESSHOUMARU: Habla por ti misma.

MIROKU: Lo mismo digo.

Comentaron por lo bajo los dos hombres y abandonaron el tema de conversación.

Después de 4 meses Kagome dio a luz a una linda niña. Sango y Miroku estuvieron presentes.

SESSHOUMARU: Se parece a ti.

KAGOME¿No crees que es muy temprano para afirmarlo?

La pobre Kagome estaba exhausta, pues había sido parto natural.

SANGO¿Y cómo le vas a poner?

KAGOME: Rin. Rin Taisho Higurashi será su nombre.

MIROKU: Es un lindo nombre.

SESSHOUMARU: Eres una aprovechada.

KAGOME¿Por qué? En eso habíamos quedado.

MIROKU¿De qué hablan?

SESSHOUMARU: Como Kagome no quiso saber el sexo antes de que naciera, quedamos en que si era niño yo podría escoger el nombre y si era niña, Kagome se lo pondría.

Hicieron un gran festejo por el nacimiento de la bebé. Todo les pintaba de lo mejor al matrimonio Taisho. Kouga y Ayame llevaron a su pequeño hijo Southen a la celebración. Sango y Miroku asistieron con Shipo.

En el jardín de la mansión de los Taisho, se escuchaban las alegres risas de los niños jugando, mientras los adultos platicaban y se peleaban por cargar a la pequeña Rin.

SESSHOUMARU: Siempre que la vida parece que va de lo mejor, aparece algo que la tiene que arruinar.

KOUGA¿Por qué lo dices?

MIROKU: No me alarmes¿qué pasó?

SESSHOUMARU: Pues que ayer me presentó su renuncia Kanna.

SANGO¿Kanna¿Por qué?

AYAME¿Qué le hiciste? Sango, me toca cargar a Rin un rato.

SESSHOUMARU¿Por qué me echas la culpa a mí? Me dijo que se casa con Ginta.

KOUGA¿Con Ginta¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa¡Nunca me dijo nada!

SESSHOUMARU: Pero eso no es todo, hoy en la mañana Jaken también me presentó su renuncia. Dice que finalmente, después de 20 años de trabajar juntos, le confesó su amor a Kaede y ella lo aceptó, así que los dos se retiran.

KAGOME¡Qué bonito!

SESSHOUMARU: Nada de bonito. Ginta se lleva a la mejor secretaria que podría tener y Jaken y Kaede se van. Definitivamente voy a tener que prohibir las relaciones entre los empleados tanto del Consorcio como entre los empleados domésticos. Nos quitan a los mejores elementos. Empezando por ti Kouga, pones el desorden.

MIROKU: No seas tan estricto.

KOUGA: Lo que pasa es que está amargado.

SESSHOUMARU¿A quién le dices amargado? Lobo apestoso.

Las tres parejas prorrumpieron en alegres carcajadas.

Después de tantas penas y esfuerzos, al final Sesshoumaru y Kagome eran una pareja feliz y muy unida.

FIN

DEDICADO CON ESPECIAL CARIÑO

PARA MI GRAN AMIGA KOTONO

QUIEN ME ANIMÓ A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA


	31. Epílogo

**lizraider**¡Amiga! Te agradezco tanto por haber seguido el fic en todo momento. No tienes idea de cuánto me animaba leer tus comentarios cada capítulo. Has sido bien chida conmigo. Y pues sé que te hice sufrir, pero no puedes negar que fue un final feliz. Bueno, para que no haya cabos sueltos ni nada, aquí está el epílogo. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS AMIGA!!! Ah, y ni creas que te libras de mí, estaré de latosa en tus fics, esperando que los continúes!! BESOS!!!

**sophia06**¡Qué tal! Perdón, para compensar un poquito aquí te dejo el epílogo de esta historia. Estoy en proceso de escribir un mini fic justamente de esta parejita, por que la idea no me deja en paz, ya terminé el primer capítulo, sólo serán 3, pronto lo subiré. Lo del largo de los capítulo neta que no depende de mí, unos me salen chiquitos y otros largos, cada personaje hace lo que se le pega la gana y no me toma en cuenta, por eso sale así, mal repartido. Ahh, enseguida me paso por tu fic!! No me lo perderé por nada del mundo, pues la peli es que como que no estaba muy romanticona, pero el punto era que ellos estuvieran juntitos, ya muero por que Kag sea más feliz!! No sea que la vayas a poner igual de loca que yo la puse en el mío y entonces ya estuvo que sufrió todo el fic!!! jejeje, no es cierto amiga, bromeo, es tu historia y tú la manejas como mejor te parezca. Y PUES MIL GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, ERES BIEN CHIDA!!!!

**Cold-Sesshy**¡Hola! Yo soy quien te tiene que agradecer que tú seas tan amable lectora y que me dejaras siempre tus comentarios, me suben mucho el ánimo, por que sé que a alguien le gusta la historia. Ahh y en el epílogo finalmente se verá lo que sucedió con Naraku, lo cual quedaba volando en el final como bien mencionas. Amiga, te agradezco mucho por ser tan linda. ¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO EN TODO EL FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOSª!!!!

Bueno y ahora sí, el final de finales, con esta última parte me despido y les agradezco mucho por haber compartido su tiempo de lectura conmigo, por sus amables comentarios, por sus sugerencias y por ser tan lindas: GRACIAS!!!!!!!!

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Bankotsu algunas veces seguía comunicándose con Kagome, con el pretexto de consultarle algunas cosas de la empresa. Naturalmente Sesshoumaru se ponía furioso nada más de enterarse de las llamadas telefónicas. No hay ni qué decir del día en que al pobre Bankotsu se le ocurrió ir a México expresamente a visitar a Kagome. ¡Sesshoumaru casi lo lincha! De no ser por que la pequeñita Rin, de dos años llegó extendiéndole los brazos a su padre. Ese día la pequeña salvó el pellejo del eterno pretendiente de su madre.

Kagome recodaba felizmente, mientras su marido casi mata a golpes a Bankotsu, cómo había llegado a Brasil con él. Tal y como supusiera Inuyasha, Kagome había ido a Chiapas y desde ahí cruzó la frontera con Guatemala, una vez ahí, tomó un avión a Río de Janeiro. Fue toda una odisea, por que después de retirar el dinero que Sango le depositara, Kagome se pintó el cabello de rubio, se depiló totalmente las cejas y las sustituyó por una raya del delineador. Compró ropa de lo más exuberante y al final parecía una diva de cine, realmente nadie la hubiera podido reconocer, justo como afirmaba Inuyasha. Así viajó en autobús hasta Chiapas¡Más de 12 horas de camino sentada en un incómodo camión de 3era clase! Por que para abordar esos autobuses no piden identificación. Luego tuvo que cambiar de atuendo nuevamente y esta vez se disfrazó de mestiza inmigrante. Así cruzó la frontera de Chiapas. Finalmente, un último cambio de personalidad, por una pelirroja que parecía ratón de biblioteca y con esa apariencia llegó a Brasil.

Bankotsu no la reconoció para nada. Kagome se divirtió viéndolo cómo durante dos horas pasó varias veces frente a ella, buscándola. Kagome le había llamado a un chico que conociera por Internet, el mismo que le mandó por paquetería las semillas de la flor del amazonas, para que contactara con Bankotsu y éste fuera a recogerla. Cuando finalmente ya no aguantaba la risa, Kagome le habló y el joven apenas si pudo reconocerla, le tuvo que pedir que se quitara el sombrero y las gafas que ella llevaba puestas para corroborar que era ella. Bankotsu la llevó a un poblado muy adentro de la selva, donde él llevaba viviendo ya casi 4 años. Ese era el poblado de donde el amigo de Kagome tomara las semillas de la flor y a donde Kagome mandara a Bankotsu cuando Naraku lo amenazaba. Una vez en el poblado, Bankotsu le mostró cómo se ganaba la vida la gente del lugar y cómo él mismo lo había adoptado. Cuando ella le preguntó que si no extrañaba la vida en la ciudad, él le respondió que al hacer esas artesanías de palma, se sentía mucho más libre que cuando vivía en la ciudad. Eso se debía a que podía poner toda su creatividad en el tejido de la palma y plasmar en él lo que quisiera. Además de que la vida era muy tranquila y se sentía parte tanto de la comunidad, como de la selva.

Fue justamente en ese momento cuando Kagome pensó en vender las artesanías bajo el lema: "Compra un trocito de vida para brindar una vida digna a alguien" "Ayudas a la selva al ayudarme a mí". Esos lemas como campaña de ventas cruzaron las fronteras del mundo.

¿Pero cómo es que Bankotsu se animó a ir a México si Naraku había jurado venganza? Se preguntarán ustedes, mis queridas lectoras. Bueno, pues eso fue por que un año después de que Kagome diera a luz a Rin, el gran empresario Naraku, impune ante la ley, intocable por sus adversarios, sufrió un ataque cardiaco, muriendo instantes después de haber llegado al hospital. En cuanto se supo la noticia de la muerte de Naraku, mucha gente que estaba amenazada por él, se sintió libre. Entre estas personas, estaba la madre de Kagome, quien pudo regresar a vivir cerca de su hija y disfrutar de su nieta.

Kohaku también se sintió liberado y cuando terminó su carrera en la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid. Siendo ya un adulto maduro y consciente de las atrocidades que había ayudado a cometer, reformó completamente su conducta y se dedicó a ayudarle a su cuñado Miroku con sus empresas. Siempre actuó con la mayor rectitud y con la ética más estricta.

Por supuesto que nuestras felices parejas pudieron respirar aliviadas, al verse libradas de Naraku y al fin podrían vivir sin temores.

Pero a propósito de las parejas¿Inuyasha olvidó por completo a Kagome y fue feliz para siempre con Yuka?

La verdad es que pedirle a Inuyasha que olvidara a Kagome hubiera sido imposible. Él la amaba con todo su corazón y siempre estuvo esperando a que ella se hartara de Sesshoumaru y regresara con él, en ese momento hubiese estado dispuesto a dejar a Yuka sin miramientos. Claro que eso nunca pasó, por que Kagome era muy feliz con Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo, Inuyasha le llamó un día que Sesshoumaru estaba ocupado. La citó en la Facultad de Ciencias, el lugar donde se conocieran cuando él tenía 18 años y ella 20, hacía ya 17 años.

-¡Kagome! –se escuchó el grito entusiasmado de Inuyasha.

-¡Hola! Inuyasha. ¿Cuánto tiempo que no nos veíamos? –saludó alegremente la joven madre.

-No te veía desde que estabas así de gorda –respondió Inuyasha, haciendo un gesto con las manos que indicaba una enorme panza.

-¡Payaso! No seas así conmigo. Jamás imaginé que yo pudiera ponerme así de desparramada –dijo con sinceridad Kagome.

-Quién lo hubiera dicho, la joven que cuidaba su esbelta figura de gimnasta y que había dicho que nunca tendría un hijo por nada del mundo¡terminó como tambo! –continuó con la burla.

-¡Ya no me digas esas cosas! –dijo Kagome riéndose abiertamente con él.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –inquirió el dueño de los ojos áureos.

-Claro, sabes que somos amigos.

-¿Por qué nunca quisiste que fuera a tus entrenamientos de gimnasia o a tus competencias?

-Pues no sé Inuyasha, creo que por que me ponías nerviosa. No sé por qué, pero contigo siempre me pasó que con tan sólo verte me temblaban las piernas y hasta tartamudeaba. Hasta parecía niña de 12 años que estaba frente al chico que le gustaba y no se animaba a confesarlo –aseveró alegremente Kagome.

-Me alegra escuchar que te pongo nerviosa, por que eso hará que disfrute mucho. Ya sabes que hoy te voy a cobrar algo¿verdad preciosa? –inquirió Inuyasha deslizando su mano por entre el cabello negro de ella y relamiéndose los labios, como saboreando por anticipado algo.

-Supuse que serías demasiado generso si me perdonaras lo de aquella vez –dijo en tono sarcástico Kagome.

-Hicimos una apuesta y yo gané. Yo adiviné desde la primer noticia anunciada, que tú dirigías esa empresa basada en el desarrollo sustentable, en la selva amazónica. Después de todo había sido idea mía, cuando fuimos ahí, explotar las artesanías que los nativos vendían –aseveró Inuyasha.

-Me acuerdo que fuimos de congreso con los gastos pagados y que era la primera vez que salíamos del país. También era la primera vez que nos subíamos a un avión y los dos teníamos miedo –dijo entre risas Kagome.

-Contacté contigo inmediatamente después de leer esa primer nota. Te dije que Sesshoumaru no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para rastrear todas las noticias de la selva. Pero tú estabas aferrada a que le importabas mucho y que sería capaz de leerse todo lo concerniente a la selva aunque no tuviera nada qué ver con lo que él hacía. Entonces hicimos la apuesta y te dije que si dejabas que la prensa publicara la noticia en la sección financiera, al día siguiente lo tendrías en tu oficina. Tú no me quisiste creer, dijiste que si no se había fijado en la empresa desde sus inicios, entonces era por que era por que pertenecía a un rubro que no era de su interés, que aunque lo publicaran en la sección financiera, no le prestaría atención. Fue cuando apostamos a que si llegaba a tu oficina en menos de 24 horas me deberías un beso, donde yo quisiera, cuando yo quisiera y como yo quisiera. Si él se tardaba más de las 24 horas yo dejaría a Yuka –dijo divertido Inuyasha.

-Para mi mala suerte, Sesshoumaru actúo tal y como tú predijiste –dijo haciendo un puchero Kagome.

-¿Por qué mala suerte? Fuera como fuera tú ganabas. Aunque no sé por qué te encelas de Yuka. Es cierto que ella es importante en mi vida y que la quiero mucho, por que se lo ha ganado a pulso, pero jamás podrá ocupar el lugar que tú tienes en mi corazón –declaró Inuyasha.

-Eso lo sé, por eso ya no digo nada.

-¿Estás lista? –inquirió Inuyasha.

Kagome por toda respuesta cerró los ojos. Inuyasha posó sus labios sobre los de Kagome y cerró sus ojos. El hombre bebió la vida de los labios de la que siempre sería su amada y pasó su manó por la nuca de la mujer, atrayéndola más hacia él. Pero no era una caricia de pasión, era un tierno y desesperado beso de despedida. El beso del adiós de Inuyasha en la vida amorosa de Kagome. Conforme pasaban los segundos el hombre de cabello argenta empezó a temblar, primero levemente, casi de manera imperceptible y poco a poco fue cobrando fuerza hasta que después su cuerpo trepidó agitadamente. Inuyasha, con la mano temblorosa se apartó de Kagome y se marchó para siempre de su lado.

-Adiós Inuyasha –dijo más para sí misma Kagome, que para que la oyera el dueño de ese nombre.

Kagome se dirigió a la mansión de los Taisho y cuando llegó se encontró con un furioso Sesshoumaru.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tienes apagado el gps¡Te estoy tratando de localizar desde hace una hora¿Con quién estabas? –vociferó el iracundo hombre mientras la jaloneaba del brazo.

Kagome adoptó una actitud sumisa y sin enfadarse ni exaltarse sacó su gps y lo prendió frente a su marido.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Confía en mí. Jamás nadie nos separará –ella le echó los brazos al cuello y buscó sus labios, pero él le detuvo los brazos y no le permitió llegar a su boca- Tienes que confiar en mí, por que te amo y tú me amas. ¿No es eso lo que tu padre quería que hiciéramos¿Que nos amáramos sin desconfianza y sin temor¿Echarás en saco roto su herencia?

-No uses de pretexto a mi padre para encubrir tu ausencia. ¿Por qué no estabas? No me avisaste que saldrías. ¿Por qué apagaste el gps? –inquirió Sesshoumaru con su tono de voz grave y lleno de altivez.

-No tiene importancia, por favor, confía en mí. No puedes depender de un aparato para sustentar nuestro amor. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres de que te amo, si me tienes aquí contigo, a tus pies? –declaró ella, sin orgullo, sin reproche, sólo declarando sus sentimientos- Vamos a hacer una cosa: delega responsabilidades en el Consorcio y vámonos un par de años a viajar por el mundo tú y yo solos y Rin, claro está.

-¿Qué delegue responsabilidades¡Estás loca¿A qué inepto quieres que le deje presidir las reuniones del Consejo¿A Kouga, a Ginta, a Hakaku, a Jinenji, a Taromaru? De los 5 no se hace 1, son capaces de llevar a la ruina el Consorcio –dijo secamente Sesshoumaru.

-Pues si lo hacen, le reinyectamos capital fresco, que para eso tenemos de sobra. ¿No nos dio el dinero para eso tú padre¿Para que si lo necesitábamos lo usáramos? –inquirió Kagome.

-Tú lo has dicho, por si lo necesitábamos, no para despilfarrarlo a lo tonto.

-¿Y cuándo lo vamos a necesitar más que ahora? Rin tiene un año, es una buena edad para que viaje con nosotros sin que tenga que preocuparse por la escuela. Tú yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo sólo para nosotros dos. Aprovechemos que aún somos jóvenes y que tenemos la vida por delante, creo que eso es lo que más le hubiera gustado a tu padre.

-Siempre terminas convenciéndome. ¡Eres una tramposa! –exclamó Sesshoumaru y finalmente cedió al abrazo.

Kagome tuvo acceso a los labios de Sesshoumaru y los selló con los suyos en una promesa de amor inmortal.


End file.
